I FCKED YOUR BOYFRIEND INDO TRANS
by kkkly
Summary: [INDO TRANS] "Di samping itu... dia tidak perlu tahu... ini bisa menjadi rahasia kecil kita." Warnings: smut, MPREG!, cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon. Chanbaek! slight Hunbaek and others. Copyright 2015, Chanyeoboo
1. PROLOG

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
** by Becklypark

 **DISCLAIMER**  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here

www wattpad com/167017442

(spasi diganti titik)

.

 **WARNING  
** Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others

.

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

Si primadona cantik sekolah, Byun Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Oh Sehun, Siswa populer yang juga merupakan seorang bintang tim sepak bola di sekolahnya. Sehun dan Baekhyun – Pasangan impian yang membuat setiap orang iri.

Sayangnya mereka tidak tahu rupanya _flower boy_ yang polos ini tidak bisa memenuhi segala kebutuhan _'napsu remaja'_ Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang siswa baru, penggoda tampan yang tertarik pada Baekhyun sejak hari pertama Ia bertemu dengan si 'cantik' di kelas. Akankah Ia membuat Baekhyun tidak percaya diri akan perasaannya pada Sehun dan yang terpenting adalah memberikan apa yang lelaki 'cantik' itu benar-benar butuhkan? Akankah Ia menjadi penyebabkan kehidupan percintaan Baekhyun berantakan?

" _ **Di samping itu... dia tidak perlu tahu... ini bisa menjadi rahasia kecil kita."**_

.

Original Story

I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo

www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo

(ganti spasi dengn titik)

Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved

.

A/N: Thanks to Yebe, my best editor, Epuy and Mupti, my partner in crime. kly di sini kembali setelah sekian lama hiatus:( buat yang nanti ff MMA tenang aja kok tetep di progres ff nya harap sabar dan makasih buat pengertiannya^^ Di sini kly cuma transletin ya~ kalau ada salah-salah trans ya maafkeun:)


	2. THE NEW BOY

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
** by Becklypark

 **DISCLAIMER**  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here

www wattpad com/167017442

(spasi diganti titik)

.

 **WARNING  
** Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others

.

.

.

* * *

THE NEW BOY

* * *

Byun Baekhyun adalah tipe ideal semua orang.

Pada kenyataannya setiap murid menyayangkan gendernya, menginginkan sisi lelaki feminine yang manis serta pantat sintalnya. Walaupun Ia telah bahagia dengan hubungannya bersama Oh Sehun, Siswa popular yang juga seorang pemain di tim sepak bola sekolah.

Bersama, mereka adalah sosok pasangan impian yang mampu membuat semua orang iri. Bukan sebuah hal yang mengejutkan ketika kau memasangkan dua orang terpopuler di sekolah, kan?

Pasangan impian setiap orang. Setiap manusia normal akan menjadi sangat cemburu ketika menemukan mereka berdua tengah mencumbui bibir masing-masing di salah satu lorong loker sekolah.

Baekhyun dan Sehun pertama kali mengobrol pada saat mereka saling memperkenalkan diri di pesta keakraban. Dulu semuanya tidaklah rumit. Nyatanya, mereka menjadi pasangan resmi dalam waktu sangat cepat, dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menemukan mereka tengah memanggut bibir satu sama lain di pesta.

Tetapi mereka bukanlah tipe pasangan nakal. Mereka terlihat lebih berbeda dibandingkan seperti apa yang diekspetasikan kebanyakan orang dari pasangan _'hot'_ seperti mereka. Singkatnya, mereka masih _virgin_. Mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari ciuman.

Hal itulah yang membuat hasrat tak tertahankan perlahan tumbuh dalam diri Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah ingin untuk mengakui fakta bahwa Ia sebenarnya seorang anak remaja yang suka _horny_.

Ia hidup dengan kenyataan bahwa Sehun tidak pernah memenuhi keinginannya. Ia tidak pernah memuaskan Baekhyun sekalipun.

Tapi itu hanyalah rahasia seorang Baekhyun. Rahasianya sendiri.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan bahwa seluruh kegiatan siswa di EXO HS dimulai. Baekhyun dengan cepat memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Sehun sebelum Ia bergegas untuk jam pertamanya.

Dengan tidak beruntungnya mereka berada di kelas yang berbeda, tapi mereka telah menerima segala hal itu.

Ia memasuki kelas dan mencari tempat duduknya yang berada di samping bangku Kai dan Kyungsoo, temannya.

"Yo, Baek~ Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat kacau."

Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara berasal. Itu Kai. Baekhyun tidak berminat untuk bergabung bersamanya dan Kyungsoo.

Ia biasanya duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, tapi tentu saja Kai sering mengambil alih tempatnya semenjak Ia tertarik pada Kyungsoo.

"Yeah, aku hanya tidur sebentar semalam... jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja kok," Baekhyun duduk di bangku kosong yang berada di sebelah mereka.

Ia melirik Kai yang tengah berusaha keras untuk menarik perhatian Kyungsoo, tapi gagal dengan memalukan karena Ia masih harus berusaha untuk memupuk keberaniannya. _Si bocah bodoh itu._

"Semuanya, kembali ke bangku kalian! Hari ini saya ingin memperkenalkan siswa baru."

Semua siswa mendadak penasaran. Seluruh mata tertuju pada lelaki tampan nan tinggi yang berdiri di sebelah guru itu. Ia dengan cepat menarik perhatian setiap orang dan mencuri hati mereka hanya dengan senyuman menawannya. Kau bahkan bisa mendengar beberapa siswi berusaha menahan pekikan mereka.

"Aku Park Chanyeol," katanya dengan suara berat dan memikat, "Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

"Kuharap kau bisa menyamankan diri di sekolah ini dengan cepat. Sekarang silahkan duduk."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan tatapan dari lelaki tinggi mengagumkan itu sepanjang waktu. _Atau Ia hanya berimajinasi?_

Hampir setiap orang berharap Chanyeol memilih untuk mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di samping mereka, tetapi untuk segala ketidakberuntungan atas keinginan mereka, lelaki itu mengambil langkah kearah Baekhyun.

Ia menyeringai pada lelaki mungil cantik itu untuk beberapa detik dan kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

Kenapa Baekhyun gugup? Kenapa Chanyeol menyeringai padanya? Kenapa tubuh Baekhyun mendadak memanas? Suara berat yang seksi miliknya itu cukup memberikan gairah pada tubuh bagian bawah Baekhyun.

Mengapa Chanyeol begitu menggairahkan baginya? _Kenapa Ia dapat membuat seorang Baekhyun dengan cepat melupakan status hubungannya?_

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

Original Story

I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo

www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo

(ganti spasi dengn titik)

Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved

.

A/N: Thanks to Yebe, my best editor, Epuy and Mupti, my partner in crime. Thank you for read and review. 143~  
 **161127 00:00 KST - SAENGIL CHUKKAE URI CHANYEOLIE~ Please stay healty and thankyou for your hardwork We love u~**


	3. THE SCHOOL PROJECT

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
** by Becklypark

 **DISCLAIMER**  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here

www wattpad com/167017442

(spasi diganti titik)

.

 **WARNING  
** Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others

.

* * *

THE SCHOOL PROJECT

* * *

.

Guru tengah membicarakan tentang projek baru sekolah, tetapi lelaki mungil berambut cokelat tua itu tidak memperhatikan. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun bagaimanapun juga.

Sejak pelajaran berlangsung, _sejak Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya_ , Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak melirik-lirik siswa baru itu. Ia berusaha keras untuk berkonsentrasi. Dia berusaha keras.

Sangatlah konyol. Sangatlah konyol sebagaimana dia tegang. Siapa atau apa-apaan laki-laki itu? Apa yang membuat dirinya sangat memikat dan sialnya sangat menarik?

"Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Kalian berdua akan bekerjasama dalam satu tim."

 **Apa.**

Ia tidak bisa percaya akan telinganya. Mungkin Ia hanya terlalu banyak memikirkannya, kan?

Kenapa bisa takdir melakukan itu padanya.

Ia mendongak pada sang guru dan kemudian menoleh ke Chanyeol, yang mana, dengan brengseknya, mengedipkan mata pada dirinya dengan senyuman mematikan yang terpatri pada wajah tampannya.

Ini memang nyata.

 _Oh god._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah pelajaran usai, yang nampak seperti tak akan berakhir bagi Baekhyun, bel sekolah akhirnya berbunyi.

Semua orang bergegas merapikan barang-barang mereka untuk kelas selanjutnya.

"Byun Baekhyun, kan?" Baekhyun merasa seperti getaran menjalari tulang punggungnya ketika suara berat itu muncul dari belakang dan dengan canggungnya berasal dari lelaki tinggi itu.

"Y-ya?" Ia mencoba untuk terlihat tenang. Ya, dia mencobanya.

"Jadi, tentang projeknya. Besok jam 5 sore di rumahku. Menurutmu?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun menatap tepat pada mata legam lelaki itu. Ia kembali berdebar dan dengan segera menghindari mata Chanyeol.

"Uhm... kedengarannya bagus?" Ia bergumam.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan Ia mengambil beberapa langkah mendekat. Dengan iseng Ia memegang dagu si pria mungil manis itu, membuat Baekhyun menatap matanya. " _Well_ , sampai jumpa, _cutie_."

Dan Ia pergi.

.

Baekhyun mencium Sehun lembut di bibirnya untuk beberapa menit. Ia mulai membelai pipi Sehun, kemudian menarik kerahnya. Terkadang Ia ingin untuk lebih dekat dengan kekasihnya. itulah pemikirannya yang mengatakan demikian.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melirik ke bangku yang berada di sebelah Sehun dimana lelaki tinggi itu tepat duduki. _Great_ , seperti yang Ia rencanakan! Sekarang Chanyeol tahu bahwa Ia telah berpacaran. Sekarang Ia harus berhenti untuk mempermainkannya. Ia tidak akan membuat perasaan Baekhyun berantakan lagi.

Sehun adalah orang yang menghentikan ciuman itu untuk beberapa saat.

"Baek. Baek, Apa yang terjadi hari ini? Kau terlihat sangat depresi hari ini." Ia terkekeh pelan. "Bukan maksudku aku tidak menyukainya, hanya saja... aneh. Karena kau tidak menjadi dirimu sendiri, _sweety_."

Mungkin Baekhyun memang depresi. Mungkin Ia hanya tidak ingin untuk mengakui fakta bahwa Ia telah memunculkan perasaannya untuk lelaki lain. Untuk lelaki yang baru saja Ia temui beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Tidak bisakah aku membuktikan kesejatian cintaku sekali saja untukmu?" si rambut cokelat tua mempoutkan bibrnya. Dia merasa sangat aneh untuk mengatakan kalimat ini, tapi terkadang Ia tidak bisa mengartikannya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa sama sekali.

"Baekkie, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, jangan salah paham! Ah, tolong lupakan. Lupakan apa yang kukatakan." Baekhyun bisa mendengar helaan napas pelan si pirang.

Sehun bangkit dan melepaskan tangannya dari Baekhyun. Ia menunduk untuk memberikan kecupan sayang pada kekasih mungilnya di bibir. "Tetaplah di sini. Aku akan pergi dan membelikan makan siangmu juga, _honey_."

Mata Baekhyun mengikuti kepergian kekasihnya. Itu caranya untuk menekan perasaan canggung saja. Setelah semua, si guru sialan itu membuatnya sekelompok dengan _Park Fucking Chanyeol_. Mereka akan bertemu besok. Bagaimana Ia harus bersikap ketika mereka berada di rumah Chanyeol?

Bagaimana bisa seseorang _tidak_ jatuh cinta pada si raksasa tampan.

Tapi sekarang Chanyeol tahu tentangnya yang telah berpacaran, Ia pasti tidak akan berani untuk menyentuhnya, kan? Tidak akan ada yang salah. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan Baekhyun tak bernapas dengan rona merah padam mewarnai wajahnya lagi, seperti saat Ia lakukan itu di kelas dimana mereka pertama kali mengobrol tadi.

 _Iya, kan?_

Ia mendongak lagi, tanpa disangka Ia bersitatap dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak ingin memikirkan tentang kenapa raksasa itu menyeringai. Lagi.

.

.

.

Hampir pukul 9 malam saat Baekhyun membaringkan dirinya di kasur dan mengendus bantal bermotif kelinci pink miliknya. Ia sangat berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan raksasa itu menguasai pikirannya.

Ia sudah sangat menyerah, saat Ia mengambil handphonennya untuk mencari nomer Luhan pada kontaknya, salah satu dari laki-laki dan perempuan yang duduk bersama Chanyeol. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk menelepon temannya itu dan menunggu sebuah jawaban.

 _"Halo?"_

"Hey Luhan, ini Baekhyun."

 _"AHH~ Baekkie! Setelah sekian abad akhirnya kau kembali menghubungiku. Aku terharu."_

"L-Lu, tolong jangan berlebihan untuk sekali saja, itu sangat memalukan, kau tahu."

 _"Terserah. Bagaimana kabarmu, Baequeesha?"_

Luhan dikenal dengan pemberian julukan-julukan anehnya. Tidak terlalu mengejutkan.

" _Thanks_. Aku baik-baik saja. Uhm, Lulu? Kau kenal Park Chanyeol, kan?"

 _"Yeah, aku pernah bertemu dengannya di beberapa pesta. Aku sangat terkejut saat Ia pindah ke sekolah kita. Kenapa? Kau mengenalnya?"_

"Y-yeah, kupikir..." _Shit_. Berhentilah gugup idiot. _For fuck's sake_ , tetaplah tenang untuk sebentar saja. Kau memiliki kekasih. Kau tidak tertarik dengannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentangnya lagi? Pak Kim memasangkan kami untuk projek sekolah sialan dan aku akan ke rumahnya besok sore."

 _"Uhh, aku tidak terlalu tahu banyak...Ia hanya sangat genit dan banyak disukai semua wanita. Oh, dan dia juga salah seorang seorang tim sepak sepakbola, seperti Sehun!"_

Tunggu, apa? Luhan serius?

"Benarkah? Apakah Sehun sudah mengenalnya?"

 _"Tidak, kupikir tidak, karena tidak ada latihan sampai minggu depan."_

Oh wow. Ia tetap tidak akan mengenalnya ngomong-ngomong. Baik nanti atau kapanpun.

"Baiklah. Thanks, Lu."

* * *

TBC

* * *

(a/n) aku tidak sabar untuk menulis scene di rumah Chanyeol tbh (note author asli) - dan saya sependapat:) kalian?

* * *

Original Story

I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo

www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo

(ganti spasi dengn titik)

Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved

.

p.s. Thanks for read and review


	4. HE JUST ANOTHER GUY ANYWAY

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
** by Becklypark

 **DISCLAIMER**  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here

www wattpad com/167017442

(spasi diganti titik)

.

 **WARNING  
** Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others

.

* * *

"HE'S JUST ANOTHER GUY ANYWAY"

* * *

.

Baekhyun merapikan kerahnya setelah mengacingkan seragam putih sekolahnya satu demi satu. Ia hanya menatap dirinya di cermin. Selanjutnya remaja lekaki itu memakaikan eyeliner dengan hati-hati, eyeliner selalu sangat penting. Karena Ia selalu butuh untuk 'memulai hari dengan terlihat cantik'.

Si _brunet_ itu benar-benar terlalu cantik untuk seorang laki-laki, sangat lucu bagaimana orang-orang sering meragukan gender sebenarnya. Lelaki ini memiliki wajah yang cantik dan bentuk tubuhnya sangat _feminine_. Tentu saja bukan hal yang biasa untuk seorang laki-laki memiliki panggul yang bidang, paha yang sempurna, pinggang yang ramping dan pantat sintal yang sempurna. Sial, dia membuat hampir semua gadis sekolahnya merasa malu.

Sehun terkadang menyuruhnya untuk tidak perlu mempercantik dirinya (Ia hanya ingin takut seseorang akan berusaha untuk menggoda kekasihnya). Baekhyun sepertinya tidak menggubrisnya ngomong-ngomong.

Tapi tidak seperti hari lainnya, hari ini sedikit berbeda.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar mencoba lebih keras untuk mempercantik dirinya. Untuk terlihat cantik sebisa mungkin. Sangatlah aneh dan Ia tidak menyadarinya.

Hari ini sedikit berbeda. Ia akan pergi ke rumah Chanyeol, Ia akan berada di kamarnya sendirian dengan _Park Chanyeol_. Tapi kenapa Ia mempercantik dirinya hanya untuk _seorang lelaki yang jelas-jelas bukan kekasihnya._

Kenapa Ia ingin membuat raksasa itu terpukau?

Ia dengan cepat meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Ia melakukan ini untuk kekasih pirangnya.

Ia hanya ingin terlihat cantik untuk _Sehun_ , bukan?

Setelah melihat dirinya untuk terakhir kalinya di kaca, Ia siap untuk memulai harinya.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun telah memasuki ruangan kelas, semua orang telah hadir dan mengobrol dengan teman sebangkunya sampai sang guru memasuki kelas dan memulai jamnya. Saat Ia menuju ke tempat duduknya, si _brunet_ menemukan sebuah gulungan kertas di atas mejanya. Ia membukanya dengan penasaran dan membaca tulisan tangan yang tertulis di kertas kecil tersebut.

" _5 p.m. xxxx, jalan xxxx distrik 1, gedung 24-2 sampai jumpa di sana, pretty boy;) jangan membuatku tak sabar menunggumu hanya karna kau pikir pantat sintal sempurna milikmu itu bisa melakukan apapun yang diinginkan-xoxo Chanyeol"*_

Baekhyun seketika melihat-lihat sekeliling dengan sangat gelisah, hanya untuk menemukan lelaki tinggi nan tampan yang tengah menyeringai di samping tempat duduknya. Ia dengan segera merona dan mencubit dirinya sendiri untuk menyadarkan dirinya dari pikiran kotor.

 _Apakah Chanyeol serius._

Oh, dia hanya bercanda, iya kan? Luhan sudah memberitahu betapa iseng dan genitnya siswa baru itu.

Meskipun Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak membuat keributan akan hal itu, Ia tak mampu menahan rasa ingin menampar dirinya sendiri yang hanyut dalam pikiran kotor seperti itu. _Ia tak mampu_ melawan imajinasinya akan Chanyeol yang meletakkan jemari panjang kasarnya di atas...

Oh, sekarang Ia sangat ingin menampir dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, aku akan pergi untuk projek sekolahan ini bersama partnerku... Jangan terlalu khawatir, _baby._ "

Baekhyun sudah berada di rumah dan mengganti pakaiannya menjadi jeans skinny robek hitam (yang mana membalut pahanya dengan sempurna) dan sebuah sweater putih cantik, Ia terlihat sangat manis ketika tengah menelepon kekasihnya.

" _Baiklah, semangat! Aku akan menutup teleponnya sekarang. Love you Baekkie."_

Si _brunet_ merapikan rambut cokelatnya sesaat menggumamkan "Love you too" sebagai jawaban. Mereka mengakhiri panggilan dan sekarang Baekhyun tengah berpikir tentang konsekuensi dari kejadian yang terjadi di rumah Chanyeol nanti.

Dia mengunjungi rumahnya dan akan bersikap dewasa, mempunyai pikiran yang hanya terpaku pada projeknya. Seorang lelaki yang dengan pemikiran benar dan _benar-benar sadar_ akan statusnya yang jelas tidak sendiri lagi.

Karena Ia mencintai kekasihnya. Ia tetap ingin menjaga hubungan mereka. Sehun pantas mendapatkan dunia dan Baekhyun mencoba untuk menjadi dunia itu untuknya.

Chanyeol tak bisa _membuat semua orang_ tergila-gila padanya. Karena Baekhyun akan membuktikannya bahwa Ia salah sore ini.

.

.

Si _brunet_ muda tak pernah mengira Ia akan sangat gugup ketika Ia berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumah yang Ia ingin kunjungi. Sambil menggigiti bibir pinknya dengan gugup, Ia melihat sekitar area tersebut. Rumah yang ditinggali Chanyeol tampak lumayan mewah, kau bisa mengatakan bahwa orang tuanya kaya. _Great_ , bukan hanya _perawakannya_ dan semua gadis tergila-gila olehnya, dia juga lumayan kaya.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya, akhirnya Ia berani untuk membunyikan bel pintu.

Namun yang tak Ia duga, adalah Chanyeol yang basah kuyub _tanpa mengenakan apapun selain sebuah handuk_ di pinggangnya dan rambut yang masih menetes, berdiri dihadapannya dan menatap kedua mata cokelatnya dengan intens.

(a/n) ini akan seruuuuuuuuuuu :')) maaf untuk kesalahannya ;; aku benar-benar melakukannya sebaik mungkin. Semoga kalian menikmati ini~

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

 **Original Story**

 **I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo**

 **www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo**

 **(ganti spasi dengn titik)**

 **Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo**  
 **All Rights Reserved**

.

P.S. di sini kly Cuma transletin per chapter my dear, jadi kalau pendek ya karena chapternya memang pendek dari sananya:") maapkeun:")

P.S.S. _Brunet_ : rambut cokelat tua.

P.S.S.S. Kobam momen Chanbek di Exordium Tokyo, guys:") /mimisan


	5. AN EVENING ALONE WITH PARK CHANYEOL

I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
by Becklypark

DISCLAIMER  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here

www wattpad com/167017442

(spasi diganti titik)

.

WARNING  
Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others

.

* * *

AN EVENING ALONE WITH PARK CHANYEOL

* * *

 _._

 _Namun yang tak Ia duga, adalah Chanyeol yang basah kuyub tanpa mengenakan apapun selain sebuah handuk di pinggangnya dan rambut yang masih menetes, berdiri dihadapannya dan menatap kedua mata cokelatnya dengan intens._

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar daripada biasanya. Dia ingin mengatakan _Halo_ tetapi tidak ingin mengambil resiko akan suara yang keluar dari mulutnya nanti. Ia tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya dengan membuat suara-suara _cabul_ yang aneh. Ia merasa tubuhnya menegang dan menemukan dirinya tengah memandangi tubuh mempesona milik si lelaki tinggi, meskipun Ia mencoba untuk mengalihkan matanya dari lelaki berambut hitam yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

Sial, dia benar-benar _nyata_.

Bersikeras untuk bersikap biasa-biasa dan tak tertarik. Bersikeras untung bersikap layaknya seorang yang telah berstatus dan tak tertarik pada lelaki lain.

Chanyeol menyeringai terhadap reaksi si _brunet._

"Suka apa yang kau lihat?"

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak, merona sangat padam (jika memungkinkan) dan tanpa sadar mengigit bibrnya, "A-A-"

"Hanya bercanda, masuklah. Apa yang kau tunggu?"

Si _brunet_ mungil itu dengan segera mengangguk dan memasuki rumah. Mengikuti Chanyeol melewati lantai yang luas.

"Uhm... Kemana orangtuamu? Aku ingin menyapa—" kata-kata pertama Baekhyun yang akhirnya terucap,

"Mereka tidak ada di rumah sampai besok. Sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis atau apalah," Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan singkat,

Jadi mereka benar-benar sendirian. _Great._

Chanyeol mengarahkannya ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas dan mengatakan pada si mungil kalau Ia akan mengambil beberapa camilan dan minuman dari dapur.

Sekarang Baekhyun berada di kamar Chanyeol sendirian, Ia melihat sekitar ruangan luas itu dengan keingintahuan belaka. Raksasa itu ternyata memiliki kamar yang lumayan dan nyaman. Saat Ia tengah duduk di atas kasur _king-sized,_ Chanyeol masuk dengan nampan yang berisikan berbagai macam hal yang Ia bawa dari lantai bawah.

"Sudah menyamankan diri, huh?"

Baekhyun dengan segera menoleh pada si lelaki tinggi, memerah lagi dan berdiri cepat dengan canggung. "Sangat menyenangkan menggodamu. Kau sangat manis sekali ketika sedang malu." Chanyeol menyeringai semakin lebar dan memandanginya. Ia menaruh nampannya di atas meja dan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, hingga si lelaki mungil mundur ke tempat tidur, terduduk dengan tangan yang menyangga di belakang. Ia mendongak kepada lelaki berambut hitam, yang tengah bersandar pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol kini tengah memakai celana olahraga hitam dan sebuah _wifebeater_ abu-abu yang mana terlihat sempurna di tubuhnya. _Damn he looked so hot and-_

Tidak, ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan. _For fuck's sake,_ Ia terikat dengan Sehun! Bukankah Chanyeol sudah tahu kalau Ia telah berpacaran?

Kenapa Ia masih menyerangnya?

Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya dan menenangkan napasnya.

"B-bisakah kau… berhenti? Chanyeol aku-"

Lelaki berambut legam itu tidak mengatakan apapun sebagai balasan dan hanya mengusap bibir si mungil menggunakan ibu jarinya dengan menggoda, menatap lekat bola matanya.

Kemudian Ia mundur dan berbalik, berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Bangunlah, kita harus memulai perkerjaannya."

Baekhyun mengedip dua kali. _Apa yang baru saja terjadi?_

Ia hanya iseng? Ia melakukan hal seperti ini pada semuanya, kah?

Si _brunet_ melihat punggung Chanyeol dengan kebingungan dan perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidur, mengikutinya ke mejanya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya dan tak bisa untuk berhenti melirik ke samping ke lelaki tampan yang berada di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengalihkan dirinya dan membuka salah satu buku yang berada di atas meja. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan intens dari yang lain, Ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu telah menatapnya sepanjang waktu. Walaupun Baekhyun hanya dapat berbicara pada dirinya sendiri tentang itu.

"Jadi… bagaimana kekasihmu di ranjang?"

 _Well,_ tentu saja Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun telah memiliki kekasih. Bagaimana tidak tahu ketika Ia melihat mereka tengah bercumbu di hari yang lain. Tapi itu tak membuatnya berhenti biarpun-tidak-sebaliknya, ternyata hal itu membuatnya semakin, membuatnya semakin menginginkan lelaki manis menggairahkan itu.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan buku yang ingin Ia balik halamannya dan menatap jemarinya dengan lebar. Ia merasa tubuhnya sungguh memanas dan darah segera merambati pipinya. Mulutnya tak dapat berbicara, Ia tak bisa menggerakan bibirnya. _Fuck._

"Ah, seperti dugaanku. Kau masih _virgin_ ," Chanyeol menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya karena pikirannya menjadi tak terkendali, lubang yang sangat ketat dengan segera menyelinap masuk ke dalam kepalanya. _Ini jauh lebih baik_. Ia berpikir untuk memperkosa si lelaki manis itu dan membuatnya meneriakkan namanya. Ia ingin membuatnya mendesah lagi dan lagi tanpa sungkan sampai dia melupakan nama kekasihnya.

"B-bagaimana-"

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunan _horny_ nya bersama lelaki yang berada di sampingnya. " _Well,_ sebenarnya aku tidak perlu untuk menanyakannya saat aku memikirkannya. Kau bersikap seperti seorang yang masih _sangat polos_ , kau tahu itu?"

"dan tubuhmu juga mengatakan demikian," dia membalikkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun, mengalihkan kepala si _brunet_ kepadanya dan menatap tepat pada matanya, Ia mengamati leher mulus miliknya. " _Damn,_ Liatlah kulit mulus ini _._ Tapi kau tahu, dari apa yang sudah kudengar di penjuru sekolah dalam beberapa hari, semua orang ingin menidurimu. _Fuck_ , apakah kau tahu seberapa banyak lelaki yang melihat pantat sintal milikmu dengan penuh dosa ketika kau berjalan melewati aula sekolah?" Chanyeol juga salah satu dari _'lelaki'_ itu.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya untuk kesekian kalinya sore ini. Chanyeol telah menelanjanginya dengan mata legamnya yang tajam. Ia merasa dirinya semakin memanas dan tak _mampu_. _Ia menginginkan Chanyeol untuk menyentuhnya._

Chanyeol memperhatikan si mungil, memindai tubuhnya dari paha menariknya dan pinggul indahnya hingga tulang selangkanya, merasakan air liurnya seakan menetes sesaat matanya mencapai kulit susu Baekhyun yang tak terjamah. Ia ingin menyetubuhi lelaki ini di sini, dimana mereka berada, dia sangat ingin menyetubuhinya hingga si lelaki mungil mengalami kendala untuk berjalan, hingga Ia tak bisa berjalan _sama sekali_.

 _Ia sungguh ingin merenggut kepolosannya._

Chanyeol meraih seluruh tangan Baekhyun menuju miliknya, menariknya dari kursi ke pangkuannya.

Nyali Baekhyun seketika menciut terhadap aksi yang tiba-tiba, tapi kemudian membeku ketika Ia merasakan sesuatu menusuknya, sesuatu dari celana si tinggi. "C-Chanyeol," Ia tergagap, menelan tatapan lapar lelaki itu.

Ia menggigit bibirnya ketika Chanyeol membungkuk kedepan untuk menekan bibirnya pada lehernya, pikirannya mengatakan padanya untuk mendorongnya menjauh, karena _damn_ , _ini sebuah perselingkuhan_. Pikirannya seketika lenyap seluruhnya ketika Ia tiba-tiba mendesah saat si tinggi menghisap titik yang tepat, yang mana merupakan _sweet spot_ -nya.

Pikirannya menjadi berkabut dan semua yang Ia inginkan adalah benda itu menusuknya, dan Sehun benar-benar telah terlupakan.

"Chanyeol, cepat... _setubuhi aku_."

•••

TBC

•••

* * *

(a/n) smut smut smut smut smut

Ahh sangat menyenangkan untuk menulis ini. Akhirnya kita menjadikannya sesuatu nyata huh? ;;

* * *

Me: /mimisan

* * *

.

Original Story

I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo

www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo

(ganti spasi dengn titik)

Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved

.

* _wifebeater:_ baju tanpa lengan

P.S. Thanks for read and review~


	6. MINDLESS

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
** by Becklypark

 **DISCLAIMER**  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here

www wattpad com/167017442

(spasi diganti titik)

.

 **WARNING  
** Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others

.

* * *

MINDLESS

* * *

.

 **WARN! SMUT CONTENT!**

.

 _Pikirannya menjadi berkabut dan semua yang Ia inginkan adalah benda itu menusuknya, dan Sehun benar-benar telah terlupakan._

" _Chanyeol, cepat... setubuhi aku."_

Bibir Chanyeol menyeringai lebar dengan cepat pada kata-kata mengejutkan Baekhyun. Ia melepaskan leher anak itu, meraih pipinya dan menekan bibirnya dengan kasar padanya, menyelipkan lidahnya masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Ciuman mendalam dan penuh akan napsu. Tak ada dari keduanya yang ingin untuk mengakhirinya.

Ini salah, tapi terasa _oh sangat nikmat_.

Inilah yang Baekhyun inginkan. Inilah yang sesungguhnya Ia butuhkan.

Dan Ia tahu bahwa sudah sangat terlambat ketika Ia mendesah tanpa malu akan ciumannya dan tanpa sadar menggerakkan jemarinya menuju rambut Chanyeol, untuk menariknya lebih dekat. Tangan kasar Chanyeol menuju bagian bawah Baekhyun, hingga meraih pipi pantat sintalnya dan meremasnya dengan jemarinya. Dia bisa merasakan milik Baekhyun mengeras pada perutnya dan menekan bagian bawah Baekhyun lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya. Baekhyun mencengkram rambut hitamnya kencang dan sedikit merengek pada ciumannya dan mulai menekan milik Chanyeol yang mengeras, Ia mengerang sebagai respon, " _Fuck_ , Baek- jangan membuatku kehilangan kendaliku."

Ia bergetar ketika si rambut hitam menggerakan tangannya untuk melepaskan bajunya. Dan Ia hampir merengek ketika Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya- _yang kini membengkak_. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Lepas."

Baekhyun mematuhinya tanpa ragu dan melepaskan sweater putihnya dengan cara yang seksi, memperlihatkan tubuhnya dan _nipple_ merah muda mengerasnya pada lelaki tampan itu. " _Fuck, you're so hot_ " Chanyeol menatap lapar pada pucuk merah muda itu dan mulai menjilatinya satu demi satu, mengulumnya diantara bibirnya. "Mhh... C-Chan-"

Lenguhan nakal lainnya lolos dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun merasa sangat kotor _dan Ia sangat menyukainya._

Chanyeol menyiksa nipplenya, membuat Baekhyun menjadi gila dan putus asa akan dirinya. Ia merengek ketika lelaki tinggi itu melapaskan _nipple_ nya dan menciumi tubuhnya, sebelum mencium dan menghisap lehernya, _meninggalkan lebih banyak jejak_. " _Your body is a fucking sin_ , kau tahu itu?"

Baekhyun tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak menggerakan selangkangannya pada milik Chanyeol, menginginkan beberapa gesekan di bawah sana. "C-Chan...yeol, A-aku _sangat_ ingin kau berada di dalamku... _please.._."

Chanyeol terangsang luar biasa, Ia ingin menyetubuhinya tanpa persiapan dan langsung saja di atas mejanya. Tetapi Ia harus mengontrol dirinya, tahu bahwa ini merupakan kali pertama Baekhyun melakukan sex.

Mungkin suatu hari Ia akan menyetubuhinya tanpa persiapan. Mungkin suatu hari ketika si lelaki mungil sudah terbiasa dalam sex, mungkin kemudian Ia akan menyetubuhinya dengan kasar.

Chanyeol mendongak, bertemu dengan tatapan penuh napsu milik Baekhyun. _Fuck, he looked so damn fuckable_. Chanyeol tak mampu untuk tak mencium bibirnya, kemudian mundur hanya untuk meneliti wajah si _brunet_ mungilnya lagi. Oh, betapa Ia menginginkan untuk mengacaukan wajah polos dan sempurna miliknya.

"pergilah ke kasurku, _beautiful_. Kau perlu mendapatkan persiapan yang cukup. Tidaklah mudah untuk mendorong kejantanan besarku masuk ke dalam pantat _virgin_ mu yang ketat."

Batin Baekhyun memekik akan perkataan Chanyeol dan dengan segera bangkit untuk membaringkan dirinya di ranjang si _player_ sesaat lelaki itu tengah membuka dengan paksa sebuah botol lube yang mana ada di dalam salah satu laci. Ia melepaskan atasannya dan menjatuhkannya di lantai sebelum Ia memposisikan dirinya diantara kaki Baekhyun yang terbuka. Si _brunet_ memperhatikannya dan merasakan air liurnya menetes akibat pemandangan itu.

Chanyeol mengukung si _brunet_ mungil dengan seduktif, tanpa peringatan, melepaskan jeans ketat Baekhyun beserta boxernya, memperlihatkan milik Baekhyun yang telah mengeras. "Sudah basah karenaku, huh?" Ia menyeringai pada pemandangan tersebut.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya ketika sebuah ponsel terus berbunyi, Baekhyun seperti tidak menyadarinya. Chanyeol mengambil ponsel tersebut dan melihat nama yang terpampang. Itu ponsel Baekhyun yang mana terpampang "Sehunnie my boyfriend " di layar. Chanyeol menolak panggilannya, menaruhnya di atas penyangga tempat tidurnya, mengabaikannya untuk saat ini. Ia kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya kepada lelaki yang tengah menggeliat seksi di atas tempat tidurnya, yang mana telah menunggunya dengan putus asa untuk membuat pikirannya kacau.

Mereka berdua seperti tengah kerasukan, semuanya berjalan dengan baik setelah itu. Chanyeol telah sangat tersiksa akan rangsangan oleh lenguhan seksi yang Baekhyun ciptakan ketika Ia mendorong jemari berlubenya ke dalam lubang pinknya. Sebuah perasaan intens yang Ia dapatkan ketika sesuatu memenuhinya, tetapi ketika jari kedua menyelusup masuk kemudian, Baekhyun melenguh dan bernapas dengan berat. Chanyeol membuat gerakan menggunting dengan jarinya dan memelankan dorongannya ketika jari ketiganya masuk. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun mencakar punggungnya, kedua pahanya bergemetar akan perasaan nikmat yang luar biasa.

Chanyeol membiarkannya melupakan semuanya. Pikirannya benar-benar blank sesaat Raksasa itu memuaskannya dengan sangat baik. Ia membiarkan dirinya melupakan tentang _Sehun_ -nya.

Sepertinya nama yang hanya Ia ketahui adalah namanya Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan hanya Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, aku... nhhg... ingin merasakan milikmu yang besar di dalamku... _F-fuck me please_..." Baekhyun melihatnya dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, bibirnya sedikit terbuka.

Dan saat itulah Chanyeol tak bisa mengontrol dirinya, saat itulah kesabaran _benar-benar menghilang_. Tak pernah terjadi di hidupnya bahwa Ia begitu sangat terangsang. Chanyeol mengeluarkan jemarinya dari lubang yang telah siap dan menurunkan langsung celana olahraganya.

Baekhyun meneguk liur akan ukurannya dan merasa lubangnya mengendur untuk menginginkannya dengan sangat agar dimasuki.

" _I'll fuck you baby. I'll fuck you good_. Jangan khawatir, nanti kau akan menjerit dan menangisi namaku seperti seorang jalang yang nakal." Chanyeol mengatakannya di tulang selangkanya. Ia menyibak pipi pantat sintal Baekhyun dan memposisikan kepala miliknya yang panjang pada lubang menganga, lubang yang telah basah oleh lube, membuatnya gila dan semakin _gawat_ untuk kejantanannya. Tanpa memperingatkannya ia menghentakkannya.

Baekhyun memekik, mengeluarkan lenguhannya dan hampir menjerit sesaat Chanyeol menghentaknya masuk sedikit demi sedikit. Ia mencengkram pinggiran kayu tempat tidur dan menghempaskan kepalanya kebelakang, merasakan sensasi di penetrasi. Rasa sakit yang terasa di awal lenyap dengan cepat dan berganti dengan kenikmatan yang tak dapat terucapkan.

"Kau menghisapku dengan sangat nikmat Baek- _fuck_ ," Chanyeol berbisik pelan di telinganya sesaat ia memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

Ketika Ia telah memasukkan seluruhnya, rasanya sangat nikmat. Baekhyun merasakan tiap inchi, tiap cengkraman dan tiap uratnya. Si tinggi berambut legam itu mulai menggerakan-menusuk dan menghentakkan masuk pada Baekhyun. "Kau sangat nikmat _baby, fuck, sangat ketat_ ," Chanyeol mengeluarkan erangan beratnya, wajahnya mengekspresikan kenikmatan yang Ia rasakan. Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol, mengeratkan lengannya di sekitar tengkuknya, mendesah sangat keras akan seluruh kenikmatan yang Ia terima dengan berbagai hentakan. Ia benar-benar meracau saat ini. "Aku merasa sangat penuh, C-Channie... sangat nikmat," suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat bergemetar,

Si mungil ini benar-benar sangat berisik. _Damn_ , mereka sangat beruntung tak ada orang rumah.

"Mmm p-penis besarmu terasa sangat nikmat dan panas Channie ahhh~ _Harder!_ " Baekhyun melenguh kerasa ketika menggerakan pantatnya untuk bertemu dengan kejantanan Chanyeol. _So eager_.

Ia membutuhkan ini dalam hidupnya dan, _sejujurnya_ , Ia tidak ingin ini menjadi satu-satunya saat Ia dipenuhi oleh kejantanan besar milik Chanyeol. Ia sangat ingin disetubuhi.

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi sekali lagi dan Chanyeol sangat merasa terganggu ketika tengah melakukan persetubuhan terbaik dalam hidupnya. Ia mengangkat kaki si _brunet_ lebih tinggi dan mulai menghentakkannya dengan cepat dengan hentakan yang dalam, merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa dari keketatan yang hangat. Baekhyun semakin berisik ketika Chanyeol mengambil ponsel Baekhyun untuk dijawab, kemudian memberikannya pada si _sweaty hot-blooded_ yang berada dibawahnya.

Baekhyun tidak berpikir dengan baik dan hanya mengambil ponsel itu tanpa melihat id peneleponnya. "Ah-Ahhhnngh...! H-Halo?" Chanyeol menyeringai seperti iblis dan menghentaknya lebih keras, lebih dalam pada Baekhyun, yang melenguh dengan napsu dalam nada yang tinggi melengking kemudian.

"B-Baekhyun?"

 _Sehun._

•••

TBC

•••

* * *

(a/n) Oh God siapa aku ini mengakhiri chapter ini di pertengahan smut... ngomong-ngomong, ini pertama kalinya aku menulis smut dan yeah. it was such a pain in the ass tbh:/  
Uuuuhm dan...well, kesialan menimpa Baekhyun lmao

* * *

Me: /DEAD/

* * *

.

Original Story

I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo

www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo

(ganti spasi dengn titik)

Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved

.

P.S. 2 chapter sekaligus? Ok~ diusahakan ya~ sorry for late post, sedang menghadapi uts:"(

P.S.S. thanks for read and review~

P.S.S.S. Kobam Chanbaek's chicken love story on hats on fansign dan kemudian dipatahin sama update-an ig si daddy chan. Ck, as usually;-;


	7. THE INDECENT TRUTH

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
** by Becklypark

 **DISCLAIMER**  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here

www wattpad com/167017442

(spasi diganti titik)

•

 **WARNING  
** Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others

•

* * *

THE INDECENT TRUTH

* * *

•

 _Baekhyun tidak berpikir dengan baik dan hanya mengambil ponsel itu tanpa melihat id peneleponnya. "Ah-Ahhhnngh...! H-Halo?" Chanyeol menyeringai seperti iblis dan menghentaknya lebih keras, lebih dalam pada Baekhyun, yang melenguh dengan napsu dalam nada yang tinggi melengking kemudian._

" _B-Baekhyun?"_

 _Sehun._

Kesadaran Baekhyun seperti seketika kembali setelah mendengar suara kekasihnya. Dia sangat brengsek dan Ia mengetahuinya. Ia sangat bersalah dan Ia mengetahuinya.

"Ha-Halo Se-Sehunnie~!" Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan bergetar sesaat Ia merasakan Chanyeol menciumi sepanjang lehernya dengan penuh siksaan.

"Baekhyun, kau benar baik-baik saja? Kau merasa baik?" Sehun terdengar sangat khawatir.

" _Hell yess,_ ahh maksudku tidak, TIDAK! A-aku hanya terantuk pinggiran meja, jaang~an khawatir!" butuh segalanya untuk si brunet mengontrol desahannya dan menjaga suara-suaranya ketika Chanyeol mulai menghisap _soft spot_ nya. Kenapa Tuhan menciptakannya menjadi sangat berisik dan cengeng di ranjang?

Ini sangat dosa. Ini sangat sangat berbahaya dan penuh resiko. Ia tengah berbicara dengan kekasihnya melalui ponsel ketika dirinya tengah disetubuhi oleh lelaki _lain_. Well, oleh lelaki- _menggairahkan-tak tertahankan_ -lain.

Sebanyak yang Ia telah coba, Ia tak mampu untuk tidak mendesah saat Chanyeol mencapai sesuatunya yang lebih dalam dari apa yang Ia duga. Seringai iblis di wajah tampan Chanyeol menjelaskan bahwa Ia melakukan ini jelas atas dasar sebuah tujuan dan Baekhyun hampir ingin membunuhnya.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir tentang itu ketika kau jelas-jelas menangis dan merintih..."

"A-aku akan berbicara... denganmu nanti, Aku-" Baekhyun mencoba keras untuk menjelaskan, Ia tidak ingin di cap sebagai jalang yang menyelingkuhi kekasihnya dengan seorang lelaki yang Ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu.

Remaja pendek itu tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena lelaki itu memutuskan untuk merebut ponsel tersebu dari tangannya.

Baekhyun terkejut akan perbuatannya dan memohon padanya menggunakan matanya untuk tidak berbicara yang bukan-bukan.

"Aku akan mengurusnya, jangan khawatir dude, kekasih mungilmu akan mendapat kepuasannya. Tidak baik menganggunya ketika sedang _belajar_ , jadi..."

"Apa maksudmu tentang kepuas—"

Si _player_ tinggi itu tidak membiarkan lelaki itu selesai dan memutuskanya sambil bergumam betapa benar-benar _egois_ dan _bodoh_ nya Sehun itu. Setelah Ia menyingkirkan ponsel mengganggu itu Ia menguasai si brunet mungil dengan pinggang rampingnya.

Baekhyun mendesahkan nama Chanyeol dengan keras,punggungnya melengkung dan kepalanya dihempaskan kepala sesaat yang lebih tinggi menusuknya tanpa ampun, menumbuk tepat pada prostatnya. Baekhyun melengkungkan punggungnya, tak pernah merasakan perasaan nikmat yang seluar biasa ini dan menangis keras, memohon pada si raksasa untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Ia membenamkan tangan bergetarnya di rambut hitam milik Chanyeol dan menariknya kebawah, memaksa bibir mereka menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman terburu-buru.

"Kau sangat menggairahkan... Aku bisa menyetubuhimu setiap hari," lelaki itu menarik dirinya untuk dapat melihat sang submasif yang berada di bawahnya. Chanyeol sangat menikmati penampilan kacau milik si brunet yang polos. _Well_ , coret polos.

Ia menggengam _milik_ Baekhyun yang basah dan berdenyut, menggoda bagian kepalanya yang membengkak dan merona, memuaskannya lebih lagi.

" _Ch-Chanyeol~ I'm- I'm cumming"_

Chanyeol merasakan cairan hangat membanjiri perutnya, mengetahui bahwa Ia juga tidak akan lama lagi.

Baekhyun datang dengan cairan kental yang pekat di tangan Chanyeol. Mengotori miliknya dan perut Chanyeol, sambil mendesahkan nama si raksasa lagi dan lagi. Itulah saat dimana Chanyeol tak dapat menguasai dirinya lagi dan datang setelahnya, memenuhi Baekhyun dengan cairan semen panasnya. Ia mengeluarkan orgasmenya dengan beberapa tusukan sebelum menarik keluar miliknya yang basah, menatapi seberapa banyak cairannya yang merembes keluar dari pantat Baekhyun. _God, that was totally hot_ dan Ia sangat bangga akan hasil kerjanya.

"Fuck, sejauh ini kau lah yang paling terbaik yang pernah kurasakan," Chanyeol menabrakkan bibir mereka sekali lagi, tidak pernah merasa cukup akan bibir pink milik lelaki itu.

Baekhyun terlihat kacau dan tak bertenaga, mencoba untuk bernapas. Ia merona akibat perkataan Chanyeol dan menjadi malu tapi tetap merasakan _kebahagiaan_. Karena ini kali pertamanya dan Ia sebenarnya sangat takut untuk tidak cukup baik atau membuat kekacauan.

"Kau tahu, kau benar-benar jalang jika ini benar kali pertamamu," Chanyeol menyeringai dan ambruk di sebelah Baekhyun. Ia menarik si brunet mendekat dan meletakkan tangannya disekitarnya, menatap langit-langit putih.

Si pemain biasanya tidak melakukan ini pada mainannya. Ia tidak menunjukkan kasih sayang. Setelah menyetubuhinya, Ia mendesak mainannya untuk pergi, tidak peduli dengannya.

Tetapi dengan _Baekhyun_ sedikit berbeda. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan sikapnya. _Mungkin_ Ia menemukan sebuah kelembutan untuk si brunet mungil. benar?

"Ch-Chanyeol, A-aku bisa merasakan cairanmu menetes keluar dari pantatku... rasanya sangat luar biasa terisi penuh dengan cairan hangatmu... Aku ingin merasakannya lebih sering lagi," Baekhyun tidak percaya akan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Chanyeol yakin benar akan kepribadian jalangnya.

"Fuck, Baek... Jangan membuatku meminta ronde kedua."

Baekhyun cekikikan dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada lelaki lainnya, mendesah senang.

Hingga Sehun muncul dengan tiba-tiba di kepalanya.

"Yeol... A-aku punya kekasih... Aku-sehun..."

Baekhyun tak mampu selain memecahkan keheningan yang nyaman. Ia tak dapat berbicara dengan benar setelah menyadari Ia berada di situasi mana. Ia tidak ingin percaya apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan pada Sehun.

"Jadi? Kita telah melakukan sex. Tak ada jalan lain, kau telah menyelingkuhinya. Apa lagi yang dapat membuatmu menghentikannya? Aku bisa memberikan apapun yang kau butuhkan. _Aku_ bisa memuaskanmu. Aku satu-satunya yang akan dapat memenuhi kebutuhan jalangmu. Kekasih bodohmu itu tidak berguna."

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Mungkin Chanyeol benar?

Dia akan berbohong jika Ia mengatakan tidak menginginkan ini.

"Disamping itu... Ia tidak perlu tahu... Ini bisa menjadi _rahasia kecil kita_ ,"

Chanyeol _memang_ benar.

•••

 **TBC**

•••

(a/n) maaf untuk tidak mengupdate ini secepat chapter yang lain? ;; Idk, aku baru-baru saja mendapatkan waktu luang lagi dan belakangan ini ada sedikit banyak hal yang harus kuurus, _school fucks me up lol_

Anyway, kuharap kalian menikmati ini~ walaupun smutnya rendahan seperti neraka dan aku tidak bisa menulis tetapi yeah aku mencoba.

Aku tahu chapternya tidak memuaskan

Dan Baekhyun terlihat menjijikan tbh

•

Original Story

I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo

www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo

(ganti spasi dengn titik)

Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved

•

P.S. Thanks for read and reviews~

P. S. S. Sorry for late post, sedang ujian:")


	8. CAUGHT IN PLEASURE

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)** **  
**by Becklypark

 **DISCLAIMER**  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here

www wattpad com/167017442

(spasi diganti titik)

•

 **WARNING** **  
**Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others

•

* * *

CAUGHT IN PLEASURE

* * *

•

" _Disamping itu... Ia tidak perlu tahu... Ini bisa menjadi rahasia kecil kita,"_

 _Chanyeol memang benar._

Sebelum Baekhyun ingin pulang karena – _damn bagaimana bisa semuanya terjadi begitu lama dan tiba-tiba?_ \- Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk mandi. Ia juga ikut, tapi Ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengontrol diri sendiri memasukinya untuk ronde-ronde lain di dinding. Chanyeol sebenarnya tahu bahwa pantat _yang-baru-saja-dibobol_ milik si _brunet_ mungil itu butuh beberapa istirahat.

Setelah Baekhyun sudah selesai dan mengenakan bajunya, Ia kembali ke kamar Chanyeol untuk bersiap dan pulang ke rumah. Masih begitu terasa aroma sex yang menyeruak di udara ketika Ia memasuki kamar.

Ia menemukan Chanyeol tengah terduduk di salah satu bangku dan menontonnya yang tengah membereskan barang-barangnya. Si Raksasa tak mampu untuk tidak menatapi si lelaki pendek itu, matanya bergerilya tepat pada pantat indah dan pinggulnya. _Jeans skinny_ hitam yang Ia kenakan membungkus kakinya dengan sangat menggoda, memperlihatkan paha rampingnya. Chanyeol berkeinginan untuk menyetubuhinya lagi tapi Ia harus tetap menahannya. Ia hanya perlu menunggu hingga besok.

Tapi itu tidak berarti, bagaimanapun, Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak bermain-main dengan si mungil menggairahkan itu lagi.

Baekhyun menyadari yang lain tengah berdiri dan mendekatinya dari belakang. "Kau tahu..." Chanyeol membisikinya dengan nada _husky_ tepat pada telinganya. Ia kemudian membalikkan si _brunet_ menghadap padanya, menyambar paha rampingnya dan menggendongnya, membiarkan lelaki itu melingkarkan kaki-kakinya dengan erat di pinggangnya seperti koala. "Mulai sejak pertama kali mataku mendapatimu di kelas, aku bertekad untuk menyetubuhimu," Baekhyun mengeratkan lengan dan kakinya disekitar tubuh yang lebih tinggi sesaat Chanyeol menariknya menuju meja, meremas pantat sintal milik yang lainnya dan mendengar sebuah lenguhan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. "Dan aku tahu aku sudah menang ketika aku menyadari kau bernapsu padaku sepanjang hari" Chanyeol menyerang leher yang telah dipenuhi oleh banyak _hickey_ dan menghisap tepat pada _sweet spot_ nya, membuat Baekhyun menggila, dan membuatnya kacau lagi dan lagi.

Dia kemudian menghentikannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata sayu, mata yang dipenuhi tak lain selain napsu "Aku tahu kau takut melangkah pergi dari kekasihmu, saat aku menemukanmu tengah menatapku lama ketika tengah _making out_ tanpa bersalah dengan lelaki itu. Tapi biarkan aku memberitahumu, hal itu malah membuatku semakin menginginkanmu." Chanyeol menubrukkan bibirnya pada Baekhyun tanpa ragu. Sangatlah sulit untuk tidak menelanjangi masing-masing dengan segera ketika lidah Chanyeol menjilati setiap inchi rongga mulut Baekhyun.

"Ch-Chanyeol..." Baekhyun melenguh terhadap ciuman menenangkan yang panas itu. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak naik turun pada tubuh Baekhyun sebelum kemudian tangan-tangan itu sampai pada selangkangan Baekhyun. "Sudah mulai terangsang, huh?" Ia berbisik dengan nada rendah.

Chanyeol mulai memijat pantatnya namun kemudian menjauh mundur dengan cepat. Baekhyun merengek akan perbuatan tiba-tiba yang lebih tinggi lakukan dan memohon padanya dengan matanya untuk melakukan lebih.

"Chanyeol.. A-aku menginginkan sentuhanmu, Aku menginginkan itu! Sentuh aku... _please_..."

Chanyeol hanya memanggut bibirnya sekejap dan menariknya turun dari meja. " _Baby_ , aku butuh istirahat. Kau harus tahu aku tidak akan mau untuk berhenti ketika aku sudah berada di dalam." Ia kemudian menepuk pantatnya " _Plus_ , aku masih ingin kau mampu berjalan besok. Aku berjanji akan menyetubuhimu beronde-ronde ketika tubuhmu telah pulih."

Baekhyun merona dan merasa malu, kembali tersadar seberapa _needy_ -nya ia terdengar. Ia mengangguk dengan jelas dan yang lebih tinggi mendampinginya menuju pintu keluar. Chanyeol menyadari sudah terlarut dan gelap di luar sana, Ia tidak bisa membiarkan si _brunet_ berjalan sendirian pada waktu seperti itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, _no doubt_."

Baekhyun ingin menolak tetapi dihentikan Chanyeol sambil mengatakan hal lainnya, Ia tidak akan membiarkannya pulang sendiri bagaimanapun juga.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil besar yang bagus. Membuat Baekhyun kembali tersadar yang lebih tinggi hidup dalam kehidupan yang sangat mewah. Perjalanannya nyaman dan Baekhyun mengumpat akan matanya yang terus saja menatapi lelaki disampingnya. Walaupun saat dia tengah menyetir Ia tetap terlihat _so illegaly hot._

Pikirannya akan si Raksasa yang mengabaikannya setelah Ia telah merasa puas dengan dirinya terus terpikirkan di dalam pikirannya, bagaimanapun. Bahkan lebih buruknya, ketika Sehun mendapati hubungan mereka nantinya, si _brunet_ akan benar-benar hancur. Dia tidak memiliki siapapun. _Well,_ apa lagi yang harus Ia harapkan dari menyelingkuhi kekasih setianya dengan _player_ genit?

"Hey,"

Suara Chanyeol menyadarkannya dari gemelut lamunannya. Mobil berhenti ketika lampu lalulintas berwarna merah. Chanyeol menyadari si lelaki itu pikirannya tengah kosong, menyimpulkannya bahwa itu dikarenakan rasa bersalah yang Ia rasakan.

Ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang Ia harus lakukan kemudian menarik lehernya, menyeretnya mendekat padanya dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Baekhyun melenguh ketika Chanyeol menghisap lidahnya, sebelum si _player_ menariknya menjauh, membiarkan dirinya tak bernapas dan menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih.

Pemikiran akan sebelumnya benar-benar lenyap. _Lagi_.

Mereka kembali berkendara ketika lampu lalulintas berwarna hijau. Bahkan Baekhyun tak bisa mengingat _ketika_ mereka telah sampai di rumahnya. Semuanya berjalan dengan cepat, terasa seperti Ia masih dalam keadaan _trance._

 _Oh well, milik Chanyeol sangat menggairahkan._

"Turun dari mobil, _beauty_. Sebanyak apapun aku ingin agar kau tetap berada di sini, orangtuamu mungkin sudah mengkhawatirkanmu."

Setelah Baekhyun berhasil turun dari mobil, Chanyeol mengantarnya menuju depan pintu. Sebelum Ia membiarkan Baekhyun membunyikan bel pintu Ia mengapit pinggangnya, menariknya menuju dirinya. Ia menunduk untuk mencium bibir manis milik yang lainnya sekali lagi. "Kau sangat cantik dan sulit untuk menahan... Aku tidak ingin membiarkanmu pergi semudah itu, camkan itu dipikiranmu."

Satu ciuman itu tidaklah cukup. Tidak akan pernah cukup bagi mereka berdua.

Chanyeol segera menunduk lagi, mencumbui bibir si _brunet_ lagi dalam sebuah ciuman mendalam yang terburu-buru. _Damn,_ _Ia sudah sangat kecanduan._

Baekhyun menggenggam rambut hitam milik si Raksasa dengan erat, sambil menciumnya kasar. Ia dengan segera menekan yang lainnya hanya untuk mendapatkan ciuman yang lebih intens lagi.

"Kupikir kau sebaiknya pergi sebelum aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu yang menjadi penyebab kau tidak berjalan besok," Chanyeol menyeringai.

Keduanya menghela napas terkekeh. Chanyeol membuka matanya untuk menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya kembali dengan tatapan lapar.

"Tapi mungkin aku juga menginginkanmu,"

Dan itulah saat dimana Ia benar-benar kehilangan kendalinya.

Dia mengangkat si _brunet_ tepat pada pahanya, yang mana dengan cepat membuat keduanya melingkari pinggang yang lebih tinggi, membawa bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman basah yang terburu-buru. Mereka lupa akan dimana mereka sebenarnya tengah berada saat ini dan kehilangan pikiran mereka, satu-satunya hal yang terpikir adalah seberapa inginnya mereka akan satu sama lain. Sebelum Chanyeol mendorong si _brunet_ menuju tembok yang berada di samping pintu, muncul suara seorang wanita dan mereka berdua mengalihkan mata mereka menuju sumber suara tersebut dengan segera.

"Baekhyun, apa-apaan yang kau lakukan di sana? Siapa lelaki itu?! Bukankah kau baru saja bergandengan tangan dengan Sehun pagi ini?!"

"Ibu, A-aku... aku bisa menjelaskan! I-itu tidak seperti yang terlihat, yah... seperti itu, tapi..."

 _For Fuck's sake_ , bagaimana seharusnya Ia menjelaskan akan semua hal ini lagi?

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

(a/n:) LMAO at Baekhyun

Ahhh kuharap kalian menikmati yang satu ini... dan maaf untuk berbagai kesalahannya, I wrote this right after having 10 periods of school... so... have this ;;

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seperti pasangan horny kan? Mereka cocok dengan sangat sempurna satu sama lain lmao.

.

Original Story

I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo

www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo

(ganti spasi dengn titik)

Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved

.

P.s. Thanks for read and reviews


	9. THE NEXT DAY

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
** by Becklypark

 **DISCLAIMER**  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here

www wattpad com/167017442

(spasi diganti titik)

.

 **WARNING  
** Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others

.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

.

" _Baekhyun, apa-apaan yang kau lakukan di sana? Siapa lelaki itu?! Bukankah kau baru saja bergandengan tangan dengan Sehun pagi ini?!"_

" _Ibu, A-aku... aku bisa menjelaskan! I-itu tidak seperti yang terlihat, yah... seperti itu, tapi..."_

 _For Fuck's sake, bagaimana seharusnya Ia menjelaskan akan semua hal ini lagi?_

Kemudian kesadaran menghantam Baekhyun. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat Ia menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Ia masih melilit disekitar Chanyeol. Sambil melompat turun darinya kemudian untuk berbicara dengan ibunya sebagaimana mestinya, Chanyeol bergerak dengan cepat.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu berbalik menghadap wanita yang berada di depan mereka dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. "Aku Park Chanyeol. Maafkan aku kita bertemu dengan cara seperti ini, Nona Byun," kemudian Ia mendongak menghadapi wanita itu "Tidak seharusnya aku mengantarnya hingga sampai ke depan pintu. Hanya saja, aku sangat ingin untuk memastikan bahwa Ia sampai di rumah dengan selamat"

Baekhyun seketika merona akan perkataan Chanyeol. Sangat mengejutkan bagaimana bisa si Raksasa menjadi begitu sopan. Ia tak yakin, apakah perkataan yang penuh akan perhatian milik si Raksasa itu benar. "Aku sungguh meminta maaf untuk pemandangan yang memalukan... yang Anda hadapi," lanjut yang lebih tinggi.

Pandangan Nona Byun sulit untuk dibaca. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan lembut, tanpa reaksi.

Matanya akhirnya menuju Baekhyun. Pasangan nakal yang berada di depannya terlihat _kacau_. Rambut mereka berdiri keberbagai arah dan jangan lupakan wajah memerah mereka serta bibir yang membengkak.

"Bu... aku..."

"Apakah kau dan Sehun putus? Aku yakin kalian masih bersama pagi ini. Aku tak percaya kau tipe orang yang dengan mudahnya melemparkan dirimu pada lelaki lain setelah baru saja putus-"

"Kami masih bersama."

Mulutnya seketika menganga akan jawaban anak lelakinya. "A-Apa... Kau berselingkuh?!" Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan beralih menatap Chanyeol. "Lelaki ini yang membuatmu sungguh-sungguh berselingkuh dari kekasihmu? Dari seseorang seperti Sehun? Jesus Christ, Baekhyun! Tidakkah hubunganmu itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu!?"

"Bu! _Please_! Aku tahu ini salah. _Aku tahu_. Aku masih mencintai Sehun. Aku masih mencintainya, hanya saja..."

Chanyeol tahu sebaiknya Ia pergi sekarang. Ibunya Baekhyun sepertinya menyukai Sehun. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa ibunya sangat amat kecewa akan perilaku Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap lelaki yang berada di sampingnya. Mata penuh ketakutan dan _hopeless_ miliknya meyakinkan dirinya agar pergi sekarang juga untuk kebaikan.

"Maafkan aku," si Raksasa berkata dengan tenang, "Seharusnya aku tidak mengincarnya. Ini bukan kesalahannya. Akulah orang yang mendalanginya untuk melakukan semua hal... yang tidak pantas denganku," Ia membungkuk sekali lagi, memberikan Baekhyun tatapan terakhir sebelum Ia berjalan menuju arah yang berlainan, meninggalkan dua Byun itu.

Mereka tidak saling berbincang malam itu.

.

.

.

Sebuah hari yang baru, hari yang seharusnya seperti hari lainnya. Tapi perasaan asing dalam diri Baekhyun meyakinkan ini bukanlah hari-harinya yang seperti biasa.

Baekhyun mendekati gerbang sekolah dengan perlahan. Biasanya kekasihnya akan menjemputnya dan mereka akan berjalan bersama ke sekolah, tapi hari ini si pirang mengirimnya pesan bahwa Ia ingin berbelanja ke toko roti untuk ibunya.

Si _brunet_ tak dapat berjalan dengan baik. Ia tanpa sadar menggerakkan pantatnya dan sedikit tertatih, walaupun Ia sudah berusaha dengan keras untuk bersikap biasa. Bagaimanapun, Ia akan membuat berbagai alasan jika ada yang melihatnya.

Ia melihat si pirang menunggu di gerbang sekolah, si pirang yang tentu saja membuatnya merasa takut untuk mendekatinya setelah apa yang terjadi pada hari sebelumnya. Hari ini sungguh menyiksa. _Semuanya_ adalah sebuah penyiksaan bagi si lelaki pendek, tak lupa juga akan nyeri di pantatnya.

Kendati Baekhyun yang dipenuhi oleh _hickey_ dalam jumlah cukup banyak. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak memberinya kemudahan sama sekali. Sangatlah sulit untuk menyembunyikan tanda gelap yang besar menggunakan make-up. Ia berharap tidak ada yang mengomentari hal itu.

Sambil berjalan menuju gerbang, pandangannya bertemu dengan kekasihnya, yang terlihat tengah menunggunya, semakin jelas dan jelas. Juga ketakutannya bertambah semakin besar dan besar.

"Baekkie!" Sehun menghampirinya, memberikan sebuah senyuman khasnya dan si _brunet_ mungil seketika merasa bersalah. Ia merasa bersalah sekali telah menyelingkuhi lelaki yang tak pernah melakukan hal jahat sekalipun. Baekhyun mendongak kepada lelaki itu, membalas senyumannya dengan canggung. Ia begitu jelas dan Ia tahu bahwa Ia harus berhenti untuk menghindari berbagai pertanyaan. Maka Ia menjinjitkan kakinya, melingkari lengannya di sekitar kekasihnya dan memberinya sebuah kecupan sebagai sebuah salam.

"Hey~ Aku merindukanmu" kata lelaki yang lebih pendek.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian dan mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi. Untuknya, semuanya baik-baik saja dan memabukkan. Seperti hari-hari biasanya. Dia tidak menyadari yang lebih dulu terus memejamkan matanya.

Untuk _Baekhyun,_ semuanya terasa begitu dipaksakan mesra. _Tak ada_ lagi yang sama. Setiap ciuman terasa seperti tengah mencium Chanyeol. Setiap sentuhan terasa seperti sentuhan si Raksasa.

Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk membuka matanya, bertemu dengan bola mata cokelat yang memandang lurus tepat pada matanya.

Dan Ia kembali mengingat bahwa _lelaki inilah yang pernah membuatnya jatuh cinta._

Lelaki inilah yang masih Ia cintai, walaupun sekarang Ia berkhianat.

 _Well,_ bagaimana bisa Ia baru saja kehilangan keperjakaanya bukan dengan kekasihnya melainkan dengan lelaki lain yang tidak terlalu Ia kenal?

Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sehun sambil memasuki sekolah, sebelum bergegas menuju kelasnya, Sehun tidak mempertanyakan perihal kemarin, yang mana membuat Baekhyun senang akan hal juga tidak bertanya kenapa Baekhyun berjalan dengan cara yang berbeda tak menyadari akan tanda-tanda yang berada di perpotongan lehernya.

Ketika Ia memasuki kelas, Ia menemukan Chanyeol tengah duduk di bangku yang berada di sampingnya. Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun berjalan dengan lucu saat Ia tengah menuju tempat duduknya, membuat yang lebih tinggi menyeringai akan hal itu. Baekhyun mengalihkan setiap kontak pada lelaki lain. Ia tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya untuk menatap Chanyeol, tidak setelah apa yang telah terjadi kemarin.

Mereka tertangkap oleh ibunya yang mana itu _sangat_ memalukan bagi Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kau menyetubuhi si Byun?!"

Kris, yang semula tengah memainkan handphonenya ketika Chanyeol mengatakan padanya tentang sex yang luar biasa kemarin, seketika menghentikan seluruh pergerakan yang Ia lakukan.

Kris dan Chanyeol adalah sahabat baik karena ikatan keluarga mereka. Sebenarnya kris lah yang meyakinkan si player untuk pindah ke sekolahan mereka ini.

Ia menatap Chanyeol,benar-benar terkejut oleh apa yang lelaki itu baru saja katakan padanya. "Terus apa?" Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun sangatlah di damba-dambakan, tapi untuknya lelaki itu terasa sangat mudah untuk ditiduri.

"Kau mengatakan padaku, yang baru saja menjalani hari ketiga di sekolah ini, telah menyetubuhi lelaki tak tersentuh itu? Anak yang sebenarnya sangat tidak mungkin untuk ditiduri? Kau baru saja mendapat pengalaman impian dari hampir seluruh siswa di sekolah ini," Kris sedikit mendorong Chanyeol pada pundaknya. _"Dude, even I want to fuck him!"_

Chanyeol menyeringai akan perkataan Kris. Itu membuat harga diri dan egonya meningkat. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Ia akan membuka pantatnya untuk lelaki lain selain kekasihnya. berarti selama ini Ia merupakan seorang jalang penyelingkuh."

"Itu kali pertamanya. Tapi Ia tetap terlihat sangat menggairahkan—"

Kris terkejut tehadap lelaki yang lainnya itu " _No way!_ Dia masih perjaka?! Kekasihnya itu benar-benar sangat bodoh,"

"Itulah yang kukatakan padanya juga,"

"Jadi bagaimana dia?"

Chanyeol meneguk minumannya, memutari pandangannya pada cafeteria, menyeringai ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan si Byun. " _Amazing._ Sebenarnya itu merupakan pengalaman bercinta paling hebat yang pernah kurasakan."

"Aku iri, _dude_. Kau benar-benar lelaki beruntung. Ingin berbagi? Mungkin kau bisa meyakinkannya kepada kelas tiga—"

"Diam, Kris, kau tahu aku tidak suka berbagi."

Baekhyun mendongak, menyadari seseorang tengah menatapinya. Ia dengan segera menegang ketika Ia bersitatap dengan mata Chanyeol, mendapati tatapan sedikit penuh napsu, yang mana membuatnya seketika mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Dia merasa dirinya kembali tertarik. Sedikit memalukan bagaimana Ia memanas dan bernapsu hanya dengan melihat Chanyeol.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuknya membaca pikiran yang lainnya.

"Se-Sehun, aku lupa kalau aku harus berbicara dengan salah seorang guru saat waktu istirahat makan siang. Aku harus pergi, s-sampai jumpa, oke?" Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menunggu dengan tak sabaran jawaban darinya terlebih dahulu, jadi dia bisa pergi.

"Baiklah, kembalilah saat kau sudah selelasi _, sweety_ ,"

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari ruang makan siang dengan cepat. Chanyeol memperhatikan pasangan itu, perlahan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kris memperhatikan kejadian tersebut, memahami kejadian itu dengan jelas. "Jangan menungguku. Aku akan pergi untuk memuaskan hasrat seseorang," Chanyeol tak mampu untuk tidak menyeringai sepanjang waktu, sadar akan kenyataan bahwa Ia baru saja mendapatkan semua kebutuhan Baekhyun lagi.

Ia meninggalkan Kris yang tengah menganga dengan sedikit rasa iri, mengikuti Baekhyun menuju sebuah ruang penyimpanan kosong. Setelah menutup pintu, Chanyeol tak bisa lagi menunggu. Ia menarik lelaki pendek itu dengan tiba-tiba dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan kasar, lupa untuk mengunci pintu.

"Aku merindukanmu, aku merindukan _penis besarmu berada di dalamku_ ," Baekhyun melenguh dalam sebuah ciuman basah. Chanyeol seketika menyeringai akan kata-kata milik yang lainnya.

Di sinilah mereka kembali, tenggelam dalam napsu, dalam dunia milik mereka.

 _Dan Chanyeol menghapus Sehun dari pikiran Baekhyun lagi._

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

(a/n:) ini hari minggu dan aku sebenarnya berniat belajar untuk ulangan matematikaku but yeah

have this chapter instead OTL

ah dan komentar-komentarlah alasan utamaku untuk tetap mengupdate ini, itu menunjukkan padaku bahwa orang-orang sebenarnya tertarik pada ff ini. Thank you! Love~

* * *

.

Original Story

I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo

www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo

(ganti spasi dengn titik)

Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved

.

P.s. maaf baru bisa kembali trans lagi karena baru selesai ujian ;; maaf membuat kalian menunggu ;; 2 chapter... enough or nah?


	10. BEHIND DOORS

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
** by Becklypark

 **DISCLAIMER**  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here

www wattpad com/167017442

(spasi diganti titik)

.

 **WARNING  
** Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others

.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

.

 **WARNING!  
SMUT CONTENT**

.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menahan desahannya saat Chanyeol menumbuk dan menyiksa lubang pinknya tanpa henti. Chanyeol lupa untuk mengunci pintu ruangan tesebut dan tak mempedulikannya sama sekali. Mereka berdua sama-sama beresiko tertangkap kapan saja.

Bagaimanapun itu bukanlah masalah bagi Chanyeol. Sebenarnya, pikirannya akan tertangkap ketika tengah menyetubuhi Byun Baekhyun benar-benar menguasai pikirannya, mungkin itulah kenapa Ia menjadi lebih kasar dengan si _brunet_ dibandingkan kemarin.

Bagi Baekhyun, hal itu Ia pedulikan. Tak seperti Chanyeol, Ia memiliki kekasih yang tengah menunggunya di cafeteria, karena Ia mengatakan padanya bahwa Ia lupa untuk berbicara dengan salah seorang guru, hanya untuk disetubuhi di dalam sebuah ruang penyimpanan dengan lelaki lain.

 _Well_ , Chanyeol sebenarnya _bukanlah lelaki lain_. Ia merupakan seorang lelaki yang mengesankan bagi si Byun setiap waktu di sepanjang harinya.

Chanyeol menempatkan cium-ciuman di leher dan tulang selangka Baekhyun, membisikkan _Kau milikku_ diantara ciuman tersebut dan kemudian menghisap sebuah titik yang Ia tahu merupakan kelemahan yang lebih pendek. " _Hanya milikku_ ,"

Baekhyun mengerang saat Chanyeol meninggalkan beberapa tanda keunguan pada kulitnya dan menusuknya lebih cepat dan dalam masuk ke dalam si lelaki pendek itu, mendorongnya kasar pada tembok. Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada Chanyeol, melingkari lengan-lengannya di sekitar leher Chanyeol dan memberikannya akses lebih leluasa terhadap lehernya.

Chanyeol mencengkaram pinggang ramping milik Baekhyun sambil menusuknya semakin keras masuk ke dalamnya, hingga Ia membawa lelaki itu ke meja yang berada di samping mereka. Ia menarik keluar miliknya dan sebelum si _brunet_ menyalak protes, Ia mengganti posisi dengan membaliknya, mendapatkan sebuah pemandangan indah dari pantat menggairahkan milik yang lainnya. Ia mendorong kembali dan melihat penis miliknya merangsak masuk dan keluar pada _hole_ Baekhyun. "Kau menghisap penisku sangat nikmat... seperti yang biasa kau lakukan setiap harinya,"

Kemudian Ia meyambar pantat lelaki itu dan meremas pantat sintalnya. "Dan kau memiliki pantat yang sangat luar biasa..." Baekhyun merengek di bawah sentuhan si Raksasa, mendesiskan _more_ , merasakan penis berdenyut miliknya sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada sisi meja. Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya dan miliknya semakin masuk sesaat menjemput pelepasannya dengan cepat, menumbuk prostat Baekhyun tanpa ampun. "Aku sangat kasian pada kekasihmu... Ia benar-benar telah melewatkan pemandangan menggairahkan seperti ini,"

Baekhyun tak mampu selain melakukan pelepasan secara seketika akibat semua kenikmatan yang begitu luar biasa Ia dapatkan. Ia mengotori meja dan tak perlu waktu lama setelahnya Ia merasakan cairan panas milik Chanyeol menyembur di dalam holenya yang ketat. Baekhyun melenguh dengan begitu menggairahkan dan batinnya berdoa semoga tidak ada yang mendengar suara itu. Chanyeol menyeringai sambil menarik keluar miliknya, melihat cum miliknya merembes keluar dari hole pink mengkerut milik Baekhyun.

Mereka membersihkan diri masing-masing dan meja yang mereka kenakan serta memakai kembali baju mereka. Mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan secara bergantian, sehingga tidak ada yang akan curiga. Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya disekitar Chanyeol dan menariknya ke bawah untuk sebuah ciuman menggairahkan dibibirnya sekali lagi.

" _Bye_ "

"Sampai jumpa nanti, _babe"_

Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan ruangan terlebih dahulu. Sambil berjalan keluar, Ia memperhatikan sekitar, kemudian Ia menyadari sesuatu yang tinggi, dan terlihat tengah memandanginya-dengan-tajam menyadar di tembok di sebelah ruang penyimpanan. Dia terlihat sangat mirip awalnya dan seketika Ia menyadari bahwa dia adalah teman Chanyeol. Dan Ia mulai panic dikarenakan kemungkinan akan seseorang yang pasti mendengar segala keberisikannya.

Baekhyun pergi terburu-buru, sebelum yang lainnya menyadari wajah memerahnya. Si _brunet_ tahu lelaki itu memperhatikannya dengan pandangan intens miliknya.

Ia diam-diam malu tapi mencoba untuk mengesampingkan segalanya sambil pergi menghampiri Sehun.

Lelaki tinggi itu menyeringai sesaat Ia menyadari si _brunet_ manis itu sedikit berjalan pincang.

.

.

" _Fuck_ , apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku masih tidak percaya... sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kau dan Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan helaan napas kesalnya. "Jadi kau benar-benar menguping? Tak habis pikir seberapa rendahnya kau, Kris."

Kris mengangkat-menurunkan bahunya sambil berjalan bersama di sekitar lorong sekolah. "Lalu bagaimana dengan peraturanmu yang sekali bercinta dan kemudian mencampakkannya itu?

" _Well_ , Kris. Apa kau sudah benar-benar melihatnya? Apa kau akan mencampakkan dia?"

" _Dude_ , tidak akan pernah, maksudku... aku baru saja melihatnya sedikit berjalan pincang ketika Ia akan pergi ke tempat kekasih kecilnya, dan sial, dia terlihat semakin menggairahkan setelah melakukan sex! Orang-orang sudah berspekulasi kalau dia sangat berisik di ranjang, dan _lihat,_ aku sangat kagum bagaimana orang-orang bisa tetap berjalan dengan tenang melewati ruangan ini. _Dude_ , aku harus benar-benar mengontrol diriku untuk tidak menginterupsi kalian karena pemandangan dari si Byun itu membuatku menjadi _hard_ sendiri!"

Chanyeol menyeringai sebelum temannya memutuskan untuk membombardirnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang Baekhyun lagi. Dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa lelaki itu sebetulnya terobsesi dengan Baekhyun. "Jadi berapa lama kau berencana untuk menahannya?"

Chanyeol tidak terlalu yakin tentang apa yang seharusnya Ia jawab. Sejujurnya, Ia tidak tahu jawabannya sendiri. Pikirannya kacau ketika memikirkan Baekhyun, yang mana merupakan sesuatu yang langka, sebenarnya. Dia tahu dengan pasti, bahwa si lelaki manis itu tentu saja sesuatu yang spesial.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya, idiot."

.

.

Baekhyun menemukan kekasihnya tetap terduduk di tempat yang sama seperti saat Ia meninggalkannya. Tidak sendiri, sebenarnya, Ia berbicara pada seorang lelaki yang berperawakan seperti-malaikat, yang mengambil tempat duduk di depannya. Sesaat Baekhyun perlahan mendekati mereka Ia dengan segera menyadari lelaki itu merupakan temannya, Luhan.

Sangatlah sulit untuk kembali dan berbicara dengan Sehun seperti biasa setelah Ia baru saja melakukan sex dibelakangnya terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun tahu Ia terjebak dalam sebuah situasi yang tak termaafkan, tapi itulah sebenarnya kenapa Ia ingin untuk menjaga rahasianya bersama Chanyeol bagaimanapun.

"Ah, Baek, kau kembali!" Luhan memanggil si _brunet_ sesaat Ia melihatnya tengah mendekati mereka. "Kau terlihat sedikit kacau, sungguh..."

Baekhyun merasakan tatapan Sehun padanya ketika Luhan mengemukakan pendapatnya, dan Ia segera merasa sangat gelisah. "A-Aku terburu-buru, uh, aku lupa kalau aku meninggalkan baju olahragaku di salah satu ruang loker, dan aku tidak mau membuat Sehunnie menungguku terlalu lama," si _brunet_ sedikit merona dan bersamaan dengan sebuah kekehan palsu.

"Kemarilah, _sweety_ , kau tidak perlu untuk terburu-buru," Sehun tersenyum menenangkan pada kekasihnya yang masih berdiri di kakinya. Setelah Baekhyun menyelinap duduk disampingnya, Sehun menekan sebuah ciuman pada bibir yang lainnya, mencoba untuk menenangkan kekasihnya. Tetapi yang lebih tua mendadak kaku untuk selanjutnya.

"apakah sesuatu yang tidak beres—"

"Sehoona, kau kan ingin memberitahuku apa yang terjadi pada anjingmu setelah keliru membawanya ke rumah sakit!"

Baekhyun tahu apa yang lelaki itu ingin katakan dan Ia diam-diam berterimakasih pada Luhan yang telah tanpa disengaja memotongnya.

Ia tidak menyadari, sebenarnya, lelaki rusa itu dengan sengaja mengambil tempat duduk setelah melihat Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun.

Dan Ia harus mengalihkan pandangan setiap kali pasangan itu tengah berciuman.

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

(a/n:) Aww Sehun such a fluffy boyfriend ;; I love him so much uuhh dia tidak pantas untuk menerima semua ini.;/

Dan juga berharap a little time-skip di chapter selanjutnya :)

Seperti biasa, I'm sorry for any mistakes ;;

* * *

.

Original Story

I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo

www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo

(ganti spasi dengn titik)

Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved

.

P.s. Thanks for read and reviews


	11. ADDICTED

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
** by Becklypark

 **DISCLAIMER**  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here

www wattpad com/167017442

(spasi diganti titik)

.

 **WARNING  
** Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others

.

* * *

ADDICTED

* * *

.

Empat minggu telah berlalu semenjak Baekhyun kehilangan keperjakaannya oleh Chanyeol, idola sekolah yang paling dipuja-puja, playboy.

Kadang-kadang dalam _empat minggu_ mereka melakukan sex di kelas kosong, ruang penyimpanan, ruang loker, dimanapun ruangan publik yang mereka pikir cukup aman.

Percaya atau tidak, Baekhyun ingin untuk mundur setelah 1 minggu pertama karena Ia tidak dapat menanggung beratnya perasaan berdosa lagi. Semuanya membuatnya merasa terpuruk lagi dan lagi, semuanya menghancurkan pikirannya untuk selama-lamanya. Terdapat sebuah suara yang berbicara di kepalanya, mendesaknya untuk mengemukakan hal ini kepada Chanyeol, tapi sesaat Ia ingin menjalankan pilihannya, mengatakan pada si Raksasa bahwa _Ia pikir akan lebih baik untuk keduanya melupakan, mencampakkannya dan move on dengan kehidupan mereka masing-masing_ , itu sudah terlalu terlambat.

Karena Ia telah jatuh ke dalam omong kosong yang dalam.

Dia telah terjebak dalam jaring-jaring Chanyeol _sejak lama_.

Dia terobsesi dengan sex. Kecanduan. Tidak ada hari yang Ia rasa cukup dengan Chanyeol. Tidak ada hari yang bisa Ia lewati tanpa Chanyeol yang berada di dalamnya. Dan si Raksasa juga memanjakan Baekhyun. _Ia memberikan segala apa yang Ia butuhkan._

Itu bukanlah bagian terburuknya.

Perasaannya terhadap si Raksasa sudah mulai tumbuh, dan Baekhyun benar-benar takut akan hal itu, dan terlalu buta untuk mempercayai yang sebenarnya.

Ia ingin untuk mempercayai bahwa itu merupakan napsu yang begitu menyakitkan. Ia ingin untuk mempercayai itu hanyalah sebuah sex, Tak ada benang yang terikat.

Ia menginginkannya.

Selalulah sama. Setelah mereka berdua sampai pada klimaks mereka dan lelaki yang lebih tinggi tengah kembali meresleting _jeans_ nya, Baekhyun ingin untuk menghentikannya, _mengatakan padanya untuk tetap bersama dengannya._ Tetapi itu tetaplah sama seperti biasa pada akhirnya.

Ia menginginkan waktu yang Chanyeol miliki, Ia ingin lebih mengenal si Raksasa dengan baik. Untuk berkencan dengannya.

Dan Ia tahu bahwa Ia seharusnya tidak mengharap untuk merasakan hal seperti itu.

Karena dia mencintai Sehun sepenuh hati, Ia mencintainya dengan seluruh yang Ia punya. _Setidaknya itulah apa yang Ia pikirkan._

Ia tahu apa yang telah Ia lakukan tidak dapat dimaafkan, perasaan berdosa di dalam tubuhnya tidak pernah lenyap. Hal itulah yang menyeretnya kepada titik dimana Ia akan dicampakkan. _Setidaknya itulah apa yang Ia pikirkan._

Tapi Ia akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang Ia inginkan, Chanyeol dapat memberikan seluruhnya yang Sehun tidak bisa berikan.

 _Ia memberikan perasaan yang tidak bisa Sehun berikan._

Dan hasratnya lah yang mengatakan bahwa Ia bahkan tidak dapat terlihat pantas di mata tak berdosa milik kekasihnya.

Bagaimana Ia bahkan seharusnya bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa ketika secara diam-diam Ia dirasuki pikirannya oleh rekan se-tim sehun?

Oh, dan ya, mereka _rekan se-tim._

Sebenarnya, Sehun _membenci_ ketekunan si _player_. Dia selalu mengatakan pada Baekhyun seberapa sombong dan angkuhnya Chanyeol itu, lelaki itu hanya bermain dalam beberapa minggu dan sudah berbakat untuk melempar Sehun keluar dari takhtanya. Dan terdengar sangat ironi betapa Baekhyun disetubuhi oleh rekan se-tim yang Sehun benci.

Ia merasa seperti jalang penyelingkuh, dan ya, bahkan terlalu sulit untuk sebuah ciuman yang intens.

Sangatlah sulit untuk mencium Sehun.

 _Dan juga terasa aneh._

.

 **WARNING!  
SMUT CONTENT**

.

 _Ruang Loker dipenuhi oleh tidak lain selain suara kulit yang saling bertubrukan, belitan lidah dan aroma birahi dan sex yang pekat._

Chanyeol mencengkram pantat Baekhyun yang tengah bergelayut padanya dan menungganginya seolah-olah hidupnya bergantung pada hal tersebut. Lelaki berambut hitam itu menusuk masuk dan keluar, dan di setiap tusukannya semakin kasar dan semakin cepat.

Hari ini Ia memiliki dorongan untuk menyetubuhi yang lainnya dengan lebih kasar dan _lebih baik_ setelah yang lebih dulu bermaksud untuk membuatnya sangat amat terangsang. Baekhyun mengejutkannya di dalam ruang loker yang kosong. Sesaat seluruh orang telah pergi Ia menyelinap masuk dan menggoda Chanyeol dengan tak memakai _apapun_ selain _jersey_ 61 milik yang lebih tinggi. Itu terlihat sangat amat kebesaran dan longgar pada Baekhyun; _jersey_ tersebut berhenti pada pahanya dan bagian dari paha putihnya yang terpampang itu cukup membuat si Raksasa terangsang seketika.

Dan itu bahkan bukan sebuah sesi yang terakhir. Setelah sebuah sesi _make out_ yang panas dan sebuah _blowjob_ dengan si _brunet_ yang melakukan _deep-throathing_ padanya, hari ini pastinya merupakan salah satu dari hari keberuntungan Chanyeol.

"Aku suka penis besarmu berada di dalamku, _Yeol… aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa terisi dengannya."_

Tangan Chanyeol memegang bagian belakang leher Baekhyun, menariknya mendekat dan memaksa bibir mereka saling menekan sesaat si _brunet_ mungil menungganginya di salah satu bangku. Si _player_ mulai menghisap bibir pantat milik Baekhyun, membuatnya mendesah karenanya.

Kepala Baekhyun menengadah kebelakang dan Ia mendesah semakin kencang, memekik kenikmatan, sesaat Chanyeol menumbuk prostatnya lagi dan lagi.

"Aww, setelah setelah berminggu-minggu melakukan sex kau menjadi sangat _slutty_. Siapa yang akan percaya kau seorang perjaka ketika aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Sekarang liatlah dirimu, seluruhnya kacau dan membuat para bintang porno menjadi malu dengan erangan penuh dosa milikmu," Chanyeol berkata dengan nada _husky_ pada tulang selangkanya sebelum Ia akhirnya mencium dan menghisap titik tersebut.

Baekhyun hanya mendesahkan _yeses, more_ dan _harder_ sebagai balasan, matanya tertutup dengan lekat akibat segala kenikmatan menakjubkan yang Ia terima. Ia berkeringat dan merasa seluruh kepeningan ini dikarenakan oleh tumbukan kasar pada lubang ketatnya.

"Jika saja kekasih bebalmu tahu tentang dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kapan kau akan berhenti untuk bersikap _innocent_ dan mesra di depan si menyebalkan itu? Ah, jika saja Sehun tahu kekasihnya merupakan seorang jalang yang melebarkan kakinya untuk rekan se- _team_ yang Ia benci dan dipandang rendah dengan begitu kesalnya, _seperti hari-hari biasanya_."

"Betapa menarik yang terjadi nantinya ketika Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam sekarang," Ia melanjutkan dan menumbuk prostat si _brunet_ tanpa ampun, menyeringai akan reaksi Baekhyun. Dia sedikit tidak senang dengan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun masih bersama dengan Sehun itu, Ia diam-diam berharap kekasih si _brunet_ itu akan mencari Baekhyun dan kemudian masuk ke dalam, melihat Chanyeol dan kekasih mungilnya yang tengah bersetubuh di depannya. "Kapan kau akan siap untuk meninggalkannya? Dia tidak pernah memberikan apa yang kau sebenarnya butuhkan. Kau memilih partner yang salah, Baek."

Baekhyun merengek pada perkataan Chanyeol, hanya tersentak dengan keras dan cepat akan penis milik yang lebih tinggi. "Ch-Chan- _yeol_ … lebih dalam, ahhh _jangan berhenti_ —"

Chanyeol menarik keluar miliknya dengan tiba-tiba dan dengan cepat mengganti posisinya, mendorong si _brunet_ ke bangku, melayang-layang diatasnya dan menghantamnya kembali. Ia terus menghantamnya semakin dalam dan semakin cepat, mengabulkan segala permintaan. "Siapa yang memilikimu?"

" _I-I'm yours_ ," Baekhyun berdesis, paha dan lengan bergemetarnya bergelayut disekitar Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

Chanyeol mulai menumbuk _sweet spot_ milik Baekhyn berkali-kali Ia mengguncangkan pantatnya ke depan, menyiksa prostat yang lainnya lagi dan lagi.

" _Ahhhh!~_ _I'm all yours, yours and only yours!_ Kau segalanya yang ku inginkan…"

Dan dengan itu mereka berdua datang secara bersamaan dengan cairan yang amat sangat kental. Chanyeol mengisinya dengan kehangatannya, cairan yang lekat, mengeram dan melenguhkan nama yang lebih pendek. Cairan _semen_ yang hangat menyembur di dalamnya, Chanyeol menarik keluar miliknya, memperhatikan cairan miliknya yang merembes keluar dari lubang tersiksa milik Baekhyun. Si Raksasa membawa jari-jarinya turun ke bawah untuk memasuki dan mendorong jari telunjuknya. Ia merasakan seluruh cairannya dan mencoba untuk mendorong masuk beberapa darinya yang merembes keluar. Baekhyun hanya dapat melenguh akan perasaan tersebut, terus menyenandungkan nama Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa menggairahkannya ini terlihat," Chanyeol selalu terpesona oleh pemandangan itu.

Sebelum mereka bangkit untuk membersihkan diri, Chanyeol tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk mengambil sebuah gambar dari Baekhyun dengan _jersey_ nya dan seluruh kekotoran dan tentu lubang yang kosong, yang masih terus mengeluarkan cairan milik si _player_.

Si _brunet_ mungil sedikit tidak nyaman dengan aksi yang Chanyeol lakukan, tapi entah mengapa Ia tahu bahwa lelaki yang lainnya akan hanya menggunakan hal tersebut untuk privasinya sendiri.

Mereka berbagi sebuah ciuman lagi – mereka sering melakukan ciuman yang cenderung penuh napsu setelah melakukan sex. Sebuah ciuman penuh gairah yang berisi bukan hanya dengan napsu tapi juga dengan rasa manis dan kelembutan.

Tetapi mereka terlalu tenggelam satu sama lain untuk menyadari bahwa mereka tidaklah sendiri.

Terdapat seseorang yang diam-diam menonton dan merekam semuanya.

' _Tentu, Chanyeol. Jika saja Sehun tahu kekasihnya merupakan seorang jalang yang melebarkan kakinya untuk Park Chanyeol hampir setiap hari. Siapa yang akan berpikir bahwa Baekhyun seperti itu?'_

•••

 **TBC**

 **•••**

* * *

(a/n:) ini menjadi semakin menarik, menurutmu?~

Aaahh siapa yang kau pikirkan tentang sosok misterius yang memata-matai mereka sepanjang waktu?

 _Anyway_ , kuharap kalian menyukai ini ;; _sorry for any mistakes._

* * *

.

Original Story

I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo

www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo

(ganti spasi dengn titik)

Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved

.

P.s. Thanks for read and reviews


	12. DISCOVERIES

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)**  
 **by Becklypark**

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 **Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here**

 **www wattpad com/167017442**

 **(spasi diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**  
 **Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **.**

* * *

 **DISCOVERIES**

* * *

 **.**

 _Tetapi mereka terlalu tenggelam satu sama lain untuk menyadari bahwa mereka tidaklah sendiri._

 _Terdapat seseorang yang diam-diam menonton dan merekam semuanya._

' _Tentu, Chanyeol. Jika saja Sehun tahu kekasihnya merupakan seorang jalang yang melebarkan kakinya untuk Park Chanyeol hampir setiap hari. Siapa yang akan berpikir bahwa Baekhyun seperti itu?'_

Luhan menyeringai nakal sendirian sambil mematikan handphonenya, menyimpulkan bahwa Ia telah memiliki cukup bahan sebagai bukti. Ia sudah mencurigai pasangan ceroboh yang ada di depannya, Ia tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres selama ini. Karena mereka tidak dapat menyembunyikan sesuatu dengan baik, dan sangatlah aneh bahwa tidak ada satu pun yang menyadarinya.

Baekhyun akan berjalan pincang setelah pergi dalam kurun waktu 20 menit, Ia kembali dengan wajah yang memerah, rambut yang sebagian berantakan dan eyeliner yang berlepotan.

Itu juga terlihat jelas bahwa dia dan Sehun tidak seperti pasangan yang mereka kenali layaknya dulu lagi. Luhan terkadang suka bertelepon dengan pasangan itu – dan dia terkadang menyadari kecanggungan Baekhyun.

Dan Sehun tentu saja tidak pantas menerima ini semua. Ia seharusnya dihargai, mendapat cinta yang setia, mendapatkan partner yang paling sempurna.

Luhan menghargainya, ingin memberikannya cinta yang setia, ingin menjadi partner yang sempurna itu.

 _Ia benar-benar jatuh Cinta pada yang lebih muda._

Dan muncullah suara-suara yang berbicara di belakang kepalanya, suara itu sungguh berterimakasih bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah orang tersebut. Bahwa Tuhan memilih untuk bersama dengan Luhan.

Semakin besar Luhan menghargai Baekhyun sebagai seorang teman, semakin terasa menyakitkan untuk mengkhianatinya. Sehun perlu disadarkan.

Setelah Luhan akhirnya mengambil langkah terakhirnya untuk pergi, dan pasangan tersebut benar-benar sendiran untuk saat ini, mereka mulai untuk membersihkan diri sesaat Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa seperti mual. _Tidak, tidak lagi. Tidak sekarang! Tetaplah tenang._

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengesampingkannya, jadi Ia bersikap tenang sebisa mungkin. "A-aku merasa—"

Si _brunet_ bergemetar dan si raksasa menyadari wajah ketakutannya.

Baekhyun dengan cepat bangkit dan berlari secepat-cepatnya ke kamar mandi yang mana beruntungnya menyambung dengan ruang loker. Ia jatuh bertumpu pada lututnya di kloset dan sebelum Ia mampu untuk memegangnya lebih lama lagi Ia mulai muntah. Suara muntahan seketika menggelisahkan Chanyeol, _membuat dirinya menjadi takut dan khawatir akan lelaki yang lainnya itu._ Ia mengikuti jalan menuju kamar mandi, dan dengan segera menghentikan langkahnya sesaat Ia menemukan sosok Baekhyun yang tengah muntah di depannya. "B-Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun menyadari suara yang lebih tinggi terdengar begitu ketakutan dan bergemetar. Chanyeol tidak pernah ketakutan. Dia tidak pernah _tergagap._

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, ini kadang terjadi sekali-kali…"

"Tidak, Kau tidak! Baekhyun, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit,"

"Kubilang, aku _baik_ —"

Ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya sesaat perutnya mendadak terasa begitu lebih buruk lagi, dan Ia membungkuk dua kali lipat, dipaksa untuk mendesakkan wajahnya ke kloset lagi.

Pemandangan yang menyakiti Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi terasa _menyakitkan_ melihat Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Kau sakit, Baekhyun, tolong biarkan saja aku untuk mengantarmu ke—"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," katanya sesaat kembali mendongak, berpikir bahwa perutnya telah kembali tenang. Setelah yang lebih pendek membersihkan diri, Ia akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya kepada Chanyeol yang masih terlihat begitu khawatir.

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah pada si Raksasa. "Aku akan pergi besok, janji. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin pergi hari ini…"

"Tapi—"

" _Chanyeol_ ,"

Chanyeol menyerah dan menyetujui keputusan yang lainnya, tapi Ia masih tidak mampu untuk tidak khawatir. "Baiklah… tapi setidaknya, biarkan aku mengantarmu ke rumah."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, mengambil beberapa langkah lebih dekat, dan menarik si raksasa (yang mana merupakan pendampingnya yang masih tidak memakai baju) ke bawah pada lehernya.

Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada leher yang lebih tinggi, menghirup aroma manis miliknya. Dan tanpa berkata-kata, mereka tetap seperti itu di sana untuk beberapa saat.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun," Baekhyun telah selesai berhias sesaat ibunya berbicara dari belakang. Ia berbalik kepada ibunya yang tengah bersedekap tangan sambil bersandar pada ambang pintu kamarnya. Beliau sudah melupakan kejadian minggu lalu dan bahkan tidak peduli untuk membicarakannya lagi. Tentulah sangat canggung bagi keduanya pada awalnya, dan Baekhyun tidak akan pernah melupakan betapa tidak setujunya beliau. Tapi dia tidak pernah membicarakan perihal kasus Chanyeol. Ia hanya akan tersenyum ketika Sehun datang untuk menjemput anak lelakinya setiap pagi. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tapi Baekhyun memahami perasaan ibunya. Ia mengerti sosok beliau yang tak pernah dapat ditebak, dan yang paling penting, Ia mengerti ketika ibunya tidak setuju akan dirinya yang berselingkuh dibelakang kekasihnya.

Dia _terlalu baik_ untuk tidak mengungkit kasus itu kembali.

"Ya, bu?"

"Cepatlah, anak manis. Pangeranmu sudah menunggumu."

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dan menuruni tangga, hanya untuk melihat kekasihnya yang tengah menunggunya di pintu masuk. "Aku pergi, bu! _Bye_ ,"

.

Mereka jalan berdampingan, bergandengan tangan, tatkala sesuatu menyergapi pikiran Baekhyun dalam sekejap. Ia mengingat apa yang Ia janjikan pada Chanyeol, dan Ia juga sedikit mengingat akan kekhawatiran yang lebih tinggi.

"Sehun, kurasa aku ingin mengunjungi dokter sekolah hari ini… aku merasa tidak begitu baik belakangan ini,"

"Kau sakit?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku pikir begitu—"

"Aku akan pergi bersamamu, Baek,"

"Kau tidak perlu untuk—"

"Aku memang tidak perlu, tapi aku _menginginkannya_. Ok?"

Mereka berjalan di sepanjang penyebrangan, perlahan menuju gerbang sekolah sesaat Baekhyun menghela napas sebagai sebuah balasan ok.

Perihal kejadian muntah-muntah itu mulai terjadi setelah menyelingkuhi Sehun. Si lelaki mungil pikir hal itu dikarenakan atas rasa bersalahnya dan stress, antara _stress fisik_ atau _mental_. Tapi Ia sudah digunakan untuk hal itu. Ia tidak berpikiran akan hal itu sebagai sebuah penyakit atau yang lainnya.

Hal itu akan berlalu seiring dengan waktu yang berjalan.

.

.

.

Saat itu merupakan jam makan siang ketika Baekhyun dan Sehun tengah menunggu di depan ruang kesehatan sekolah. Sehun membelai pipi kekasihnya dengan lembut, membisikan _kuharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja_ dan _kau akan baik-baik saja._

Sementara, Baekhyun hanya berharap agar dokter tidak akan menanyakan begitu banyak pertanyaan pribadi.

Dan mereka berdua terhenti ketika dokter mengintip dari ruangan, mengatakan pada pasangan tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam.

Kelihatannya Tuhan tidak bersama dengan Baekhyun hari ini karena dokter menanyainya dengan ribuan pertanyaan, dan kemudian mencatat jawabannya, mencoba untuk menyimpulkan sesuatu.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, memilik desakan untuk pergi, sebelum akhirnya dokter itu membuat remaja itu menegang,

"Apakah kau melakukan suatu hubungan sex minggu lalu?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar dan merasakan sebuah getaran yang merambat di tulang belakangnya. "A-apa maksud anda?"

"Dia tidak melakukannya. Aku tahu itu, aku kekasihnya," Sehun menyela percakapan.

Dokter menatap kepada lelaki tinggi berambut pirang itu. Ia hampir terlihat seperti meragukan akan jawaban si pirang. Remaja akan selalu menyangkal tentang hubungan sex di depan orang dewasa hanya untuk menjaga reputasi mereka.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Saya rasa kita harus melakukan sebuah tes urin,"

.

Setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan tes urin, mereka sekali lagi terduduk di depan ruangan, untuk menunggu hasil.

Pertanyaan perihal sex sungguh membuatnya hampir tertangkap basah. Dia sangat tidak ingin untuk mempercayai berbagai keadaan dengan masalahnya.

Sehun menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, mencoba untuk menenangkan kegugupan si _brunet_. Kemudian lagi, dokter sekolah menginterupsi mereka dengan memanggil mereka masuk dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Baekhyun berharap itu berarti tidak ada berita buruk apapun. Tidak akan ada. Kan?

"Sepertinya kekasihmu mencoba untuk menyangkal sesuatu," sang dokter tersenyum lebar, meliriknya pada kata kekasih.

Sehun terlihat sangat kebingungan, tak ingin untuk percayai kupingnya dalam beberapa saat. _Ia hanya bercanda kah? Apa maksudnya aku mencoba untuk menyangkal—_

"Selamat, Baekhyun. Kau hamil 4 minggu,"

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

(a/n:) /sembunyi di pojokan  
Shitshitshitshitshit

Well _shit_

* * *

.

Original Story

I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo

www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved

.

p.s. thanks for read and reviews, love.


	13. ANGER

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)**  
 **by Becklypark**

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 **Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here**

 **www wattpad com/167017442**

 **(spasi diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**  
 **Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **.**

* * *

 **ANGER**

* * *

 **.**

 _"Selamat, Baekhyun. Kau hamil 4 minggu,"_

 _Kehidupanmu adalah sebuah kejutan. Jadi kau tidak akan pernah tahu kapan pistolmu akan meletus._

Tapi pada saat itu, semua yang Baekhyun harapkan adalah untuk menggenggam pistol itu mengarah padanya. Ia tidak ingin mempercayai ini, Ia tidak ingin semua ini. Ia ingin percaya bahwa semua ini hanyalah sebuah lelucan yang amat sangat buruk. Sebuah lelucon yang sangat _tak beradab_ , tepatnya. Belum apa-apa yang muncul dipikirannya adalah Chanyeol. "Kau pasti bercanda… berhenti beromong kosong denganku—" dan seketika Ia lupa untuk bernapas.

"Baekhyun, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tolong dengar. Pertama, kami perlu memberitahukan orangtuamu dan nantinya berbicara pada gurumu. Jangan khawatir, kami akan mengurusi ini. Tidak perlu stress, hal itu tidak baik untuk anakmu," dokter tersebut mencoba untuk menenangkannya, tapi sepertinya tak berarti sesaat Baekhyun hanya membelalakan matanya, berbisik _tidak_ dan _ini tidak benar_ kepada dirinya.

Si _brunet_ tidak menyadari bahwa Ia bergemetar. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa Ia benar-benar _panik_ , dan perkataan dokter tidak dapat membantunya sama sekali, itu terdengar sangat tak berarti di telinganya.

Akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk sedikit melirik Sehun, benar-benar takut akan reaksi kekasihnya. Sekarang, dia tahu. Sehun mengetahui Baekhyun menyelingkuhinya. Dia tahu anak itu bukan anaknya.

Tapi tidak ada reaksi apapun yang terlihat.

Ia terlihat tenang, tidak bereaksi dan menjadi sangat _emotionless_. Baekhyun tidak tahu ini Sehun, tidak, Ini bukan Sehun. _Sehun_ berbeda. Dan itu menakutkan. Baekhyun benar-benar ketakutan.

"Terimakasih," Sehun akhirnya berucap dan membungkuk dengan sopan kepada dokter itu. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya. Tidak sanggup untuk berbicara. Tidak sanggup untuk _bergerak_. Kemudian Ia menyipitkan mata dan mencoba keras untuk mendapatkan penglihatan yang jelas akan sekelilingnya tetapi _penglihatannya_ tidak dapat fokus.

Ia tetap tidak dapat percaya semua ini.

.

Baru setelah mereka meninggalkan UKS, Baekhyun perlahan mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, walaupun Ia masih malu untuk membentuk berbagai kalimat. Dia _sangat amat malu_ untuk mendongakkan kepalanya, untuk melakukan sebuah kontak mata.

Mereka berdiri di depan UKS, merasakan sebuah atmospir yang aneh. Ruangan itu didominasikan tak lain selain oleh sebuah kesunyian.

"S-Sehun, Aku—" Baekhyun akhirnya mendapatkan dirinya kembali.

" _Siapa ayah dari anak itu_?" Suara Sehun terdengar tidak ramah, tapi entah mengapa juga terdengar sedih dan kecewa. Remaja mungil itu ragu untuk menjawabnya. Dia tidak mau menjawabnya, dia bahkan tidak ingin memikirkan ayahnya.

Karena Ia tahu bahwa _ayahnya_ pasti tidak akan mengakui anaknya. Ia juga tahu, pendidikan sekolahnya akan segera jatuh.

 _Ia akan memiliki seorang anak pada umur 17._

Dan seluruh kesadaran menghantamnya keras.

Baekhyun hampir menjatuhkan air matanya sesaat dengan seketika sebuah bunyi handphone yang familiar terdengar, menginterupsi percakapan pasangan tersebut. Sehun meraih ponselnya keluar dari kantungnya, dan betapa mengejutkannya Ia tidak menolak panggilan mengganggu itu.

"Halo?"

 _"Sehun, cek pesanmu! Kau tidak akan percaya ini,"_

"Maaf, Suho. Tapi aku sedang—"

 _"Ini tentang Baekhyun,"_

Baekhyun dapat sedikit memahami apa yang lain itu katakan, dan Ia juga dapat menangkap tatapan Sehun padanya kemudian.

Apa maksudnya tentang dia? Apakah Chanyeol mengkhianatinya? Apakah Chanyeol membeberkan cerita mereka? Baekhyun berdoa agar segalanya tidak menjadi lebih buruk lagi. Dia sudah mendapatkan hukumannya, Ia sudah menyesali setiap hal diantara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Dia sudah hancur.

Sehun dengan cepat memutus teleponnya, membuka pesan masuknya dan menemukan pesan belum terbaca yang tak dapat terhitung lagi. Semuanya sama, bahwa, setiap pesan menghubungkannya pada sebuah video. Sebuah video tentang Baekhyun?

Ia mengeklik salah satu link dan sebuah video muncul pada layarnya. Dan kemudian Ia membaca judulnya, Matanya menyipit akan tulisan tersebut.

" _Byun Baekhyun, seorang jalang penyelingkuh untuk Park Chanyeol!?_ "

 _Nice joke_ , Suho.

Tapi sesaat video itu mulai, Ia sadar ini bukanlah sebuah lelucon sama sekali.

Pada layar itu terdapat lelaki pendek berambut cokelat, yang tidak dapat dikenali sebagai orang lain selain _Baekhyun_ , tengah disetubuhi dengan kasar dengan seorang lelaki tinggi berambut hitam legam. Baekhyun tengah mengenakan sebuah jersey tim sepakbola mereka yang kebesaran , dan si pirang seketika menyadari bahwa itu _milik Chanyeol_. Sehun merasa hatinya sakit, terasa seperti semua yang berada di dalam dirinya tidak bekerja dengan baik lagi.

.

 _Baekhyun hanya mendesahkan yeses, more dan harder sebagai balasan, matanya tertutup dengan lekat akibat segala kenikmatan menakjubkan yang Ia terima. Ia berkeringat dan merasa seluruh kepeningan ini dikarenakan oleh tumbukan kasar pada lubang ketatnya._

" _Jika saja kekasih bebalmu tahu tentang dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kapan kau akan berhenti untuk bersikap innocent dan mesra di depan si menyebalkan itu? Ah, jika saja Sehun tahu kekasihnya merupakan seorang jalang yang melebarkan kakinya untuk rekan se-team yang Ia benci dan dipandang rendah dengan begitu kesalnya, seperti hari-hari biasanya."_

.

Tidak hanya tubuh Baekhyun, tetapi juga hatinya membeku sesaat Ia mendengar desahan miliknya mengisi ruangan dimana mereka berada. Pikirannya dan segala yang berada di sekitarnya menjadi berkabut dan buram, tidak mempercayai adanya sebuah rekaman sex akan dirinya dan Chanyeol yang tersebar. _Dan Sehun menonton rekaman tak senonoh itu saat ini di hadapannya._

.

" _Kapan kau akan siap untuk meninggalkannya? Dia tidak pernah memberikan apa yang kau sebenarnya butuhkan. Kau memilih partner yang salah, Baek."_

 _Baekhyun merengek pada perkataan Chanyeol, hanya tersentak dengan keras dan cepat akan penis milik yang lebih tinggi. "Ch-Chan-yeol… lebih dalam, ahhh jangan berhenti—"_

 _Chanyeol menarik keluar miliknya dengan tiba-tiba dan dengan cepat mengganti posisinya, mendorong si brunet ke bangku, melayang-layang diatasnya dan menghantamnya kembali. Ia terus menghantamnya semakin dalam dan semakin cepat, mengabulkan segala permintaan. "Siapa yang memilikimu?"_

" _I-I'm yours," Baekhyun berdesis, paha dan lengan bergemetarnya bergelayut disekitar Chanyeol._

" _Apa?"_

 _Chanyeol mulai menumbuk sweet spot milik Baekhyn berkali-kali Ia mengguncangkan pantatnya ke depan, menyiksa prostat yang lainnya lagi dan lagi._

" _Ahhhh!~ I'm all yours, yours and only yours! Kau segalanya yang ku inginkan…"_

.

Sehun melempar ponselnya menghantam tembok, hampir menghancurkan seluruh _case_ nya. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Baekhyun menyelingkuhinya, Ia menyelingkuhinya dan Ia mengandung anak Chanyeol. Sehun memandang Chanyeol rendah, Ia tidak dapat percaya musuhnya dan rivalnya yang menghamili kekasihnya. Air mata kemarahan telah menggenangi pelupuk matanya, mendesak untuk turun. _Tangisan akan kemarahan dan kekecewaan_. Ia merasa seperti Ia tengah terperangkap dalam sebuah mimpi buruk. Tetapi ini merupakan sebuah mimpi buruk yang begitu panjang. Ia telah terperangkap sejak lama ketika Ia pertama kali melihat Baekhyun di pesta itu.

Sehun menatap tajam membuat Baekhyun ketakutan, kekasihnya tidak pernah seperti ini. "Sehun, tolong tenanglah, a-aku bisa menjelaskannya, tolong…" betapa bodohnya bagaimana si _brunet_ yang tengah hamil itu terus tetap mencoba.

"Baekhyun, APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN? BAGAIMANA KAU BEGITU PEDULI UNTUK MENJELASKAN PADA KEKASIHMU AKAN PERSELINGKUHANMU DENGAN SEORANG BAJINGAN SEPERTI PARK CHANYEOL?!"

Sehun tidak pernah berteriak, Ia bahkan tidak pernah marah, Ia tidak pernah menakutkan seperti itu. Baekhyun merasakan airmatanya turun dengan begitu deras pada pipinya, bibirnya bergetar dan tak dapat mengatakan apapun sebagai sebuah balasan.

"Kau gila? Kau tidur dengan beberapa lelaki dibelakangku dan hamil! Dan dari seluruh orang-orang itu adalah si brengsek Park. Apakah aku telah melakukan sesuatu kesalahan?!" setiap kata-kata merupakan sebuah luapan dari kemarahan, kesedihan, dan rasa sakit. "Baek, katakan padaku… tidakkah aku cukup untukmu?"

Sehun tidak pernah semarah ini. _Dia tidak pernah marah._

"Aku menyadari akan beberapa hickey besar itu, aku tidak bodoh, Baek. Tapi aku cukup bodoh untuk tidak mencurigai apapun. Aku bukannya tidak ingin mencurigai apapun, tapi mungkin aku terlalu naïf. Aku terlalu naïf untuk percaya kekasihku yang kukira _innocent_ ternyata dengan brengseknya menyelingkuhiku. Berapa lama sebenarnya kau melakukan ini, Baekhyun?!"

Baekhyun menatapi ubin-ubin lantai, perkatannya sungguh menusuk hatinya, membuat dirinya muak. Ia terus menerus tersedu, tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk mencoba mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat mata Sehun yang berkaca-kaca. Ia melangkah mendekatinya, mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkup pipi Sehun, hanya mendapat sebuah tepisan, "Jangan berani untuk menyentuhku, kau kotor, _jalang yang menjijikan_."

Si _brunet_ tersentak dan bahkan semakin menangis lagi, hatinya berdenyut semakin kencang. Sehun benar, Ia kotor dan menjijikan.

Dan mereka akhirnya mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan memisahkan diri ketika Baekhyun berlari menjauh dan mengunci dirinya di dalam salah satu bilik di kamar mandi, diam-diam menangis dengan keras.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

(a/n:) aku menulis ini terburu-buru, jadi ini merupakan hal paling buruk yang pernah aku tulis. Maafkan aku ;; kuharap kalian tetap menikmati ini.

* * *

.

Original Story

I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo

www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo

(ganti spasi dengn titik)

Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved

.

p.s. sialnya pas bagian sehun marah-marah dan Baekhyun nangis-nangis ga sengaja keputer lagu Really I didn't know nya Baek ft Chen ;; #siapkanhati #beribaekhyunpelukan #jinjeongnanmollanne;;

p.s.s. thanks for read and reviews


	14. DEAR OUR READERS

**READ THIS!**

* * *

Sejak banyak sekali komen mengenai tentang MPREG, aku akan memperjelas hal ini. Cerita ini bergenre AU dimana beberapa dari lelaki kecil (uke) bisa hamil karena beberapa keistimewaan organ-organ yang mereka punya yang tidak seperti lelaki lainnya. Bagaimanapun hal ini merupakan kasus yang jarang terjadi dan setiap orang banyak yang belum cukup mengetahui fenomena seperti ini, penyebab kenapa beberapa lelaki (yang mempunyai kecedrungan gay) menjadi hamil secara kebetulan (karena banyak lelaki yang tidak menyetujui akan kemungkinan tentang dapat mengandung).

Aku sudah memberikan warning, menyisipkan **MPREG** sebelumnya di deskripsi cerita.

Jika kalian tidak menyukai bagaimana cerita ini berjalan, kalian tidak perlu membacanya.

Its totally easy tho.

Mengenai panjangnya cerita di setiap chapter yang terasa begitu singkat dan tidak memuaskan, aku minta maaf. Kembali lagi seperti yang pernah aku katakan sebelumnya. Seriously, im just translating this story. This isn't my own story, babygirl ;; jadi untuk yang suka berkomentar ceritanya pendek dan sebagainya, im totally upset ;; aku juga berusaha buat update cepat dan bahkan juga berusaha untuk update 2 chap sekaligus dalam sekali publish ;; jadi mohon kesabarannya ya ;; dan maaf juga jika masih banyak kesalahan penerjemahan kata, tapi ga sampai mebuat alur ceritanya keluar konteks ko, aku janji :)

Btw, terimakasih banyak untuk yang suka memberikan review, walau kadang suka ada review2 anu yang nyelip diantara review pemberi semangat, well, aku tetap senang scroll barisan review kalian ;; terimakasih banyak ;; untuk silent readers tercinta, aku masih berharap kalian mencantumkan 1 2 patah kata di kolom review meski cuma 'next' or else.

Maafkan curhatan panjang ini ;; silahkan siap-siap di slide layarnya kembali karena cerita akan segera berlanjut.

Iloveu~

01/08/2017  
©becklypark and chanyeoboo


	15. THE SCHOOL'S HOTTEST TOPIC

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
by Becklypark**

 **DISCLAIMER  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here**

 **www wattpad com/167017442**

 **(spasi diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING  
Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **.**

* * *

 **THE SCHOOL'S HOTTEST TOPIC**

* * *

 **.**

 _Si brunet tersentak dan bahkan semakin menangis lagi, hatinya berdenyut semakin kencang. Sehun benar, Ia kotor dan menjijikan._

 _Dan mereka akhirnya mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan memisahkan diri sesaat Baekhyun berlari menjauh dan mengunci dirinya di dalam salah satu bilik di kamar mandi, diam-diam menangis dengan keras._

Remaja itu tengah bertumpu pada lututnya sambil menguras isi perutnya ke dalam _closet_ , memegangi pinggiran _closet_ tersebut. Semua yang Baekhyun lakukan selama berjam-jam yang lalu adalah menangis, muntah, _dan memikirkan tentang masa depan kelamnya._

Ia memikirkan tentang bayinya, tentang Chanyeol, tentang masa depan mereka.

Masa depan yang _tak ada_ bagi mereka.

Pemikiran gelisah akan Chanyeol yang mencampakkan dan meninggalkannya sendiri bersama anak itu membuatnya takut setengah mati. Ia membenci dirinya yang menjadi begitu menyedihkan dan bodoh, Ia membenci dirinya yang telah menyerahkan dirinya hari itu di rumah Chanyeol. Dan sekarang Ia sendirian. Sehun telah meninggalkannya, memanggilnya _kotor, jalang yang menjijikan_ , dan Baekhyun tak mampu untuk mempercayai perkataannya.

Kamar mandi itu kosong, murid-murid telah berada di kelas mereka masing-masing terlepas dari Baekhyun. Ia tengah sendirian memperkirakan akan kehadiran bayinya, yang mana perlahan tumbuh di dalam perutnya.

Baekhyun membelai perutnya, merasakan sedikit tonjolan. Ia tidak pernah menyadari perutnya menjadi lebih besar hingga saat ini. Ia pikir hal itu dikarenakan oleh keenakan makan.

Ada saat dimana Ia juga berpikir tentang aborsi, tapi dengan cepat menghalaunya jauh-jauh. Sesungguhnya Ia tidak memiliki pengetahuan apapun tentang kehamilan dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mengasuh atau merawat seorang anak, bayi ini tetaplah merupakan sebuah bukti akan cintanya pada Chanyeol.

Yeah, Ia telah jatuh cinta begitu dalamnya dengan si raksasa. Ia telah jatuh cinta selama ini, tapi tidak pernah mau untuk menerima perasaanya terhadap Chanyeol semenjak Ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk mencintai Sehun.

Baekhyun merasakan airmata hangat mengalir turun pada wajahnya lagi, tapi dengan cepat menyekanya sesaat Ia mendengar seseorang memasuki kamar mandi. "Baekhyun?!" panggil sebuah suara yang familiar itu.

"Kyungsoo…?" ucap Baekhyun bergemetar, dengan segera menyadari suara tersebut.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu bilik yang Ia asumsikan merupakan suara Baekhyun berasal. "Aku tahu kau pasti di sini! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?! Buka pintunya,"

Baekhyun mencoba untuk mendapatkan pegangan untuk dirinya, membilas _closet_ dan perlahan bangkit berdiri untuk membuka kunci pintunya. Ia membuka pintunya sedikit hanya untuk mendapati sosok Kyungsoo yang marah di depannya. "Soo, kenapa kau mencari—"

"Ini tentang si brengsek Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo menyadari wajah kacau Baekhyun dan make upnya, mengetahui bahwasanya si _brunet_ telah banyak menangis.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Baekhyun, diamlah dan katakan padaku yang sebenarnya. Ada sebuah rekaman sexmu bersama si brengsek itu yang sedang menyebar luas!"

Si _brunet_ yang tengah hamil itu merasakan airmatanya menggenang lagi di mata membengkaknya, menebak bahwa dirinya saat ini dikenal sebagai _jalang penyelingkuh_ sekolah. Kyungsoo mengunci lelaki ketakutan itu di lengannya, membisikkan _tenanglah_ dan _kami disini untukmu_.

Baekhyun menangis bahkan lebih keras lagi sesaat yang lebih pendek memeluknya, membenamkan kepalanya di leher milik yang lainnya. "A-a-aku adalah seorang… ja-jalang… seorang jalang penyelingkuh," Ia kembali tersedu tak terkendali dan lututnya seakan melemas, dan akhirnya mereka menyerah. Baekhyun menarik mereka bersama menuju lantai.

"Kau bukan seorang jalang, Baek. Aku disini untuk mendengarkanmu," Kyungsoo membelainya perlahan lelaki itu sebelum Ia mendudukan dirinya disebelahnya.

"Tapi aku menyelingkuhi S-Sehun… Aku telah menyelingkuhinya sejak sebulan yang lalu…" Baekhyun perlahan menenangkan sesengukannya, menatapi jemarinya sesaat Ia berbicara. "Chanyeol sangat sulit untuk menahan kendalinya, dan dan… aku menyukainya, aku menginginkannya lebih dan lebih lagi, tidak peduli tentang Sehun…"

Dia sangat malu dan tahu bahwa Kyungsoo akan mengabaikannya juga, tapi Ia tetap melanjutkannya, "Kami melakukannya terus menerus, seperti hampir setiap hari…"

"Jadi karena itulah kenapa kau menjadi aneh akhir-akhir ini," Kyungsoo menegaskannya dengan tenang, mendengarkan lelaki rapuh yang berada di sampingnya, "M-mungkin… ngomong-ngomong, belakangan ini aku merasa tidak baik dan Chanyeol memintaku untuk pergi ke rumah sakit secepatnya, j-jadi aku berjanji padanya untuk mengunjungi dokter sekolah dari hari berikutnya yang mana merupakan hari ini… Sehun menginginkan untuk mengantarku, jadi dia bersamaku, d-dan kemudian…"

Air mata semakin deras keluar dari mata Baekhyun sesaat Ia berada pada bagian akhir ceritanya, "Dokter melakukan sebuah tes padaku dan menyimpulkan bahwa a-aku aku,"

"Baekhyun, aku mengerti apa yang terjadi," Kyungsoo memberengut, dan Baekhyun lega bahwa Ia tidak perlu mengatakannya sendiri. "Kau tidak menggunakan pengaman, kan?! Jangan katakan padaku kalau si bajingan itu menularimu STD!" lelaki bermata doe itu menatapnya dengan padangan ngeri dan terlihat seperti dapat membunuh seseorang saat ini juga.

"Soo, t-tidak! Itu tidak benar!"

"Oh, aku hampir yakin kalau—"

"Aku hamil,"

Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya beberapa kali dan membelalak, menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tak percaya akan dirinya.

"Kau hamil dengan—"

"Ya, aku hamil anak Chanyeol,"

Yang lebih pendek mengalihkan pandangannya, sekarang menatapi lantai dan mencoba untuk mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"A-apa Sehun tahu?" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya ketika Kyungsoo menyebut nama yang kini merupakan mantannya. "Dia menyebutku seorang jalang yang menjijikan, d-dia putus denganku…"

Kyungsoo merasa sangat menyesali akan keduanya. Sehun tidak patut menerima sebuah perselingkuhan dan kemudian Ia menemukan bahwa kekasihnya dihamili oleh rivalnya. Ia tidak dapat menyalahkannya dirinya yang telah menghina Baekhyun dan kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dan tentu sangatlah berat untuk dirinya juga. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Kyungsoo menarik yang lebih dulu dalam sebuah pelukan lagi, "Kami disini untukmu… aku yakin para penggemarmu juga demikian," Ia membisikkannya dan perlahan tertawa kecil.

Dia kemudian melepaskannya dan dengan hati-hati menyentuh perut Baekhyun. "Aku akan menjadi seorang paman…" Baekhyun tersenyum dan tertawa kecil untuk pertama kalinya hari itu. Temannya kemudian menatapnya dan sedikit lebih serius.

"Kau harus berbicara pada Chanyeol terlebih dulu,"

"Tapi—"

"Diamlah, kau harus, Baek! Atau aku yang akan melakukannya,"

Baekhyun takut akan bagaimana yang lebih tinggi bereaksi. Dia benar-benar ketakutan. Jika itu terserah dirinya, Ia tidak akan pernah memberitahunya untuk menghindari sebuah penolakan yang menyakitkan. Tetapi Kyungsoo benar, Ia harus memberitahunya karena Ia memang setidaknya pantas untuk mengetahui semua ini.

Baekhyun mendenguskan _sebuah kalimat persetujuan_ dan akhirnya terus memikirkannya

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyungsoo membantu si _brunet_ untuk membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap untuk jam berikutnya. Baekhyun memoles eyeliner baru, begitu pula dengan rambut dan membereskan seragam sekolahnya.

 _Sepertinya Ia tidak sepenuhnya sendiri, huh?_

.

.

.

Para gadis berkumpul, berbisik dan seketika terdiam kapanpun mereka melihat Chanyeol berjalan melewatinya. Tidak seperti Chanyeol belum melihatnya. Kris sudah sudah memberitahunya sebuah rekaman video sex akan dirinya dan Baekhyun menyebar dengan tak jelas (dan bahwa Ia juga turut turun tangan akan hal itu). Semenjak itu seluruh gadis tak dapat berhenti untuk tidak membicarakan hal itu dengan bersemangat tentang bagaimana luar biasanya Chanyeol di ranjang.

" _Dia menyetubuhinya dengan sangat hebat,"_

" _Kuharap suatu hari aku yang akan menjadi orang yang berada di bawahnya,"_

Para lelaki jatuh pingsan entah bagaimana karena Baekhyun. Ia mendengar mereka yang saling bergerumul membicarakan betapa seksi dan manisnya dia, betapa mereka sangat ingin untuk menumbuk memasukinya, betapa ketatnya dia, dan semua hal itu membuat si _player_ menjadi kesal dan marah. Ia memberikan mereka sebuah pandangan sengit, membuat mereka terdiam seketika. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tak menyadarinya, Ia menjadi sangat protektif dan posesif jika itu menyangkut si brunet yang manis itu.

Kenyataannya, mereka menjadi sebuah pokok perbincangan panas di sekolah. Tapi Baekhyun tidak terlihat di manapun, yang mana membuat Chanyeol khawatir. Ditambah Sehun yang juga tidak ada.

Si _player_ tahu bahwa Sehun pastinya telah menemukan hal itu setelah rekaman video itu menyebar, dan bahwa lelaki itu tentu sepertinya telah putus dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyambungkan hal itu satu persatu dan seketika Ia memahami semuanya.

Mengetahui bahwa lelaki yang lebih pendek itu bersikeras untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sehun, Ia tahu kalau Baekhyun masih memiliki sesuatu pada yang lainnya itu. Ia mungkin tengah kesakitan sekarang, merasa malu dan ketakutan mendapat hardikan dari murid-murid lainnya.

Pikirannya seketika lenyap sesaat Ia mengenali dengan pasti sosok _brunet_ mungil yang tengah berdiri di depan lokernya, mengambil beberapa buka sesaat beberapa lelaki mengerubunginya dan telihat seperti akan memukulinya.

Chanyeol menghampiri mereka dengan marah dan sebelum salah satu dari mereka akan meremas pantat Baekhyun, Ia meninjunya, dan melihat bahwa lelaki itu jatuh kesakitan ke lantai sambil memegangi wajahnya yang terluka.

"Jangan berani menyentuhnya, kau bajingan,"

Baekhyun pikir bahwa Ia tengah kembali bermimpi.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

(a/n:) ahh andai saja Chanyeol tahu :/ Aku menyukai yeol yang posesif dia sangat hot ketika Ia sedang cemburu dan marah.

Juga terimakasih untuk support kalian, I love you guys so much! Love ;;

* * *

 **.**

 **Original Story**

 **I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo**

 **www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo**

 **(ganti spasi dengan titik)**

 **Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved**

 **.  
**

p.s STD adalah penyakit menular sex, semacam aids dkk.  
p.s.s. Thanks for read and reviews. I love u my beloved silent readers muah~


	16. ANXIOUS

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
by Becklypark**

 **DISCLAIMER  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here**

 **www wattpad com/167017442**

 **(spasi diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING  
Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **.**

* * *

 **ANXIOUS**

* * *

 **.**

 _Chanyeol menghampiri mereka dengan marah dan sebelum salah satu dari mereka akan meremas pantat Baekhyun, Ia meninjunya, dan melihat bahwa lelaki itu jatuh kesakitan ke lantai sambil memegangi wajahnya yang terluka._

" _Jangan berani menyentuhnya, kau bajingan,"_

 _Baekhyun pikir bahwa Ia tengah kembali bermimpi._

Semuanya berjalan dengan cepat. Berjalan terlalu cepat bagi Baekhyun. Ia dilecehkan oleh beberapa lelaki menjijikan yang mencoba untuk membelainya sesaat mereka mengatakan pada si _brunet_ kalau Ia memiliki pantat yang sangat indah, dia pasti sangat luar biasa untuk disetubuhi _dan_ _Ia merupakan seorang jalang yang sangat didambakan._

Baekhyun hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan jijik, merasa terganggu dan mencoba untuk mengabaikan mereka dengan kembali memperhatikan lokernya. Hanya sampai ketika seorang lelaki galak, tepatnya lelaki bertubuh tinggi menghampiri mereka dengan marah dan meninju salah satu dari lelaki itu yang membuat sebuah gerakan padanya. Baekhyun tidak berpikir dengan benar sesaat Ia menyadari bahwa lelaki itu adalah _Chanyeol_.

" _Jangan berani menyentuhnya, kau bajingan,"_

Si _brunet_ mungil itu hanya menatapi apa yang terjadi dan merasa ketakutan akan perbuatan si raksasa. "C-Chanyeol," Baekhyun bahkan tidak dapat bernapas dengan benar, Ia melangkah mendekati si raksasa dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya, sudah merasakan sesuatu yang basah pada matanya.

Lelaki yang lainnya mundur setelah menolong lelaki yang terjerembab kesakitan di lantai itu. Mereka mengatakan minta maaf dan segera pergi sebelum Chanyeol semakin marah. Si _player_ masih tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya kemudian Ia mengubah pandangannya menuju si lelaki mungil. Tatapannya melembut sesaat Ia mendapati Baekhyun yang ketakutan bahkan bergemetar karena perilaku geramnya. "Baek… _baby_ ,"

Chanyeol seketika mendekatinya dan menangkup pipi hangatnya di tangannya, lelaki dengan mata berkaca-kaca itu bergemetar di bawah sentuhannya, sesaat yang lebih tinggi tergesa-gesa menyatukan bibir mereka dengan bersemangat. Orang-orang sudah pada berkumpul dan menonton segalanya dengan begitu tertarik. Beberapa dari mereka mendecaki pasangan itu, sebagian dari mereka terkekeh dan sebagiannya lagi saling menggosip. Tetapi juga tidak sedikit yang meneriakkan _"Setubuhi dia!"_ atau _"tubuh Baekhyun sangat kehausan, sangat terangsang"_ dan bahkan " _Ia seperti seorang jalang_ ".

Baekhyun dengan cepat mendorongnya menjauh sesaat Ia menyadari apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan di depan sekolah. Chanyeol tidak melakukan hal lain selain menarik lengan lelaki itu kemudian, membawanya secara paksa keluar dari gedung itu.

.

.

.

Sehun menaruh tangannya di atas perutnya sesaat Ia berbaring di atas ranjangnya dan menatapi langit-langit putih. Sudah sejam semenjak Ia pergi meninggalkan sekolah dan sudah sejam pula Ia memikirkan tentang Baekhyun. Dia pikir mereka sempurna. Dia pikir mereka akan melakukan pengalaman sex pertama mereka bersama. _Sial_ , dia bahkan berpikir mereka akan mempunyai _masa depan_ bersama.

 _Baekhyun adalah segalanya._

Tetapi si _brunet_ mengkhiantinya dengan cara yang begitu menyakitkan, dan pasangan itu mengakhiri segalanya untuk kebaikan. Sehun, bagaimana pun dirinya sudah tak mampu lagi untuk terus mencintai Baekhyun. Dia bahkan mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri bagaimana Ia akan berhenti untuk mencintainya.

Pada titik yang lain, kebenciannya terhadap Chanyeol bertambah dengan begitu kalutnya. Chanyeol mengambil semua hal darinya.

Sebuah dering yang familiar menginterupsi pikiran si pirang. Ia merogoh keluar ponselnya dan melihat id si penelepon, penasaran siapa yang meneleponnya saat ini untuk mengejeknya, mengatakan padanya bahwa kekasihnya (sekarang telah menjadi mantannya) telah terekspos sebagai seorang jalang, dan Ia merupakan seorang pecundang yang telah diselingkuhi. _Luhan?_

"Halo?"

" _Sehunnie, kenapa kau meninggalkan sekolah? Aku takut! Jelaskan sekarang!"_ Sehun sedikit lega bahwa lelaki itu mengkhawatirkannya. Dia sangat membutuhkan ini sekarang.

Ia tak dapat melihat ekspresi yang lainnya, tapi Ia yakin bahwa Luhan tengah mengerutkan keningnya saat ini layaknya figur seorang ibu. Sebenarnya Ia tidak mengetahuinya, bahwa lelaki berwajah malaikat itu sesungguhnya tengah menyeringai.

"Ceritanya panjang, Lu—"

" _Aku pendengar yang baik, ayo bertemu sekarang!"_

"Luhan tidak—" Sehun tidak mau muncul dan terlihat dengan berantakan. Seluruh wajahnya berantakan, Ia tidak peduli untuk membersihkan air mata yang mengering pada pipinya ketika Ia telah sampai di rumah.

" _Sampai bertemu 30 menit lagi di Jung's Café, bye!"_

Dan kemudian sambungan telepon itu terputus. _Oh, well._

.

.

Chanyeol membawanya ke sebuah pohon, yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Si raksasa terlihat marah. Sehun telah membuat takut si _brunet_ mungil dan ini merupakan kegelisahan berikutnya. Baekhyun lengah ketika yang lebih tinggi mendorongnya pada batang pohon dan menyatukan bibir mereka bersama dalam sebuah ciuman yang sengit. Hal itu membuat mereka lebih tenang dan lebih relax, membiarkan mereka melupakan akan sekeliling mereka. Hanya sampai ketika Baekhyun kembali tersadar, mengingat situasinya dan perkataan Kyungsoo, dan dengan segera melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir lembut yang lainnya.

"Chan—" Chanyeol memotongnya dengan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka bahkan menggigit bibir si _brunet_ dengan ringan sebelum melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut yang lainnya. " _Mgghh-Mhmm_ …"

Chanyeol tidak dalam keadaan untuk berbicara saat ini. Ia tahu lelaki yang lainnya tengah hancur, dan Ia tahu betul bahwa yang lebih dulu telah mengakhiri hubungannya untuk selamanya. Disinilah dirinya, memberikan kenikmatan, berharap untuk mengalihkannya dengan cara ini. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada rahangnya, mencoba untuk melanjutkan sesi _make out_ mereka.

Tetapi kemudian Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah.

Baekhyun menangis.

Si raksasa seketika melepaskannya sesaat Ia menyadarinya dan menatap lelaki bermata cokelat yang tengah menangis itu dengan khawatir. " _Baby_ , kau menangis… oh tidak, apa aku menyakitimu?" Baekhyun dapat melihat mata Chanyeol yang benar-benar ketakutan dan memperdulikannya. "Aku melakukannya kah? Aku—"

"Tidak, kau tidak, berhentilah khawatir… Aku—"

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku hanya kewalahan dengan emosiku,"

 _Katakan padanya, Baekhyun. Katakan padanya. Sekarang._

Lelaki pendek itu mendengar suara Kyungsoo di dalam kepalanya, suara itu sudah mengotori pikirannya dan mengendalikan dirinya. Baekhyun menatap ke dalam mata Chanyeol yang tulus dengan intens dan terdapat sebuah titik cahaya di dalamnya, sebuah titik cahaya akan cinta, yang mana membuat Baekhyun percaya bahwa lelaki ini tidak akan meninggalkannya. Bahwa lelaki ini akan menjaganya. Dan sebuah harapan kecil tumbuh di dalam tubuhnya.

"Baek—"

"Karena aku sedang mengandung 4 minggu anakmu, Chanyeol,"

Suara Baekhyun sangat lembut dan Ia tetap menangis perlahan, matanya berkaca-kaca dan tatapannya tetap pada lelaki tinggi itu. Chanyeol seketika terkejut. "Kau…?" Ia menjauhi yang lainnya, dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa seperti limbung. "Tidak, tidak, _tidak_ … ini…" lelaki berambut hitam legam itu mendapati dirinya tengah sangat panik. Ia berpikir bahwa Ia tidak mendengar dengan benar. Hal ini terlalu banyak sebuah kejutan. "Berhentilah bercanda, kau membuatku takut, Baek…"

Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan keningnya, memberikan sebuah pandangan tak ramah. "Kau tidak hamil, kau hanya sakit jiwa… Hahaha…" Chanyeol tertawa kecil, mencoba untuk menertawakan hal itu, tapi Ia merasakan bahwa terdapat sesuatu yang jujur yang ada di dalam mata si _brunet_. "Tapi aku tidak bercanda dan yang paling penting adalah, aku tidak sakit jiwa! Chanyeol, _fuck_ … dengar,"

Si raksasa tidak yakin akan perasaannya sendiri. Ia adalah seorang remaja, _sial_ , bagaimana Ia dapat menerima hal seperti ini?

"Dokter membuatku melakukan sebuah tes dan hasilnya adalah positif. Se-Sehun bersama denganku dan itulah kenapa Ia menjadi orang pertama yang tahu kalau aku menyelingkuhinya. Dan setelah menonton r-rekamannya, dia juga tahu tentang siapa ayahnya," Ekspresi Chanyeol _blank_ , tenggelam dalam ketidakpercayaan. Baekhyun tengah mengandung anaknya. Baekhyun—

"Chanyeol, k-kau tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti Sehun, k-kan? Kuharap kita—"

Baekhyun tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya sesaat yang lainnya bangkit berdiri, "Chanyeol, aku—" suaranya bergemetar dan suara itu merenggut hati Chanyeol.

Dan pada akhirnya, Baekhyun menangis bahkan lebih keras lagi, tidak memperhatikan ekspresi yang begitu campur aduk milik Chanyeol, ekspresi terluka, kegelisahan dan yang paling penting adalah, mata berkaca-kacanya.

Ia berjalan pergi, meninggalkan si _brunet_ yang tengah hamil itu.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

(a/n:) ahh aku tidak tahu lagi… _this crap_

* * *

 **.**

 **Original Story**

 **I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo**

 **www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo**

 **(ganti spasi dengan titik)**

 **Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved**

 **.**

p.s. Thanks for read and reviews. I love u my beloved silent readers muah~ #beribaekhyunpelukan #berisehunpelukan


	17. ABUSE

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
by Becklypark**

 **DISCLAIMER  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here  
www wattpad com/167017442  
(spasi diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING  
Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **.**

* * *

 **ABUSE**

* * *

 **.**

 _Ia berjalan pergi, meninggalkan si brunet yang tengah hamil itu._

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol meninggalkannya, Ia memperhatikannya langkah demi langkah dan kemudian penglihatannya menjadi buram, matanya terisi dengan bukan yang lain selain air mata dan lebih banyak air mata. Ia meneriakkan nama Chanyeol dan mungkin, _hanya mungkin_ si raksasa mendengarkan pekikan tangisannya. Dia tidak pernah menoleh ke belakang, Ia mungkin tidak akan pernah berani untuk melakukannya.

Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun melihatnya yang lemah dan rapuh seperti ini. Dia tidak mau Ia melihat sisinya yang seperti ini, diri ini—mengakui betapa menjijikan dan bodohnya bagian dari dirinya. Sial, Chanyeol tidak pernah menangis.

Chanyeol tidak pernah jatuh cinta.

Dia tidak pernah menyangka merasakan hal seperti ini terhadap si _brunet_. Ia seharusnya meniduri sekitarnya, dia seharusnya menggoda sekitarnya dan _make out_ dengan berbagai orang. _Kan?_

Bahwa si lelaki berambut legam itu tidak pernah menyadari kalau Ia telah tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri semenjak malam saat Ia menyetubuhi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam-diam membisikkan nama _Chanyeol_ , tidak ingin untuk menyadari bahwa yang lebih tinggi telah meninggalkannya. Dia cukup bodoh untuk bahkan sedikit berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan menerima kehamilannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. _Bodoh. Kau bodoh, Baekhyun._

Setelah Chanyeol tak terlihat dimana pun, lelaki pendek tidak ingin melanjutkan untuk terduduk disana seperti orang bodoh layaknya dirinya saat ini. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Ia telah hamil sekarang, Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri Ia telah mengandung anaknya Chanyeol. Ia tidak melakukan hal lain selain menanggung apa yang telah terjadi.

Butuh waktu untuk berdiri, paha dan lutunya terasa begitu gilanya lemas dan tidak ingin menurut. Lelaki itu tidak pernah hancur seperti ini. Dia mencoba untuk membantu dirinya dengan melekatkan pegangan pada batang pohon sebelum berjalan pergi.

 _Sulit sekali._

 _Kau sangatlah sulit._

 _Chanyeol tidak pantas menerima ini. Dia tidak pantas menerima semua ini._

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah langkah, dua langkah, berjalan dan sedikit mendapatkan beberapa keseimbangan. Dia merasa pusing sesaat berjalan di sepanjang jalan, _hell_ , hal itu terasa semakin lebih, dan _semakin_ pusing setiap kali Ia mencoba untuk bernapas. Hampir _setiap langkah_ yang Ia ambil membuat tubuhnya semakin tak bertenaga, hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya.

 _._

 _Dia tidak mencintaimu._

 _Kau tidak berguna._

 _._

 _Jalang yang tak berguna._

 _._

Dan pada momen berikutnya, sebelum Ia dapat mengetahui bahwa terdapat beberapa lelaki yang menyerangnya dari belakang dan menutup mulutnya untuk meredam segala teriakan, pergelangan tangannya telah diikat.

Tak memperdulikan dia sama sekali.

Empat lelaki, yang terlihat seperti mereka telah berumur dua puluhan akhir, membawanya ke sebuah gang yang kosong, menyimpulkan bahwa tidak akam ada yang mendatangi sekitarnya dan menemukan mereka. Mereka juga terkejut betapa begitu mudahnya menculik remaja mungil itu, walaupun mereka sudah berpikir memperbincangkan lelaki ini telah dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk. Tentu saja—Baekhyun, menjadi sangat cantik dan memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bagus, sangat mudah ditargetkan oleh banyak orang.

Si _brunet_ terdiam sepanjang waktu, tidak membuat berbagai keributan, dan membiarkan dirinya diseret. Para lelaki itu menurunkannya dengan kasar di tanah dan menyeringai mesum sesaat mereka menatap kebawah tubuh si lelaki pendek tersebut. " _Well_ , hari ini merupakan hari keberuntungan, huh? Lihat saja dia. Ini akan benar-benar menyenangkan," ucap lelaki yang berada di tengah.

Baekhyun hanya menatap lemah pada mereka sebagai balasan, sudah merasa jijik. Tidak hanya jijik dengan para lelaki itu, Ia juga jijik pada _dirinya sendiri_. "Biarkan aku… pergi," dia berkata dengan sebuah suara serak dan lemah sambil mencoba untuk menggerakan pergelangan tangannya yang terikat.

" _Like hell,_ " ucap lelaki yang sama dan membungkuk kebawah pada remaja tak berdaya tersebut. "Kita tidak bisa melewati ini, manis—"

"Tolong, a-aku," _Sekarang,_ Baekhyun seketika ketakutan sesaat Ia menyadari situasinya. Dia tidak memperdulikan apa yang akan terjadi padanya, tapi apa yang akan terjadi pada bayinya. Tiba-tiba tersadar dari pikirannya yang kosong, Ia dengan bersemangat mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya.

"HENTIKAN SEMUA INI—"

 _Plak._

"Kau benar-benar ingin kami menghancurkan wajah cantik milikmu itu kah?"

Baekhyun mulai merengek, menjadi ketakutan akan penyiksanya. Ia menatap mereka dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, diam-diam memohon pada mereka.

"Sekarang jadilah seorang anak yang baik, atau jika tidak kau akan menyesalinya, cantik." Lelaki itu memberikan sebuah aba-aba untuk lelaki yang lainnya dan akhirnya, mereka semua mendekati Baekhyun sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan lapar. Salah satu dari mereka memegang erat pergelangan tangan si _brunet_ yang terikat di atas kepalanya, dan yang lainnya menarik kakinya dan memaksanya memisah. Para lelaki itu kuat, mereka terlalu kuat, dan Baekhyun tidak dapat melakukan hal lain selain menangis dalam keputusasaan.

 _Kau pantas menerima ini._

 _Bodoh, hole bodoh._

.

.

.

Luhan mengecek jam tangannya sesaat Ia berjalan di sepanjang jalan, tengah ber _fanboying_ tentang pertemuan mereka dalam sepuluh menit. Itu pertemuan pertama mereka tanpa Baekhyun atau orang lain yang tak diperlukan. Mereka akhirnya sendirian, hanya mereka berdua. _Dia dan Sehun._

Lelaki rusa itu sudah memperhitungkan bagaimana untuk memenangkan hati dan cinta si pirang. Dia sangat percaya diri untuk melakukannya, sebenarnya, tetapi dia memberikan pujaannya sedikit waktu setelah apa yang telah terjadi. Mungkin mereka akan memulainya sebagai teman dekat dengan Luhan yang selalu memperdulikannya dan memberikan semua cintanya pada yang lebih dulu, dan kemudian _mungkin_ mereka akan menjadi pasangan ketika waktunya datang. _Ya, mungkin._

Lelaki itu tersadar dari lamunannya sesaat Ia mendengar tangisan lemah di sebuah gang. Ia menggunakan gang ini untuk berpergian sepanjang waktu, jadi dia penasaran akan siapa yang menangis di tempat ini. Cafénya tidak terlalu jauh jadi dia pikir ada gunanya untuk setidaknya memeriksa orang itu. Tapi apa yang Ia lihat merupakan sesuatu yang tak Ia harapkan. Empat lelaki tengah mengelilingi di sekitar seseorang yang berada di tanah. Mereka terlihat seperti tengah menelanjangi yang lainnya yang mana merupakan orang yang membuat suara tangisan tersebut. Para lelaki itu mungkin terlalu tenggelam pada entah apapun yang tengah mereka lakukan sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Luhan. _Penganiayaan? Pemerkosaan?_

Dan kemudian, ketika Ia mendapati sebuah kilasan akan seseorang yang berada di tanah merupakan seorang lelaki, menyadari bahwa Ia mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka, Ia terkejut. Apalagi, sesaat Ia menyadari rambut bewarna cokelat terang dan wajah lelaki itu. Luhan seketika terkejut dan menatapnya dengan mata membelalak. _Baekhyun. Mereka melakukan penyiksaan seksual padanya. Dan dia menangis, memohon pada mereka untuk berhenti._

" _Oh, Oh, kau hamil?"_ Luhan mendengar salah satu dari lelaki itu berucap. _Tunggu, dia ha—_

" _Hamil, huh?"_

Dan kemudian dia melihat sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuatnya kehilangan kendali. "Bajingan keparat!" Luhan berteriak dan tanpa berpikir dengan benar, menyerang kumpulan itu. "TINGGALKAN DIA SENDIRIAN!"

.

.

Mereka menyentuhnya di sini dan di sana, menjilat dan menyiksa kulitnya, mencoba untuk melepaskan _jeans skinny_ nya, layaknya Ia merupakan daging terakhir yang mereka punya. Bajunya sudah setengah tak terkancing, dasinya sudah terlepas. "Berhenti,… aku hamil… bayiku…" mata Baekhyun sudah terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak menangis. Dia bahkan lebih buruk dibandingkan sebelumnya, dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dan dicabuli oleh sentuhan-sentuhan tersebut. Dan jijik. Jijik dengan _dirinya sendiri._

"Oh, oh. Kau hamil?" mereka semua tertawa, tapi tidak sama sekali menghentikan aksi mereka.

"Hamil, huh?" lelaki itu mencengkram leher Baekhyun dengan kasar, mengangkat kepalanya dan kemudian meninju perutnya dan melemparnya lagi. Baekhyun merasa sepeti Ia tengah berada di ambang jatuh pingsan.

Dia memegangi perutnya, menangis tak terkendali dan terisak kesakitan, dan bernapas dengan keras.

"Bajingan keparat!"

Baekhyun hampir tidak dapat fokus, penglihatan si _brunet_ sudah buram sepanjang waktu. Dia masih dapat mencatat bahwa seseorang berambut pirang tengah berlari ke arah mereka, sambil berteriak. Dan Ia seketika menyadari suara si pirang tersebut. Walaupun kasar, suara teriakannya sangat kencang.

" _TINGGALKAN DIA SENDIRIAN!"_

.

.

Luhan.

.

.

 _Luhan?_

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

(a/n:) wow :))

Terimakasih atas semua supportnya love~ kalian membuatku sangat senang. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa banyak yang akan menyukai cerita ini.

Love~

* * *

 **.**

 **Original Story  
I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo  
www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo  
(ganti spasi dengan titik)**

 **Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved**

 **.**

p.s. Thanks for read and reviews.


	18. WORSE THAN A NIGHTMARE

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
by Becklypark**

 **DISCLAIMER  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here  
www wattpad com/167017442  
(spasi diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING  
Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **.**

* * *

 **WORSE THAN A NIGHTMARE**

* * *

 **.**

" _TINGGALKAN DIA SENDIRIAN!"_

.

 _Luhan._

 _._

 _Luhan?_

.

.

Ia menyentakkan matanya, dan menyentakkannya sekali lagi, sesaat tubuhnya perlahan mendapatkan kesadarannya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang nyaman dan lembut dibawahnya, menyadari Ia tengah berbaring. Bola mata cokelat menatapi langit-langit putih dengan kosong, mencoba untuk fokus. Lelaki itu tanpa diketahui berkeringat saat tertidur dan _sial_ , Ia mendapati sebuah sakit kepala yang teramat sangat sekarang. Rasa sakit menumbukki kepalanya tanpa ampun, apalagi _perutnya_ , dan dia merasa seperti sampah.

Dimana dia? Apa yang telah terjadi?

 _Apakah dia mendapat sebuah mimpi buruk yang sangat buruk?_

Ribuan hal merasuki pikirannya dan salah satunya membuat Ia gila.

Dia bangkit dan mencengkram perutnya, bernapas dengan tak terkendali. "B-bayiku! APA—"

"Baek, terimakasih Tuhan kau akhirnya sadar! Tenanglah, kau berada di rumah sakit. Oh, aku ketakutan, oh Tuhan, aku sangat ketakutan,"

Baekhyun mendengar derap langkah cepat berjalan menuju dirinya dan Ia dengan segera menoleh pada seseorang yang bersama dengannya sepanjang waktu. Yang lebih dulu dengan tergesa-gesa melingkupinya dalam sebuah pelukan, meremas si lelaki mungil dan melihat si lelaki rusa pirang itu (yang sedikit terluka ngomong-ngomong) yang cukup memberikan si _brunet_ kesadaran.

Dan kemudian hal itu menghantamnya. Kilasan kejadian sebelumnya menyambangi ingatannya.

.

.

" _Hamil, huh?" lelaki itu mencengkaram leher Baekhyun dengan kasar, mengangkat kepalanya dan kemudian meninju perutnya dan melemparnya lagi. Baekhyun merasa sepeti Ia tengah berada di ambang jatuh pingsan._

 _Dia memegangi perutnya, menangis tak terkendali dan terisak kesakitan, dan bernapas dengan keras._

" _Bajingan keparat!"_

 _Baekhyun hampir tidak dapat fokus, penglihatan si brunet sudah buram sepanjang waktu. Dia masih dapat mencatat bahwa seseorang berambut pirang tengah berlari ke arah mereka, sambil berteriak. Dan Ia seketika menyadari suara si pirang tersebut. Walaupun kasar, suara teriakannya sangat kencang._

" _TINGGALKAN DIA SENDIRIAN!"_

 _Luhan menyerbu punggung si pelaku dari belakang, meninju kepalanya dan dengan kasar menjambak rambutnya. Lelaki itu berteriak kesakitan, menuntut yang lainnya untuk menarik penyerang tiba-tiba tersebut darinya. Baekhyun berbaring pada perutnya, salah satu tangan tetap melingkari sekitar perutnya dan hanya menatapi hal yang terjadi di depannya. Tatapannya kosong, tidak percaya dan sadar akan apa yang baru saja terjadi._

 _Lelaki yang lainnya dengan cepat menuruti, mencengkram pinggang si lelaki mirip malaikat itu, menariknya lepas, melemparnya ke tanah dengan kasar. "LUHAN!" Baekhyun menangis dan mencoba untuk bangun menggunakan telapak tangannya, tetapi gagal karena tubuh lemahnya tidak ingin memberikannya dan mencegahnya untuk melakukan itu._

" _Luhan, larilah! Kau jalang bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan di sini!?"_

 _Si pirang terbaring disana, perlahan mencoba untuk bangkit lagi. Baekhyun mencoba untuk menggapainya dengan tangan dan memohon padanya untuk pergi. Luhan melihat pada lelaki rapuh itu, kemarahannya seketika meningkat dari tatapan ketakutan itu. Baekhyun masih menangis, dia menangis keras, dan mata bengkaknya berlumuran eyeliner. Rambutnya kacau dan Ia sedikit telanjang. Luhan tidak pernah melihat hal seperti ini dan hal itu menakuti dirinya._

 _Dia tahu apa yang Ia lakukan pada Baekhyun. Dia mengkhianatinya sebagai seorang teman, menyebarkan rekaman video sex dan menyebabkan masalah padanya. Dia menghancurkan hubungan si brunet dengan Sehun dan Ia sangat sadar akan hal itu._

 _Tapi dia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membuat Baekhyun seperti ini, Ia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk benar-benar menghancurkannya._

 _Dan kemudian Ia mengingat saat dimana mereka berada di sekolah menengah. Baekhyun ada untuknya setelah orangtua Luhan memutuskan untuk melakukan sebuah perceraian, dia ada disana untuknya ketika Ia menangis di kamar mandi melainkan terduduk di kelas._

 _Luhan menyesali segala hal yang telah Ia lakukan, dia benar-benar menyesalinya dan Baekhyun berhak untuk mencampakkannya, untuk membencinya dan untuk menginginkannya mati. Tapi setidaknya, inilah hal terakhir yang Ia bisa lakukan untuk yang lebih dulu. Menyelamatkannya._

" _Kau akan mendapatkan ini kembali," Ia mendesis dibawah napasnya dan mengepalkan tangannya dalam sebuah tinju sebelum Ia melompat untuk kembali mencoba menyerang para penyiksa._

" _BERHENTI, TIDAK—"_

 _Para lelaki itu lebih cepat, sebenarnya. Luhan mengangkat kepalan tinjunya sesaat sebuah tangan seperti baja itu mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan wajahnya bertemu dengan sebuah pukulan. Dia terantuk kembali dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya. Baekhyun meneriakkan sebuah percampuran antara tidak dan pergilah, mencoba untuk menggapai Luhan dengan tangannya sekali lagi dan memarahi si pirang itu karena tidak mendengarkannya. "Cukup, Lu… cukup,… kau sudah cukup melakukannya,"_

 _Namun mereka belum selesai dengan Luhan. Salah satu lelaki mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah yang lebih muda dan seketika menghentikan aksinya sambilalu melemparnya menjauh. "Ini…" Ia bergumam, melihat pandangan yang lainnya, "semuanya, ayo pergi dan enyah… ini adalah anak dan penerus dari pengusaha Han,"_

 _Mereka benar-benar terkejut oleh kenyataan yang mengejutkan mereka yang tak pernah sama sekali menyangkanya dan menatap wajah lelaki cantik itu sebelum memutuskan pergi untuk kebaikan._

 _Luhan berlari menuju Baekhyun sebelum Ia menyadari bahwa si brunet telah pingsan. Semua yang si pirang itu lihat adalah Ia yang terbaring disana, sebuah tubuh dingin dan hancur. Ia membelai pipi lelaki itu sambil membuat sebuah panggilan darurat._

.

.

.

Setelah kilasan mengerikan yang terulang di kepalanya, dia masih terduduk di sana, mendekap di dalam lengan Luhan. Matanya berair sesaat Ia membalas pelukannya,berbisik lemah "Aku senang tidak ada yang terjadi padamu… aku sangat ketakutan…"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Baek. Aku juga baik-baik saja… dan aku yakin bayimu juga."

Luhan tidak berani untuk bertanya tentang siapa ayah dari bayi yang belum lahir itu karena Ia sedikit yakin bahwa itu adalah anaknya Chanyeol, mengingat kata-kata posesif si raksasa dulu di ruang loker dimana Ia merekam mereka. Baekhyun mulai menyelingkuhi Sehun satu bulan yang lalu, dan Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang membuat Ia kehilangan keperjakaannya dan juga mungkin _satu-satunya lelaki_ yang tidur dengannya semenjak saat itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak kabur ketika aku mengatakannya padamu?! Kau tidak tahu, Lu! Mereka bisa saja menyakitimu lebih parah lagi, mereka bisa saja memperkosamu—"

"Shhhh…"

Luhan tersenyum sedih sesaat Ia melepaskan lelaki yang lebih kecil itu. "Kita baik-baik saja, kan?" Baekhyun berhm sebagai sebuah respon, tersenyum kecil. _Mereka aman sekarang._

Seorang dokter menyerbu masuk, menginterupsi kedua pelajar itu. Ia memegang sebuah papan diagnosa dan mendekati tempat tidur Baekhyun. "betapa menyenangkan dapat melihatmu yang akhirnya siuman," dia tersenyum pada si _brunet_ yang masih rapuh itu, yang mana dengan cepat menyeka air mata dengan telapak tangannya dan tersenyum balik. Sebelum sang dokter menanyainya akan apa yang telah Ia lakukan sejauh ini, si _brunet_ dengan cepat angkat bicara. "a-a-apakah b-bayiku…"

Wajah senang dokter itu menghilang dan menjadi lebih serius sesaat Baekhyun menyebut anaknya.

"Kita harus memberitahu orangtuamu, sehubungan dengan kenyataan kau masih seorang anak kecil. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan sekarang,"

"O-orangtuaku!?"

Mata Baekhyun membelalak, dia benar-benar melupakan orangtuanya yang tidak mengetahui atas kehamilannya. Dia sudah dapat membayangkan ayahnya yang kehilangan dirinya dalam kemarahan, menyebutnya seorang jalang cabul yang tak berguna karena telah menusuk harga diri keluarganya, dan ibunya yang akan terdiam berdiri di samping suaminya, memberikan Baekhyun sebuah tatapan kekecawaan.

Dan situasi yang paling parah adalah, orangtuanya mengetahui ayah dari anak tersebut bukanlah siapa-siapa melainkan hanyalah seorang anak sekolahan. Bahwa ia telah sendirian sekarang, meninggalkan Sehun, lelaki yang memiliki hubungan solid dengannya, meninggalkan Chanyeol, seseorang yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab terhadap bayinya.

"Kemudian hal itu akan menjadi keputusan apakah kau akan menggugurkan bayi itu, atau tidak. Sehubungan dengan kau yang mendapatkan sebuah pukulan keras tepat pada perut hamilmu dan baik dari segi mental dan fisikmu yang teramat buruk, kami takut kehamilan ini tidak akan sehat dan akan hanya membuatmu mendapat sebuah masalah yang serius. Hal ini merupakan pilihan terbaik dan yang paling direkomendasikan,"

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

(a/n:) seperti biasa, with looooveee~ ily

and yes more Drama :)))

* * *

 **.**

 **Original Story**

 **I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo**

 **www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo**

 **(ganti spasi dengan titik)**

 **Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved**

 **.**

p.s. Thanks for read and reviews.


	19. THE BYUNS

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
by Becklypark**

 **DISCLAIMER  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here**

 **www wattpad com/167017442**

 **(spasi diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING  
Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **.**

* * *

 **THE BYUNS**

* * *

 **.**

" _Kemudian hal itu akan menjadi keputusan apakah kau akan menggugurkan bayi itu, atau tidak. Sehubungan dengan kau yang mendapatkan sebuah pukulan keras tepat pada perut hamilmu dan baik dari segi mental dan fisikmu yang teramat buruk, kami takut kehamilan ini tidak akan sehat dan akan hanya membuatmu mendapat sebuah masalah yang serius. Hal ini merupakan pilihan terbaik dan yang paling direkomendasikan,"_

"A-apa…" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku tidak mau mengugurkan anakku!"

Dokter itu menghela napas, tidak terkejut akan fakta bahwa remaja hamil itu tidak akan menerimanya. "Aku tidak memutuskan hal ini. Ini sebuah anjuran terbaik, Tuan Byun," Baekhyun mencengkram selimutnya, terlihat ketakutan terhadap perkataan dokter yang baru saja meninggalkan ruangan tanpa mengatakan informasi lebih lainnya.

"Baek. Baek, _dengar_ —" Luhan turut campur tangan, mencoba untuk menenangkan temannya dengan mengelus pundaknya.

" _Mereka akan mengambil anakku pergi,"_ dia berbisik sambil menatapi tangannya yang pucat dengan mata yang terbelalak. "merekaakan membuatku kehilangan a-a…" lelehan airmata perlahan menuruni pipi hangatnya.

"Siapa _mereka_?"

"O-orangtuaku…"

Luhan tetap terdiam untuk beberapa saat. " _Baby_ , kita akan memecahkannya…"

Baekhyun tetap membisu dan membiarkan airmatanya mengalir sambil perlahan menyentuh perutnya dan membelainya. Dia tahu ini tidak akan terpecahkan. Tidak di dalam hidup ini.

.

Luhan menetap untuk malam itu, menjaga si _brunet_ yang rapuh tersebut. Dia diam-diam berterimakasih kepada Tuhan dia tidak akan melihat sesuatu yang menyerupai sebuah kaca bewarna mawar lagi. Dia sudah terlalu jatuh cinta kepada Sehun hingga melupakan seberapa berartinya Baekhyun untuknya. Sangatlah lucu.

Dan kemudian hal itu mengetuk kepalanya lagi. Dia menghela napas sesaat sebuah nama melewati pikirannya. _Sehun._

Setelah Ia memanggil ambulan dia juga memastikan untuk mengirim pesan pada Sehun, membatalkan 'kencannya' (setidaknya itulah yang Luhan lebih suka katakan), dan mengatakan padanya sebuah keadaan darurat tiba-tiba terjadi. Dimana kebohongannya?

Tentu, tidak pernah dalam hidupnya dia akan berpikir untuk membatalkan sebuah kencan bersama Oh Sehun. Sejujurnya, Luhan dibeberapa hari yang lalu memanggil dirinya gila dan sangat bodoh.

Si pirang memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah memakan potongan apel yang Ia potong dan kupas untuknya. Si _brunet_ dengan wajah polosnya yang mana membuat Luhan terkejut betapa imut dan rapuhnya Ia terlihat tanpa mengenakan _make up_ yang terpoles satupun. Baekhyun terlihat tenang dan damai saat ini, tapi siapa yang tahu, apa yang tengah berputar di dalam kepalanya.

Suara ketukan mengejutkan mereka dari pemikiran mereka dan mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan menuju pintu. Sosok dewasa yang familiar memasuki ruangan, menarik perhatian Baekhyun. "I-ibu! Ayah!"

Nyonya Byun menjatuhkan tasnya sesaat Ia melihat Baekhyun tengah terduduk di sana, terlihat hancur dan tak bernyawa. beketerbalikan dari biasanya Ia terlihat. Dia dengan tergesa-gesa menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat, membisikkan "Baekhyun!" pada kuping anak lelakinya. Baekhyun merasakan lengannya bergetar, membuat matanya kembali menangis lagi. Luhan merasa hatinya meleleh akan pemandangan indah tersebut.

Ayahnya, tidak berada jauh dari mereka, menatapa kosong mereka sambil berdiri dengan tangan yang bersedekap, benar-benar terdiam.

Setelah mereka berpisah, keheningan mendominasi ruangan itu, namun suasananya masih terasa nyaman. Ayahnya masih terdiam bisu, hanya menatap dengan sebuah kekosongan. Walaupun, dia terlihat agak tegang menurut Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kami harus membicarakan tentang kehamilanmu," ibunya memulai, memecahkan keheningan. "ya, kau lihat ayahmu… diam. Ya, itu hanya karena aku meyakinkannya untuk tidak meledak, mengingat kau pasti tengah dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk dan lemah saat ini," Baekhyun melirik ayahnya, menyadari lelaki itu tengah menunduk.

Baekhyun menelan ludah, takut akan apa yang ibunya akan katakan tentang kehamilannya. "Walaupun kami mendukung hubunganmu dengan Sehun—" Luhan tanpa sadar terbatuk sesaat wanita itu menyebut Sehun. _Mereka bahkan tidak tahu tentang Chanyeol?_

"Bu, aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan, dan tidak—Sehun bukanlah ayah dari bayinya," Baekhyun berkata dengan perlahan dan mencoba untuk menghindari tatapan mereka. Dia sangat tenggelam akan malu terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Dan saat itulah Tuan Byun tiba-tiba terkejut, dan mendongak pada Baekhyun, kemudian kebingungan dengan istrinya. "Apa maksudmu…" ibunya perlahan berkata sebagai balasan. Sementara ibunya mencoba untuk menatap matanya, si _brunet_ tetap menatapi jemarinya, tidak mampu untuk melihat orangtuanya. Sunyi.

Nyonya Byun berpikir kembali, mencoba keras untuk menyatukan segalanya satu demi satu menjadi satu. Baekhyun sudah empat minggu hamil, dan tepat sekali empat minggu yang lalu dia menangkapnya tengah bercumbu dengan orang asing yang lain. Hal itu tidak memerlukan waktu lama hingga semuanya terasa masuk akal. "Maksudmu dia adalah Park Chanyeol yang kupergoki kau dengannya satu bulan yang lalu?!" Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat wajah ibunya tapi Ia sangat amat yakin wanita itu tengah memberikannya sebuah tatapan kekecewaan saat ini.

"Siapa Park Chanyeol? Kenapa aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini?!" ayahnya akhirnya angkat bicara, suara kemarahannya sudah menakutkan Baekhyun. _Well_ , siapa lagi yang akan diperkirakan?

Si _brunet_ masih tetap membisu, kepalanya tanpa diketahui merendah. Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun, _well_ , dia tidak bisa. Sebagai gantinya Ia mendekati Baekhyun, menggenggam tangannya dan menyuppornya dengan cara seperti ini. Dia sedikit berharap setidaknya dapat membuat si lelaki pendek itu lebih kuat.

Mengambil keraguan anaknya sebagai sebuah jawaban iya, dia sedikit tersentak, semakin mengerutkan kerutan di dahinya. "Apakah dia tahu tentang ini? Apakah Sehun tahu tentang ini?!" dan itulah ketika Ia memaksa dirinya bersamaan, mendongak hanya untuk bertemu dengan mata terbelalak ibunya. Dia mengambil napas sebelum menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dalam waktu pendek ini.

"Sehun meninggalkanku setelah mengetahuinya… Kyungsoo menekanku untuk memberitahu Chanyeol karena dia pantas mengetahui tentang anaknya dan kemudian aku lakukan… aku memberitahu Chanyeol dan dia…" suara Baekhyun bergetar, kata-katanya terdengar melemah. "D-dia meninggalkanku juga! Dia terlihat tidak bertanggung jawab… dia—"

Menyinggung si raksasa yang telah cukup membuat dinding yang Ia bangun yang kini baru saja runtuh. Luhan mengelus punggungnya, ingin membiarkannya tahu bahwa Ia tidak sepenuhnya sendiri.

"Bajingan itu! Aku akan membunuhnya!" Tuan Byun melarikan jari-jarinya pada rambutnya dengan frustasi, meluapkan kemarahan. Baekhyun ingin untuk menambahkan bahwa mereka tida perlu menyalahkan si raksasa, tetapi terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi. Dia lah yang seharusnya disalahkan melainkan Chanyeol. Setidaknya itulah apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan dan mencoba untuk membenahi pikirannya.

"yang paling utama, beraninya dia menghamilimu dan kemudian mencampakkanmu seperti sampah?! Itu tidak beradab!" dia kemudian semakin mengerutkan dahinya pada Baekhyun, "dank au, beraninya kau membiarkannya menyentuhmu?! Beraninya kau memelacuri sekitar?!" dia menambahkan, menjadi semakin marah dan jijik dengan remaja itu. Dia melihat pada anak lelakinya seperti dia merupakan seorang rendahan, tidak menunjukkan kepedulian apapun pada perasaan sang anak.

"tenanglah, demi Tuhan! Kupikir aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak berteriak padanya?" bentak nyonya Byun, memberikan sebuah tatapan geram pada suaminya. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan kata-kata tersebut menusuknya—dan menyeretnya dalam cara yang terburuk. Mereka menghujam hatinya, organ terpentingnya, tapi si _brunet_ akan selalu mencoba untuk menahan lukanya, tidak membiarkan dirinya jatuh entah bagaimana. Dia merasa tubuhnya bergemetar, dan menelan ludah sesaat ayahnya kembali berbicara.

"Aku tidak peduli! Dia tidak akan melanjutkan untuk mengandung anak tak berguna itu!" itulah tusukan yang terakhir. Baekhyun seketika mendongak, terkejut akan perkataan ayahnya, segera panik. "APA?" Luhan, yang berada di sampingnya, hampir memekik, mengerutkan dahinya dan menganga pada orang-orang dewasa yang berada dihadapannya itu.

Baekhyun berharap perkataan ayahnya tidak berarti apa-apa dan dengan cepat melirik ibunya, memohon bantuan. Tapi tak ada reaksi yang didapatkan. _Mereka berdua sudah memutuskan ini._

"K-kau tidak bisa mengambil anakku!" si _brunet_ yang tengah hamil itu sedikit merengek sesaat Ia berkata dalam nada yang sengit, menolak keputusan orangtuanya.

Dan saat itulah ibunya turun tangan, akhirnya angkat bicara. "Tapi sayang, kau 17! 17! Kau masih sekolah dan kau masih harus melanjutkan kuliah! Kau tidak bisa membesarkan seorang anak sendirian, _astaga_ , kau sendiri masih seorang anak-anak!" berkebalikan dengan kemarahan yang berada di dalam kata-kata ayahnya, nada dalam suaranya terdengar meminta maaf, dan bersedih.

 _Hell no_ dia tidak akan menuruti mereka. Ini adalah anaknya. Ini adalah anaknya Chanyeol.

"B-bu, t-tidak, aku takut, sudah hentikan lelucon sialan ini! Kalian tidak bisa, kalian TIDAK BISA—" hal selanjutnya yang Ia dapatkan adalah sebuah tamparan keras menghantam pipi kirinya. Luhan meringis akan serangan itu, jatuh dalam keterkejutan. Nyonya Byun tidak dapat menghentikannya, terlalu lambat untuk bereaksi saat itu, tapi tetap mendorong suaminya menjauh, mencoba untuk menjaga sebuah jarak diantara kedua lelaki itu.

 **"Kau akan mengugurkannya dan begitu!"**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Original Story**

 **I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo**

 **www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo**

 **(ganti spasi dengan titik)**

 **Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved**

 **.**

p.s. Thanks for read and reviews.


	20. BROKEN FATE

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
by Becklypark**

 **DISCLAIMER  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here  
www wattpad com/167017442  
(spasi diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING  
Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **.**

* * *

 **BROKEN FATE**

* * *

 **.**

" _Kau akan mengugurkannya dan begitu!"_

Dia berteriak di depan wajah Baekhyun, membuatnya meringis dan ngeri akan suara yang Ia buat. Baekhyun merasa nadinya berdenyut tak terkendali dan dadanya terasa sesak. Si _brunet_ yang tengah hamil itu tidak dapat bernapas, terlalu takut kepada yang dewasa itu, terlalu takut mendapatkan hardikan dan _kesakitan_. Ayahnya tidak pernah menyakitinya, Ia tidak pernah menamparnya, dan dia tidak pernah berani untuk membuat menderita seperti ini.

Baekhyun berpikir kembali, mengingat hari sebelum Ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, sebelum Ia mulai 'memelacuri sekitar'. Ketika dia tidak memiliki berbagai kekhawatiran tentang apapun, ketika hidup begitu mudah dan menyenangkan, ketika dia dapat bersenang-senang dan berpesta pada malam hari, dan ketika dia sering mendapat pujian oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Sangatlah menyenangkan untuk terbangun di lengan Sehun setelah tertidur padanya ketika mereka tengah duduk di sebuah kereta untuk mengunjungi neneknya. Dia merindukan makan malam di rumahnya. Dia merindukan waktu-waktu ketika Sehun menceritakan sebuah lelucon yang tidak lucu dan membuat orangtua Baekhyun dengan sepenuh hati tertawa sebagai balasan.

Tapi takdir telah berubah.

Dan kemudian dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol menunjukkannya sebuah cahaya baru, dia memberikannya sebuah perasaan baru, sebuah perasaan yang _murni._

Chanyeol tinggi, menawan dan penuh akan pesona. Penuh akan keseksian dan tipu daya, membuat setiap orang menjadi lemah di depannya. Dia adalah sebuah definisi akan sebuah kesempurnaan. Definisi Baekhyun akan sebuah kesempurnaan.

Pikiran Baekhyun kembali kepada kenyataan, kembali menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Ia telah sendiri sekarang, dan semua yang Ia sayangi meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia berhasil mendapatkan mereka semua dan dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya kehilangan mereka.

 _Betapa bodohnya kau._

"Berikan dia satu minggu! Berikan dia satu minggu dan dia akan mengisi formulir aborsi tersebut! Tolong,"

Si _brunet_ mendengar Luhan berbicara dengan penuh ketakutan, hampir memohon pada Tuan Byun. Baekhyun tidak meyaksikan dokter yang sama dari yang sebelumnya Ia lihat saat ini. Orangtuanya berbincang dengan dokter tersebut, mendapatkan informasi tentang keadaan kesehatan Baekhyun.

Setelah menatap kematian di depannya, Baekhyun perlahan memandang ke atas, mengarahkan pandangannya menuju lelaki rusa yang berada di sampingnya itu. Luhan terlihat tertekan dan tegang, matanya berkaca-kaca dan alisnya mengerut. Dia sungguh-sungguh seorang malaikat, tidak hanya dengan penampilannya tetapi juga dengan hatinya.

"Point apa yang didapat dengan memberikannya satu minggu?" ayahnya mendengus pada lelaki malaikat itu.

"Hanya… berikan dia satu minggu. Aku memohon padamu, aku—" dan akhirnya suara Luhan menghilang diakhir. Dia semakin mengerutkan alisnya, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. "hanya, tolong…"

Baekhyun mengambil tangan temannya, menguncinya pada tangannya. "Lu," dia menghembuskan napas. Tangan pucat Luhan terasa dingin dan _bergemetar_.

Luhan tidak pernah tak berperasaan apalagi tak peduli. Dia orang yang selalu akan peduli tentang teman-temannya dan dia orang yang akan mengundang temannya untuk menginap ketika mereka memiliki masalah dengan orangtuanya. Kejadian saat ini dihadapannya menusuknya tepat dihatinya. Tuan Byun menatap Luhan, mencoba untuk mendapat sebuah point dari si pirang. Dia menyilangkan tangannya sebelum berbalik pada dokter tersebut dan menghela napas sebelum menata kembali pikirannya. "Satu minggu kemudian."

Wajah Luhan mereda dalam kelegaan, dan menghembuskan napasnya sebelum tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun bahkan sama, tidak berubah. Karena dia tahu bahwa pada akhirnya, dia tetap menggugurkan anak yang belum lahir itu dan tidak akan ada pilihan lain. Meskipun begitu, dia sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman hangat.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, kami akan menghargai kalian apabila kalian pergi sekarang. Saya takut waktu kunjungan sudah berakhir,"

Dokter tersebut menuliskan sesuatu pada papan jalan sebelum mengarahkan para pengunjung keluar. Sebanyak yang Luhan akan inginkan untuk menetap malam ini, dia tahu di harus pergi juga. Dia menghela napas pelan sebelum bangkit berdiri, tangan mereka masih bertautan. "Aku akan kembali besok, Baekkie," dia membungkuk dan menanamkan sebuah ciuman lembut pada kepala Baekhyun. Si _brunet_ mungil itu mengerjap, perlahan mengangguk dan memberikan temannya sebuah senyuman hangat namun tegang pada bibirnya. Dia meremas tangan Luhan pada terakhir kalinya sebelum membiarkannya pergi.

Dia berpikir lidahnya kelu, mulutnya tak mampu berbicara. Kepalanya tenggelam lagi tetapi Ia tidak dapat melewatkan untuk memberikan sebuah tatapan terakhir pada orangtuanya. Ayahnya tidak menatap sama sekali, kepalanya lurus ke depan. Baekhyun merasa seperti ayahnya sudah tak mengakuinya. Ayahnya benar-benar seperti membencinya akibat kesalahannya yang bodoh. Baekhyun adalah seorang jalang menjijikan yang tak berguna, sebuah aib untuk keluarganya. _Ya, ayahnya membencinya._

Berbeda dengan lelaki dewasa itu, ibunya Baekhyun menatap kembali, memeriksa anaknya sekali lagi sebelum berjalan pergi. Tatapan lembutnya memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa ibunya masih peduli padanya, bahwa dia mengkhawatirkannya.

Setelah Baekhyun mendengar suara dari pintu yang tertutup dan ruangan tesebut kini terisi dengan kesunyian, dia membiarkan dirinya bersemayam, terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dia menekuk layaknya sebuah bola, memeluk kakinya dengan lengannya.

 _Kelelahan._

 _Mual._

 _Takut._

Beberapa waktu berlalu sesaat Ia masih terbaring dalam posisi yang sama, tatapannya benar-benar kosong dan tak bernyawa. Inikah takdirnya? Siapa yang akan berpikir hal ini akan terjadi pada dirinya sebelum yang lalu, ngomong-ngomong? Siapa yang akan berpikir takdirnya akan berubah dengan cepat dalam sebulan. Dan disinilah dia, mengandung, sakit, _ketakutan_ , jatuh dalam sebuah depresi.

Si brunet memutuskan untuk mengecek pesannya sebelum Ia terlelap untuk tidur, hanya menemukan ponselnya yang tak ada bersamanya. Dia mungkin telah meninggalkannya di dalam gang gelap itu ketika dia mendapatkan penyiksaan. Kenyataan bahwa dia sekarang bahkan tidak dapat menghubungi teman-temannya lagi membuat Ia marah. _Hebat._

Setelah membalikkan wajahnya ke tembok, dia perlahan terjaga untuk tertidur.

.

.

.

 **201x/04/06 09:22 PM  
From: Chanyeol  
To: Baekhyun  
I'm sorry…**

 **201x/04/06 09:51 PM  
From: Chanyeol  
To: Baekhyun  
Kau cantik**

 **201x/04/06 10:27 PM  
From: Chanyeol  
To: Baekhyun  
Aku tahu kau mungkin membenciku sekarang tapi aku tidak peduli kau bisa mencampakkanku semaumu**

 **201x/04/06 10:33 PM  
From: Chanyeol  
To: Baekhyun  
aku pantas mendapatkannya  
dan aku tahu kau mengabaikanku sekarang…**

 **201x/04/06 11:01 PM  
From: Chanyeol  
To: Baekhyun  
tapi setidaknya ketahuilah kalau aku…**

 **201x/04/06 11:05 PM  
From: Chanyeol  
To: Baekhyun  
abaikan.**

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, menghapus kata-kata _"aku mencintaimu"_ dan menggantinnya menjadi _"abaikan."_. dia marah dengan dirinya sendiri, terutama untuk bersikap seperti seorang idiot yang kekanakan. Lelaki tinggii itu amat sangat marah dan dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

 _Kau meninggalkannya sendiri, kau bajingan keparat._

 _Dia membutuhkanmu. Dan kau meninggalkannya._

 _Fucking idiot._

Tidak mendapat balasan dari Baekhyun membuat dirinya gila tak tertahankan hingga Ia telah sampai pada batasnya. _Dia_ merusak kehidupan Baekhyun, pelengkap takdirnya. Dia. _Park Chanyeol_.

Si raksasa itu tertatih menuju balkon, yang mana terhubung dengan kamarnya, membawa sebuah botol vodka setengah kosong di tangan kanannya. Sesaat Ia berhasil sampai ke selusur balkon dia menyandarkan belakangnya pada selusur tersebut, mendapatkan sekali sesapan alcohol lagi. Dia merasa sensasi terbakar meluncur turun pada tenggorokannya sambil memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol tidak pernah menjadi seorang peminum berat dan yang terpenting dia tidak pernah mengonsumsi alcohol untuk menjadi harapan menghapus kegundahannya dan masalah dari pikirannya. Tapi kepalanya hanya semakin sakit dan sakit lagi selama waktu berlalu, pemikiran akan si brunet yang tengah hamil itu terus mencabiknya jatuh.

Ini merupakan jumat malam dan biasanya dia akan berada di beberapa kelab malam saat ini, berpergian, dan mendapatkan beberapa gadis manis mengelilingnya.

 _Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, Byun Baekhyun._

.

.

.

 **201x/04/07 01:05 AM  
From: Chanyeol  
To: Baekhyun  
Aku mencintaimu**

 **[PESAN TIDAK TERKIRIM]**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

(a/n:) okay okay aku sangat senang bisa mengupdate ff ini minggu ini! AHH DAN APA KALIAN NONTON GDA? AKU MENANGIS SEKALI oh Tuhan. FOUR FUCKING AWARDS YALL EXO ruined me :))

Chapter ini sedikit boring kurasa? Maafkan aku :(

Aku terburu-buru lmao

Anyway

* * *

 **.**

 **Original Story**

 **I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo**

 **www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo**

 **(ganti spasi dengan titik)**

 **Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved**

 **.**

p.s. Thanks for read and reviews.


	21. HURT

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
by Becklypark**

 **DISCLAIMER  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here  
www wattpad com/167017442  
(spasi diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING  
Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **.**

* * *

 **HURT**

* * *

 **.**

 _Dia merasakan sebuah benda kasar disekitar pergelangan tangannya, menusuki hingga ke kulitnya, dan memberikan rasa sakit yang luar biasa setiap kali Ia mencoba untuk membebaskan dirinya. Sebelumnya matanya hanya mendapatkan kegelapan di dalam ruangan Ia berada, lampu kemudian menyala. Ruangan itu besar dan sedikit nyaman namun tidaklah familiar, tetapi ketika dia memulai untuk melihat sekitar, Baekhyun mendapat kelegaan akan seseorang bertubuh tinggi yang berada bersama dengannya dan mungkin akan membantunya untuk kabur dari kekacauan ini._

 _Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Ia berada di sini pada awalnya._

" _Chanyeol! Terimakasih Tuhan itu kau…" Baekhyun terus bergerak gelisah, walaupun hal itu tidak berguna. Dia tersenyum cerah pada sosok raksasa itu. "Kenapa kau berdiri di sana? Kemarilah, tolonglah aku!"_

 _Chanyeol berjalan menuju ranjang king-sized dimana Baekhyun tengah terbaring tak berdaya itu. Wajahnya tanpa emosi, tak ada apapun yang terlihat selain sebuah wajah yang datar. Kekosongan. Semua yang dia lakukan adalah memperhatikan si brunet, dan mungkin membuat matanya mengembara ke bawah tubuhnya dan ke atas lagi. Dia membungkuk di atas Baekhyun, memegang dagunya, dan menatapi wajahnya dalam sebuah cara yang mendalam dan lapar, menunjukkan seringai jahatnya. "Cha—"_

 _Chanyeol memaksa bibir mereka ke dalam sebuah ciuman terburu-buru, menggigit bibir Baekhyun untuk mendominasi lidah yang lebih dulu. Lidah Chanyeol berkelana di sekitar bagian dalam mulut goa si lelaki mungil yang manis itu, menjelajahi kehangatan itu sebelum menghisap lidah yang lainnya. Sesi cumbuan tiba-tiba itu tentu saja sedikit tak terduga, tetapi Baekhyun pasrah, melenguh di dalam ciuman tersebut. Dia tahu, sebenarnya bahwa ini bukanlah waktu yang bagus untuk hal-hal seperti ini, dan beruntungnya si lelaki berambut legam itu akhirnya menarik diri._

" _Chanyeol, kita tidak bisa melakukan ini disini, kita harus kabur! Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan di—"_

" _Diam."_

 _Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya kepada kata-kata kasar tiba-tiba yang lainnya itu. Chanyeol tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini. "Apa…"_

" _Byun, kau sangat naïf dan bodoh. Kau pikir aku disini untuk menyelamatkanmu? Kau pikir aku peduli padamu?" kata remaja berambut legam itu dengan tajam. Baekhyun merasa bahwa Ia dapat mendengar suara hatinya yang perlahan hancur berkeping-keping. Dia tidak memperdulikanmu, pikirannya berulang kali berucap. Kau hanyalah sebuah boneka untuknya. Sebuah boneka naïf, yang bodoh._

" _Bodoh," lanjut yang lebih tinggi dan terkekeh rendah sesaat Ia mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja putih yang Baekhyun kenakan, yang mana membuat tubuh yang lebih dulu menegang ketakutan. Tentu saja—moment seperti ini biasa terjadi—tapi saat ini sedikit berbeda. Gerakan yang lebih tinggi tak terasa apapun selain kasar dan keras. Gegabah._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan, berhen—"_

 _Si raksasa memotongnya dengan tiba-tiba menarik kepala kembali dengan rambutnya. "maukah kau diam? Aku mencoba untuk membuat ini nikmat. Cepat atau lambat kau akan menjadi gemuk dan jelek. Seperti yang kusentuh itu," Chanyeol melesat ke bawah ke perut membesar Baekhyun, terlihat dengan jelas jijik akan perut si brunet yang semakin membesar itu._

 _Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata basah yang terisi dengan kegelisahan dan yang terpenting adalah kesakitan. Kata-kqta kejam si raksasa melebihi batas, dan dia tidak mau mempercayainya, tetapi dengan cepat kata-kata itu terus-menerus terulang di kepalanya lagi, si brunet hanya akan lebih terisak dalam rasa sakit. Gemuk. Jelek. Gemuk._

 _Jelek._

 _Dia pikir Chanyeol akan terus menemukannya cantik, tidak peduli hal apapun, tidak peduli dalam situasi apapun._

 _Dan tiba-tiba dia membenci anak mereka yang belum lahir. Anak itulah alasan Chanyeol melihatnya jijik kemudian._

 _Anak itulah kenapa Chanyeol mencampakkannya._

 _Setelah Chanyeol berhasil menarik lepas celana Baekhyun bersamaan dengan boxernya, kulitnya perlahan meremang oleh udara dingin yang menghantam penisnya yang setengah keras. "T-tolong berhen-ti, to-tolong—" isakan Baekhyun semakin bertambah dan bertambah tak terkendali oleh setiap kata-katanya. Dia tidak dapat kabur karena tangannya lumpuh dan yang terutama karena mentalnya lemah. Jadi dia hanya berbaring di sana, mulai menangis, dan mati-matian memohon pada yang lebih tinggi untuk menghindarkannya dari kekerasan._

" _For fuck's sake, kau benar-benar ingin membuatku menjadi kasar, huh?" kata Chanyeol sambil melepas gespernya dan membuka celanannya, menampakkan miliknya yang sudah keras. "Tentu saja kau menginginkannya. Hell, kenapa aku bahkan menanyakannya, kau selalu menjadi seorang jalang yang menyedihkan bagaimanapun juga," dia mencengkram leher Baekhyun seperti Ia hendak mencekik lelaki pendek itu. "Kotor, jalang tak tahu malu."_

 _Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa si player telah menyatukan penisnya pada anal masuknya. Dan tanpa perkataan persiapan, dia memasukannya kasar, membuat punggung Baekhyun melengkung dalam keterkejutan. Tubuh lemahnya bergemetar dan tidak hanya hatinya yang menangis, tapi juga tubuhnya, membuat si brunet mengingat ukuran milik si raksasa agak diatas rata-rata. "HENTIKAN, ITU SAKIT, HENTIKAN! KELUARKAN!" dia berteriak dan menangis dalam kesakitan, matanya menyipit dengan rapat. Dia memutuskan untuk mendorong segalanya kedalam, tidak meragukan hal-hal kecil._

" _Oh, fuck, kau masih seketat seorang perjaka," dia mengerang pada dinding hangat ketat yang melingkupi sekitar miliknya. Mulut Baekhyun berteriak dan menangis memohon akan keinginan dirinya untuk berhenti menyetubuhinya namun ironisnya bahkan Ia lebih bersemangat, meningkatkan libodonya._

 _Dia mendorong lutut Baekhyun ke bawah ke dada si brunet, memandangi bayangan yang lebih dulu sambil terus melakukannya. Mata Baekhyun memerah dan air mata tidak berhenti untuk mengaliri pipinya. Rambutnya, bibir bengkak dan pipi merah padam hanya menegaskan kekacauannya, jelas hancur. Hanya betapa yang lebih tinggi menyukainya. "I-itu sakit, Yeol, t-tolong…" Ia berhasil berucap diantara tangisannya, tapi terang-terangan diabaikan._

 _Setelah si raksasa benar-benar mengisinya, dia mulai menumbuknya dalam tempo yang cepat. Teriakan nyaring mengisi ruangan tersebut dan mereka semakin kencang memohon akan setiap tusukan kasar itu. Baekhyun berpikir Ia akan pingsan, tumbukkan kasar tak tertahankan itu. Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir bahwa sex akan menjadi sekejam dan tak semenyenangkan itu._

 _Dalam beberapa saat Ia berpikir bahwa terdapat sesuatu yang merembes keluar dari pantat telanjangnya, tapi dia tak yakin itu adalah sebuah air mani._

" _Ah, sayang sekali… kau berdarah," Chanyeol terkekeh, bahkan hanya terus menusuknya lebih keras dan dalam. Tidak pernah menghentikan gerakannya yang ugal-ugalan._

 _Baekhyun memekikan_ _ **berhenti, tolong**_ _dan_ _ **itu sakit**_ _tetapi setelah si raksasa menamparnya dengan kasar keluar entah kemana dan menyeretnya kembali bahkan dengan cara yang lebih sakit, tangisannya meredam. Ketakutan, Baekhyun tidak berani untuk tak menuruti Chanyeol. Takut oleh lelaki yang sangat Ia cintai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Baekhyun!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun terjerat di dalam seperainya dan diselimuti oleh sebuah keringat dingin. Dia menelan sebuah gelombang mual dan ketakutan yang mendatanginya lagi. "Baekhyun!" dia mendengar sebuah suara familiar berucap lagi. Matanya mencoba untuk fokus terhadap lelaki yang berada di depannya yang pada akhirnya ternyata merupakan Luhan. Lelaki malaikat itu membantunya untuk terduduk. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau berteriak dan menangis di dalam tidurmu!"

Mata terbuka Baekhyun mengembara kebawah, tangan bergetarnya dengan cepat menangkup pipi basahnya. Dia telah benar-benar menangis.

"A-aku—" suara si _brunet_ terdengar serak dan rapuh. "aku mendapatkan sebuah mimpi buruk, kurasa," dia berkata diantara napasnya yang tak stabil, menambah kekhawatiran temannya. Kilasan-kilasan tersebut masih berada di dalam kepala, seperti mereka masih akan berlanjut dan tidak akan berhenti. "L-lupakan, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau sudah ada disini?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk menjengukmu setelah pulang sekolah, kupikir kau akan tahu itu!" jawab Luhan, tapi tak terjadi apapun selain sebuah tatapan kebingungan dari si _brunet_ , membuat si pirang menghela napas.

"M-maksudmu, aku tengah tertidur selama ini?"

Luhan mengangguk, menyelinap di samping Baekhyun. "Aku juga membawakan beberapa camilan enak, tapi kau tidak akan mendapatkannya sebelum kau mengatakan padaku mimpi buruk tentang apa!" Baekhyun mengerjap padanya, wajahnya mulai berubah akibat penyebutan tentang mimpi buruk itu. "Oh, pertanyaan bodoh. Kau berteriak 'hentikan', 'keluarkan', 'itu sakit' diantara tangisan, jadi itu menjelaskan apa yang kau mimpikan. Dokter sangat lega ketika dia melihatku, sayang! Dia dengan tiba-tiba mengatakan padaku untuk membangunkanmu sebagai teman dekatmu,"

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menghindari tatajam tajam Luhan padanya, amat sangat malu akan fakta bahwa seluruh rumah sakit mungkin mendengarnya. " _Baby_ , apakah kau bermimpi tentang kejadian beberapa hari lalu? Para busuk jelek yang mencoba untuk menyiksamu?" tidak ada respon dari lelaki yang lebih kecil, hanya sebuah gelengan kepala pelan. Matanya benar-benar kosong dan terlihat tak bernyawa, seolah-olah Ia menderita trauma. Hal itu pasti jauh lebih buruk, tekad Luhan.

" _Chanyeol?_ "

 _Baekhyun merasakan sebuah gumpalan di dalam tenggorokannya._ Dan airmatanya keluar dari matanya lagi sesaat yang lebih tua menyebutk namanya. Hal berikutnya yang Ia tahu adalah bahwa tangan hangat Luhan menangkup pipinya, membisikkan _Shhhhh_. Dia tahu dia seharusnya tidak menanyakan pertanyaan apapun. " _It's okay_ , itu sebuah mimpi buruk. Sebuah mimpi buruk, yeah? Mereka diluar jangkauan dari kenyataan," dia bernapas dengan tenang sebelum mengunci lelaki rapuh itu di dalam elngannya.

 _Tok. Tok._

Suara ketukan dari pintu membuat mereka berdua mendongak, hanya untuk mendapati seseorang berambut pirang tengah berdiri di pintu.

" _S-Sehun?_ "

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

(a/n:) ugh okay inilah yang kudapatkan.  
Btw aku sekarang tengah mengerjakan sebuah trailer! Aku punya keinginan untuk mengerjakan yang satu ini semenjak aku juga suka hal-hal seperti editing dan uhhmn.. ya

Love yall~ hope this update is okay!

* * *

 **.**

 **Original Story  
I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo  
www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo  
(ganti spasi dengan titik) **

**Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved**

 **.**

p.s. Thanks for read and reviews.

p.s.s. Jeng jeng Sehun datang aha~


	22. FORMER LOVERS

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
by Becklypark**

 **DISCLAIMER  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here  
www wattpad com/167017442  
(spasi diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING  
Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **.**

* * *

 **FORMER LOVERS**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Before close this page, kindly please read my notes bellow and give me ur opinion about that ;) thank you so much, ily~**_

 **.**

 _Tok. Tok._

Suara ketukan dari pintu membuat mereka berdua mendongak, hanya untuk mendapati seseorang berambut pirang tengah berdiri di pintu.

" _S-Sehun?_ "

Baekhyun mengerjap dua kali, dan tiga kali, tidak percaya itu adalah mantannya yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Mata mereka terkunci untuk beberapa saat, tetapi hal itu terlihat seperti sebuah kekekalan bagi mereka berdua. Sehun tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah wajah datar, tapi Baekhyun dapat melihat terdapat sesuatu di matanya, meskipun hal itu benar-benar disembunyikan. Namun kemudian lagi, ini adalah _Sehun_. Matanya membelalak pada kenyataan tersebut, mulutnya perlahan menganga, tetapi tidak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya. Sementara dilain sisi, Luhan tengah bersemi-semi dengan gembira, tersenyum lebar sambil bangkit berdiri dengan bahagia untuk mendekati lelaki itu.

"Ahh, Sehunnie~ aku tidak ingin kau untuk menunggu terlalu lama!" dia berkata dalam sebuah nada permintaan maaf. Baekhyun memperhatikannya sesaat lelaki rusa itu mendekatinya, sedikit _terlalu_ dekat tepatnya, dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar mengejutkannya.

Luhan berjijit pada ujung kakinya, memegang leher Sehun untuk menariknya kebawah untuk sebuah ciuman manis. _Apa?_

Baekhyun secara tak sadar tersedak, seketika menginterupsi pasangan tersebut. Mereka bergerak menjauh akibat suara itu, kembali pada kenyataan bahwa mereka tidaklah sedang sendiri. Luhan merona dan dengan malu menggaruk bagian lehernya sambil terkekeh terhadap Baekhyun. "Baek, maafkan aku, a-aku lupa untuk mengatakan padamu kalau kami berkencan sekarang," ia memulainya dengan gugup. "aku menanyakannya hari ini dan dia berkata iya. Semua hal berjalan dengan cepat, kan?" yang lebih tua itu menatap kebawah malu, sedikit tersenyum.

Canggung, sangatlah canggung. Dan menyakitkan. _Sangatlah_ menyakitkan. "Tak apa," Baekhyun tersenyum lemah. Pikirannya menuju Sehun. "Kalian berdua… lucu."

Dia benar-benar _berpikir_.

Luhan terkikik sesaat Baekhyun menyebut mereka 'lucu' dan dengan senang menjalinkan tangannya dengan milik Sehun. Baekhyun dapat mengatakan temannya telah jatuh cinta teramat sangat dengan mantan kekasihnya. _Jika saja aku dapat memberikan Sehun cinta tulus semacam ini._

Keheningan tersebut sangatlah tak nyaman, terutama untuk Luhan. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku telah memberitahukan bahwa polisi sekarang sedang mencari para pelaku kekerasan!" dia dengan gugup menyela kecanggungan itu. "Aku yakin mereka akan menangkapnya," dia tersenyum lebar, menampakkan giginya, sesaat Baekhyun mengangguk dengan kepalanya yang merendah.

Sehun perlahan tersenyum pada Luhan, menangkup pipi sebelah kirinya dengan tangan lainnya, dan menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman kening. Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan dia bersumpah dia melihat yang lebih muda meliriknya.

Setelah Ia menjauhi Luhan, dia berbalik sepenuhnya kepada Baekhyun. Wajahnya menjadi datar lagi, tetapi matanya berbeda. Mereka mengatakan padanya sesuatu, tapi Baekhyun tak dapat sedikitpun memahaminya. Atmospirnya menjadi berat lagi dan Luhan memutuskan untuk memecahkan ketegangan itu lagi. "Uhh, aku akan pergi untuk mendapat beberapa air untukmu, Baekhyun. Jangan khawatir, _sweety_! Aku akan kembali secepatnya!" dia berharap kedua mantan kekasih itu dapat menata hal-hal mereka dalam sementara waktu.

Baekhyun berhm sebagai sebuah respon. Tentu saja bahkan akan semakin canggung tanpa Luhan, tetapi dia tidak mau hanya menghindari kontak apapun dengan mantannya. Ya, itulah yang seharusnya terjadi. Setelah Luhan pergi, dan sebuah bunyi klik pelan dari pintu itu berbunyi, tak ada apapun selain kesunyian yang mendominasi ruangan. Dan setelah apa yang terasa seperti sebuah keabadian, Sehun berlahan mendekati si _brunet_. Baekhyun sedikit meringis sesaat Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki si pirang menuju ranjangnya.

"Baekhyun," suaranya terdengar lembut dan agak manis. Tetapi sesaat Ia datang mendekat, yang lebih tua tanpa sadar mundur kebelakang, menggerakan dirinya ke sisi lain ranjang. Baekhyun terlihat pucat dan sangat mungil, sangat lemah. Seolah-olah dia akan rusak berkeping-keping jika Sehun menyentuhnya dan sosok itu menghancurkan hati si pirang. "Jangan takut, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Luhan mengatakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi,"

Si _brunet_ menggemertakan giginya sesaat Ia merasakan beban Sehun menenggelamkan tepian matras. "Dia juga mengatakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi padamu dan Chanyeol," dia melanjutkan. Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam kakinya yang menekuk, menghindari tatapan yang lebih muda dengan cara ini. "Kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya, berharap suaranya tidak akan pecah. "Aku menyelingkuhimu, aku menghancurkan cinta kita, aku merusakmu, aku berbohong padamu dengan terus menerus, namun disinilah kau, mengunjungiku, menjengukku. Sial, bahkan apa yang kukatakan, Luhan mungkin menyakinkan kau untuk—"

" _Baekhyun._ "

"APA!" dia hampir berteriak sambil mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Sehun. Airmata berkumpul kembali di matanya lagi, dan tangannya bergemetar secara mendadak. "Aku bersetubuhi di belakangmu, aku kehilangan keperjakaanku pada seorang lelaki yang kutemui satu hari yang lalu ketika berbicara padamu di telepon sialan itu!" dia berhenti sejenak, mencoba untuk mengontrol napasnya. "Namun kau berbicara dengan sangat tenang. Kau bersikap seperti apa yang kulakukan dapat diterima! Kau—"

" _Aku masih mencintaimu!_ " Sehun meledak, memotong lelaki yang lainnya. Baekhyun terus terdiam, kata-kata itu masih berputar-putar diruangan tersebut, dan airmatanya akhirnya meluap pada wajahnya. "Kau pikir aku mengangkat bahu terhadap semuanya? Kau pikir aku tidak peduli tentang apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sehun membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam telapak tangannya dengan frustasi. " Aku mencoba memandangmu rendah, aku mencoba untuk membencimu dan _melupakanmu_ ," dia melanjutkan. "Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku hanya tidak bisa, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"K-kau jangan, hentikan lelucon sialan—"

"AKU SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH!" dia berteriak mati-matian, membuat Baekhyun tersentak dari keterkejutan. Si pirang mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi sambil mendadak bangkit berdiri dan dengan marah menendang bangku yang berada disamping ranjang Baekhyun, hingga membuatnya terjatuh menatap meja. Baekhyun merasa hatinya meledak akan sebuah ketakutan. Tidak pernah samasekali berpikir bahwa mantan kekasihnya dapat menjadi sangat menakutkan. "Kau pikir ini tidak menyakitkan untukku? Kau pikir aku baik-baik saja dengan masih jatuh cinta dengan mantan kekasihku yang menyelingkuhiku dan menjadi hamil oleh bajingan terbrengsek sekolah?"

Wajah Sehun mendadak melembut sesaat Ia menyadari mata ketakutan Baekhyun, dan emosi si pirang tiba-tiba tertulis semua pada seluruh wajahnya. " _B-Baby_ , aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi," pecahnya. "Hanya biarkan aku mencintaimu dengan caraku, dan… dan hanya cintailah aku kembali dengan caramu," Sehun bernapas dengan lembut sambil Ia dengan perlahan mendekati Baekhyun lagi. "Bawa aku kembali. Aku membutuhkanmu, aku _sangat amat_ membutuhkanmu," yang lebih muda tahu dia bertingkah layaknya seorang idiot, tapi Ia tidak dapat menahan rasa sakitnya lagi. Dia mencoba berkali-kali, namun pada akhirnya Ia tidak dapat kabur dari perasaannya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Luhan… bagaimana dengan _Chanyeol_ ," suara Baekhyun muncul, pecah pada bagian akhirnya.

"Lihat, Luhan cantik, manis dan indah, tapi… perasaanku padamu tak dapat tergantikan. Luhan tidak berarti apa-apa dibandingkan denganmu! Aku mengatakan iya karena aku tidak ingin menyakitinya," Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah helaan napas singkat. "Dia satu-satunya yang berada terus disampingku sepanjang waktu bagaimanapun."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya pada perkataan mantannya dan sedikit terkejut, menginginkan untuk memakinya karena tidak serius dengan Luhan, tetapi apa yang si pirang itu ucapkan selanjutkan seketika menghentikannya. "Dan bagaimana kau bahkan masih memikirkan tentang si bajingan itu! Dia dengan brengseknya meninggalkanmu! _Hell_ , aku melihatnya tadi pagi tengah bercumbu dengan beberapa wanita pagi ini!"

 _Chanyeol tidak pernah berada di sekolah hari ini._

"Kau tidak berarti baginya, Baek. Kau selalu begitu. Dia benar-benar mempermainkanmu dan yang dia lakukan sekarang baik-baik saja seperti biasanya."

 _Terdapat rumor yang merebak disekitar dia bahkan tidak ingin meninggalkan rumahnya lagi._

Tapi Baekhyun tak mampu selain mempercayai setiap kata yang Sehun katakan. Kenyataan bahwa si raksasa telah move on sungguh tak tertahankan, dan untuk sejenak Baekhyun merasa seperti tengah mual lagi.

 _Tak berarti._

Sehun bersandar dengan satu lutut bertumpu pada kasur sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun. Dia menangkup tangan pucatnya, dan dengan perlahan mengelusnya. "Baek, kau harus mengugurkan anak itu, hanya tolonglah… pikirkan tentang masa depan _kita_. Masa depan yang sempurna yang bisa kita dapatkan," Baekhyun diam-diam menangis sesaat Ia menatap mata Sehun. Bola mata cokelat yang tak terpikirkan seberapa Ia sangat merindukannya. "anak sialan itu menghentikan kita dari masa depan itu. Kita dapat mengatasi semua rintangan, sayang, percayalah padaku."

Sehun kemudian mengangkat salah satu tangannya, dengan lembut mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang memerah, membuatnya bergemetar di bawah sentuhan manisnya. **"There's no one who will love you the way I do,"** Baekhyun tetap terdiam, dan hanya menatapi tatapan tulus yang lainnya, sebuah tatapan penuh akan cinya dan kekaguman. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun. _I love you, I love you_ , _I love you_ ," bisiknya dan menjadi lebih dekat dan semakin dekat pada setiap kata _'I love you'_ , hingga mereka dapat merasakan hembusan napas panas masing-masing pada kulit mereka.

 _Chanyeol tidak mencintainya. Dia tidak peduli tentang Baekhyun. Dia tidak lain hanyalah seorang jalang yang tak berguna baginya._

"Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mencintamu."

Bibir mereka hanya berpisah dalam beberapa sentimeter dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mereka berdua agar merapatkan jaraknya.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

(a/n:) Aku ingin menangis. Aku sangat marah saat ini, oh God. Aku menulis kembali babak kedua dari chap ini karena terhapus? Idk aku hanya sangat marah saat ini.

Aku tahu terdapat banyak kesalahn dalam satu ini. Maafkan aku. Dan juga tolong maklumi bahwa English bahkan bukanlah bahasa utamaku, jadi… aku sangat sangat minta maaf ugh bye

I love yall :)

(tapi kalian semua mungkin akan membenciku terhadap apa yang terjadi di chap ini LMAO)

* * *

 **.**

 **Original Story  
I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo  
www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo  
(ganti spasi dengan titik) **

**Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved**

 **.**

p.s. Thanks for read and reviews.  
p.s.s. pas bagian sehun bilang ke baek yang there's no one itu emang sengaja ga diterjemahin, soalnya jauh lebih nyes gitu kalo pake bahasa inggris ehe /slapped

| NOTES |  
Haluu readers tercinta :3 berhubung kemarin kly abis personal message-an sama author wattpad **Chanbbuing** dan mendapat ijin untuk mentranslate ffnya yang berjudul 'Make Me Conceive Baby' yang statusnya masih on going itu, gimana pendapat kalian? Mending diupdate berbarengan sama IFYB ini atau setelah IFYB ini selesai baru dilanjut MMCB? Sarannya yaa~ soalnya fyi kly sudah menyelesaikan beberapa transfic chapter MMCB itu hehe dan seneng banget pas dapat lampu hijau dari author aslinya :) komen ya~ kutunggu:3 btw karena kly sudah liburan, jadi setiap hari kemungkinan IFYB bakal diupdate **dengan satu chapter perharinya** hwhwhw catet yaa~ amaza sudah diupdate perhari minta dua chap ehe~ kan pendek-pendek biar greget /slapped/ ok itu aja ne :3 see you on next chaps sweeteu~


	23. LOST AND GONE

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
by Becklypark**

 **DISCLAIMER  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here  
www wattpad com/167017442  
(spasi diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING  
Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **.**

* * *

 **LOST AND GONE**

* * *

 **.**

 _Bibir mereka hanya berpisah dalam beberapa sentimeter dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mereka berdua agar merapatkan jaraknya._

Kehangatan menyebar diantara kedua tubuh mereka sesaat bibir mereka saling bersinggungan. Tangan Sehun perlahan melingkupi sekitar pinggang ramping lelaki itu, menarik tubuh mereka semakin dekat. Baekhyun mengangkat tangan bergetar miliknya sebelum Ia menangkup pipi mantan kekasihnya dengan itu dan dengan putus asa menariknya mendekat sambil berhasrat untuk lebih. Dia tidak benar-benar berpikir lagi, dan dia _membutuhkan_ ini.

Sehun selalu membuatnya merasa seperti Ia dibutuhkan.

Baekhyun menemukan tubuhnya ditindih terhadap kasur, tubuh mereka masih menekan dengan erat terhadap satu sama lain. Bibir _plump_ Sehun terasa lembut dan hangat seperti milik Chanyeol. Ya, ini mengingatkannya pada _Chanyeol_.

Dia berpikir hal ini akan membiarkannya melupakan tentang Chanyeol.

Tetapi kehadiran Sehun lenyap dan berubah menjadi Chanyeol. Baekhyun menginginkan ciuman Chanyeol, dia menginginkan sentuhan Chanyeol. Si _brunet_ menginginkannya. Chanyeol adalah segalanya yang tak pernah Baekhyun tak pikirkan. Seolah-olah si raksasa akan selalu tinnggal di dalam dirinya. _Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol—_

"Ahh, C-Chanyeol…" dia tanpa sadar mendesah pada bibir Sehun, membuat si pirang dengan cepat melepaskan bibir mereka. Sehun mundur menjauh dan mengernyit pada lelaki yang terbaring di ranjang itu, mendapatkan sebuah fakta bahwa si _brunet_ baru saja mendesahkan nama yang teramat dibencinya ketika tengah bercumbu dengannya. Dan saat ketika Baekhyun ingin menanyakan apakah terdapat sesuatu yang salah, dia tersadar apa yang baru saja Ia tak sengaja lakukan.

"Sehun, aku—"

"Apa yang dia punya sedangkan aku tidak?" dia dengan tegas bertanya, menggemertakkan giginya.

Baekhyun menelan ludah sesaat dia mencoba untuk memberikan beberapa maksud serius. Dia merendahkan kepalanya lagi dan dengan gugup mempertimbangkan pada bibir basahnya sebelum Ia memulai untuk berbicara lagi. "S-Sehun, aku tidak tahu! Aku… aku tidak bisa melakukan ini, ini-ini salah."

"Dengar, Baek. Aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak mencintaiku lagi. Itu tak apa, benar, aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku saja lagi," Sehun meyakinkannya dalam sebuah nada yang lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa, a-aku mencintai Chanyeol," balas si _brunet_ mungil itu. "Dimana pun aku memandang aku melihat wajahnya. _Hell_ , bahkan ketika aku tengah mencium orang lain, hanya dialah yang ada dipikiranku! _Dia_ lah yang kubayangkan ketika tubuhku saling bertindihan. Itu juga _dia_ yang kubayangkan tengah memelukku dan juga bibir _nya_ lah yang kubayangkan berada di bibirku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini… Sehun, aku tidak mampu selain mencintainya dan semakin lebih mendambakannya setiap hari. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya dan— aku terutama tidak bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang lain."

Sehun menyadari bagaimana tubuh si _brunet_ mungil itu bergemetar dan kata-kata tulus Baekhyun akan cinta membuat dirinya berharap itu adalah dirinya yang tengah mantan kekasihnya bicarakan. Dia perlahan mendekatkan dirinya semakin dekat padanya dan perlahan mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengunci mata mereka lagi. "Aku tidak akan menyerah padamu begitu saja. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku lagi."

Dan mereka tetap seperti untuk beberapa saat. Moment itu tidak berlangsung lama karena seseorang tertentu.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?"

Suara malaikat Luhan membuat keduanya menjauhkan diri dalam arah yang berbeda, keduanya menyadari si lelaki rusa itu baru saja berjalan masuk ke dalam menuju mereka yang tengah dalam sebuah keadaan yang intim. Sehun seketika melompat keluar dari ranjang, bergegas menuju kekasihnya. "Lu, aku hanya membuatnya nyaman, jangan salah paham! Aku mencoba untuk berikan masukan yang membantu dan—"

"Tak apa, sayang," dia terkikik kemudian, menunjukkan gigi putihnya. "Kau sangat lucu ketika kau mencoba untuk menjelaskan dirimu!"

Si pirang yang lebih pendek dengan lembut mengusap pipi kekasihnya yang sedikit kemerahan dan menariknya untuk sebuah ciuman. Mengetahui niat Sehun yang sebenarnya dan sekarang melihat mereka tengah berciuman membuat itu bahkan semakin buruk bagi Baekhyun, ketidaknyamanan hampir menghancurkannya. Dia merasa seperti tengah tenggelam. Tenggelam dalam _rasa bersalah_.

"Baek, dokter menghampiriku saat di jalan dan mengatakan padaku kalau orangtuamu menginginkanmu untuk tetap berada disini sampai minggu ini berakhir," suara Luhan mengejutkannya dari lamunannya. Baekhyun mengangkat matanya hanya untuk menyadari bahwa yang lebih tua dengan tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya. Dia pasti telah terlalu tenggelam dalam pemikirannya untuk menyadarinya. Sehun berdiri tak terlalu jauh di belakang si lelaki rusa itu. Lengannya bersedekap dan matanya mengarah pada tembok, terdapat sebuah emosi sekilas yang bersemayam di tatapannya. Emosi yang hanyalah Baekhyun yang dapat menyadarinya.

" _Apa?_ " si _brunet_ bertanya dengan suara rendah, mengernyit pada temannya.

"orangtuamu menginginkanmu—"

"Tapi kenapa?!" Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya, memotong lelaki yang lebih tua.

"Mereka tidak mau kau berkeliaran dalam keadaanmu yang hamil itu. Kutebak mereka ingin menahanmu disini sampai aborsimu selesai," dia dengan lembut menjawab. Baekhyun membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh kesamping dan tak berkata-kata. Dia berbaring di ranjangnya, bergemetar dan terisak diam-diam. Matanya terus tertutup dan tubuh kecilnya meringkuk menjadi sebuah bola. "setidaknya bawalah aku keluar untuk berjalan-jalan," dengusnya. "aku ingin keluar dari lubang neraka ini. Meskipun hanya untuk waktu yang singkat."

Luhan memainkan jemarinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ah, Baek… aku sangat ingin membawamu keluar tapi aku akan bertemu dengan keluarga saudara tiriku sekarang. Ugh, urusan sialan! Seperti serius—"

"Tak apa, _babe_! Pergilah ke pertemuan itu. Aku akan menjaga Baekhyun," perkataan Sehun membuat mata Baekhyun seketika terbuka. Sehun mendekati Luhan dari belakang dan melingkarkan lengannya disekitar pinggang yang lebih tua, dengan lembut mencium lehernya. "Aku berjanji akan menjaganya."

Pipi Luhan merona merah padam, memalu akan perlakuan yang tiba-tiba itu. Dia membelai tangan kekasihnya yang berada di perutnya, tersenyum dengan lebar. "Baiklah," dia terkikik dengan cara yang lucu. Dia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan meninggalkan mereka sendirian lebih dari sejam, namun dia mempercayai Sehun. Sehun setuju untuk berkencan dengannya, tidaklah mungkin Ia berubah menjadi tak setia sejak hari pertama, kan?

Sehun bukanlah seperti itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun dengan terkejut pada suara yang berasal dari dering ponselnya. Dia memutar tubuhnya sehingga Ia menghadap meja dan menjangkau ponselnya. Mengambilnya dan mengerjap dengan cepat, dia mencoba untuk menyesuaikan matanya pada cahaya yang terpapar dari display tersebut. Seseorang meneleponnya.

 _Kris_ meneleponnya. Dia dengan segera menjawab panggilan itu, menerka-terka perihal apa. "Halo?" suara seraknya berucap.

" _Dude_ , kau masih tertidur atau apa? Buka pintu sialan ini, aku berada di luar."

Chanyeol mengerang tak bernyawa sesaat Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. " _Dumbass_ ," dengusnya sesaat Ia mematikan panggilannya. Si raksasa bangkit dan setelah mengambil beberapa langkah menuju pintu, kakinya tak dapat berhenti untuk menyakitinya lebih dan lebih lagi. Sedikit mendapatkan beberapa keseimbangan, dia masih melanjutkan, merasakan sedikit pening sesaat dia berjalan melewati lantai. Ketukan di kepalanya tak dapat terelakkan. Sial alkohol.

Dia menarik napas sebelum membukakan pintu, berharap temannya tidak menyadari keadaan lemahnya. Di belakang pintu berdirilah seorang lelaki semampai, dengan santai menyadar pada ambang pintu. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Kris tengah mempelajari penampilan Chanyeol, melemparkannya sebuah penilaian tampilan sesaat Ia menatap mata bengkak yang lebih dulu. "Aku bersumpah kau harus meninggalkan rumahmu! Apakah kau bahkan makan, _dude_? Ini bukanlah Chanyeol yang kukenal," dia melirik kebawah pada pakaiannya. Chanyeol mengenakan boxer dan sebuah kaos polos yang terlihat seperti dibasahi dengan airmata dan kemudian mengering setelah itu. "Apa yang terjadi pada si _player_ yang mempunyai semua wanita dan biasa mengemis untukknya?"

" _Shut the fuck up_ , Kris. Aku sedang tidak mood. Jangan menanyakan banyak pertanyaan kedepannya atau—"

"Oke, aku mengerti. Cukup ganti bajumu dan bercukurlah. Aku akan mencoba untuk mengalihkanmu dari entah apalah… yang terjadi."

Walaupun dia sebetulnya tidak akan meninggalkan rumahnya lagi, walaupun dia sebetulnya lebih baik kelaparan di rumah dan kemudian mati setelahnya, dia menyetujui perintah temannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Chanyeol akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi, menampakkan penampilan baru dirinya yang segar pada lelaki China itu. Kulitnya yang mulus, rambut hitam yang tersisi ke belakang, skinny jeans, aroma yang memikat dan sebuah baju hitam-putih dibalik jaket pendek berwarna hitamnya. Chanyeol menyeringai sesaat dia menyadari pandangan keterkejutan Kris pada wajahnya. Dia tahu dia terlihat sexy tak tertahankan.

" _Fuck_ , kau terlihat keren!" Kris dengan reflek berkata demikian sesaat matanya perlahan menjelajah lebih ke bawah. "M-maksudku tidak sekeren aku, tapi yeah, mungkin mendekati," dia dengan cepat menambahkan, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Terserah, ayo pergi."

Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun akhirnya telah menghilang dari pikirannya.

.

.

.

Awan kelabu memprediksikan bahwa akan hujan nantinya, tapi mereka memutuskan untuk tetap berjalan menuju taman bagaimanapun juga. Kris menyarankan mereka seharusnya hang out di gedung video game setempat pertamanya, sebuah pilihan bagus untuk permulaan, katanya. Setelah itu mereka mendatangi beberapa kelab keren malam harinya. "Aku yakin kau akan menjadi Chanyeol yang dulu lagi setelah sebuah hal yang bagus ini,"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan hanya menyikutnya tepat pada perutnya, membuat Kris mengaduh. "Hey, aku ini sedang serius! Si jalang kecil itu telah melakukan ini padamu!" Chanyeol membalikkan kepalanya menjauh dari lelaki China itu, merasakan kesunyian mendorong itu sendiri padanya sesaat dia tidak menjawabnya lagi.

Dalam keheningan yang pekat sebuah pemandangan tiba-tiba membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Awalnya dia pikir itu sebagai sebuah tipuan pikiran yang klise. Menyadari keadaan si raksasa yang membeku, Kris menghampirinya. " _For fuck's sake_ , apa lagi sekarang?!" desisnya sebelum mengikuti pandangan Chanyeol.

Mencari-cari dibelakangnya, dia melihat dua insan yang familiar tengah terbaring pada sebuah padang rumput berbunga, salah satu diantaranya berada diatas yang lainnya. Chanyeol menelan ludah, hatinya sangat hancur sesaat Ia melihat kedua orang itu tengah bercumbu, tidak mempercayai bahwa mereka berada disini juga.

Sehun dengan lembut memeluk pinggang mungilnya ketika Baekhyun dengan pasrah menarik lehernya semakin mendekat. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan bahagia beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Mata si raksasa mengekori ke bawah menuju perutnya si _brunet_ , pemandangan itu membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Itulah satu-satunya koneksi yang mereka punya. Bayi belum lahir mereka. Tetapi mempertimbangkan situasi yang sebenarnya, dia meragukan Baekhyun akan ingin tetap menahannya. Mengambil fakta bahwa tak ada masa depan untuk mereka, Chanyeol merasa jantungan berdenyut nyeri di dadanya.

Baekhyun telah _move on_. Dia dan Sehun telah rujuk kembali.

 _Dia_ ternyata seorang pecundang sekarang. _Dia_ tidak bisa _move on_.

"Chanyeol," Ia sedikit mendengar suara Kris yang terdengar khawatir, tapi tak dapat bereaksi sesaat tubuhnya menjadi mati rasa, lelehan airmata di matanya yang melebar memaksa untuk turun.

.

 _Dan kupikir bahwa Ia menginginkanku, walaupun itu hanya untuk satu malam… aku sudah siap untuk menyerahkan segalanya._

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

(a/n:) ini merupakan chapter terpanjang yang pernah kutulis? Idk.

Karena Chanyeol sangat butuh untuk lebih menderita

Thanks for all the support love~

* * *

 **.**

 **Original Story  
I F**ked Your Boyfriend by  
©Chanyeoboo  
www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo  
(ganti spasi dengan titik) **

**Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved**

 **.**

p.s. Thanks for read and reviews.


	24. CONFUSION

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
by Becklypark**

 **DISCLAIMER  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here  
www wattpad com/167017442  
(spasi diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING  
Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **.**

* * *

 **CONFUSION**

* * *

 **.**

 **Recommended Song:  
G. Na ft Yong Junhyeong - "I'll Back Off So You Can Live Better"**

.

Chanyeol dengan kasar membuka kunci pintu depannya dan terburu-buru dengan kemarahan membanting pintunya tertutup. Beberapa airmata terus-menerus meluap pada pipinya yang memanas sesaat Ia bersandar pada pintu. Dia terisak dan bernapas dengan parau, kejadian yang sebelumnya masih menyambangi pikirannya hingga lututnya menyerah dan Ia membiarkan dirinya meluncur jatuh ke bawah pada pintu. Dia dengan cepat pergi, Kris sudah mengejarnya tetapi lelaki China itu kemudian mundur, mengetahui bahwa sosok Chanyeol yang pasti mengerikan akibat perasaannya yang tak dapat berhenti untuk hadir itu untuk tak ingin terlihat.

Perasaan yang Ia miliki untuk Baekhyun sangatlah dalam. Dia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini pada seseorang sebelumnya, sangatlah lucu dan gila, Chanyeol pikir dia _gila_.

Dia dengan perlahan bangkit berdiri lagi, kemarahan masih melingkupi pandangannya. Kemarahan, sakit hati, terluka, bermacam hal itu bercampur menjadi satu.

Menyeringai dengan cara yang gila dan menyeramkan, dia menendang vas kaca yang dengan segera hancur menghantam tembok. Dia kemudian berbalik dan bergegas ke kamarnya, gambaran tentang Sehun dan Baekhyun masih terbakar di dalam pikirannya dan dia mengangkat kepalan tangannya sebelum meninjunya pada kaca. "Dia hanya seorang jalang! Kenapa bisa aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang jalang?!" suara Chanyeol terdengar berang namun bergetar, tak memperdulikan bahwa kepalan tangannya mulai berdarah lebih dan bahkan lebih lagi.

Adrenalin dalam tubuhnya kemudian menyerah setelah dia menyadari apa yang telah Ia lakukan. "Tapi itu kau. Aku—itu semua adalah kau."

.

.

.

" _real_pcy menginginkan video call dengan Anda."_

Luhan mengerjap dua kali sesaat permohonan video call itu muncul. Sial, dia tengah mendengarkan beberapa boyband keren pada laptopnya.

Mereka tidak pernah melakukan video chat sebelumnya, jadi dia dengan penasaran menyetujui permohonan tersebut. Itu pasti sebuah keadaan darurat, kan? Dan fakta bahwa si raksasa tak memunculkan wajahnya di sekolah itu bahkan semakin menarik rasa penasaran yang lebih tua tersebut.

Chanyeol muncul di layar, membuat Luhan dengan kasar menelan ludahnya akibat pemandangan yang tak biasa. Matanya memerah, rambutnya berantakan, dan warna kulitnya memucat. Faktanya, Chanyeol terlihat sangat kacau, tetapi bahkan kemudian Luhan diam-diam masih memujinya yang terlihat tampan, dan bahkan hot. "Chanyeol, kau…"

"Jangan katakan apapun, tolong. Dan aku bersumpah jika kau mengatakan pada siapapun tentang—"

"Aku tidak akan," Luhan menghela napas, sedikit terganggu. "Jadi kenapa kau melakukan video call denganku?"

Chanyeol mengerucut dan menatap ke bawah, tak ingin untuk menunjukkan pada yang lebih tua akan kesakitan dan kelemahan di matanya. Sejujurnya, dia sebenarnya tidak memikirkan perihal video call ini samasekali.

"Ini tentang Baekhyun, kan…" Luhan agak mengeklaim kemudian bertanya. Chanyeol seketika mengangkat wajahnya setelah namanya disebutkan, kembali memberikan Luhan sebuah penampilan yang jelas akan dirinya. " _Fuck_ , jangan katakan padaku—"

"Luhan, cukup diamlah!" raungnya, menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengusak rambut hitamnya. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam yang ternyata lemah sebelum sebelum bergerak menuju persoalan yang sebenarnya. "Cukup katakan padaku apa yang kau tahu tentang Baekhyun,"

Luhan mempelajari sikap yang begitu banyak akan yang lainnya lakukan sebelum Ia memulai untuk berbicara, "Aku mengunjunginya secara teratur, dia… aku tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan jika aku menjadi jujur disini," si pirang berbohong, tak ingin menyebutkan perihal mimpi buruk Baekhyun yang sebelumnya tentang Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar yakin si raksasa akan memberontak dan bereaksi berlebih dan, mungkin, bahkan berpikir bahwa Baekhyun sesungguhnya takut padanya.

"Tapi kenapa kau peduli?"

Ini sangatlah aneh dan membingungkan. Karena pikirkan kembali, mengingat bagaimana Baekhyun menangisi Chanyeol yang tak ingin untuk bertanggung jawab dan tak peduli padanya samasekali, ini sedikit mengejutkan dan keluar dari konteks.

"Aku menghamilinya, kan? Aku ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya, kan? Aku pantas untuk tahu, tidakkah kau pikir begitu?"

"Tapi…" Luhan memulai tetapi tak mengakhirinya. Dia hanya mengeluarkan sebuah helaan napas sekali lagi, menariknya lagi. "Baekhyun berada di dalam rumah sakit sekarang karena—tidak, itu bukanlah masalah sekarang,"

Chanyeol bersandar ke belakang, menyilakan lengannya sambil menatap lelaki yang lainnya itu. Dia ingin memberontak, pemikirannya akan Baekhyun yang mungkin sudah menggugurkan anaknya menusuk tepat pada organ terpentingnya. "Yah, itu bukanlah masalah besar lagi. Sungguh! Jangan khawatir. Ngomong-ngomong ayah… ayahnya menginginkan dia untuk menggugurkan bayinya. Baekhyun menentang terus-menerus perihal pengguguran itu. Dia masih bertekad untuk menjaga anak itu, sepanjang yang kutahu."

Mata Chanyeol membelalak, bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Terdapat ribuan pemikiran yang berteriak di dalam pikirannya, tetapi semua yang dia dengar adalah keheningan yang memekakkan telinga di ujung lain dari video call tersebut. Kenapa? _Kenapa_ Baekhyun menentang aborsinya? Chanyeol menggigiti bibirnya sesaat Ia merasakan harapannya perlahan tumbuh kembali.

"Chanyeol, dia mencintaimu," Luhan menghela napas, perkataannya membuat wajah Chanyeol melembut, dan kepalan tangannya saat ini mengendur. "Dia mencintaimu kemarin, dia mencintaimu sebulan yang lalu dan dia masih mencintaimu. Dia selalu begitu. Dia selalu akan begitu."

Si raksasa merasakan matanya membasah dan pipinya memanas, hatinya berdetak dalam irama yang tak karuan. Dia ingin untuk membuka mulutnya, tetapi dia tidak bisa. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dia ingin mengatakan, _aku juga mencintainya, aku menginginkannya, aku membutuhnya, tolong aku,_ tapi dia tidak melakukannya.

Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa. Pikirannya kacau dan dia tidak dapat berpikir dengan baik samasekali. Setelah apa yang Ia lihat hari ini, perkataan Luhan terdengar tak berarti dan salah.

Keheningan diantara kedua lelaki itu tak berlangsung lama karena Luhan memutuskan untuk memecahkannya. "pada catatan yang lainnya, aku dan Sehun berkencan sekarang!"

"Apa?" Chanyeol akhirnya membalasnya tak percaya. Dia telah melihat lelaki itu tengah bercumbu dengan Baekhyun hari ini. Sehun dan _Baekhyun_ berkencan sekarang, kan? Mereka rujuk kembali. Apa yang lelaki rusa itu katakan tak masuk akal samasekali di kupingnya. Begitu pula dengan pengakuan cinta itu.

"Aku. Sehun. Seorang pasangan," Luhan menghela napas bahagia, tersenyum dengan lebar. "Kau. Mengerti. Sekarang?"

" _Shut the fuck up_ , aku tidak bodoh!" dengan geram Ia menjawab. "Terserahlah. _Congrats, hoe_."

"Thanks, Changoodgood."

.

Ada sesuatu yang amat tak beres.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghentikan penyatuan bibir mereka untuk beberapa saat, mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menatapi manik cokelat tua yang lainnya dengan pandangan bingung. Dia pikir dia mendengar _sesuatu,_ sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdetak-detak. "Ada apa, sayang?" Sehun bernapas dengan lembut sambil membelai pipi hangat si _brunet_.

"Aku… ada sesuatu," jawab Baekhyun, terdengar lemah dan pelan. Dia kemudian menyadari akan posisi mereka dan yang terpenting apa yang telah mereka baru saja lakukan di tempat umum. Matanya terbelalak, dia mendorong lelaki yang lainnya menjauh darinya.

" _Babe, what the fuck!_ "

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menstabilkan napasnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, aku… aku tidak bisa melakukan ini! Tubuhku menginginkannya tetapi pikiranku mengingatkanku kalau ini hanyalah sebuah kesalahan dan—"

"Tidak. Ini tidak salah, Baek," Sehun memutusnya, perlahan mendekati lelaki mungil itu sekali lagi. "Kita ditakdirkan untuk satu sama lain. Apa yang kita lakukan adalah benar. Seharusnya seperti ini, _sweety_."

Sehun menindih tubuh Baekhyun lagi, menekannya diantara rerumputan hijau. "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, aku tidak akan menyerah padamu," dia bernapas tepat pada bibir merah muda Baekhyun. Tangannya menuruni sisi tubuh Baekhyun hingga mereka mencapai pinggangnya dan mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Bibir mereka bertemu kembali, menyatu dengan sempurna sambil menikmati satu sama lain. Dan dalam waktu singkat, Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Sehun sesungguhnya benar.

Dalam waktu singkat dia melupakan tentang Chanyeol.

Mungkin mereka lebih baik tak bersama dengan anak belum lahir itu.

Hanya mereka berdua saja.

 _Dia dan Sehun._

Hanya bagaimana itu merupakan sesuatu yang seharusnya benar sejak awal.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

(a/n:) maaf telat update:( seharian sibuk sekali:( dan oh bad, I tak tahu mau mihak siapa di chapter ini. Just kill me hiks :(((( mana awalnya ga sengaja keputer lagu G. Na - I'll Back Off So You Can Live Better, rada sobbing sobbing gitu pas bagian why why why :( wajib banget dengerin itu lagu gamau tahu /slapped

* * *

 **.**

 **Original Story  
I F**ked Your Boyfriend by  
** **Chanyeoboo  
www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo  
(ganti spasi dengan titik) **

**Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved**

 **.**

p.s. Thanks for read and reviews.


	25. UNDER YOUR SPELL

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
by Becklypark**

 **DISCLAIMER  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here  
www wattpad com/167017442  
(spasi diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING  
Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **.**

* * *

 **UNDER YOUR SPELL**

* * *

 **.**

Hari berlalu. Hari dimana Baekhyun mendapatkan kunjungan rutin baik dari Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka selalu saja sama, pada dasarnya terasa seperti sebuah siklus yang terus berputar. Pasangan itu akan selalu muncul bersama di pintu, dan mereka akan selalu pergi bersama-sama.

Baekhyun tak pernah melewatkan tatapan penuh cinta dan manis Sehun setiap kali Luhan mengalihkan pandangan. Dan setiap kali lelaki rusa itu mengarahkan pandangan padanya, dia akan dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya, dan berpura-pura seolah dia sedikit bosan dengan mengunjungi si _brunet_ yang tengah hamil itu secara rutin.

Luhan menyadari bahwa Baekhyun menjadi sedikit lebih baik dibandingkan dengan hari-hari sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya ada yang tidak Ia ketahui, bahwa Sehun akan datang pada malam harinya lagi dan berbaring di samping si _brunet_ sambil membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang manis. Ciuman-ciuman lembut, sentuhan kasih sayang, dan tatapan penuh akan kasih sayang. Baekhyun merasa mencintainya lagi. Dia merasa mencintai, tetapi dia merasa terdapat sebuah lubang di dalam hatinya yang mana tak dapat terisi oleh ketulusan cinta Sehun. Terdapat sesuatu diluar tempat itu, sesuatu yang terasa seperti kehampaan.

Namun dia bepikir untuk mengabaikan sensasi mati rasa yang masih Ia miliki bahkan setelah mendapat limpahan cinta Sehun adalah sebuah pilihan terbaik. Walaupun sentuhan dan ciuman sang mantan kekasih masih terasa asing, dia tahu yang Sehun lakukan sesungguhnya bagus.

Tapi faktanya si pirang sebenarnya berkencan dengan Luhan, fakta mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu masih tak sadar akan niat Sehun dan ketidaksetiaan menusuk pikiran Baekhyun layaknya sebuah pisau yang terbakar.

.

.

.

Saat itu merupakan hari kelima ketika Ia terbangun oleh dua orang lelaki yang tak dapat Ia duga sama sekali membangunkannya: Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Setelah selama ini mereka masih berada disampingnya dan mendukung seperti biasanya yang sejujurnya membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

Baekhyun ingin untuk menghubungi mereka pada hari setelah Sehun muncul dengan ponsel yang sempat menghilang milik _brunet_ itu, tetapi kemudian dibawa pergi pada akhirnya. Sehun tampaknya menemukan itu di gang terlantar yang pernah Luhan sebutkan sekali. Setelah Baekhyun merebut ponselnya dari tangan si pirang, dia memeriksa pesannya segera. Dia mendapatkan banyak sekali pesan, tapi tak ada satupun kata-kata perhatian yang cukup untuk menyentuh hatinya.

Dia diam-diam, mati-matian berharap bahwa Ia mendapatkan setidaknya satu dari raksasanya.

Tapi tak ada satupun. Tanpa disadari dia menatapi nama Chanyeol pada displaynya sepanjang malam hari itu, rasa sakit di dalam dadanya menyengat, dan tangannya menggeser-geser chat kosong itu.

Lelucon yang terkadang lucu dan sosok dari kedua teman dekatnya yang tengah saling menggoda sekitar satu sama lain bahkan tak menyadari hal itu membuat Baekhyun memberikan salah satu _eyesmile_ nya yang berkilau. Memperhatikan mereka itu bahkan lebih baik daripada beberapa Kardashian Show.

Sebenarnya, siapapun akan mengakui bahwa sosok dari kedua orang bodoh yang masih dalam fase peyangkalan itu juga sedikit merusak pemandangan. Yah, setidaknya salah satu dari mereka.

"Kalian berdua sangat amat bodoh, membuatku sakit melihat kalian," Baekhyun terkikik sambil menutup mulutnya. "Kau bisa dengan mudah menyelesaikan ini jika saja Kyungsoo tidak menjadi sangat keras kepala untuk berlutut."

"Apa-apaan maksud semua ini sekarang?!" Kyungsoo mengeram marah, wajahnya memerah padam sambil membelalakkan mata _doe_ nya dengan ukuran yang hampir mustahil. "Kau adalah orang yang mengatakannya. Kita semua tahu kau akan membiarkan Jay Park menyetubuhimu dengan sebuah bor," balasnya, mengabaikan tawa terbahak-bahak Jongin yang tak terkendali sambil Ia kemudian mengambil mangga dari tempat buah-buahan di meja dengan cepat, mendekatkannya pada Baekhyun dengan ancaman. "Mari kita lihat apakah aku bisa mendorong ini masuk kedalam pantat jelekmu!"

Baekhyun memekik dan tertawa secara bersamaan sambil melompat untuk menghindar di belakang Jongin bergerak untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari kemungkinan kematian. "Salah orang, Soo. Kau akan melakukan hal itu pada jalangmu disini."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin itu bodoh. _Stupid in love._

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangan pada lututnya sesaat Ia mengingat hari itu yang mana merupakan hari ini. Dia menatapi lantai putih, dengan gugup menggigiti bibinya yang kering. Hari dimana orang tuanya akan kembali mengunjunginya dan membuatnya mengisi form itu.

Dan bahkan tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk muncul di pintu. Setidaknya Sehun dan Luhan cukup tepat pada waktunya untuk bersiap. Khususnya mantan kekasihnya yang akan selalu mengingatkannya tentang sebuah masa depan yang lebih baik. Sementara Luhan sebenarnya berharap Chanyeol akan mengunjungi Baekhyun dan memenangkan hatinya lagi dalam satu minggu ini, itu akan mengubah sekitarnya. Sayangnya, dia tidak mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya sesungguhnya telah menutup mata hati si _brunet_.

Baekhyun benar-benar berada dibawah sihir Sehun. Sepertinya perkataan yang lebih muda terukir di dalam hatinya. Setelah anak itu telah menghilang, dia akan memulai masa depan yang baru. Sebuah masa depan dengan lelaki tinggi berambut pirang yang berada di sampingnya. Sehun akan mengatakan pada Luhan yang sebenarnya dan mungkin lelaki rusa itu akan bersimpati pada mereka.

Sehun tidak pernah menyakitinya, dia selalu memperlakukan Baekhyun layaknya seorang putri yang selalu Ia harapkan. Sehun mencintai segala sesuatunya. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang luar biasa, seseorang yang akan mencintainya dengan segenap hatinya. Baekhyun tahu, sebenarnya, dia tidak dapat menjadi orang itu.

Namun dia membutuhkan seseorang di dalam hidupnya. Dan Ia benar-benar berpikir bahwa Sehun adalah orangnya.

.

.

.

"Kami tidak ingin berdiri di sini sepanjang hari. Isilah form sialan itu, singkirkan itu dan permasalahnnya selesai." Tuan Byun mendesis pada akhir kata, sudah mulai merasa terganggu. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu menyandarkan dirinya di jendela, tangannya menyilang seperti biasa. Ibunya Baekhyun berdiri di sampingnya, terus terdiam, dan tangannya menggenggam tasnya erat dan kepalanya sedikit menunduk.

Luhan terduduk di kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun, dengan Sehun yang berada di sampingnya, sambil menatapi Baekhyun dengan tatapan khawatir. Tak pernah terpikirkan, bahwa lelaki mungil itu telah mengambil keputusan.

Baekhyun menggenggam form tersebut, membaca kalimat pertama dengan wajah yang datar. "Aku…"

Jantungnya berdetak keras tanpa henti pada dadanya, denyutannya tak tertahankan. Wajah Chanyeol terlintas dipikirannya, membuatnya tersedak akan ludahnya sendiri.

Sehun dengan segara menghampiri Baekhyun, ketika lelaki lainnya lebih cepat untuk bergerak dan menggenggam tangannya dari belakang. Luhan menariknya kembali sambil semakin mengeratkan pegangannya. Kehangata itu membuat Sehun menenangkannya.

Dia dengan cepat melirik ke samping menuju kekasihnya saat ini sebelum mengalihkan matanya pada Baekhyun lagi yang saat ini tengah menatap Ia kembali.

 _Lakukan, Baekhyun.  
Lakukan._

 _Pikirkan tentang apa yang dapat kita punya._

Baekhyun mengeratkan rahangnya, membaca perkataan tersebut dari mata Sehun.

Ayo _i kita lulus sebagai pasangan kekasih. Ayo kita berkuliah sebagai pasangan kekasih._

 _Ayo kita hidup sesudahnya sebagai kekasih._

Kata-kata itu dengan segara membuncah-buncah di dalam pikirannya, meningkat semakin lebih dan lebih lagi memikirkan tentang hal itu.

"Aku akan mengisi formulir aborsi ini secepatnya."

.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa,"

Sebuah suara berat yang familiar terdengar, suara yang tak pernah dapat Baekhyun lupakan sepanjang waktu ini. Suara yang sangat berbekas baginya.

 _Suaranya_. Penyebab akan dentuman kasar di dalam dadanya yang Ia miliki saat ini.

Semua orang mengarahkan wajah mereka ke sumber suara, menargetkan lelaki tinggi yang bersandar di samping pintu, tampan seperti biasanya.

.

.

 _Park Chanyeol._

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

(a/n:) /sobbing/ the tall handsome as ever male, named Park Chanyeol finally showup. Finally, yeah, FINALLY /scream/

* * *

 **.**

 **Original Story  
I F**ked Your Boyfriend by  
©Chanyeoboo  
www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo  
(ganti spasi dengan titik) **

**Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved**

 **.**

p.s. Thanks for read and reviews.


	26. DREAMLIKE

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
by Becklypark**

 **DISCLAIMER  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here  
www wattpad com/167017442  
(spasi diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING  
Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **.**

* * *

 **DREAMLIKE**

* * *

 **.**

Semua orang mengarahkan wajah mereka ke sumber suara, menargetkan lelaki tinggi yang bersandar di samping pintu, tampan seperti biasanya.

 _Park Chanyeol._

.

.

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya kembali hidup, kembali hidup dari kegelapan yang membelenggunya sesaat matanya bertemu dengan mata raksasanya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan tak terkendali, dia membiarkan formulir itu melesat dari tangannya sambil menghindari tatapannya teralih. Dan pada saat itu, dia tahu apa arti cinta sesungguhnya. Dia akhirmya tahu bagaimana merasakan seperti apa jatuh cinta dengan begitu teramat dalam.

Terasa seperti akhirnya dapat kembali melihat. Seolah-olah sesuatu yang menutupi telah terangkat dan dia akhirnya dapat melihat kehidupan yang apa adanya. Merasakan seperti seolah-olah alam semesta merencanakan agar mereka berdua bertemu—itulah takdir.

Takdir.

 _Semuanya terasa tak mungkin. Setiap masalah terasa menghilang dan semua yang tersisa adalah dirinya dan pemikiran akan orang yang dia cintai._

"Siapa dia? Lelaki lain yang menggoyangkan pantatmu layaknya seorang jalang yang tak tahu diri?!" Ayahnya Baekhyun menyela, mengejek anaknya dengan geram. Chanyeol menggemertakkan giginya pada lelaki tua itu, sambil beranjak dari tembok yang Ia sandarkan untuk mendekati mereka. Menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki tua itu pasti merupakan ayahnya Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah membenci keberaniannya. Dia tidak pernah menjadi lelaki yang dapat menahan amarahnya pada seseorang, _tetapi saat ini,_ saat ini dia tahu bahwa dia harus melalukan hal yang sebaliknya.

Tak ingin mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak dapat melakukan ini jika bukan si _brunet_ tak berada di sana. Hanya sosoknya lah yang memberikan Chanyeol perasaan yang langka, detak jantung yang tak karuan dan keberanian. _Harapan._

Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan kebencian dan menghinakan, tak ingin menyadari situasi yang tiba-tiba berubah. Semua yang berada di dalam tubuhnya berteriak marah dan dia butuh sebuah waktu sulit untuk menahannya, tak bangkit melompat untuk menyerang lelaki yang sangat Ia benci. Lelaki yang menyebabkan semua ini, yang mengambil segala miliknya pergi _. Dan dia mungkin akan melakukan hal itu lagi._

Luhan menyadari kemarahan mendadak sehun yang luar biasa, namun tetap terdiam, walaupun pelatuk pemikirannya masih menusuk benaknya. _Sehun masih jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Dia tidak pernah berhenti_. Lelaki rusa itu mulai menggigiti bibirnya sesaat Ia melepaskan tangan kekasihnya, mulai merasakan sebuah bongkahan pada tenggorokannya.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun sedikit berbisik dalam sebuah nada rapuh dan bergetar, masih kewalahan dengan seluruh ragam perasaan yang menghantamnya secara bersamaan. Tuan Byun mengernyit pada lelaki tinggi itu sementara wanita yang berada di sampingnya mengerutkan bibirnya. Tak perlu mengatakannya, _dia tahu_ siapa dia. "dia lelaki yang menghamili Baekhyun," terangnya pelan, namun sedikit terdengar oleh suaminya. Matanya seketika membelalak dalam kemarahan, dia melepaskan tangannya yang bersedekap.

"Oh, _lelaki itu_?" cemoohnya keras. "Bajingan yang tak bertanggung jawab akan kejadian sialan ini?!"

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya pada yang lebih tua, tatapannya tak berubah dan bahkan samasekali tidak. Dia kemudian mengerutkan bibirnya dan menundukkan pandangannya, rasa berdosa itu masih bertahan di dalam tenggorokannya. Dia telah mengetahui ini akan menjadi sebuah urusan yang sulit untuk terselesaikan, dan kehadiran lelaki ini tak mengurangi kegelisahannya.

Meskipun begitu dia tak ingin kalah dalam perjuangan ini. Dia akan melawan untuk seseorang yang paling dia cintai, dan dia telah siap untuk memberikan segalanya sebelum hal itu terlalu terlambat. Bahkan juga itu berarti dia akan kehilangan dirinya, dia tak berencana untuk kehilangan _nya_.

"Maafkan aku," suaranya akhirnya keluar, dengan seluruh mata mengarah padanya. "Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya, untuk…" suaranya menjadi goyah, bibirnya mulai bergemetar. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, mata-yang-saat-ini-berkaca-kacanya menargetkan si _brunet_ yang berada di tempat tidur. Baekhyun merasakan hatinya menegang, kepalan tangannya mengepal sesaat dia mencoba untuk menahan isakannya, emosi membuatnya kewalahan. Mata mereka bertemu sekali lagi dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin mengalihkan pandangan saat ini. "Maafkan aku yang menggodamu, meninggalkanmu, menjadi seorang bajingan, menghancurkan kehidupanmu, untuk _semua_ yang kulakukan."

Kata-kata itu mengalun di dalam ruangan itu, setiap kata membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak.

Chanyeol kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menuju orangtua si _brunet_. "Aku meminta maaf karena telah merenggut takdir sempurna yang anak Anda miliki," dia menghela napas sedih sebagai tambahan. "Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk menemukan diriku jatuh cinta, tetapi dia membuat segalanya menjadi mudah setiap harinya."

Sehun dengan gugup menggigiti bibirnya, alisnya saling mengerut satu sama lain, sementara Baekhyun menjadi kaku, tubuhnya kewalahan dengan emosi yang tiba-tiba dan wajahnya memberontak untuk berubah menjadi kacau dalam waktu singkat. Perkataan Chanyeol terdengar tak realistis belaka dan tak dapat dibayangkan, _seperti mimpi_. "Baekhyun…" _tidak mungkin dia—_

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun," suara lembut Chanyeol terdengar dan bersemayam di udara. "Sangat, sangat amat. Lebih dari kata-kata yang dapat terucap, aku…"

Raksasa itu mengambil beberapa langkah mendekati Baekhyun, mata merahnya penuh akan airmata. "T-Tetapi aku mengacaukannya, aku menghancurkanmu, aku melakukan ini padamu, _ini kesalahanku_ —" suaranya goyah pada akhirnya, tak pernah berhasil untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

 _Aku mencintamu, Byun Baekhyun._

.

.

 _Lebih dari kata-kata yang dapat terucap._

.

.

Pikiran Baekhyun mengulang kata-kata itu layaknya sebuah kaset pengulang yang tak pernah berakhir, masih mencoba untuk menyadarkannya, untuk memahaminya. Tanpa Ia sadari, lelehan airmata hangat melucur turun di wajahnya.

Luhan terkejut, menjadi hanya terkejut seperti lainnya yang hadir, sambil perlahan Ia melirik Sehun. Sesulit apapun yang lebih muda mencoba untuk menahannya, rasa sakit itu tertulis jelas seluruh wajahnya. Kemarahan, kesedihan, _kehancuran._

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol melanjutkan dengan lembut, nada yang emosional, membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar hanya dengan menyebutkan namanya. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu, aku… menginginkan sebuah masa depan hanya bersamamu."

Airmata mengalir turun tak terkendalikan, isakkannya menjadi sedikit terdengar dan tak henti-henti. Bibirnya menolak untuk begerak untuk membiarkan tiga kata yang sangat amat Ia ingin untuk katakan, sebagai gantinya Ia berbisik dengan rapuh " _Chanyeol_ ," Chanyeol berada tepat di depannya, menolak aborsi, _mengakui perasaannya,_ tetapi momen ini terlalu indah untuk berakhir. Raksasa itu melangkah semakin mendekat dan mendekat, kini berdiri di depan si _brunet_ sebelum Ia terduduk di samping Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu hanya menatapnya dengan mata lebar yang berkaca-kaca, bibirnya sedikit terbuka, dan napasnya semakin menerpa yang lebih tinggi tiap kali semakin dekat dan semakin dekat.

Terduduk disamping cinta dalam hidupnya, dia menggapai tangan pucat yang lebih kecil. Dia menangkupnya pada genggamannya, dan _hell_ , betapa sangat mengherankan bahkan hanya dengan sentuhan kecil yang Ia dapatkan membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergemetar tak terkendali dan seketika memanas. Mereka saling mengunci tatapan sesaat semua orang tetap terdiam dan memperhatikan mereka. Wajah Baekhyun sudah dibasahi air mata dan tangisannya semakin mengeras ketika dia mendapatkan manik cokelat yang sangat Ia cintai tengah menatap matanya. Sehun sudah gelisah dan menepi, membuat Luhan menyadari ini dalam sekejap, tetapi hal yang selanjutnya mereka lihat adalah sebuah titik kehancuran.

Chanyeol mengusap tangan yang bergemetar itu, menghelakan " _Aku sangat amat mencintaimu_ ," sebelum dia membiarkan tangannya memegang pipi si _brunet,_ menariknya untuk sebuah ciuman lembut dan menggairahkan. Bibir yang saling bersentuhan itu—apa yang amat mereka dambakan. Intens, luar biasa, dan _mematikan akal._

Tak pernah Sehun pikir bahwa Ia akan melihat kedua orang itu berciuman di depannya. Tidak pernah sama sekali memiliki pikiran seperti itu.

Tetapi dia tidak mendapatkan titik kehancuran itu.

Karena lelaki berambut pirang itu saat ini mengepalkan tangannya, meremasnya dan dia terlihat seperti tak akan pernah membiarkan yang lainnya pergi lagi samasekali. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Luhan, kehangatan mendadak melenyap dari tubuhnya, dan tangannya secara tak sadar meremas punggung yang lainnya.

"Ini sebuah lelucon, kah? Bajingan ini benar-benar berpikir kalau dia bisa melakukan dan mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan," Ayahnya Baekhyun menyela, terkekeh dalam sebuah nada yang mengejek sesaat semua orang terkejut akan perlakuan mereka. "menoreh masa depan omong kosong itu, mengatakan itu seperti anak bodoh dan konyol," dia kemudian menambahkan, "pulanglah, dia akan menyingkirkannya dan kau bisa lanjut menjadi seorang lelaki brengsek seperti apa pun."

Chanyeol menggemertakan giginya akan perkataan menghina itu, menjadi marah pada lelaki yang lebih tua itu karena telah menganggap pengakuannya sebagai sebuah lelucon. Dia menurunkan pandangan sesaat dia—

" _Diam_."

Baekhyun menjawab menggantikan raksasanya, suaranya geram dan keras. Tak pernah samasekali dalam hidupnya menjadi kasar pada ayahnya, tetapi dia tidak menyesali itu sama sekali. Ribuan hal berlarian di dalam pikirannya, perkataan jujur raksasanya padanya, dan itu hampir benar-benar menghancurkannya. Chanyeol mendongak hanya untuk mengunci tatapannya dengan Baekhyun lagi, yang tengah kehilangan dirinya dalam hitungan detik.

Tuan Byun memicingkan matanya pada anak lelakinya, mulutnya menganga sesaat Ia dibingungkan oleh sikap menghina yang tiba-tiba dari si _brunet_. Baru saja akan menggerakan bibirnya untuk mencemoohnya, dia tiba-tba terpotong. "Aku akan memberikanmu apapun," Chanyeol mengalihkan kepalanya pada yang lebih tua, hampir terdengar putus asa. "Apapun yang kau inginkan, aku bisa menawarkanmu sebuah villa, uang yang banyak, seorang pegawai yang lebih baik! Hanya biarkan aku… memilikinya, hanya jangan membuatnya teraba—"

"Oh aku mengerti… jadi kau adalah seorang pewaris dari perusahaan Park," dia mengernyit, perlahan menyilangkan lengannya lagi sambil mengambil langkah mendekat. "Aku mengapresiasi penawaranmu sebanyak-banyaknya, aku tidak berencana memiliki seorang anak pelacur bedebah itu." Chanyeol mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, tak dapat bersabar lagi. "kasihan orangtuamu. Kasian kau. Berapa banyak jalang lagi yang sudah kau hamili?"

Dia menghela napas sebagai tambahan, mengarahkan pandangnnya menuju anak lelakinya. "Dan kasihannya kami memiliki seorang anak lelaki yang bisa hamil. Betapa memalukannya," ayah Baekhyun berkata menghinakan.

Lelaki hamil itu tidaklah benar-benar hidup di kehidupan masyarakat yang bergengsi, kenyataannya, itu merupakan kasus yang langka. Perkataan memalukan ayahnya menusuk rasa sakit yang membakar di organ terpentingnya, di dalam jiwanya, di dalam organ terpenting di dalam jiwanya.

" _ **Pergi!**_ " teriak Baekhyun. Menjadi seorang yang tengah hamil merupakan sebuah alasan akan keadaannya yang memburuk, dia mencoba untuk menstabilkan napasnya. Semua orang menatapnya terkejut, terkejut karena keagresifan si _brunet_ yang tiba-tiba. Chanyeol dengan khawatir mengambil tangannya padanya lagi, mencoba untuk menenangkannya karena _stress_ merupakan hal terakhir yang harus diperhatikan salah satunya ketika sedang hamil. "Pergi dari sini! Aku sangat membencimu! Ini anakku, _anak berharga kami_ , jadi pergilah sialan!" lanjut Baekhyun memekik.

"Baekhyun sayang…" ibunya menyela dan mencoba untuk mendekati anak lelakinya sebelum Ia ditarik kembali.

"Sebetulnya, aku memiliki ide yang lebih bagus," ucap Tuan Byun, menarik wanita itu dan mengarahkan jalan mereka menuju pintu. "Dia benar."

"Kau gila, Jinhyuk! Dia anak kita!" teriak nyonya Byun, mendapatkan niat suaminya.

"Tidak lagi. Aku tidak memiliki hubungan sama sekali dengan jalang yang berada di sana itu."

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah getaran merambat pada tulang belakangnya dan hampir menggigit bibirnya terluka, menyadari apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan secara tak sengaja berteriak kasar. "Kau adalah bajingan keparat dalam percakapan ini, bagaimana kau bahkan memiliki orang-orang yang melihat dan memanggilnya seorang _jalang?!_ " Chanyeol akhirnya membiarkan kemarahannya meluap, kesabarannya benar-benar telah lenyap.

Baekhyun hanya dapat menghelakan _tidak_ sesaat ayahnya mengabaikan ketidaksopanan yang lebih tinggi dan mendorong pegangan pintu kebawah. Teriakan ibunya merupakan satu-satunya suara yang dapat terdengar di dalam ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Mereka meninggalkannya.

 _Orangtuanya membuangnya._

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

(a/n:) maaf kemarin tidak bisa update karena berhalangan kesibukan pribadi. Maaf buat yang minta sehari 2 chapter. Please lah, sudah satu chapter sehari berarti dalam seminggu sudah 7 chapter di upload-_- let me eat u guys rawwwrrr! I gak janji tapi chapter selanjutnya mungkin nanti sore di up juga. Thanks.

* * *

 **.**

 **I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo  
www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo  
(ganti spasi dengan titik) **

**Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved**

 **.**

p.s. Thanks for read and reviews.


	27. REALITY

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
by Becklypark**

 **DISCLAIMER  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here  
www wattpad com/167017442  
(spasi diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING  
Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **.**

* * *

 **REALITY**

* * *

 **.**

Keheningan menguasai setelah orang tuanya pergi untuk kebaikan, sesuatu yang tidak Baekhyun rencanakan pada tujuannya. Takdirnya menjadi jelas bahwa kehidupan yang biasa dia jalani benar-benar telah pergi. Dia berumur 17 tahun – menantikan seorang anak – dan terbuang oleh orangtuanya.

Terasa sebuah sentuhan lembut pada tangannya yang membuatnya tersadar dari mimpi buruk mengerikan yang terbelenggu di dalam pikirannya. Mata Baekhyun terbuka hanya untuk mendapati senyuman hangat yang menenangkan dari Chanyeol.

Sehun menjadi tak nyaman, merasa seperti dia telah mendapatkan sebuah tumpangan dan mendapat olokan dan akhirnya dipermainkan. Meskipun begitu, si pirang yang berada di sampingnya membuat dirinya merasa bahwa dirinya berguna. Bahwa dia masih dicintai. Namun dia melepaskan tangan yang terus menggenggamnya dengan erat, image akan sebuah cinta dalam hidupnya tengah melihat seseorang dengan cara yang tak pernah dia lakukan padanya menjadi begitu menyiksa, dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan yang tiba-tiba terasa semakin mengecil.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlalu terhanyut satu sama lain sehingga tidak menyadari ini tidak seperti Luhan yang tak ragu sama sekali untuk mengikuti 'kekasih'nya.

Pintu berbunyi, satu-satunya hal yang masih diharapkan adalah kehadiran orangtuanya. Waktu sesaat mereka berpisah dari satu sama lain belum cukup lama namun hal itu terasa seperti sebuah kekekalan. Air mata masih mengalir deras, dia menelan ludah sebelum mengeluarkan perkataan yang bersemayam pada bibirnya sepanjang waktu. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

Jantung Chanyeol berdesir hanya dengan suara yang berasal dari suara indah Baekhyun. Dia mengikis jarak diantara tubuh mereka dengan segera membungkuk pada Baekhyun dan menekan tubuhnya terhadap kasur. Tangannya melingkar erat disekitar leher Chanyeol, kaki lelaki mungil itu dengan alami merangkul pinggul yang lebih tinggi, merapatkan pada tubuhnya. "A-apa kau nyata? Apa kau benar-benar bersamaku sekarang, apakah kau benar-benar kembali untuk—" Baekhyun tak dapat menahan isaknya. "Apakah ini beberapa khayalan delusional milikku, beberapa impian bodoh yang membuat diriku ingin mempercayai kalau kau sebenarnya jatuh cinta padaku?"

Wajah Baekhyun dibanjiri air mata, raksasa itu menyadari ini dan menciumi lelehan air matanya, bernapas dengan lembut "Ini nyata." sambil tersenyum. "Aku sangat sangat minta maaf. Sangat minta maaf. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk dapat memaafkan diriku untuk segala yang telah kulakukan," ucapnya diantara ciuman. "Aku benar-benar membenci diriku, aku-aku sangat membenci diriku."

Baekhyun sedikit terisak, jantungnya berdetak dengan tak karuan karena _sial_ ini hanyalah satu-satunya hal yang Ia butuhkan saat ini. Kehangatan dari tubuh Chanyeol mengakibatkan dirinya bergemetar bukan karena dingin namun akibat _hasrat dan cinta_. Itulah cara yang lebih berbeda dibandingkan bersama dengan Sehun—semuanya terasa berada pada tempatnya. Dunia terasa lebih cerah, tetapi kemudian dia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tengah terdiam dalam tangisan.

"Ch-Chanyeol…"

"Aku meninggalkanmu karena aku takut untuk jatuh cinta. Aku takut akan segalanya— aku-aku tidak bisa menerima apapun, aku…" dia merengsek ke dalam leher Baekhyun. "Aku benar-benar b-bodoh. Tapi kau disini mengatakan padaku kau mencintaiku, tapi kau membiarkanku untuk menyentuhmu. Kau-kau bahkan ingin menjaga anak ini meskipun berarti kau akan ditelantarkan oleh—"

"Aku tidak tahu…" Baekhyun tak membiarkannya menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Aku sejujurnya tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini." Dia kemudian membiarkan sebuah helaan napas pendek menghembus keluar. "Hanya saja… kehadiranmu mengambil alih hatiku. Dimanapun aku melihatmu, dalam diriku terbakar, dimanapun kau melihatku, hal itu seperti membutakan hatiku."

Tersenyum dengan lemah, dia mencengkram bagian belakang jaketnya Chanyeol. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa lama aku menunggumu untuk datang di pintu ini." Cengkraman semakin mengerat sesaat Ia merasakan yang lebih tinggi mengigil, bergemetar dan terisak pada tubuhnya, dia meredam tangisannya dengan teramat sangat. Chanyeol memeluk pinggang lelaki yang lebih pendek sambil menghirup aroma dari yang lainnya sebelum membisikkan, "Bisakah hal ini sedikit lebih lama lagi? A-aku memeluk—"

"Aku ingin ini lebih lama."

.

.

.

"Dengan gen kita, anak kita pasti akan menjadi orang yang paling tampan, anak kita pasti akan mendapatkan seluruh gadis manis dan para lelaki bernapsu akannya, sial anak kita akan menjadi seorang idol—"

" _Chanyeol_."

"Hey berhenti mencubitiku!"

"Aku harap anak kita akan menjadi setidaknya bukan menjadi seorang raksasa yang menjengkelkan seperti ayahnya dan menyetubuhi mereka setiap waktu salah satu darinya."

"Jika itu berarti _baby boo_ akan menemukan cinta dalam hidupnya pada akhirnya seperti daddy-nya lakukan kemudian aku tak apa-apa dengan itu,"

"Kau gila."

"Gila karenamu, _babe_."

"Chan—"

"Ikutlah denganku,"

Chanyeol menghela napas sesaat melihat pada lelaki yang berada di lengannya sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya. Baekhyun terbaring dengan punggungnya yang menerpa dada Chanyeol sambil dengan tiba-tiba merapat semakin mendekat, memeluk lengan posesif raksasanya. Chanyeol merengsek pada lehernya seolah-olah Ia kecanduan akan aroma kekasihnya sebelum mencium lehernya dengan lembut.

"Apa… apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun berbisik kembali, mempertanyakan maksud yang lainnya.

Chanyeol dengan lembut tersenyum dan mengelus tonjolan kecil bayinya Baekhyun sebelum menciumnya lagi. "Ayo tinggal bersama. Ibuku mendukung kita sejak…" dia mendongak untuk menatapi langit-langit putih. "Sejak dia sudah mengetahuinya. Ibuku mendapatkan hal yang sama ketika dia seumuran denganmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum akan sentuhan lembut pada perutnya, seolah-olah raksasa itu takut menghancurkan anak itu dan hal itu terasa manis. "K-kau yakin? Tidakkah aku menjadi sebuah beban?"

"Jangan bercanda, _baby_. Cukup ikutlah bersamaku, aku akan… kita kan menjagamu. Aku akan mengaturnya jadi kau akan mendapatkan les privat. Aku akan mencintaimu, aku akan mengejar ketertinggalan ketika aku tidak berada untuk melakukannya dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi—"

"Baik!" Baekhyun terkekeh nyaring dengan cara yang lucu, membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak. "Tapi sebelumnya… aku ingin mendapatkan tiga porsi Deobokkie, jadi bawalah aku keluar untuk makan malam!"

Semuanya masih terasa seperti tak nyata, mimpi yang gila.

.

.

.

"Kau harus membiarkannya pergi, S-Sehun,"

Luhan berucap hati-hati dalam sebuah nada yang lebih rendah, takut akan situasi yang tengah berlangsung. Sehun membawanya ke sebuah bar, mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka masih dibawah umur. "Dan berhentilah meminum barang itu, kau masih 16! Cukup pulanglah ke rumah…" Luhan mencoba untuk merebut minuman itu namun tak bisa. "Kau tidak akan melakukan hal ini, apa yang salah denganmu!"

Sehun kemudian dengan malas menoleh pada si pirang yang tengah berteriak disampingnya, matanya yang sedikit mengantuk akibat alcohol yang mempengaruhinya, dia dibawah kesadarannya.

"Kau mengatakan padaku kau bersamanya!" Luhan melanjutkan, rasa sakit tergambar penuh pada wajahnya. "Tapi kau dengan keparatnya mempermainkanku, kau mengambil keuntungan—"

Sehun tak tahan lagi, merasa cukup akan omong kosong si pirang dan mencengkram lehernya untuk menariknya mendekat, menubrukkan bibir mereka bersama dalam sebuah kemarahan, kegeraman. Mata Luhan terbelalak, mencoba untuk mendorong yang lebih muda menyingkir namun gagal karena kekurangan kekuatan. Satu-satunya akal sehat mejadi sebuah keputusasaan yang murni akan lidah yang lainnya sesaat yang lebih muda mencabuli goanya sebelum Ia tiba-tiba tertarik kebelakang.

"Tidak akan begini jadinya jika aku menyetubuhinya sejak awal, kan?" Sehun menekan daerah bagian bawah mereka bersamaan, mengeratkan pelukannya pada lelaki rusa itu untuk mencegahnya kabur. "Dia butuh disetubuhi, itulah kenapa dia menyelingkuhiku, itulah kenapa Ia melompat-lompat pada penis si bajingan itu ketika aku tengah makan siang!"

Luhan mengeramkan bernada sesaat Ia dapat merasakan sebuah gembungan perlahan membentuk di dalam jeans Sehun, bergesekan dengan miliknya. Dia dengan segera mencengkram pundak yang lebih tinggi akibat lututnya menyerah akan sebuah detakan jantung.

"Kau hanya jalang tak tahu malu lainnya, kan? Berhentilah bersikap seperti aku tidak akan pernah mengetahui kaulah yang mengintai mereka dan kemudian menyebarkan rekaman video sex itu," Luhan dapat mencium aroma alcohol yang menyengat menerpa hidungnya. Ia merengek pada perkataan Sehun, terlalu intim dengan sisinya yang tak biasa. "Aku tahu itu salah, a-aku hanya ingin m-memenangkan-m—" dan akhirnya desahannya memotong dirinya sendiri, tubuhnya secara otomatis tertekan ke depan, menjadi lebih tertekan akan berbagai gesekan dibawah sana.

.

.

.

" _Aku akan menunjukkan pada jalang brengsek yang merupakan mantanku itu bagaimana aku menyetubuhi."_

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

(a/n:) ABBSJJD  
WELELL YEAH nanaena *-*

Sorry sedang diluar kota jadi slow update ya;;

* * *

 **.**

 **Original Story  
I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo  
www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo  
(ganti spasi dengan titik) **

**Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved**

 **.**

p.s. Thanks for read and reviews.


	28. UNCOMMON SENSATIONS

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
by Becklypark**

 **DISCLAIMER  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here  
www wattpad com/167017442  
(spasi diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING  
Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **.**

* * *

 **UNCOMMON SENSATIONS**

* * *

 **.**

 **WARN!  
MATURE CONTENT  
(close the tab if you don't like it. Bad comments are not allowed, I've already told you before, tf)  
.**

" _Aku akan menunjukkan pada jalang brengsek yang merupakan mantanku itu bagaimana aku menyetubuhi."_

.

.

.

Luhan dapat merasakan keringat panas menetes turun dari tengkuknya, matanya sontak terbuka sesaat perkataan yang lebih muda terdengar. Dia seketika ketakutan untuk sekiranya membantah, airmata sudah bergerumul di matanya dan _sial dia baru saja mengatakan—_

"Ini yang kau inginkan, kan?" Sehun memukul pipi si lelaki rusa itu dan membebaskan lehernya dari kain menyusahkan itu dengan tangan yang lainnya, menyerang leher pucat tak tersentuh itu dengan segera. "Aku menyetubuhimu tanpa perasaan," dia bergumam pada kulit itu.

Luhan terkejut dan dia berpikir sejenak hatinya akan hancur akibat dentuman pada dadanya yang berdetak tanpa ampun. "K-kau mabuk, berhenti, _tolong_ …" dia berhasil mengucapkannya diantara isakan yang terus-menerus. Dia sejujurnya tidak menginginkan ini, tidak dengan tali yang terikat, khususnya tidak saat Ia masih seorang perjaka, namun Ia terangsang dengan begitu menyakitkan.

Tak mengakui bahwa Ia juga ketakutan setengah mati akan aksi yang lebih tinggi.

Sehun mulai menghisap tanpa ampun leher yang lebih tua, menjilati dan menggigiti bagian sana hingga lutut Luhan sepenuhnya menyerah. Dia dengan kasar menarik pinggangnya, mengarahkan jalan mereka menuju sebuah ruangan di lantai atas (yang tampaknya merupakan pelayanan bar itu). Luhan membenci ini, dia benci bahwa dia dapat merasakan penisnya menggeliat heboh melawan bahan jeans yang ketat itu, dia benci perasaan sakit yang Ia dapat dari semua ini, dan yang _paling terpenting_ adalah dia membenci dirinya yang tak melarikan diri, menjadi terlalu lemah menghentikan Sehun untuk kebaikan.

Sehun mendobrak pintu itu terbuka dan dengan kejam menghempaskan Luhan menuju ranjang sebelum menutup pintu yang berada di belakangnya. Walaupun dia terhempas dia masih berhasil untuk menjaga kekuatan dan keseimbangannya. "Apa kau sudah merasa bergairah? Bergairah akan pemikiranmu tentang penisku yang menyuduk masuk ke dalam pantat ketatmu?" si pirang tinggi itu melangkah semakin dekat dan lebih dekat lagi dengan Luhan yang merasa ketakutan semakin dan semakin lagi. Ia diseret, memantapkan dirinya pada sikunya sesaat napasnya tercekat ketika Sehun bersandar ke depan. "Seperti apa yang kau lihat sebelumnya di dalam ruang loker itu," ucapnya tak jelas, kilat napsu pada tatapannya sulit diabaikan. "Kau hanyalah salah satu dari yang lainnya, kau juga sangat ingin disetubuhi, kan?"

"Sudahlah hentikan ini, S-Sehun," dia merengek pada sebelumnya yang mulai menelanjangi dirinya dengan serampangan, menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya ketika Sehun tengah menyingkirkan pakaian terakhirnya. Luhan menyadari ponselnya berbunyi disampingnya tetapi terkejut akan Sehun yang tanpa ragu samasekali untuk melepaskan boxernya turun, benar-benar mengabaikan tangisan yang lebih tua.

" _Shut the fuck up_ , bisakah?!" geram Sehun sebelum mendorong dua jarinya masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan, memaksa dirinya untuk menghisapnya. Dan dengan ragu-ragu Luhan menghisapnya, melenguh sesaat dia melakukannya sebelum jari-jari itu ditarik keluar kembali.

Luhan menjerit ketika dia merasakan jemari basah yang saat ini tengah menyapu lubang pantatnya, tiga jari memasukinya dalam sekali hentakan. Kesakitan kasar yang tiba-tiba dengan amat sangat gila dan kamar itu terisi dengan isakan, tangisan dan teriakan _sakit_ serta _hentikan_. Tak merasakan apapun selain terabaikan, yang lebih muda menarik jari-jari itu keluar sebelum mulai mengerjai gespernya. " _Fuck_ ," umpatnya, terlalu mabuk untuk berhasil melepaskan gesper itu. Luhan menatapnya, tubuhnya memanas dengan keringat, bergemetar tak terkendali sebelum dengan kasar dibalikkan.

Pantatnya saat ini berada di udara, dia menemukan ponsel itu tergeletak dibawah tubuhnya. Luhan merasakan pipi pantatnya ditekan memisah, diikuti dengan sesuatu yang basah dan keras merengsek masuk diantaranya. ' _Sesuatu_ ' itu menusuk pintu masuk analnya, meninggalkannya tak bernapas dan panik sesaat lelaki mengerikan dibelakangnya itu mendesah akibat seluruh sensasi yang luar biasa itu.

Luhan membenci dirinya yang malahan menyukai semua ini, pantatnya secara tak sadar bergerak kebelakang sesaat Ia terkejut dengan penuh kekalutan akan ponsel yang berada dibawahnya menangguhkan sebuah nomer.

 _Beep_

Sehun dengan kasar mencengkram pinggul si pirang, "menurutlah, atau apapun—" dia kemudian menggigit bibirnya, mengeram keras sambil mendorong masuk dengan perlahan, kehangatan dan keketatan menyambutnya dengan nikmat. Amat terengah-engah dan ponsel itu dengan tak sengaja terjatuh dibawahnya, Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya kesakitan dan menjerit keras sesaat air matanya mengalir deras pada wajah memerahnya.

 _Beep_

Sehun rasanya sedikit membesar, penetrasi tanpa dilumasi itu memperburuknya sesaat pipi pantatnya hampir terasa seperti terbelah menjadi dua. Setiap tulang dalam tubuhnya terasa seperti hancur berkeping-keping.

" _Halo?"_

Sebuah suara kecil terdengar dari ponsel yang terabaikan. Luhan terengah-engah keras, matanya tertutup dengan rapat sesaat lelaki yang berada dibelakangnya tengah memasukinya. Menumpukan dirinya pada satu sisi sikunya, dia mencoba menggapai ponselnya, dengan bergetar menempelkannya pada telinganya. "B-Baekhyun…"

Sehun terlalu mabuk, pikirannya benar-benar berkabut untuk menyadari apa yang lelaki rusa itu lakukan dan hanya menghantam penisnya ke dalamnya, dua kali, dan tiga kali, dengan kasar menusuk masuk dan keluar. _It hurt like a bitch_ , namun Luhan tak mampu selain mendesah tak tahu malu akan suara kulit mereka yang bertubrukan, sensasi itu dia dapatkan. _Walau_ lubang pantat yang diperkosa itu terasa seperti terbelah, walau hal itu terasa seperti dia akan mati pada titik itu.

" _Luhan?"_

"Tolong a-aku, t-tolong aku… _aaaah_ ," dia mendesah dengan jelas, terengah-engah dengan hebat sesaat airmata yang terus mengalir turun pada wajahnya yang panas.

" _A-Apa yang terjadi disana?!"_

Luhan menggigit kasar bibirnya, menggerakan pinggulnya ke belakang, rasa sakit dan kekasaran perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah napsu dan hasrat. Ponsel itu melesat dari tangannya, dia mendapatkan kenikmatan. Sehun membungkuk kebawah menuju punggug lelaki rusa itu, masih menumbuknya dalam dan dengan cepat sambil menciumi leher yang lainnya. Dia mengeram padakulit itu sambil mulai menggesekkan nipple Luhan yang menengang.

"S-setubuhi aku lebih kasar, Sehun, _ahhh~_ "

Dan sambungan itu terputus.

.

.

.

"Sayang, kau berbicara dengan siapa di telepon?"

Baekhyun amat terkejut, tak menyangka raksasa itu masuk secara tiba-tiba. Mereka berada di mansion Chanyeol, di dalam sebuah ruangan yang Chanyeol pilih untuk pasangan itu tidur pada sebuah kasur king-sized yang terdapat di sana. Mereka kembali kerumah setelah makan malam menyenangkan, Chanyeol meneraktirnya. Dengan tatapan penuh cinta si raksasa sesaat menyuapinya di restoran dan akhirnya menggendongnya ala bridal ke kamar mereka, hal itu cukup bagi si _brunet_ yang tengah hamil itu menyebutnya sebagai kencan terbaik dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol tengah keluar dari kamarnya untuk melakukan sebuah panggilan telepon dengan ibunya ketika ponsel Baekhyun menderingkan sebuah panggilan masuk.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu dimana Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba muncul. "Kau terlihat kacau…" lelaki berambut hitam legam itu mengatakannya dengan khawatir, melangkah menuju kekasihnya yang berada di tempat tidur. "Apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangkat pandangannya menuju lelaki tinggi itu, mengambil sebuah napas yang bergetar sambil tersenyum lemah sebelum menangkis pandangannya.

.

.

.

" _Tidak ada_."

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

(a/n:) lol boi tf

* * *

 **.**

 **Translated by  
©becklypark  
www fanfiction net/~becklypark  
(ganti spasi dengan titik)**

 **Original Story  
I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo  
www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo  
(ganti spasi dengan titik) **

**Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved**

 **.**

p.s. Thanks for read and reviews.


	29. MAYBE

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
by Becklypark**

 **DISCLAIMER  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here  
www wattpad com/167017442  
(spasi diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING  
Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **.**

* * *

 **MAYBE**

* * *

 **.**

Matahari menggelitik wajah pucatnya, mata Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali, sinar itu perlahan menyeretnya kembali menuju kesadaran. Dia merasakan kenyamanan yang luar biasa, seluruh tubuhnya kesakitan, merasakan benar-benar nyeri. Tak bertenaga. _Menjijikan_.

Ingatannya berkabut, hancur, dan kekosongan dalam pikirannya diam-diam _memohon_ untuk kembali mengingat. Dia pasti telah memimpikan sesuatu hal yang menyakitkan seperti neraka kan? Hal itu menjelaskan ingatannya yang kurang baik. Tapi kenapa tubuhnya—

Lelaki pirang itu menyadari sebuah tubuh telanjang menekan pada punggungnya yang telanjang, jantung pemiliknya berdetak luar biasa. Apalagi lengan yang berada disekitar pinggang telanjangnya. _Telanjang_.

Oh. Sehun.

Nama _nya_ berbunyi nyaring di dalam kepalanya, dan _kehadirannya_ tentu sangat cukup untuk mengulang kejadian semalam di dalam kepalanya.

Tambatan hatinya benar-benar memperkosanya, namun—

.

.

.

 _Luhan mengcengkram seprai yang telah lusuh, menggerakan pantatnya kebelakang dan memaksa penis itu untuk merengsek masuk lebih dalam. Matanya yang berair menyipit, rambutnya yang kacau terhempas, cakaran merah melingkupi punggung dan pinggulnya, bibirnya yang membengkak terbuka dengan saliva yang mengalir turun dari ujung bibirnya, ya, dia benar-benar terlihat kacau dan hancur saat ini, dan pemandangn itu sungguh tak senonoh._

" _A-aku mencintaimu, Sehun, Aku—ahhhh mencintaimu! S-sangat!" dia melenguh jelas, terengah-engah mengalunkan nama Sehun, dan sepenuhnya mabuk dalam kenikmatan tiap kali yang terlebih dulu menghantam prostatnya. "Tolong… k-katakan itu kembali, c-cintai aku… cintai t-tubuhku."_

" _I love your body, baby," Sehun mengeram, mencengkram pinggul yang telah memerah lainnya semakin kasar, dan kembali mengulangi tusukan kasarnya lagi dan lagi._

.

.

.

—namun dia menyukainya.

Luhan mendorong lengan yang berada di sekitar tubuh dinginya menyingkir, membebaskan dirinya dengan penuh semangat sambil melompat kesamping dan hampir menginginkan untuk kabur. Ia menatapi lelaki yang maisih tertidur di ranjang itu dengan mata yang terbelalak, mengigit keras bibir bawahnya; dadanya bernapas berat melalui hidungnya. Jantung yang lebih tua itu terasa seperti akan menerobos keluar, dan dia mencoba untuk menenangkan ketidaksadarannya.

Dan kemudian kesakitan bagian bawahnya mulai muncul.

Mereka melakukan sex dan Ia kehilangan keperjakaanya pada satu-satunya orang yang Ia cintai namun tak lagi meyakini tentang cintanya.

Hal itu tak mendebarkan hatinya. Hal itu menghancurkan.

Dia telah dipakai.

Luhan mengambil langkah mundur, dengan cepat memunguti pakaiannya untuk dipakainya, matanya tak meninggalkan targetnya Ia masih menatapi Sehun. Dia terlihat damai. Innocent. Hampir seperti seorang malaikat. Sangat… berkilau.

Akhirnya Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, tak menginginkan bagian lembut dalam hatinya menguasainya. Dia dapat menetap dengannya, memberikannya lebih dan bahkan lebih lagi hatinya, memberikan seluruh dirinya. Mungkin Sehun akhirnya akan jatuh cinta padanya setelah semalam, masih terdapat sebuah kesempatan, kan?

 _Mungkin suatu hari hanyalah kau dan dirinya._

.

.

.

 _Tapi mungkin seharusnya pada akhirnya cukup membiarkannya pergi._

 _Mereka mengatakan berpegang pada kepercayaan bahwa terdapat sebuah masa lalu, kan? Membiarkan hal itu pergi karena mengetahui bahwa terdapat sebuah masa depan._

 _Mungkin kau akan menjadi lebih bahagia jika kau melakukannya. Mungkin suatu hari kau akan menertawai masa remajamu yang egois itu, menceritakan pada anakmu tentang tambatan hati bodohmu di sekolah._

Beberapa saat keraguan itu melayang-layang hingga pintu berbunyi tertutup dan di samping tempat tidur Luhan tersisa kekosongan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau Chanhae?"

"Kau bisa melakukannya lebih baik lagi."

"Minyeol?"

"Semua itu terdengar seperti nama anehmu."

"Jadi?"

Baekhyun mendengus, memegang leher Chanyeol dengan sebuah cara yang sengit sambil memalingkan wajahnya pada kekasihya yang dengan rapih—membuatkan sarapan yang tengah mereka miliki. "Kita bahkan tidak tahu apakah ini seorang laki-laki atau perempuan!"

Ruangan dimana mereka tengah makan itu sangatlah _besar_. Apalagi meja sialan berukuran XXL yang mana terlihat sepertinya cukup besar untuk menampung lima keluarga, dan namun Chanyeol menginginkan ' _little sunshine_ 'nya terduduk diatas pangkuannya.

Chanyeol menyeringai sebelum menyuapi si _brunet_ mungil dengan potongan sayuran lainnya, memastikan yang lebih terdahulu akan makan dengan benar dan sehat melewati sepanjang kehamilannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Bom? Maksudku jika itu seorang perempuan, kemudian akan menjadi Park Bom, kan?" Chanyeol menambahkan pada meja itu. Jika tidak dilingkupi oleh keseriusan dalam suaranya, Baekhyun akan berpikir dia hanya bercanda. Tapi, _fuck_ , Chanyeol adalah pemberi saran terburuk— _Fuck_.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menahan tatapan terganggunya, memutar matanya pada perkataan Chanyeol, namun hal itu sebenarnya terlalu sulit melewati sebuah gelak tawa.

Wajah mereka hanya berpisah beberapa inchi, mendapati jantung keduanya berdetak lebih cepat setiap kali mereka menamati sosoknya masing-masing. Dan diam-diam menerka-terka di dalam kepalanya jika salah satu dari mereka dapat mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih indah lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau Taehyung?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berucap, terkikik sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

"Taehyung? Anak lelaki, keinginanmu. Yeah, itu terdengar manis, tapi aku masih menyukai—"

Baekhyun mendiamkannya dengan mendorong jemarinya pada mulut yang terdahulu, men'shh' dirinya kemudian. Chanyeol mencoba untuk mendorong si _brunet_ menjauh darinya, untuk itu Ia menggerakan kakinya dengan gelisah sesaat dia merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun, keduanya tertawa bersamaan.

Hingga Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menekan bokongnya, ' _sesuatu_ ' itu seakan-akan tumbuh membesar dan semakin intens gesekan yang didapatkan dibawah sana. Dan seketika tawa mereka berubah menjadi keheningan.

Chanyeol terkekeh gugup, menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya malu-malu, mengetahui makna dibalik wajah memerah Baekhyun. "B-bisakah aku menyetubuhimu? Haha."

Baekhyun merasakan seperti berubah menjadi sebuah lautan kepanikan, terkejut sambil menampar seringaian tak tahu malu lainnya menyingkir. "Yeol!" dia memekik malu-malu dan kikuk. Hal itu mengingatkannya akan peristiwa kelam yang pernah mereka miliki. Kata-kata yang persis sama, walau kata-kata itu memliki sebuah perbedaan kulit yang berbeda dibandingkan pada seminggu yang lalu.

"Apa!" Chanyeol membalasnya dalam keputusasaan, tak mengurangi eratan pelukannya pada pinggang yang lainnya. "Ini sudah seminggu sejak kita bertemu kembali, jadi kenapa aku tidak bisa me—"

" _Sehari_ , maksudmu."

"Terserah!" rengek Chanyeol, menarik kekasihnya lebih mendekat, mendambakan akan kontak tubuh.

"Kau tidak berubah, ya?" Baekhyun menghela napas, perlahan memiringkan kepalanya dan akhirnya mencium seluruh bibir raksasa itu. "dan entah bagaimana aku jatuh cinta pada sosok cabul, sisi kekanak-kanakanmu," tambahnya dengan sebuah tawa, menjilati bibir yang lainnya dalam sebuah cara yang menggoda sebelum mundur kebelakang. "Bagaimana yang seharusnya kita jelaskan hal itu pada anak-anak kita jika dia (laki-laki) atau dia (perempuan) menanyakannya. 'Aku sudah berada dalam sebuah hubungan, namun ayahmu terpikat dan memilih untuk menyetubuhiku jadi aku hanya pasrah karena aku tidak mendapatkan segala hal itu dari kekasihku yang sesungguhnya'?"

Seringaian Chanyeol melebar dengan genit. "Woah, kau telah memecahkannya, baby," dia terkikik sebelum meledakan tawanya yang hanya mendapatkan pukulan lagi.

Tapi _mungkin_ hal-hal itu tidak akan berjalan seperti yang mereka harapkan pada akhirnya.

Betapa anehnya bagaimana kau bisa hidup dengan impian dan mimpi burukmu secara bersamaan, huh?

Mungkin mereka hanyalah keberuntungan yang bodoh.

 _Mungkin._

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

(a/n:) Hutang 1 chapter sebelumnya lunas ya:3

* * *

 **.**

 **Original Story  
I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo  
www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo  
(ganti spasi dengan titik) **

**Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved**

 **.**

p.s. Thanks for read and reviews.


	30. LOVESTRUCK

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
by Becklypark**

 **DISCLAIMER  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here  
www wattpad com/167017442  
(spasi diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING  
Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **.**

* * *

 **LOVESTRUCK**

* * *

 **.**

" _Seorang bayi akan membuat cinta lebih kuat, siang-siang memendek, malam-malam memanjang, gulungan uang mengecil, rumah lebih menyenangkan, baju-baju menjadi lusuh, masa lalu terlupakan dan masa depan bermanfaat untuk menjalani hidup."_

Dan sejujurnya, jika seseorang mengatakan pada Baekhyun hal itu empat bulan yang lalu dia akan tertawa di wajah mereka. Karena _tidak akan_ _pernah_ terpikirkan olehnya bahwa seorang anak akan mengisi sebuah tempat di dalam hatimu yang tak pernah kau ketahui bahwa tempat itu kosong.

 _Empat bulan._

Dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada sebuah tangan hangat yang tengah Ia genggam itu, dengan hati-hati melayangkan tangan yang lainnya menuju perut membesarnya yang mana dengan malangnya tersembunyi di bawah sweater yang tengah Ia pakai sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya menuju langit biru.

Dan sangatlah lucu bagaimana Ia juga bertemu dengan Chanyeol baru empat bulan yang lalu. Jika seseorang mengatakan padanya dia mengandung anak dari seorang playboy terkemuka di sekolah mereka, jika seseorang mengatakan padanya bahwa _lelaki ini akan menjadi satu-satunya, satu-satunya_ yang akan membuatnya meninggalkan segalanya; kekasihnya dan bahkan keluarga, Baekhyun akan mati tertawa.

Tangan mereka saling meremat yang dengan kekanakannya diayun-ayunkan di udara tetapi kemudian terhenti sesaat Chanyeol dengan mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, alisnya saling mengerenyit. Si _brunet_ dapat merasakan tatapannya membakar leher pucat Baekhyun, walau bernoda-hickey di leher, membuat yang lebih pendek bergemetar.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikannya?" suaranya kasar, walau hampir, _hampir_ merengek.

"Huh—"

" _Hickey_ nya! Orang-orang akan berpikir aku bukan seorang yang peduli, gegabah, kasar dan beberapa lelaki yang hanya berpikir dengan pen—" Baekhyun ingin menabrakkan dirinya melawan tembok.

"Wow, _pertahanan diri_ ," dia kemudian membalasnya dalam sebuah cara yang lancang, sarkastik.

"Apa-apaan itu?!"

Baekhyun terkikik dengan genit, memamerkan _eye-smile_ -nya yang berseri-seri tak tertahankan. Kapanpun dia tidak sibuk dengan makan atau belajar, Chanyeol akan muncul dibelakangnya menyeruak pada lehernya dan mulai menciumi kulit lembut itu dengan cara yang seduktif. Juga dikenal sebagai gerakan nakal ketika dia meminta sex. Dan tentu saja, Baekhyun tidak pernah samasekali untuk menolak.

Dia seharusnya sudah benar-benar mengetahuinya. _Pria malang Chanyeol_ – dia tentu saja bukanlah tipe lelaki yang melewati… yah, hobi favorit.

Baekhyun juga tidak dapat menahan reputasinya dan mengabaikan hormonnya yang bergejolak. Hormon tak terkendali yang sama seperti yang Ia miliki sejak hari itu. Terukir dengan sama, keserakahan, hasrat. Mereka masih berada di sana.

Warna rambut baru Chanyeol – abu-abu yang sangat Baekhyun inginkan sejak hari pertama – yang juga sama sekali tak menolong. Chanyeol _tahu_ , betapa Baekhyun menyukainya.

Dan setiap kali sebelum mereka melakukan itu, Chanyeol akan merangkak ke bawah, menghadap perut membesar Baekhyun sambil membisikan sebuah permintaan _"maaf'_ yang lembut seolah-olah dia tengah berbicara pada perut yang bertumbuh itu.

Dan dalam momen yang cepat itu dia merasakan percikan cahaya dan menyebar diseluruh tubuhnya, menanggalkan kegelisahan hatinya, menanggalkan dirinya yang kewalahan dengan emosi; menanggalkannya _hidup_.

Park Chanyeol selalu menjadi seseorang yang paling idiot.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan berlalu sejak pertemuan kembali mereka di rumah sakit. Tiga bulan semenjak orangtuanya membuangnya. Tetapi juga _tiga bulan_ yang mana terasa seperti sepuluh tahun akan penuh kasih sayang. Tiga tahun yang mana terasa seperti tahun-tahun pernikahan.

 _Chanyeol_ adalah keluarganya sekarang. Dan pemikirannya sendiri membuat jantungnya berdentum dalam sebuah kecepatan yang hampir tak normal.

Rasa berdosa akan mendapatkan uang yang berasal dari pantatnya seketika mencucinya, sebenarnya. Baekhyun selalu memperingati raksasa itu untuk berhenti menghamburkan uang untuknya, dan tiap permintaan diikuti oleh janji-janji yang tak dapat terhitung tentang mendapatkan sebuah perkerjaan dan mengembalikan hidupnya oleh dirinya sendiri. Walau bagaimana pun, Chanyeol akan selalu mendiamkannya dengan porsi pancake lainnya, dengan lembut membisikkan sebuah kata _"idiot"_ yang pelan _sebagai balasan._

Dalam tiga bulan ini Baekhyun bertemu dengan mama Park hanya dua kali. _Fakta yang mengerikan._

Dia sedikit paham akan orang tua Chanyeol yang sibuk bekerja. Seperti ayahnya Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak pernah sama sekali menangkap kilasan sosoknya dan dia juga tidak pernah memutuskan untuk bertanya akan kehadiran minim dari ayah kekasihnya itu.

Ibunya Chanyeol adalah segala apa yang Baekhyun bayangkan tentangnya. Menyenangkan, supportif, manis dan penuh akan kebaikan.

.

.

.

"Wow! Kau sangat cantik. Baekhyunnie, kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar pada panggilan yang _cheesy_ itu, mengangguk berseri-seri sambil membungkuk pada wanita berpenampilan indah itu. Dia terlihat sedikit muda, luar biasa dan cantik untuk seorang ibu, membuat hal itu sedikit menyadari dari siapakah ketampanan Chanyeol menurun dan berasal. Wajah segarnya memiliki semburat pink disana, membuat dia terlihat bahkan lebih muda. Wanita ini adalah ibunya Chanyeol.

Dan _hell_ , bagian dalam perutnya bergemetar.

Karena berada di samping _ibunya Chanyeol_ , martabat dan nama wanita ini merupakan tiruan darinya.

"A-Ah! Hentikan formalitas ini, kau kan, menantu?" dan kekehannya menyinari hati lelaki itu.

 _MenantuMenantuMenantuMenantuMenantuMenantuMenantuMenantu_

Kata-kata itu menancap kepalanya, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan sesaat Ia merasakan telinganya memerah pada titik itu yang Ia takuti bahwa mereka akan terbang kabur dari kepalanya.

Menantu.

Hatinya hampir terbakar menjadi api, "S-senang bertemu denganmu—"

" _Mom_. Kau bisa memanggilku ' _Mom_ '. Kita keluarga sekarang, lagipula!"

 _Ya, wanita ini, yang mungkin merupakan salah satu yang paling berkuasa di Seoul, benar-benar suka untuk menganggap mereka adalah pasangan yang baru saja menikah._

Dan kepalanya berputar pada sebuah imaginasi yang tentu saja tentang menikahi Chanyeol. Dan mungkin dia (Chanyeol) tidak akan memikirkan hal itu sama sekali. _Chanyeol mengangkatnya ala bridal setelah hari resepsi yang lama itu, membawanya ke lantai atas menuju kamar bulan madu mereka, kemudian membaringkannya turun sambil mencium keningnya selalu dengan sangat lembut sebelum merangkak padanya—_

" _Jadi… apakah itu seorang anak perempuan? Anak laki-laki?"_

Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, Baekhyun tersadar dari mode bermimpinya, kecewa dan malu dengan dirinya sendiri yang kehilangan sentuhan dengan kenyata begitu cepat.

"Jadi… apakah itu seorang anak perempuan? Anak laki-laki? Chanyeol mengatakan padaku kalau dia baru saja menemanimu ke rumah sakit, maksudku, sekarang kan kau sudah empat bulan!" Ia dengan semangat melanjutkan, penuh akan senyuman dan penuh akan kilatan positif.

Mencoba untuk mengabaikan tubuhnya yang memanas saat ini, Baekhyun tersenyum dan merona dengan rona merah padam sesaat pikirannya teralih pada sebuah perjalan hari itu.

Momen dimana bayi bertumbuh mereka muncul di layar, Baekhyun merasa seperti dia tengah tercekik oleh kebahagiaan, terus tersenyum pada titik itu hingga rahangnya mulai sakit. Lelehan air mata terus mengalir pada wajahnya tanpa sadar – _dia masih tak dapat percaya di dalam dirinya terdapat seorang anak manusia mungil, bertumbuh dan bertumbuh setiap harinya._

Dan di dalam momen menakjubkan itu Ia tampaknya lupa akan masa sulit yang pernah mereka miliki untuk dilaluinya menuju hari ini.

Dia mendongak pada Chanyeol yang tengah menggenggam tangannya sepanjang waktu dan Baekhyun tak pernah lupa sosok indah yang berada di depannya. Mata besar Chanyeol terkunci pada layar itu, mulutnya terbuka dalam sebuah senyuman lebar, matanya bersinar dalam sekejap yang mana terlihat hampir seperti orang asing bagi Baekhyun. Dan dalam sekilas dia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Baekhyun, tersenyum dari kuping ke kuping sambil membungkuk semakin rendah.

Chanyeol menangkup pipi basah Baekhyun dalam tangan besarnya, memberikannya tatapan penuh cinta sesaat mata mereka saling terkunci sebelum mengikis jaraknya. Setelah dengan terburu-buru mencium seluruh bibirnya, yang lebih tinggi mulai mendekati layar itu.

"Baek, bayinya baru saja mengepalkan tangannya, lihat?!" dia menunjuk pada tangan kecil yang berada di layar itu, mata berkaca-kacanya berseri. "Aku bersumpah itu baru saja bergerak, itu benar-benar bergerak!"

Baekhyun yang mana masih berbaring pada punggungnya dengan perutnya yang terekspos, tertawa, menangis sesaat emosi yang berlimpah ruah itu menghantamnya lagi, dan kemudian tertawa lagi sambil menyeka air matanya. "Katakan halo pada daddy, baby," dia diam-diam terkikik, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang dengan lembut tengah menyentuh layar itu.

Sang dokter menatap mereka dengan tatapan kagum. _Anak muda, namun sangat bersemangat, ya?_

 _Mereka tidak akan selalu menjumpai sosok pasangan muda yang kuat di klinik ini_ , pikirnya sebelum mencetak sebuah gambar.

.

.

.

"Seorang anak laki-laki," dia menjawab dengan lembut setelah beberapa saat sebelum mengubah pandangan termenungnya menuju jemarinya.

Pada momen berikutnya dia menemukan dirinya dilingkupi dalam sebuah lengan yang hangat, dan Ia tak membutuhkan waktu untuk menelitinya sambil membalas rangkulannya.

"Aku sudah akan menjadi seorang nenek," dia tertawa dengan sepenuh hati dalam pelukan itu.

.

.

.

Ibunya Chanyeol adalah seorang yang luar biasa, wanita tangguh. Dia hanya berumur 18 tahun ketika Ia memiliki Chanyeol.

Dan walaupun penilaian mengerikan yang Ia dapatkan sepanjang tahun, dia tetap bertahan. Penilaian akan _menjadi lebih muda lima tahun dibandingkan kekasihnya untuk melakukan sex sebelum nikah_ ; mereka lemparkan hal itu dari setiap sudut.

Dia adalah bukti hidup dari keberhasilan.

.

.

.

 _-tepuk tangan-_

.

.

.

Chanyeol berpikir Ia mendengar sebuah benda jatuh. Kebingungan akibat kenapa lelaki mungil disebelahnya tiba-tiba membeku pada posisinya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Baekhyun, saat ini berkomentar bunyi benda jatuh itu pasti berasal dari ponsel yang si _brunet_ mungil itu tengah genggam.

Tetapi perhatiannya terhadap benda yang jatuh itu seketika lenyap ketika dia menyadari napas Baekhyun yang terengah-engah kasar dan akhirnya ketakutan, ngeri terlihat di wajah kecilnya. Baekhyun menatap balik Chanyeol, tangannya memegang perutnya dengan bergemetar ketakutan.

Chanyeol merasa seperti tenggorokannya mengering, bagian dalam tubuhnya tak dapat berfungsi—dan mulai meratap kesakitan sebagai gantinya—

"Y-Yeol… ke r-rumah…sakit… _c-cepat!_ "

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

(a/n:)maaf ya, kendala masih dalam perjalanan jadi susah buat ngetik dan update:( tapi tetep diusahain ko sebisa mungkin. Love u:*

* * *

 **.**

 **Original Story  
I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo  
www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo  
(ganti spasi dengan titik) **

**Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved**

 **.**

p.s. Thanks for read and reviews.


	31. WHITE WALLS

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
by Becklypark**

 **DISCLAIMER  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here  
www wattpad com/167017442  
(spasi diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING  
Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **.**

* * *

 **WHITE WALLS**

* * *

 **.**

 _Chanyeol merasa seperti tenggorokannya mengering, bagian dalam tubuhnya tak dapat berfungsi—dan mulai meratap kesakitan sebagai gantinya—_

" _Y-Yeol… ke r-rumah…sakit… c-cepat!"_ Baekhyun memohon yang dilantunkan dalam ketakutan, pandangannya menjadi buram sesaat matanya mencoba untuk fokus pada kekasihnya. Empat bulan… mereka berdua tahu waktunya masih belum matang dan terlalu muda. Mereka berdua tahu Baekhyun memiliki lima bulan untuk pergi sebelum—

 _Oh tidak._ "C-cepatlah… k-kumohon…"

 _Chanyeol tidak ingin, tidak ingin untuk mengambil semua hal ini dalam kenyataan._

Mata terbelalak Baekhyun menampilkan kepanikan – apalagi kegelisahan dan kesakitan – dan sebuah tampilan mendadak itu cukup bagi Chanyeol untuk memikirkan gawat darurat.

Setelah memungut ponsel yang saat ini terjatuh, juga setelah sedikit mendesiskan " _kukatakan padamu untuk mengganti ke android_ ", dia dengan hati-hati memegang pergelangan tangan bergetar si _brunet_ , dengan penuh hati-hati menariknya menuju dirinya sambil lalu dia mengangkat tubuh mungilnya untuk menggendongnya ala bridal. Dan di berdoa dengan setiap serat tulang lututnya tidak akan retak kemudian. Tubuh Baekhyun menggigil kesakitan, dan wajahnya mengerut dan memucat dibandingkan sebelumnya, mengirimkan sebuah alarm pesan penting bagi Chanyeol.

Betapa tak masuk akalnya bagaimana Chanyeol merasa seperti Ia yang tengah kesakitan – bagaimana _pemandangan_ dari Baekhyun ini terasa seperti sebuah pedang yang menusuk-tajam jiwa dan jantungnya secara bersamaan.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, hanya… hanya jangan berwajah seperti itu, kumohon…" dia dengan lemah berbisik di samping telinga merah kekasihnya, bergegas menuju Mercedesnya. Dia menutup matanya sesaat Ia membiarkan pikirannya menghilang sendiri menuju kegelapan.

 _TakutTakutTakutTakutTakutTakutTakutTakutTakutTakut—_

"Itu membuatku kehilangan harapan."

 _Kumohon tetaplah bertahan._

.

.

.

 _Baekhyun terbangun dengan rasa sakit yang menyeruak dan menyebar di bagian bawah belakangnya. Sebuah lenguhan seketika membawa kesadaran dari teman tidurnya yang menggulung erat buku jemarinya semakin dan semakin lagi pada otot tegangya. Ketika Baekhyun dapat melepaskan jemari kakinya yang menggulung dan meluruskannya dalam keadaan sadar dari rasa sakit, lengan-lengan itu menyelinap disekitar bentuk tubuhnya yang gemuk, dan sebuah kehangatan, menenangkan dan bahan lembut terpasang pas padanya disekitar perutnya yang menonjol._

" _Lebih baik?" Tanya sebuah suara lembut dan berat. Sial, menerka-terka suara tersebut._

" _Mhhmm…" jawab Baekhyun mengantuk, sudah kembali untuk tidur. "Terimakasih…"_

" _Anytime, baby," bisik sebuah suara rendah pada telinganya sebelum bibir lembut itu mendarat pada pipinya._

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun terus kesakitan.

.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol telah menggigiti bibirnya dalam beberapa jam terakhir. Pikirannya kosong – tubuhnya tak bernyawa. Satu-satunya emosi yang luar biasa terkumpul di dalam mata hitamnya. Dia tidak ingin memikirkannya. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan tentang apapun.

 _Bangun, kau akan melakukannya kan? Bangun dari mimpi buruk ini._

 _Tolong._

 _Tolong._

 _Tolong._

"Park Chanyeol. Mohon masuk ke dalam," seorang wanita, sekarang tak sabaran, suaranya terdengar lagi.

Dan dia bereaksi. Dia bereaksi sambil menghancurkan gelas berisi air yang berada di tangan kirinya dengan membantingnya terhadap meja tersebut, menarik perhatian dan menakuti seluruh orang yang hadir di ruang tunggu itu. Tubuh Chanyeol bergemetar, sedikit terdengar dan napas keras menenggelamkan desas-desus bisikan, tetapi dia sama sekali tak peduli. _Baekhyun membutuhkannya, dan mereka melarangnya dari menanganinya._

 _Mereka meninggalkan dia disana – kegelisahan terbesarnya._

Perawat itu mencoba untuk menenangkannya,bahkan sebelum menyentuh dada sesaknya tangannya ditangkis kasar menjauh darinya.

Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju ruangan mereka menangani Baekhyun, pencahayaan redup terpapar pada dinding pucat. Dan itu bukanlah semacam dejavu yang Ia nikmati. Sebuah ruangan rumah sakit dengan tembok putih dan ranjang putih serta sebuah wajah pucat tak berdaya Baekhyun yang tengah berbaring di atas sebuah kasur.

Dia bergegas menuju sisinya untuk mengenggam tangannya, matanya membesar, membesar akan ketakutan yang memburunya, dan Ia mengulurkan tangannya mencoba untuk memegang lelaki mungil itu. "Baekhyun, Baby B, Hyunnie, _B-Baek_ —" dia merengkuh Baekhyun pada lengannya, menimang-timang tubuh kecilnya.

Mata Baekhyun berat dan dia merasakan sebuah rasa sakit yang menusuk dari kepalanya, namun suara rendah yang lembut, perasaan akan kehangatannya yang Ia dambakan lebih dari apapun pada momen itu mengirimnya untuk kembali kepada kenyataan. Dan dia perlahan membuka matanya untuk bertemu dengan tatapan dari lelaki menawan di dalam dekapannya.

"Jadi," ucap sebuah suara baru, memisahkan mereka berdua sesaat seorang pria berumur tiga puluhan akhir berjalan mendekat. Dokter itu meraba-raba kantungnya, memegang sebuah clipboard dengan dokumen-dokumen yang berada ditangan lainnya sebelum mendekati pasangan tersebut. "Mari kita luruskan ini."

Dokter itu diam-diam memperhatikan kliennya. Chanyeol merasa seperti bahwa Ia akan menjadi gila, namun, untuk saat itu, dia kembali tersadar ketika Baekhyun mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada dada bidangnya. "Apakah-apakah ini tentang—"

"Anak itu tidak mati tidak juga sakit atau memiliki berbagai penyakit."

Baekhyun menangis lega sesaat Chanyeol menghela napas dalam-dalam. Si _brunet_ menganggukan kepalanya, menarik napas, menghela napas. Dia menangis lega, teramat lega bahwa dirinya dan Chanyeol sama-sama telah keluar dari mimpi buruk ini. Chanyeol tertawa, dia tertawa dengan sepenuh hati sesaat dirinya memaksa matanya tertutup oleh telapak tangannya. Dia benar-benar berpikir bahwa hadiah mereka pergi—

"Bagaimanapun, sebuah persoalan perihal lelaki mengandung tidak berarti bahwa orang tua yang melahirkannya akan sepenuhnya baik-baik saja," dokter itu perlahan melanjutkan, membenarkan kacamatanya untuk menghindari berbagai kontak mata karena ini bukanlah semacam berita yang dapat Ia sampaikan pada sepasang pasangan muda yang bahagia dalam kesehariannya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keduanya menghentikan pergerakan mereka, mencoba untuk menelaah pernyataan mendadak yang membingungkan itu. "Konsekuensi negatif terkadang terjadi pada lelaki mengandung. Karena kasus-kasus seperti milikmu sangatlah spesial, tidak ada solusi medis yang cukup. Ketiadaan organ-organ wanita merupakan alasan lain untuk kegagalan 80 persen lelaki mengandung. Anda harus melakukan sebuah aborsi atau Anda akan mendapatkan resiko yang berbahaya." Dia menghela napas, "dalam hal ini Anda bahkan akan bertaruh dengan hidupmu."

"Apa maksudmu dengan ' _bertaruh dengan hidupmu_ '?! Kau ingin mempermainkan kami atau apa?!" Chanyeol mengeram dalam kemarahan. "Hanya karena kami baru 17 tahun, itu bukan berarti kalian semua bisa meminta persetujuan kami untuk memberikan omong kosong tak masuk akal pada kami!"

Dia selalu tak dewasa dan kasar di depan orang-orang, _kebiasaan buruk itu_ , _spoiled fucker_.

 _Namun dia hanyalah sensitif—namun dia hanyalah mencoba untuk menyangkal hal-hal negatif._

Dokter itu menatapnya, bagaimanapun masih terjaga dan menghembuskan helaan napas lelah. Sama dengan Baekhyun, yang mana tubuh lemahnya masih bersandar pada dada si raksasa—tak bergerak sama sekali. Matanya terbelalak sesaat Ia mendapati kata-kata dokter itu.

"Aku tidak memberikan ' _omong kosong tak masuk akal_ ' padamu. Pasanganmu berada dalam ' _omong kosong_ ' yang serius. Kesehatan Byun berada di zona merah. Kesehatannya berada di ambang batas jurang. Dia benar-benar dalam bahaya, dan kau lihat, aku tidak memiliki kewenangan untuk memaksa tindak aborsi pada siapapun."

Chanyeol mencoba untuk menelan salivanya namun hal itu tercekat pada tenggorokannya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana untuk merespon hal itu.

Dialah orang yang membuat Baekhyun mengandung. Dialah orang yang bertanggung jawab dengan semua ini. Untuk orang tua Byun yang tak bersimpati yang menelantarkan anaknya. Untuk Baekhyun yang bahkan tak dapat belajar dalam system pembelajaran yang seperti biasanya lagi. Untuk mendorong hidup Baekhyun pada batasnya.

Orang yang patut disalahkan.

Dan Ia ingin meresponnya tapi kata-katanya seketika menghilang.

Rengkuhannya pada tubuh Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengerat, dan dia dapat merasakan yang lebih kecil bergemetar ketakutan, bahkan dibawah sentuhan hangatnya. Baekhyun benar-benar mempertaruhkan hidupnya dan hal itu karena bukan lain selain dirinya.

 _Karena dirinya._

 _Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu—_

"Kami… kami akan mempertahankannya," Baekhyun kemudian memotong pemikiran Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

(a/n:) Hai~ sorry baru bisa kembali update dan kembali ke dunia wp dan ffn :( sorry banget:( hope u like it:)

* * *

 **.**

 **Original Story  
I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo  
www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo  
(ganti spasi dengan titik) **

**Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved**

 **.**

p.s. Thanks for read and reviews.


	32. THE GOLDEN RULE

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
by Becklypark**

 **DISCLAIMER  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here  
www wattpad com/167017442  
(spasi diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING  
Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **.**

 **THE 'GOLDEN' RULE**

 **.**

"Kami… kami akan mempertahankannya," Baekhyun kemudian memotong pemikiran Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sengatan listrik menyengat disekujur tubuhnya. Chanyeol tercengang pada cetusan kata-kata itu bersamaan dengan rahangnya yang ternganga lebar. Dia dengan perlahan mendorong Baekhyun dari dadanya untuk mengunci mata mereka. "A-apa yang kau katakan?" dia berdesis dalam sebuah nada ketakutan, matanya menyalak. Kenapa dia ingin mempertaruhkan hidupnya! "Baekhyun! Dengar—"

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun hampir memekik, memberikan kekasihnya sebuah tatapan peringatan. Mata sayunya menatap balik, "Aku akan melakukannya!"

"Kau ingin mati?!"

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya; dia menjadi lebih pemarah seiring dengan waktu yang berlalu, jemarinya bergerak dengan gelisah pada pangkuannya sesaat Ia memaksa matanya terlepas dari Chanyeol. Wajahnya mengusam. "Aku tidak mau," dia menjawabnya dengan suaranya yang rapuh, bergemetar ketakutan. "Kegagalannya.. hanya 80 persen."

Sebuah keputusasaan bergemetar pada ujung lidahnya.

Dokter itu menatap pasangan muda yang ada di depannya, menatap dengan tercengang dan kaget.

"Saya akan menulis beberapa obat penghilang rasa sakitnya."

.

.

.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu melingkupi kepala dengan tangannya. Dia merasakan sebuah kehancuran mendatanginya seperti sebuah serangan jantung parah yang menghantamnya setiap waktu dan bertumbuh dengan begitu menyakitkan.

Chanyeol ingin mengembalikan waktu.

Dia gelisah. Dibebani oleh keraguan yang setengah mati.

Dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain mencintai Baekhyun. Dia tidak menginginkan apapun selain itu.

Dia hanya jatuh cinta. Mungkin cinta terkadang meragukan, mungkin terkadang cintamenggelisahkan,

 _Menyakitkan,_

Tetapi dia berterimakasih pada Tuhan disetiap harinya bahwa Baekhyun datang ke dalam hidupnya. Bahwa lelaki yang dia cintai mencintainya kembali. Dia lebih dari sempurna, lebih dari kata-kata yang dapat mendekskripsikan. Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaganya. Dia percaya, Baekhyun tidak hanya memiliki waktu yang singkat dalam hidupnya.

Dia selalu memilikinya.

Dan mulai dari sekarang, dia akan melakukan _apapun_ untuk Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

… _Apapun._

"Yang paling utama," Chanyeol lanjut bicara setelah dia membuka tutupnya dan menjejalkan botol itu menuju bibir tebalnya. " _Well,_ ini sangatlah menyakitkan untuk menetapkan hal ini sebagai sebuah peraturan ketat untuk bulan-bulan berikutnya, tapi aku akan mencoba hal ini sebisa mungkin agar tak menyakitkan bagi kita berdua, _baby boo_. Karena, berbicara yang sebenarnya, aku benar-benar stress, aku frustasi karena hal ini lebih dari sekedar patah hati! Terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang ditampung. Sejauh ini, hal ini merupakan hal yang paling menyakitkan dalam tingkat kehidupanku, seandainya kau membayangkan—"

"Kau melebih-lebihkan rasa sakit itu," Baekhyun yang tengah berada di sebuah sofa nyaman itu merasa jengkel sambil memutar bola matanya, mengganti channel TV dengan remot. "Kita akan berhenti melakukan sex, aku sudah tahu."

Kerutan pada alis Chanyeol seketika menajam seolah-olah dia baru saja dipermalukan, diejek dan dibakar hidup-hidup, bagaimanapun pada akhirnya sebuah seringai licik mulai nampak di wajah tampannya. Dia meletakkan botol berisi liquid itu pada sebuah meja yang berada di sampingnya.

Tidak melakukan sex untuk bulan-bulan berikutnya sangat sangat berarti banyak untuknya. Dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan sebuah sesi bercumbu dengan Baekhyun tanpa memunculkan sebuah kesalahan yang bodoh.

Chanyeol membiarkan tubuh beratnya terjatuh pada bagian kosong yang sempit di belakang si _brunet_ dan dengan seduktif menyelusupkan tangan-tangannya disekitar pinggang yang lebih muda. Melakukan _'Big Spooning'_ padanya (dan memastikan selangkangannya berada dalam sebuah kontak yang bertepatan dengan pantat Baekhyun), dia menuntun salah satu tangan besarnya menuju dada Baekhyun yang menggemaskan sambil menggigiti cuping telinga lelaki itu diantara gigi-giginya, menjilati daun telinganya dengan cara yang sangat sensual.

Masih tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun dari kekasihnya, dia memutuskan untuk melakukan hal itu menuju level yang berikutnya dan (dengan hati-hati) membalikkan lelaki itu, menguncinya diantara kakinya sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangannya erat-erat.

"Kau pikir ini adalah sebuah lelucon bodoh?" suara Chanyeol turun satu oktaf lebih rendah sambil menatap ke bawah dengan sengit.

Baekhyun balas menatapnya dengan malas, matanya gagal menyembunyikan kilasan rasa malunya sebelum dia dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.

Setelah tak ada respon yang didapatkannya, seringaian Chanyeol semakin jelas, membuat Baekhyun seketika menyadarinya setelah Ia dengan perlahan mengembalikan pandangannya lagi. Dan sebelum dia dapat mengatur pikirannya Ia telah ditarik bangkit dan ditarik mendekat dan semakin mendekat hingga dia menemukan dirinya telah terduduk mengangkang dipangkuan Chanyeol dengan punggung yang lebih muda bersandar pada sofa. Dada mereka saling bersentuhan. Baekhyun mencoba untuk menahan tangan lentiknya pada pundak lebar kekasihnya.

Jantung berdegup cepat, Baekhyun mendengar seruan peringatan di dalam kepalanya, berteriak bahwa hal ini adalah sebuah bahaya yang begitu mengancam, bagaimana selangkangan Chanyeol dengan begitu _mengancam_ terlingkupi diantara pantatnya yang terlapisi pakaian.

Terkutuklah atas celana teramat tipis nan pendek yang dia kenakan. Milik Chanyeol benar-benar mendapat sebuah kenikmatan tepat diarea privasinya.

Raksasa itu menyengir lebar sesaat Ia mengapit paha Baekhyun di samping pinggulnya, merasakan cengkraman yang lebih kecil mengerat pada pundaknya. Sebuah degupan jantung yang begitu luar biasa keras yang Ia dapatkan hanya menambah api pada keangkuhannya. Tangannya bergerak menuju bokong si _brunet_ , menangkup bongkahan nikmat itu dengan posesif di dalam tangan kasarnya dan Ia mendapatkan sebuah rengekan dan desahan pelan dari pemiliknya.

"Kau yang terus menggesekan pantat menggoda ini pada penisku. Jangan bertingkah seperti seorang innocent," dia berbisik serak pada telinga yang lainnya dengan suara yang begitu seksi miliknya sambil meremas bongkahan menggairahkan itu, mendapati respon Baekhyun yang bahkan semakin bergairah dengan friksi-friksi. _"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Baekhyun."_

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi tetapi tubuhnya bergerak dengan kehendaknya sendiri, mulutnya mengirimkan lebih banyak desahan sesaat Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang menggembung bangkit dibawah bokongnya.

Dia melengkungkan punggungnya, matanya tertutup sambil terus menggerakan bokongnya mundur dan maju, mendamba untuk lagi dan lagi.

Dikarenakan semuanya, dikarenakan berbagai hal itu, dia _benar-benar_ diabaikan dan ditelantarkan oleh sisi dari Chanyeol yang ini sepanjang waktu. Bulan-bulan indah yang terlewati benar-benar melenyapkan sisi gelap, licik, playboy nakal itu sedalam-dalamnya dimasa lalu.

Chanyeol yang _ini_ tengah mengintimidasinya seperti neraka dan membawanya kembali kepada ingatan kotor itu. Sisinya yang ini membuat dirinya seolah-olah merupakan seorang jalang patuh yang tak tahu malu untuk si player itu dimasa lampau.

Dan dia _tahu_ bahwa, Chanyeol jelas-jelas mengetahuinya dan yang terpenting adalah dia _tahu_ apa yang tengah Ia lakukan terhadap lelaki mungil itu.

Pada akhirnya, dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Dia tahu bagaimana untuk menyenangkan seseorang. Dia menggunakan hal itu pada mereka semua satu demi satu. _Pada akhirnya, itulah bagaimana dia dapat merebut mantan kekasih Sehun, bagaimana dia mendapatkan Baekhyun di bawah pengaruhnya._

"Ch-Chanyeol, kau…" Baekhyun terlalu amat dekat untuk membiarkan kata-kata ajaib itu keluar dari mulutnya. _"Just fuck m—"_

Dan dia tak menyelesaikan perkataannya sesaat Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan pergerakannya, dengan hati-hati merubah pergerakan mereka dengan dirinya yang mengangkangi Baekhyun lagi. "Nah, nah, nah!" Dia menekan jarinya pada bibir pink Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka.

 _Apa?_

"Kita baru saja menetapkan peraturan _no-sex_ hari ini dan kau sudah ingin melanggar peraturannya!" dengan perlahan bangkit berdiri, Chanyeol menatap ke bawah menuju lelaki seksi, yang tengah kacau dan kebingungan di bawahnya. Dia mendecakkan lidahnya, memberikan si _brunet_ yang tengah kesusahan bernapas itu dengan pandangan tak setuju. "Nakal, nakal…"

 _?_

Dia membangkitkan dirinya, membawa kaki-kakinya berjalan sambil bersenandung " _No sex_! Ingat!" sambil meluncur pergi dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan seorang Baekhyun yang tengah tercengang, hampir marah dan benar-benar kecewa di sana.

.

"Aku merasa tak enak denganmu, _baby,_ " Baekhyun menghembuskan kelelahannya keluar, mengusap lekukan kehamilannya, sambil menunduk menatapi perutnya. "Maafkan ayahmu yang hanya berpikir dengan penisnya."

.

.

.

Jika Byun Baekhyun mendapatkan satu dollar untuk setiap keinginan yang Ia inginkan sepanjang bulan, dia akan menjadi tujuan hidup Bill Gates.

"Aku ingin pergi keluar dan berpesta,"

Gumam Baekhyun malam itu dan Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya seolah-olah berdasarkan perintah. Setelah melakukan sebuah makan malam yang memuaskan, mereka saling meringkuk diantara selimut di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu ketika Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba berbicara dengan nada sedih. "Kau barusan mengatakan apa?"

"Bawa aku keluar, sialan. Pantat ini tidak akan pergi kemana-mana dengan sendirinya." umpat Baekhyun, bibirnya menekan leher Chanyeol sesaat Ia meluncurkan kata-kata itu pada kulit lelaki itu. "Aku ingin menggoyangkan pinggul ini seperti yang pernah aku lakukan sebelumnya ketika Sehun membawaku keluar untuk berpesta—"

"Berhenti menyebut namanya," Chanyeol berdesis, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dengan posesif. _Pesta?_ Oh, hal ketika berakhir dengan pesta-pesta, klub, pertualangan alkohol (bersama _one night stands_ yang tak terhitung) dan semuanya itu, dia dulu memanglah seorang ahlinya.

Tetapi dalam beberapa aspek, Chanyeol tanpa ragu _berubah_ untuk sebuah alasan.

"Kau cemburu? Yeol, kau tak seharusnya mengatakannya. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah benar-benar mencintainya," Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba untuk menatap kekasihnya. "Kenapa aku memilih untuk memainkan hal kotor itu, permainan _tak termaafkan_ dibelakangnya? Aku benar-benar yakin aku tidak akan pernah sekalipun menyelingkuhinya jika aku mencintainya setengah mati. Aku sangat mencintaimu, kau membuatku semakin dan semakin gila setiap harinya, ini menakutkan – aku berada di titik dimana aku rela meninggalkan segalanya, menuju sebuah titik dimana aku mengorbankan diriku untuk _mu_ – tapi pada akhirnya kau membuat hatiku luluh dan mengingatkanku kenapa aku sangat mencintaimu," suara Baekhyun memelan dan bergemetar disetiap perkataannya. "Kau tahu itu. Aku ingin menjaga anak kita untuk kita berdua, aku bahkan benar-benar tak menyesali hidupku untuk Taetae _dan_ kau, tidakkah kau mengerti—"

Chanyeol mengecup pipi tembam Baekhyun dan menariknya kedalam sebuah ciuman panjang, menciumnya dengan suapan napsu dan sebuah hati yang penuh akan cinta. Jantung Chanyeol berdetak cepat di dadanya, dia dapat mendengar detakan keras itu di telinganya sesaat Ia dengan perlahan melepaskan tautan bibir lembut mereka, mendapati sebuah rengekan pelan dari kekasih mungilnya. Wajah mereka hanya berpisah beberapa inchi bahkan mereka dapat merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing menerpa kulit mereka, dia menghela napas, "Aku tahu, _baby_."

Lengan Chanyeol melingkupinya, Baekhyun menekan telinganya terhadap jantungnya, mendentumkan sebuah suara yang ajaib, penuh akan kehidupan dan kebaikan dan kehangatan. Dia dapat merasakan napas hangatnya yang berada diatas kepalanya, tangannya membelai lembut surai cokelat terangnya, surai halus dan detakan jantungnya yang menerpa pipinya. Lengannya melingkar disekitar pinggang mungilnya. Dia bisa merasakan tulang rusuknya mengembang dan mengempis di dalam lengannya.

"Baekhyun..." dia berbisik.

"Ya?" Baekhyun balas berbisik.

"Terimakasih... untuk mencintaiku..." gumamnya.

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya keatas untuk melihat mata tulusnya. Dia menatap ke bawah menuju dirinya yang terlihat menerimanya, membuat Ia menggapai sisi wajahnya untuk mengusapnya. Chanyeol menunduk dan menekan bibirnya pada bibirnya. Dengan lembut, perlahan, sempurna.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan perut hamil itu terhenyak di perutnya dan seperti biasa, dia dengan pasti merasakan sesuatu bergerak didalamnya dan sebuah pemikiran tentang memiliki seorang Chanyeol kecil di dalam perut Baekhyun membuat dirinya terkekeh. Dia selalu merasa bersemangat, dia selalu merasa seperti bahwa dirinya penuh akan kekuatan lagi, tanpa perlu berusaha.

 _Senang._

Dengan santai mereka memisahkan diri dan kaki Baekhyun merangkul pinggul Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Mini Chanyeol menendang lagi..." gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memerah terhadap panggilan itu dan merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak sambi lalu Ia tersenyum layaknya orang gila. "Dia tidak seperti kau dan kehorny-an 24/7-mu itu."

Chanyeol mengernyit, masih merasakan terhinakan dengan dalam karena argumen seminggu yang lalu. "Jika kau tak ingin melepaskannya, aku benar-benar bersumpah—"

"Oh dan aku masih ingin berpesta."

"Diam. Tidak dengan anakku."

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

(a/n:) ok, aku tau ini terlalu amat sangat lama untuk kembali merilis lanjutan chapter ini:( Karena banyak hal dan sempat terkena wb akibat tugas menggunung dan blablabla... at least, I'm back for y'all. Maaf buat kalian menunggu selama ini. I know ini nyebelin: maafin aku ya~ kedepannya aku bakal terus update lagi kalau tugasku juga ga terlalu numpuk atau kena virus m l s. Semangatin aku dengan komen kalian dong. Miss y'all~

 **.**

 **Translated by  
©becklypark  
www fanfiction net/~becklypark  
(ganti spasi dengan titik)**

 **Original Story  
I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo  
www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo  
(ganti spasi dengan titik) **

**Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved**

 **.**

p.s. Thanks for read and reviews.


	33. LOW SELF ESTEEM

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
by Becklypark**

 **DISCLAIMER  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here  
www wattpad com/167017442  
(spasi diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING  
Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **.**

 **LOW SELF ESTEEM**

 **.**

Baekhyun menginginkan kecantikan yang luar biasa. Selama waktu berlalu dia berkeinginan untuk menjadi lebih cantik dan lebih cantik lagi – untuk menjadi lebih indah dan menarik. Lebih seksi.

Mungkin karena perut hamilnya yang besar itu bertumbuh dari waktu ke waktu membuat dirinya percaya akan hal yang sebaliknya. Karena dari hari ke hari, dia merasakan kepercayaan dirinya jatuh dan menyusut menuju kegelisahan dan sebuah perasaan inferior. Jangan menyalahkannya.

Jangan menyalahkannya untuk memiliki sebuah hubungan dengan Park Chanyeol yang bahkan mumpuni terhadap ketidakmungkinan. Siapa yang bisa menerima model terkeren mengemis diatas lutut mereka. Jangan menyalahkannya untuk menjadi hamil dan lebih gemuk.

 _Aku jadi lebih gemuk. Dia – dia mungkin berpikir aku menjadi semakin dan semakin tidak menarik seperti waktu yang sebelum dan sebelumnya – aku menjijikan, menjijikan, menjijikan – gemuk, jelek, menjijikan, —_

"Hey, cantik,"

Mungkin mimpi buruk yang Ia dapatkan sebelumnya di rumah sakit itu masih memburunya, Iya atau tidak dia ingin untuk percaya hal itu atau tidak, hal tersebut meninggalkan sebuah dampak ketidaknyamanan yang dalam baginya.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan, berhen—"_

 _Raksasa itu menyelanya dengan menarik rambut belakang kepalanya dengan tiba-tiba. "Bisakah kau diam? Aku mencoba untuk membuat ini dapat dinikmati. Cepat atau lambat kau akan menjadi gemuk dan jelek. Seperti yang kusentuh itu," Chanyeol melirik kebawah menuju perut Baekhyun, terlihat dengan jelas merasa jijik akan perut Baekhyun yang membesar._

.

"Baek, rambutmu..."

Baekhyun mengernyit sesaat Ia diinterogasi oleh suara berat yang familiar itu. Matanya mendapati lelaki tinggi yang terlihat dibelakang dirinya pada kaca, dia menatap si sumber suara itu dari bawah bulu matanya yang tebal.

Dia menatap lama refleksi dirinya, menilai dan menghina dirinya sendiri sesaat dia melakukan sebuah perubahan pada penampilannya. Terlepas dari kaca tersebut yang faktanya merupakan kaca besar dan membiarkannya untuk melihat penampakan dirinya yang sepenuhnya, membuatnya bahkan semakin tak dapat menahan matanya. Bahwa itu adalah sebuah kaca dengan sebuah bingkai emas.

Sembilan hari lagi dan dia akan berada pada bulan kelimanya. Dan _hell_ , perutnya bertumbuh gila-gilaan sepanjang waktu berlalu, hampir membodohinya untuk berpikir bahwa janin mungil kesayangan yang Ia kandung sesungguhnya bukan sejenis makhluk hidup.

"Aku mengecatnya pirang~" Mood Baekhyun berubah sambil tersenyum dengan bangga. Chanyeol menatap sosok malaikat berambut pirangnya tengah bergelayut di depan kepalanya, matanya kemudian bergerak menuju pipi merah jambunya dan bibir merah mawarnya yang sempurna.

Raksasa itu mendekatinya semakin merapat dan menyelusupkan lengannya disekitar pinggang kekasihnya, tangannya terhenyak pada perut lelaki itu sambil menariknya kebelakang. Baekhyun terkesiap akan keterkejutan, pikiran negatifnya pergi dengan kecepatan cahaya, dalam dirinya seketika hidup dengan kepakan dari ribuan sayap kupu-kupu sesaat aroma Chanyeol yang selalu amat menarik itu meliputinya, tubuh lebarnya melingkupinya dari belakang.

Telapak tangan Chanyeol menekan perutnya dan menariknya lagi, jika hal itu memungkinkan, bahkan sedekat-dekatnya dengan dirinya.

Baekhyun membiarkan beban tubuhnya tenggelam pada dadanya yang nyaman, kepala belakangnya terkulai di pundaknya sambil menautkan jemarinya terhadap miliknya hingga mereka saling bertautan dengan sempurna bersama, kuat dan erat.

Saling bertautan, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sendirian, tak menghentikan senyumannya sesaat dia memiringkan wajahnya untuk melihat Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat hot dan cantik – _and so fucking sexy_ , percayalah padaku. Dengan setiap warna rambut, sayang."

"Uhh, Chan..." Baekhyun bergumam, membiarkan suaranya tertinggal dan menyapukan sebuah ciuman pada rahangnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, menyukai kesayangannya yang manis. "Terutama rambut pirang terlihat hot padamu, kok. Aku menyukainya," dia mulai membelai perut Baekhyun. "Masih sangat menyukai wajahmu, kok. Terlepas dari badanmu~" mata Chanyeol berkelana dari wajah sempurna kekasih mungilnya menuju kaca di depan mereka. "Maksudku lihatlah dirimu! Sangat cantik. Ah ditambah kita yang terlihat sangat bagus bersama-sama... sangat sempurna, tidakkah kau berpikir begitu?"

Si pirang terkekeh merdu dan Chanyeol pikir hal itu sangatlah manis, "Jadi siapakah kau sekarang ini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan meletakkan kepalanya di puncak kepalanya, kepalanya terselip di bawah dagunya, sesaat Ia masih terus menjelajahi tangannya di perut hamilnya. "Aku bersumpah aku akan benar-benar serius! Tapi ngomong-ngomong... aku sedikit menerima obsesimu dengan menamai _lil' potato_ itu Taehyung, tapi," dia mempout sambil lalu mendongak dan menatap langit-langit, "kita akan memilih _Sanha_ , Baek! Sepertinya kau tidak mengerti— maksudku Sanha adalah _emas_ , S-a-n-h-a legendaris."

Menautkan alisnya bersamaan, dia dengan main-main menyiku perut Chanyeol. "Yah, baiklah, nama yang lucu, tapi aku masih lebih menyukai Taehyung!" Baekhyun ber-huft ria dengan lucu.

"Sanha itu sempurna _as fuck! Sanha is lyfe_ ,"

"Bukankah aku mengatakan padamu untuk menghentikan bahasa slang tidak mendidik milikmu itu? Aku tidak mau mendapati segala ketidaksopanan dan ketidakdewasaanmu di depan Tae,"

Chanyeol menjauhi lelaki mungil itu, mengerutkan dahinya dan bertingkah terhinakan seperti yang selalu Ia akan lakukan. _Sial, melompati egonya benar-benar harus menyakitinya tepat dibagian yang terdalam._

"S-A-N-H-A" dia mengulangnya dengan kencang seolah-olah Baekhyun tuli. "Kita akan lihat!" dia berdesis marah sebelum melangkah pergi.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang ke rumah dengan 2 karung wortel.

"Kudengar ketika orang tuanya memakan banyak wortel, anak lelakinya akan mendapatkan sebuah penis yang besar dan juga pantat mata yang bagus," Chanyeol berseri-seri dengan bangga, seolah-olah kagum akan intelegensinya sendiri. "Aku adalah seorang daddy yang baik, kan, kan? Aku tahu itu."

Baekhyun mengerjap padanya, menatapnya dengan sebuah tatapan _who-the-fuck-shitted-you_. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mendapatkan hal lainnya?" dia akhirnya menghela napas, menyerah akan kekurangan daya otak yang lebih tinggi. _Namun dia jatuh cinta dengan idiot ini, bukan? Namun dia mencintai dirinya dengan apa adanya._

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya, sayang!"

Chanyeol mendorong tangannya pada sebuah tas plastik kecil yang Ia taru di atas meja, menarik keluar sekitar 20an pack eyeliner sebelum memberikannya kemudian pada kekasihnya.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dipertengahan malam dengan rasa sakit yang hebat menjalari seluruh tubuh mungilnya, rasa sakit yang berasal dari perutnya. Pengelihatannya tak jelas, dan pendengarannya kabur. Pikirannya berpacu seolah-olah Ia masih terjebak dalam sebuah ketidaksadaran.

Dia berada di bulan kelimanya. Dia menjadi terbiasa dengan mimpi buruk sekarang. Mimpi-mimpi buruk yang dengan konstan mengingatkannya akan hal terburuk itu.

Beruntungnya Chanyeol tidak mengetahuinya – Baekhyun tidak pernah berkenan untuk mengungkapkan masalahnya pada kekasihnya. Tidak ketika kepercayaan dirinya terpuruk tidak pula ketika imaginasi mengerikan yang melintasinya sepanjang malam.

Jantungnya berdegup dengan begitu menyakitkan, dia bangkit menuju sebuah posisi duduk seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah perintah. Mulutnya kering sekali. Dia mencoba untuk menjilat bibirnya, namun Ia hanya menemukan lidahnya yang sedikit hampir sama keringnya dengan bibirnya yang pecah-pecah. Tubunya dibanjiri oleh keringat dan tanpa sadar Ia mengeluarkan raungan keras kesakitan sesaat rasa sakit itu menyengat di dalam perutnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar dengan perlahan melingkar disekitar pinggangnya dari belakang, tubuh bidang yang hangat melingkupinya dari belakang.

"Baekhyun, kau menangis," suara serak itu berbicara dengan sebuah nada kekhawatiran.

Mencoba untuk menghenyakan diri di dada bidangnya, Baekhyun membiarkan segalanya melayang darinya, pikirannya hampir kabur sesaat Ia mengisi perasaannya dengan rengkuhan Chanyeol.

Dia tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dia menangis di dalam tidurnya.

"A-aku-" Baekhyun mulai terisak. Dia terdengar _kesakitan_.

"Kemarilah, _baby_ ," Chanyeol menyelusupkan salah satu tangannya dibawah kaki lelaki yang tengah kesusahan bernapas itu, menariknya mendekat dengan tubuhnya sambil mengangkatnya ala-bridal. "Ayo lakukan mandi yang menyenangkan bersama-sama. Setelah itu kau akan meminum obatmu untukku, ok?" Chanyeol berbisik dengan lembut sambil lalu bangkit dari ranjang mereka, berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terhubung dengan kamar.

Baekhyun ingin menolaknya, raksasa itu melihatnya telanjang merupakan hal terakhir yang Ia inginkan saat ini. Tidak seperti ini, tidak ketika dia terlihat seperti _ini_.

Tetapi hasratnya untuk Chanyeol, kebutuhannya akan Chanyeol disini dan sekarang merupakan hal yang _terbaik_. "Okay," dia balas berbisik, rasa sakit itu telah memudar.

.

.

.

"Baby, kau tidak berhubungan dengan Luhan lagi?" kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba hari itu ketika mereka tengah makan di sebuah restoran. "Mengingat kalian berdua adalah twinkie duo BFF dulunya."

Baekhyun tersedak akan bubur buahnya, matanya terbelalak terhadap nama itu. Salah satu pekerja dengan cekatan berlari ke sebuah tempat gelas minuman disebelahnya.

" _B-Baekhyun..."_

" _Help m-me, h-help me... aaaah,"_

" _F-fuck me harder, Sehun, ahhh~"_

Kata-kata yang persis dari empat bulan yang lalu itu terulang-ulang di dalam kepalanya. Kata-kata yang persis dalam sebuah nada rapuh dan bergemetar. Desahan yang sama, engahan yang sama.

Luhan terdengar sangat tak berdaya dan putus asa awalnya, membuat Baekhyun benar-benar panik, percaya bahwa dirinya tengah kesakitan dan bermasalah sebelumnya. Tak terkira menyebutkan nama dari mantan kekasihnya bersamaan dengan kata-kata _"Fuck"_ dan _"me"_ benar-benar menghancurkan pikirannya kemudian.

Baekhyun merasa terpukul dan luar biasa kesakitan saat itu. Dia tak mau membawa hal ini menjadi kenyataan – kepalanya membuat hal itu menjadi sebuah kebohongan, sebagai sebuah ilusi.

Tetapi _itu_ adalah nyata. Luhan meneleponnya ketika Ia tengah melakukan hal itu dengan kekasih _Baekhyun._

Dan Baekhyun merasa diolok-olok, dia merasa luar biasa marah – kenapa harus Luhan, orang yang paling peduli dengannya saat itu ketika dia tengah dirawat, orang yang menyemangatinya, orang yang menyelamatkannya, berniat melukainya?!

Pertanyaan masih belum terjawab. Dan fakta bahwa Luhan bahkan tidak peduli untuk menghubunginya hingga sekarang, fakta bahwa lelaki rusa itu telah mengubah nomer ponselnya ketika Baekhyun mencoba menghubunginya hanya menambahh bara api akan kemarahan si pirang itu.

Sepasang bibir lembut menekan bibirnya, Baekhyun terkejut sesaat dia menyadari Chanyeol telah mencondongkan dirinya diatas meja untuk merenggut bibirnya dengan apapun alasan yang dia miliki. Chanyeol mulai mengusap garis rahang si pirang itu ketika Baekhyun menyadari bahwa mereka masih berada di restoran umum dengan _orang-orang_ disekitar mereka, dengan cepat menariknya kebelakang malu.

"U-untuk apa melakukan itu? Kita di tempat umum, b-bodoh!" rengek si pirang itu pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu," dia menjawab dengan santai, tersenyum lebar dan menarik dirinya kembali menuju tempat duduknya. "Kau terlihat manis."

Baekhyun menghela napas, wajahnya yang memerah padam membuat Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

Mereka bergegas akan pergi setelah Chanyeol membayarkan billnya (Baekhyun masih bersih keras membayari apapun saat itu), dan baru saja ketika lelaki itu membukakan pintu keluar untuk Baekhyun, seorang lelaki tinggi berdiri tepat dihadapan pasangan itu.

Chanyeol mengerjap, senyuman lebar di wajahnya memudar menjadi tertegun dan tercengang.

"Ch-Chanyeol? _Park Chanyeol?!_ " mata Kris membelalak lebar tercengang, matanya perlahan mengarah menuju lelaki mungil bersurai pirang disamping teman sekolahnya yang tak Ia temui selama berbulan-bulan.

Rahang lelaki China itu terjatuh sesaat matanya mengebara lebih ke bawah menuju perut Baekhyun.

.

T **BC**

 **.**

(a/n:) double update~

 **.**

 **Translated by  
©becklypark  
www fanfiction net/~becklypark  
(ganti spasi dengan titik)**

 **Original Story  
I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo  
www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo  
(ganti spasi dengan titik) **

**Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved**

 **.**

p.s. Thanks for read and reviews.


	34. OF MOODINESS AND REUNIONS

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
by Becklypark**

 **DISCLAIMER  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here  
www wattpad com/167017442  
(spasi diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING  
Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **.**

* * *

 **OF MOODINESS AND REUNIONS**

* * *

 **.**

" _Ch-Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol?!" mata Kris membelalak lebar tercengang, matanya perlahan mengarah menuju lelaki mungil bersurai pirang disamping teman sekolahnya yang tak Ia temui selama berbulan-bulan._

 _Rahang lelaki China itu terjatuh sesaat matanya mengebara lebih ke bawah menuju perut Baekhyun._

 **.**

 **.**

" _Dude_... apa yang terjadi..." gumam Kris, kata-kata itu keluar tanpa hal apapun selain kebingungan.

Dia dengan perlahan mengangkat pandangannya, mengunci pandangan matanya yang terbelalak lebar dengan mata Chanyeol. "Pertama-tama, kalian berdua menghilang dari sekolah di luar sana selama empat bulan seperti layaknya remaja bermasalah lainnya! Guru-guru bodoh itu bersikap layaknya tidak ada apapun yang terjadi, terus-menerus mengatakan kepada murid-murid yang penasaran itu untuk memikirkan urusan mereka masing-masing! Ribuan rumor terus bermunculan seperti tak ada hari esok, aku memberitahumu, kawan," dia mengoceh dan mengoceh _seperti tak ada hari esok_ , " _fuck_ , beberapa orang bahkan berpikir kau menculiknya dan menjualnya ke beberapa prostitusi—"

Kris menghentikan perkataannya sesaat Ia melihat Chanyeol yang melingkari lengannya disekitar pinggang mungil Baekhyun, menariknya mendekat, dan mendekap tubuh si pirang itu dengan posesif disampingnya. Baekhyun merona malu dan tak dapat melakukan apapun selain tersenyum samar akan perlakuan tersebut. Chanyeol mungkin menyadari bahwa kekasihnya tertekan dan merasa tak nyaman berhadapan dengan teman satu sekolahannya itu.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk melupakannya. Dia mencoba untuk melupakan tentang sekolah, tempat dimana orang-orang mengetahui dirinya bukan lain melainkan sebagai seorang jalang, seorang penyelingkuh, seorang _back stabber_ yang munafik.

Sekarang, disinilah dia, mendapati bahwa saat ini orang-orang tengah berasumsi bahwa dirinya telah benar-benar menjadi seorang pelacur.

Kris adalah salah satu dari sahabat karib Chanyeol, walau, begitu kan? Dia tidak pernah sekalipun menghakimi mereka, pikir Baekhyun.

Kris mengamati gerak-gerik mereka dengan mata penasarannya. Mereka memiliki sebuah aura tak familiar yang menguar disekitar mereka, namun Kris, tetaplah _Kris_ , dapat dengan yakin mengetahui apa maksud dari itu semua.

Dia melakukan aksi melingkupi-lengan-disekitar-pinggang sebagai sebuah isyarat yang dilemparkan padanya – bahwa sahabatnya telah mengeklaim Baekhyun. Tunggu, apa. Sejak kapan? _Tunggu, jangan-jangan mereka..._

Tonjolan menyolok di perut Baekhyun memainkan pikiran Kris menuju sebuah titik dimana Ia mengernyitkan alisnya, matanya memancarkan ketidakpercayaan sebagai sebuah pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya. Bagaimanapun itu, dia mencoba untuk mengabaikan hal tersebut untuk saat ini.

"Yeol, Aku—, kami merindukanmu, _dude_. Kau tak sama sekali membalas pesan-pesanku, kau tak menjawab semua teleponku. Aku berpikir kau akan kembali menghubungi setelah beberapa waktu, tetapi minggu-minggu berlalu menjadi berbulan-bulan bahkan sebelum aku dapat menyadarinya! Dan beberapa orang masih mengkhawatirkan tentang kalian berdua, walau—"

Chanyeol merasakan rasa bersalah tercipta di dalam dirinya, dia saat ini ingin menampar keras dirinya sendiri yang telah mengabaikan salah satu sahabat terbaiknya.

Dia benar-benar memberikan segala miliknya untuk Baekhyun. Dia tak menyadari bahwa dia telah menutup dirinya dari lingkungan, dari teman-teman, dari dunia. Dunianya adalah Baekhyun, _Baekhyun, Baekhyun—_

"Tapi aku tak yakin jika kekhawatiran itu berguna, melihat kalian berdua saat ini..." matanya terus mengembara menuju perut membesar yang terlihat jelas itu. Chanyeol menyadari ini, dan keposesifan meningkat tajam di dalam dirinya.

Sebagai seorang teman Kris selalu menjadi seorang bajingan. Meskipun begitu... Chanyeol tidak akan sekalipun menyangkal bahwa dua bajingan ini akan selalu berdampingan dengan baik bersama-sama.

"Kris... lihat,..." Chanyeol dengan perlahan angkat bicara untuk pertama kalinya. "Maafkan aku, tetapi si _cupcake_ mungil nan jail disampingku ini telah membuatku tunduk selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sesaat dia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang bahkan berubah semakin memerah.

Chanyeol menunduk untuk mengatakan _'cupcake'_ , masih tersenyum lebar dari telinga ke telinga menggodanya. "Katakan pada jalang-jalang jelek itu bahwa kami melakukan hal yang lebih baik dibandingkan apapun karena kekasih kecilku yang berada disini tinggal bersamaku sekarang," dia terkekeh, mencubit pipi tembam yang lainnya.

"Aku melimpahinya dengan cinta dan makanan dan make up dan yang lainnya sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu bahkan dengan—" – _bump_ – "Y-yeah katakan pada semuanya mereka bisa melesakkan semua desas-desus mereka yang bodoh itu ke pantat mereka, karena kami berdua benar-benar saling mencintai sekarang, kami..."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun... 'benar-benar' saling jatuh cinta?

Dia menorehkan kata-kata itu di dalam pikirannya, mengubah mereka. _Chanyeol – jatuh cinta dengan seseorang?_

Mata Kris terbuka lebar akan ketidakpercayaan. Aura cinta dan kasih sayang yang memancar, lengan posesif yang berada di sekitar pinggang Baekhyun, rona merah pada wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di sebuah restoran bersama-sama, hanya mereka berdua, mungkin tengah berkencan, mereka mungkin sebenarnya telah menjalani sebuah hubungan selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini – Memang itu yang Chanyeol maksudkan.

Tatapan lelaki China tengah memperhatikan si pirang yang mana yang sedang diperhatikan itu dengan malu-malu menatap ke bawah. Tuhan, Byun Baekhyun jelas-jelas cantik seperti biasanya.

Dan terlepas dari perutnya yang besar, Kris menyadari pinggul lelaki mungil itu bahkan semakan lebar sekarang, pahanya semakin berisi, lebih menarik dibandingkan sebelum-sebelumnya.

Dia terlihat berbeda. Jelas sekali. Bahkan lebih cantik.

Tentu, Baekhyun pasti banyak mengalami kenaikan pada berat badannya, pikir Kris, namun dia tetap saja berkeinginan untuk menyentuh _nya._ Kewarasannya dengan segera menghapus pemikiran itu dari pikirannya, walaupun, secara mental menampar telak dirinya.

"Kami mengharapkannya~" Chanyeol begitu riang melanjutkan dengan cara yang teramat bangga.

Kris memicingkan matanya dengan gerakan yang tak beraturan, "Apa? IPhone 7?" Kris menyilangkan lengan-lengannya. "KAU, si bajingan kaya—"

"Aku mengandung anak Chanyeol dalam beberapa bulan," Baekhyun memotongnya, memutar matanya dengan kesal. Dia melontarkan sebuah ejekan " _stupid puta_ " sebagai tambahan ketika menghenyakkan tangan kirinya bersamaan dengan kepalanya di dada lelaki berambut silver yang masih melingkari tangannya di sekitar pinggang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, menatap kekasihnya dengan mata yang berbinar cerah. Katakan dirinya aneh dan bebal, tetapi dia sangat menyukai sikap Baekhyun yang terkadang _bitchy_. Dan perpaduan antara _bitchy-moody_ dan _clingy_ Baekhyun saat mengatakan _Aku mengandung_ dan _anak Chanyeol_ dalam satu kalimat. – _ **oh loving crap.**_

Mata dan mulutnya membentuk sebuah huruf 'O', Kris tersedak akan salivanya sendiri, "K-Kau... Kau benar-benar membawanya ke k-klinik? Dia mengandung...anak..." Si China limbung itu mengarahkan pandangannya turun lagi menuju perut tersebut. "Kupikir sebuah bantal yang menyebabkan hal-hal ane-..." dia berhenti, _"Betapa bodohnya kau, Yeol!?"_

"Yeah, yeah. Kami berdua masih 17 tahun – kami berdua adalah siswa menengah atas – kami remaja – tetapi siapa yang peduli? Kami berdua home-schooling, kami mendapatkan sebuah akomodasi dan uang, kami mendapatkan dukungan dari Orangtuaku, _kami saling mencintai_ ," Chanyeol mulai mencetuskan berbagai-macam-kenyataan, mengabaikan bagian sulit yang terjadi dengan Orangtua Baekhyun. "Jadi, dimana masalahnya?" dia kemudian tersenyum lebar dengan senang, mengelus pinggang Baekhyun.

Wajah Kris melembut, kehangatan dan cinta yang terlontar dari bibir _Chanyeol_ mustahil untuk tidak menciptakan sebuah rasa yang memabukkan, pelangi dan unicorn di dalam dirinya, didalam jiwanya, di dalam jiwanya yang terdalam.

Chanyeol _memang_ telah berubah banyak untuk lelaki pirang mungil di depannya itu.

.

.

.

"Itu jeleeeek! Hapus, hapus, hapus, haaaapus—"

Tawa Chanyeol pecah bahkan semakin besar dan semakin terbahak sambil membawa ponselnya menjauh dari jangkuan Baekhyun, menggoda si mungil pirang yang hampir menjerit karena Ia tidak mendapatkan apa yang Ia inginkan.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Kris, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk membiarkan _mereka_ semua tahu.

"Coret itu, sayang karena aku terlihat hot dan tampan di dalam foto itu! Dan ini masih instagram—"

" _Suck my ass_ , aku tidak peduli! AKU TERLIHAT MENGERIKAN DAN G-E-M-U-K!" Baekhyun merengek dengan keras, memukuli dada Chanyeol (dengan imut, jika kau bertanya pada Chanyeol), mengabaikan para tamunya yang juga berada di ruang tamu.

Jongin tertawa kecil, menjatuhkan lengannya disekitar bahu lelaki yang berada disampingnya, menusuk pipi kekasihnya dengan iseng. "Aku mengumpati diriku sendiri, tidakkah mereka terlihat manis?!"

Kyungsoo mengerang, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kesal sesaat Ia berpikir tentang semua dosa yang dia lakukan di masa lalu sehingga berpasangan dengan orang bodoh di kehidupannya yang sekarang. Juga, _kenapa sebenarnya_ si bodoh ini menjadi sebegini berharga untuknya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menyimpan kenangan membantu mereka yang layaknya khayalan saat sesekali mengunjung teman mereka yang tengah mengandung itu. Mereka sesungguhnya merindukan kehadirannya di sekolah.

Kekontrasan antara situasi Baekhyun enam bulan yang lalu dengan situasi Baekhyun saat ini sangatlah mengejutkan untuk dipercayai. Mereka berbicara di dalam bilik kamar mandi, Kyungsoo masih mengingatnya dengan jelas seperti tampaknya hal itu baru saja terjadi kemarin.

Dia masih dapat merasakan aroma rumah sakit yang Ia kunjungi enam bulan yang lalu di lidahnya.

Baekhyun menghentikan tangisannya dan sebagai gantinya mengerjapkan mata dengan bibir merah mudanya yang mengerucut, pipinya yang merona kemerahan dan mata yang berkaca-kaca indah. Bibir Chanyeol terasa kering. " _Babe_ , K-kau benar-benar mendapatkanku," dia menelan salivanya dengan kesusahan, melawan desakan keinginan lelaki pirang itu berada tepat dibawah dirinya disana dan sekarang.

Yang lebih tinggi mendesah dalam kekalahan sambil lalu memberikan ponsel itu kepada yang lebih muda yang untungnya mencium penuh dirinya dengan sembarang pada bibirnya kemudian.

Kyungsoo kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman kecil, tanpa sadar menghenyakan dirinya pada rengkuhan kekasihnya. "Yeah."

Dan pada akhirnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih tidak bisa mengatasi diri dari mengambil foto selfie mereka yang berlusin-lusin, terus melakukan perkerjaan mereka hingga melupakan Kaisoo _couple_.

.

.

.

 _Instagram post._

[real_pcy] b {}

 _ **409 likes**_ _ **101 comments**_

 _[mnnbyul_yi] wow wow ini adalah hal menyenangkan yang aesthetic. Tidak tahu kau tengah bersama siapa saat ini tapi keberuntungan yang bagus. Get THAT booty!_

 _[mark_tuan] bukankah itu byun BAEKHYUN!? Aku meneriakan what tje fuck ITU BYUNNIE! RAMBUTNYA JOOOO_

 _[lttaeyeong] mnnbyul_yi ITU BAEKHYUN (crying emot) BYUN BAEKHYUN OMF BYE RIP ME_

 _[lttaeyong] THT ASSJOLE IS STILL FUCKING MY BAEKKIE_

 _[hztttao] lol kemana saja kalian. Sudah 6 bulan lamanya_

 _[seulgxka94] kau berkencan sekarang... wow benar-benar wow. Yang terbaik untukmu_

 _[kim_k_jongd] LIKE 4 LIKE F4F aku balas menyukainya dalam detik 100%_

 _[hyunah_aa] Aku mencengkrami jantungku saat ini yang terbaik kawan, eAt that man PussY_

.

Chanyeol memastikan untuk memblock lelaki bernama Taeyong malam itu.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.  
**

* * *

(a/n:)Happy Chanbaek Day! I love Chanbaek till the sun die ughhh~ Akhirnya pas juga selesai ujian ngerampungin chapter ini dan publish pas chanbaek dayy~~~~~ I wuv y'all~

* * *

 **.**

 **Translated by  
©becklypark  
www fanfiction net/~becklypark  
(ganti spasi dengan titik)**

 **Original Story  
I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo  
www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo  
(ganti spasi dengan titik) **

**Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved**

 **.**

p.s. Thanks for read and reviews.


	35. FUCK BUTTERFLIES

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
by Becklypark**

 **DISCLAIMER  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here  
www wattpad com/167017442  
(spasi diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING  
Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **.**

* * *

 **FUCK BUTTERFLIES**

* * *

 **.**

Tidaklah mungkin bagi Baekhyun untuk mengingat berapa banyak hari atau minggu yang berlalu selama ini. Waktu berputar, dan bergulir dengan cepat.

Untuk Chanyeol, dunia telah berubah karena sesosok malaikat yang terbuat dari _'gading dan emas'_ , seperti hal yang cenderung Ia gunakan untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya. Lengkungan bibirnya sendiri menorehkan kembali sejarah, Chanyeol mempelajarinya.

Untuk Baekhyun, dia tahu bahwa dia jatuh terlalu dalam ketika dia tidak dapat jatuh tertidur karena kenyataan pada akhirnya jauh lebih baik dibandingkan mimpinya. Dia tahu bahwa dirinya sedikit terlalu gila karena cinta, walaupun, mungkin, dia tidak memikirkannya sama sekali.

Kau tidak mencintai seseorang karena mereka sempurna, kau mencintainya dalam sebuah fakta yang menyakitkan bahwa mereka tidaklah sempurna, Baekhyun belajar.

"Yeol, kau bahkan bukanlah salah satu dari playboy Fanfiction klise yang memiliki beberapa masa lalu yang kelam. Atau seperti, kau tahu, sesuatu yang telah mereka alami yang membuat diri mereka menjadi kacau di masa selanjutnya? Tetapi tidak, boy, kau hanyalah orang biasa, _natural asshole, jeez_..."

"Ah? Kau ingin pembicaraan yang sesungguhnya, _babe_? Aku menamai penisku "kebenaran" karena para jalang itu tidak dapat menanganinya, well kau juga tidak bisa, jika ini adalah suatu percakapan kejujuran kita memiliki—"

"Berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi, pantat menyedihkanmu—"

"Tapi _Baby Cakes_! Dengarkan aku, ok~? Aku telah berubah untukmu! Sebelum denganmu, aku tidak pernah percaya sampai kapanpun. Sekarang, aku tahu bahwa hal itu bukanlah hal yang bisa bertahan lama denganmu. Dan sejujurnya, B, terkadang aku bahkan membayangkan bagaimana seorang princess yang sangat sempurna sepertimu berakhir dengan seorang lelaki sepertiku, tapi kemudian lagi— aku sangatlah tidak sempurna jika tanpa dirimu? Dan _fuck_ , aku tidak mau mengalami rasa sakit itu lag—"

"Kau _cheesy_ , _ass breather_. Sangat _cheesy_ , ew, Cheesyeol. Menjijikan," Baekyun tersenyum main-main, pipinya merona merah muda malu-malu sambil kemudian melakukan suatu hal yang paling simpel di dunia.

Dia membungkuk dan merasakan bibir tebal si tidak sempurna, terkadang sangat bodoh dan sangat sombong serta idiot, bibir mereka saling berperang dengan sangat bersemangat. Dan dunia terbelah, layaknya yang sering terjadi.

Bagaimanapun, si sangat sombong, si idiot bodoh ini bukan lain adalah ayah dari anaknya, dan Baekhyun bersyukur pada Tuhan setiap malamnya untuk keberuntungannya yang ini- dia tidak meminta lebih.

Fakta yang lucu bagaimana mereka bertemu, mendapati seorang bayi yang belum lahir, saling jatuh cinta dan tinggal bersama hanya dalam tujuh bulan terlihat sedikit jenaka untuk the power of couple.

Mimpi buruk Baekhyun mulai menghilang dan melenyap. Tetapi sementara pasangan itu tengah berada di dunia yang penuh warna, hangat, riang yang dilingkupi dengan sebuah aroma dari dream herb dan laurel, si pirang hamil itu mulai melemah, menjadi lebih lelah dan kehabisan tenaga seiring waktu yang berlalu.

Dan, hell, perut hamilnya semakin membesar dengan begitu tak masuk akal dan tidak manusia saat ini. Baekhyun mungkin atau mungkin tidak suka menyalahkan gen raksasa Chanyeol.

Kelaparannya ditengah malam tidak dapat dihentikan dan dihindarkan. Hal itu menjadi sebuah hal rutin – Baekhyun akan selalu menyenggol yang lebih tinggi yang tengah tertidur dengan kata-kata innocent, _"Anak kita lapar..."._

 _Well_ , senang mengetahuinya bahwa Chanyeol adalah kekasih yang cekatan.

Kembali dari toko bayi yang sebelumnya mereka kunjungi, mereka menemukan diri mereka tengah saling berpelukan dan bermalas-malasan di sofa besar yang keputih-putihan. Dengan lengan Chanyeol yang melingkup di sekitar pinggang Baekhyun, dia menekan telinganya pada perut hamil yang lebih muda sambil mencoba untuk memeriksa sebuah suara, "Menurutmu dia akan terlihat mirip siapa? Aku atau kau?" dia kemudian terkekeh pelan.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sambil merenungkannya sebelum dia akirnya memilih untuk menjawabnya dengan jujur, " _Love_ , aku tidak punya jalan lain selain memiliki bayiku yang mirip denganmu; tampan dalam segala hal".

Chanyeol membelai perut membesar itu, terkekeh, "Yeah, yeah. Dia lebih baik mendapatkan segala keuntungan itu, aku setuju dengan itu," mendengus, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyesali dirinya untuk menjadi jujur, "—tapi; dia harus memiliki pantat lucu ibunya... okay, _big guy_?" Chanyeol menanyai si jabang bayi dan mendapati bayi mereka menendang kembali. "See? Bahkan dia setuju denganku!"

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol terus merasakan jantungnya meledak dengan kehangat dan kebahagiaan setiap kali Ia menyaksikan sebuah tanda-tanda kehidupan dari little bean mereka.

"Oh, maukah kau diam," Baekhyun meringis pada panggilan perempuan yang kekasihnya baru saja pilih untuk diberikan padanya.

Chanyeol yang berbincang dengan perutnya bahagia dengan bahagia adalah hal yang paling favoritnya di dunia.

 _Fuck butterflies_ , Baekhyun menggigiti bibirnya, aku merasakan seluruh kebun binatang ketika aku bersamamu. "Segalanya terlihat sangat sempurna, Yeol... kita memiliki seorang bayi, sebuah keluar kecil. Aku mencintaimu, dan kau mencintaiku— kita sempurna. Sedikit terlalu sempurna.

"Kita adalah sesuatu yang sempurna. Cerita kita belum dan tidak akan pernah menjadi sempurna, BB." Chanyeol dengan bijak berkata dan bahkan meski Baekhyun tetap terdiam akan perkataan mengejutkan agak-bahkan-serius yang lebih tinggi, diam-diam setuju dengannya.

"Kau tahu waktu ketika aku menyetubuhimu di atas meja Mr. Kim?"

Oh, tentu saja, Baekhyun melupakan sebuah moment ketika dia masih menjadi seorang _Park Chanyeol_ , yang bahkan memiliki keberanian untuk menghancurkan adegan film Jack dan Rose yang terkenal itu dan selain itu menyarankan hal sialan seperti _'Mari bermain gunung es, ketika aku mengatakan gunung es kau tenggelam'._

" _Chansluttyeol_ , kau mungkin harus menjaga jarakmu karena bayi _innocent_ ku ini mungkin mendengarkan kecabulanmu yang tak masuk akal saat—"

"Tapi mommy!"

"Oh Tuhan, s-siapa yang memberikanmu ide memanggilku ' _mo_ — tunggu, apa yang membuatmu membahas tentang meja Mr. Kim saat ini, ngomong-ngomong?!"

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin mengingatkannya." Sebuah seringaian terpampang di wajahnya, Chanyeol mengendurkan pegangannya dan sebagai gantinya merangkak keatas tubuh si pirang, sebelum dia mendapatkan tamparan.

Untuk Baekhyun, sebuah hal yang indah tidaklah pernah sempurna.

.

.

.

" _You pussy ass bitch_ , DIMANA MOBILNYA?!" Chanyeol terengah-engah berteriak pada ponselnya, benar-benar panik dan benar-benar menjadi gila. Terdapat sebuah layer tebal akan keputusasaan dan kegelisahan pada suaranya. "Aku tidak mau begitu saja berdiri disini dan Baekhyun memotong diriku, KAU BAJINGAN BRENGSEK, **CEPAT KEMARI**!"

 _Ini terjadi._

"Te-tenanglah dan jagalah bola kalian bersama-sama, aku akan sampai dalam beberapa menit, _for fuck's sake!_ " sebuah geraman kasar Kris yang penuh amarah balas meneriaki sebelum memutus sambungannya, telapak tangannya sudah berkeringat pada roda kemudinya. _'Polisi sialan'_ , dia berdesis sambil berkendara dengan abnormal, kecepatan penuh yang berbahaya.

"Y-Yeol, bayinya menjadi sangat TAK SABARAN, sayang, ahhh~ nhhgh!" Baekhyun terengah-engah dan mengerang kesakitan, matanya terpejam erat sambil berharap pangeran kecilnya berhenti. Dia mulai bergemetar tak terkendali, kakinya terasa seperti air, maka Ia harus memegangi Chanyeol bahkan lebih erat untuk menahannya.

Baekhyun kemudian berteriak secara tiba-tiba dan memekikkan seluruh suasana hatinya, "KUHARAP KRI—MAAF, PENIS SI _KRUSTY BITCH_ DICINCANG HABIS JADI AKU BISA MELESAKKANNYA KEDALAM PANTATNYA LALU KEMUDIAN ITU KELUAR DARI TELINGANYA! KAU DENGAR AKU?!", dengan tak mengejutkan berubah menjadi seorang jalang pemarah dalam beberapa saat.

Chanyeol terengah-engah dalam rasa stress, pada akhirnya Ia mengangkat tubuh yang lebih kecil layaknya pengantin, mencoba untuk ngusir rasa sakit baginya. Baekhyun berada dipertengahan 8 bulan ketika dia dengan tiba-tiba mendapati untuk pertama kalinya rasa sakit serius yang datang dan lututnya melengkung sesaat kontraksi yang begitu intens melingkupinya.

Terdapat air mata yang terbentuk di dalam mata Chanyeol, air mata yang bercampur antara rasa senang yang luar biasa dan rasa takut

 _Ini terjadi. Ini terjadi. Ini terjadi._

"A-aku akan menjadi seorang ayah..."

.

.

.

Chanyeol saling menggosokan telapak tangannya yang basah akan keringat. Dia tidak pernah menjadi tipe-orang-yang-sabar, maka menunggu di dalam ruang tunggu rumah sakit untuk dua jam lebih dengan pemikiran akan kemungkinan tentang resmi menjadi ayah dalam beberapa menit itu membunuhnya. Dia merasakan simpul tali terbentuk di dalam tubuhnya.

Lelaki berambut silver itu berdiri, mondar-mandir dengan konstan mengitari ruangan itu, tangannya berada di belakang kepalanya dan bernapas dengan berat. Sang resepsionis bahkan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk bernapas agar tenang. Tetapi tak bisa, dia benar-benar tak bisa melakukannya!

Cinta dalam hidupnya, Byun Baekhyun, berada di dalam ruang tunggu, menghantarkan sebuah keajaiban yang absolut.

(Banyaknya ketakutan Chanyeol akan sebuah operasi caesar. Satu-satunya alasan valid dirinya saat ini terjebak dengan bocah-bocah yaitu Kris, Kyungsoo dan Jongin – well, orang-orang biasa yang perlu diinformasikan tentang event special seperti ini.)

.

.

.

 _2 jam yang lalu . . ._

 _Tertahan di dalam sebuah tempat tidur yang beroda di lorong rumah sakit, Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dengan lemah sambil pikirannya melayang menuju sebuah rentetan pertanyaan akan betapa putihnya langit-langit itu. Dia dengan putus asa membutuhkan Chanyeol – dia menginginkan Chanyeol lebih dari apapun._

 _Sebelum dia akhirnya dipandu menuju sebuah ruang persalinan, banyaknya ketidakberuntungan Baekhyun, salah satu dokternya berbincang dengan staff._

" _Baekhyun."_

 _Baekhyun dapat membayangkan sebuah suara yang agak familiar itu. Oh, dia telah tak sadarkan diri, kah?_

 _Pandangannya memburam dan tak fokus, dia mencoba untuk memfokuskan matanya lagi dan lagi, tetapi pandangannya bertemu dengan seorang lelaki pucat berambut hitam legam bermata sipit dan alis yang selalu-begitu-sempurna untuk dideskripsikan. Berhiaskan kulit pucat yang sempurna dan bibir merah muda yang kissable—_

 _Lelaki ini mempesona._

 _Dan sebuah arus listrik mengaliri tubuh Baekhyun sesaat Ia mengenali lelaki tersebut._

 _Itu adalah bukan lain melainkan mantan kesatria berbaju besinya yang bersinar. Sumber kebahagiaannya di tahun pertamanya._

 _Ciuman pertamanya – kekasih pertamanya._

 _Oh Sehun._

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

(a/n:) WKWKWKWK OH SEHOON!? Happy Chanbaekday 614 shippeu~

* * *

 **.**

 **Translated by  
©becklypark  
www fanfiction net/~becklypark  
(ganti spasi dengan titik)**

 **Original Story  
I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo  
www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo  
(ganti spasi dengan titik) **

**Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved**

 **.**

p.s. Thanks for read and reviews.


	36. SEEKING COMFORT

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
by Becklypark**

 **DISCLAIMER  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here  
www wattpad com/167017442  
(spasi diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING  
Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **.**

* * *

 **SEEKING COMFORT**

* * *

 **.**

 _Itu adalah bukan lain melainkan mantan kesatria berbaju besinya yang bersinar. Sumber kebahagiaannya di tahun pertamanya._

 _Ciuman pertamanya – kekasih pertamanya._

 _Oh Sehun._

.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menyusun dan mempertahankan sebuah tembok; temboknya yang terancam hancur, yang akan luluh lantah dan rata dengan tanah sesaat dimana pandangannya terkunci dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Lelaki yang lebih tua menelan ludah kepayahan, salivanya membeku di dalam kerongkongannya dan membuatnya sulit untuk membentuk kata-kata apapun. Sehun terlihat kebal dengan pandangan mata Baekhyun yang terbelalak, kebal terhadap kenyataan bahwa hati Baekhyun membengkak dan hancur secara serentak di dalam dadanya sesaat pandangannya bertemu dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan panik, napas Baekhyun yang berat memendek dan berubah menjadi tidak stabil. Dia ingin Sehun pergi—untuk yang terbaik.

Betapa lucunya, bagaimana sumber dari kebahagiaan pertamamu juga dapat berubah menjadi sesuatu yang bukan lain melainkan penderitaan yang mendalam.

Dan dia tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah tersiksa dalam gemetar. "S-siapa yang mengatakan p-padamu kalau aku—"

"Kris." Tatapan Sehun datar dan kaku. Hampir tak berekspresi. "Kris mengirimi pesan kepada seseorang tentangmu – dan aku tak sengaja sedang bersama orang itu secara kebetulan." Hampir.

Dia kemudian terkekeh, akan keterkejutan Baekyun yang luar biasa. Yang lebih pendek mengunci dagunya dengan kebingungan.

 _Kenapa kau datang?_

 _Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk datang?_

 _Kenapa kau bahkan peduli?_

 _Apakah kau masih cinta padaku?_

 _Tolong, jangan begini._

Betapa _lucunya_. Memberengut dan mengejek secara mental sebagai balasannya, bibir bergemetar Baekhyun mulai terbuka dengan upaya untuk mendorong keluar berbagai kata-kata, untuk menemukan jawaban.

 _Tolong, jangan begini, atau lain-lainnya—_

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, Baek."

 _ **[Flashback]**_

Sehun terbangun dan tenggelam dalam aroma madu yang manis milik Luhan di pagi yang suram itu. Pikiran berkabutnya bersemayam di reruntuhan yang kokoh, dia mengernyit pada sisi kosong disampingnya

 _Apa?_

Seprai kotor yang bernodakan warna merah dan putih, tempat yang dipenuhi oleh bau sex yang mengudara di dalam ruangan itu, dan sedikit dingin.

Satu-satunya suara luar biasa yang patut dipertanyakan adalah sesuatu yang memukul-pukul dadanya, dia melingkupi kepalanya-yang panas dengan tangan-tangannya yang bergemetar. _A-apa yang telah terjadi?_

Dia perlahan mengingatnya satu persatu secara bersama-sama. Dan kemudian, sebuah kesadaran menghantamnya seperti layaknya ribuan batu bata.

Sebuah ingatan yang menyiksa dan suram berkilas dan berlari-lari di kepalanya, pandangan kusutnya menjadi horror.

Gambaran akan Chanyeol dan baekhyun bersama.

 _Dan gambaran tentang wajah kesakitan Luhan yang tak habis-habis; suara tangis hebatnya yang mengerikan, semuanya karena bukan lain selain dirinya sendiri._

Dia marah, marah pada dirinya sendiri, marah kepada dunia, tetapi yang terutama adalah Ia marah kepada _dirinya sendiri._

Menjadi terlalu buta dan terjebak di dalam rasa sakit dan lukanya, dia dengan egois menyeret orang yang paling _pure_ sepanjang hidupnya. Terlalu buta, terlalu _menginginkan_ kenyamanan.

Dia dengan putus asa menginginkan kenyamanan.

Sehun terlalu depresi untuk menangis.

" _Kita pasangan kekasih, kan?"_

Terlalu menyakitkan.

" _Pakaianku wanginya sama sepertimu, i-ini sangat lucu karena ibuku menyadarinya dan dia meributiku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang 'kekasih' yang satu ini. Sese, pakaianku— semuanya beraroma sepertimu! Itu sangat manis, kan?"_

Terlalu hancur.

" _Hunnie, hentikan itu~ aku mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi makanya aku bisa melewatinya dan membelikanmu makanan ketika kita tinggal bersama."_

Terlalu marah.

" _Bunga yang kuselipkan di telingamu itu adalah yellow jonquil. Tidakkah itu bagus? Itu memiliki sebuah arti yang positif tentang keinginan dan mendapatkan balasan dari perasaan yang sama tapi, uh... itu juga bisa berarti penderitaan."_

Mengalir dengan deras, kemarahannya berubah menjadi penyesalan yang luar biasa menyiksa dan kebencian terhadap diri sendiri.

Ketakutan dan kengerian yang begitu besar akan sebuah fakta bahwa dirinya menyakiti dan menyiksanya dari kefrustasian dirinya sendiri. Dari kebodohannya sendiri dan lukanya.

Sehun merasa jijik.

Kosong.

Dan saat ini, Baekhyun bukanlah alasan bagi kesendirian dan kekosongannya. Saat ini Baekhyun dengan begitu lucunya dilupakan.

.

.

.

Luhan dengan lelah meremat lembaran kertas dengan judul ' _hasil pemeriksaan - infertility'_ yang bertuliskan dengan huruf tebal, menenggelamkannya di tempat sampah bagian terdasarnya. Jangan salahkan dirinya – dia benar-benar tengah lega.

Dia bisa menyingkirkannya untuk kebaikan pada akhirnya, kan?

Tetapi pengetahuan umum tentang menjadi mandul sama sekali bukanlah topik yang menyenangkan.

.

 _Setelah orang tuanya memutuskan untuk mengajukan perceraian dia harusnya tahu lebih baik_ , pikir Luhan sebelum dengan frustasi menenggak beberapa _shot_ vodka yang ditawarkan padanya di klub sebelah.

Dia terlalu lama terjebak di dalam dunia indah yang bodoh dia, perlahan-lahan membenahi pemikirannya pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya, simpul Luhan sebelum dia dibawa pulang dalam keadaan mabuk oleh orang asing berumur 34 tahun.

Dia mulai berpikir bahwa cinta adalah sebuah penyakit mental yang mematikan setelah dia melompat ke ranjang berikutnya.

Menipu orang lain. Itulah bagaimana dunia menyebut sebuah romansa, Luhan sudah mengetahuinya sebelum dirinya menggiring tujuh lelaki yang frustasi sexual ke sebuah gudang.

Dan ya, cinta adalah sebuah jebakan. Ketika itu muncul, yang kita lihat hanyalah cahaya, bukan bayangannya – itulah yang juga Luhan pikirkan sambil menyeringai setelah Sehun memergokinya tengah menghisap penis beberapa laki-laki random di salah satu kelas yang kosong.

 _Ini hanyalah sebuah dunia yang kita tinggali,_ Luhan dengan yakin menyatakannya ketika dia mengintip tepat pada mata terbelalak Sehun yang terlihat terluka dan tersakiti.

.

.

.

Suatu hari, Luhan mendapati sebuah buket bunga _Yellow jonquil_ di dalam lokernya.

.

.

.

" _Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk meninggalkanku sendiri! Lepaskan!"_

Suara berat Luhan membekukan atmosfir ketegangan di dalam sebuah ruangan kosong dari sebuah klub, dia diseret ke masuk kedalam oleh seseorang lelaki berumur duapuluhan akhir.

Goresan lain yang diciptakan oleh pisau pocket tersayat dalam di kulit telanjangnya kemudian.

" _HENTIKAN IN—"_

 _Sayat._

Tatapan itu tak pernah meninggalkan kulit yang tersiksa itu; terbungkus dalam rasa lapar, kecabulan dan napsu yang gila.

" _Kumohon..."_

 _Sayat._

"Cute." Sebuah tawa sadis yang kencang menjadi latar belakangnya.

 _Sayat._

Dengan putus asa berteriak dan menangis.

Luhan mulai berpikir, mungkin merasakan ledakan rasa sakit kedepannya dengan sebuah kubangan kecil darah bahkan bukanlah bagian buruk, tak apa, karena selama dia merasa baik-baik saja di dalam, dia juga akan merasa baik-baik saja diluar—

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, keparat?!"

Dan sebelum ujung dari pisau yang berlumur darah itu bertemu sekali lagi dengan kulit pucat tak berdosa tersebut, sebuah tangan kokoh dengan cekatan meraih lengan kuat itu dan menghentikan penyiksa tersebut secara mendadak. Tangan asing itu dengan kasar menyeret lengannya kebelakang, membekuk pelakunya lagi sebelum lelaki itu dapat berkutik di tempatnya.

Luhan mengerjap lemah sesaat dirinya mencoba untuk memahami apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi, tubuh yang telah lumpuhnya dihiasi oleh goresan dan memar berdarah.

Tidak memakai apapun selain boxers dan sebuah kemeja putih yang robek, dia meringkukkan dirinya, meraih lututnya mendekat dengan dadanya. Memeluknya dalam rangka untuk menutupi dirinya yang terekspos dan kesakitan, dalam rangka untuk tidak mengekspos kehancuran ini, sisi lemah dirinya.

Karena inilah _dirinya_.

Hancur. Lemah. _Sebuah kemalangan._

Terjebak di dalam ketidakwarasan. Di dalam sebuah sirkulasi yang disebut ketidakberuntungan dan kehancuran.

Di dalam sebuah alur yang tak berujung, tidak ada pilihan untuk melarikan diri.

Mata Luhan terasa berat. Oh, apakah ini bagian dari perasaan yang benar-benar kelelahan dan menyerah? Titik jenuh akhirnya?

Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat. Sebelum pelaku itu dapat bereaksi dan menusuk penyelamatnya mati kemudian, segerombol sekuriti datang dengan tergesa-gesa. Menyingkirkan dan meringkus lelaki gila itu. Penyelamat berambut chestnut yang ternyata merupakan pemilik klub itu, mengintruksikan mereka untuk membawa lelaki mabuk itu untuk mengobatinya, meninggalkannya dan Luhan sendirian.

Si pirang itu menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam di lututnya, rengkuhannya di sekitar lututnya dieratkan sesaat dia mendapati sebuah langkah kaki berat yang lama-lama semakin mengeras dengan setiap langkahnya yang bergemuruh. Dia merasakan tatapan datar orang asing itu padanya, membuat dirinya semakin kecil dan bahkan semakin melemah.

Jantungnya mulai berdegup dengan cepat, "Hey..." suara yang lainnya dengan lembut menggema di telinga Luhan. "Tidak perlu merasa malu. Jangan menyembunyikan kesempurnaanmu seperti itu,"

Luhan dengan perlahan membuka matanya, Ia mendongak pada sebuah pemandangan yang indah di depannya. "Ah, ah. Tidakkah kau cantik!" gumam orang asing itu. Rambut berwarna cokelat yang membingkai wajahnya, mata monolid yang balas menatapnya dengan sangat lembut, alisnya yang berbentuk seperti kucing. Dan yang terpenting adalah, sebuah aura positif yang dengan indah memancar dalam sebuah cara yang menyenangkan dan membuat betah.

"Biarkan aku menolongmu, bolehkah?" dia tersenyum dengan manis, benar-benar bersimpati dan ketulusan melingkupi suaranya. Otot-otot Luhan mulai mengendur, tangannya perlahan jatuh pada masing-masing sisi tubuhnya sesaat dia balas menatap, benar-benar melepaskan topengnya pada akhirnya. "Aku Minseok 26 tahun dan pemilik dari saham perusahaan K&G."

Luhan dengan enggan memperhatikan tangan Minseok yang terulur, ingin mengabaikannya, menepisnya menjauh. Dia menggigit bibirnya yang bergemetar, tubuh dan hatinya entah kenapa mengambil alih pergerakannya sesaat sebuah tangan bergemetar itu terangkat untuk saling bersalaman.

"Kau sudah terlalu lama disini. Kau pasti cukup menderita, kan?" pikirannya mulai berteriak padanya; mengatakan padanya bahwa dia tidak menginginkan pertolongan, untuk kabur dan melupakan segalanya karena apa yang baru saja dia lakukan?

Dia tidak butuh pertolongan.

Dia baik-baik saja. Di tak apa. Senang!

Dan dia dengan mantap memutuskan untuk meloncat, untuk menyeimbangkan dirinya untuk kabur dari apapun sekali lagi, dengan yakin meninggalkan hanya meninggalkan laki-laki bernama Minseok itu pada memori kecil lainnya.

Tetapi Minseok mendekat beberapa inchi, hampir berlutut di depan Luhan sambil lalu mengeratkan cengkramannya padanya dan kemudian dengan perlahan menariknya menuju dada bidangnya. Dan Luhan tidak ingin pergi.

Yang lebih tua terasa begitu hangat, begitu jujur, dan begitu tulus serta memikat.

Matanya menjanjikan keselamatan dan perlindungan.

Dan pada akhirnya sebuah air mata meluncur turun pada pipi Luhan yang memanas sesaat Ia menyandarkan dirinya kedalam pelukan dengan penuh dambaan itu.

.

.

.

Dan sebuah rumah yang berada di beberapa block dari sana, seseorang yang sangat tinggi, si pirang berumur 16 tahun merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang tiba-tiba menenggelamkan hatinya entah dimana. Sebuah kehangatan yang familiar Ia dambakan dengan begitu menyedihkan untuk saat ini, dan itu bukanlah miliknya.

Dan dia tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah tanda untuk kebaikannya. _Kita berada di dalam jiwa kita masing-masing, kan?_

 _Karena dia akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang pantas untuk dikorbankan, bukan?_

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

(a/n:) Jadi part ini secara keselurahannya adalah drama Hunhan. Aku tahu kalian semua pasti kebingungan saat ini. Jadi singkatnya, Luhan menjadi seorang penghibur (atau biasa disebut seorang jalang) setelah menutup permasalahannya dengan sehun. Dia menjadi berpikir bahwa cinta adalah sebuah penyakit, membuatnya juga percaya bahwa dunia hanya berisi tentang sex dan gairah. (hes brokenheart af) Sehun tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain berpikir dan mengkhawatirkan Luhan setiap harinya (sehun juga tersiksa, menderita sama seperti Luhan) dan pada suatu malam Luhan diperkosa dan diperalat sebelum pada akhirnya dia diselamatkan oleh Minseok. Dia menerima Minseok pada akhirnya dan membuka dirinya untuk lelaki berumur 26 tahun itu.

Inilah bagian awal drama menyebalkan dimulai:)

* * *

(t/n:) Intinya, part ini gaada chanbaeknya, fokus ke masa lalu Luhan sama Sehun ya:( apa yang mereka lakuin selama 8 bulan Baek sama ceye yang lagi fokus sama kehamilannya. Semacam side storynya gitu deh:)

* * *

 **.**

 **Translated by  
©becklypark  
www fanfiction net/~becklypark  
(ganti spasi dengan titik)**

 **Original Story  
I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo  
www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo  
(ganti spasi dengan titik) **

**Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved**

 **.**

p.s. Thanks for read and reviews.


	37. ANESTHESIA

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
by Becklypark**

 **DISCLAIMER  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here  
www wattpad com/167017442  
(spasi diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING  
Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **.**

* * *

 **ANESTHESIA**

* * *

 **.**

 **[WARN!]  
(CHAPTER INI FOCUS KEPADA FLASHBACK HUNHAN DAN DI SINI ADA SLIGHT PAIR YAITU XIUHAN, ****CLOSE THE TAB IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. BAD COMMENTS** **ARE** **NOT ALLOWED, I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU BEFORE.)**

 **.**

"Kita bersama sekarang." Minseok bernapas pada rambut halus si pirang, ujung rambut yang menggesek kulitnya, menggelitiknya sesaat bibirnya lanjut menggumamkan kata-kata lembut. _"Let our scars fall in love."_

Luhan mengerjap sesaat yang lebih tua membawa tangan bertautan mereka menuju dadanya, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang sebagai respon. Mereka terduduk di bawah sinar rembulan, seluruh tubuh mereka dilingkupi oleh selimut, dan dengan punggungnya yang menyadar pada tubuh Minseok.

"Kenapa kita melakukan ini..." berada diantara lengan si rambut cokelat kastanye, dia merasa utuh. Utuh namun disaat yang sama... tidak. "Kau terlalu b-baik."

Ujung bibir Minseok melengkung ke atas,

"Kurasa aku terjatuh terlalu cepat. Menyedihkan, bukan?" _Apa maksudmu dengan 'terjatuh'?_ "Pada saat itu juga, aku melihat kehidupan telah meninggalkan mata indahmu, bahkan jika kau tidak mati sekalipun." _Tetapi kita tidak terjatuh_ , _Luhan ingin membalas._

Minseok mulai mengendurkan rengkuhannya pada si pirang yang rentan, membalikkan yang lebih muda dalam rangka untuk melihat wajah menakjubkannya sesaat Ia dengan pelan mendorong dirinya pada selimut kemah itu.

Dengan perlahan membelai pipi memerah Luhan dengan cara yang memuja, dia mengamati bibir tebalnya, kemudian matanya, kemudian bibirnya lagi, dan kemudian matanya sekali lagi untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Tapi k-kau terlalu tua daripadaku..." mereka dapat merasakan napas hangat yang menerpa wajah masing-masing. Bahkan di malam yang dingin membeku ini mereka dapat merasakan panas tubuh yang lainnya yang saling memancar keluar.

"Apa umur sangat penting, kah?" dia terkekeh pelan, harapan menyembul di dalam suaranya. Luhan mengerjap tercengang.

Wajah mereka berpisah beberpa inchi, kaki mereka saling mengayun-ayun mengenai yang lainnya sesaat mereka bergerak, membuat ritme mereka sendiri.

Ibu jari Minseok dengan perlahan menyapu bibir Luhan yang sedikit terbuka, dia terus menatap matanya dengan cara yang lebih lembut lagi pada lelaki yang berada di bawahnya, memberitahukan perasaan sesak yang dimiliki Luhan ketika dia mengetahui sesuatu yang intens akan segera terjadi.

Dia menjilat bibirnya dengan sugestif, dan Luhan _tahu_. Minseok bermaksud untuk mengikis jarak itu, untuk menyatukan bibir mereka. Dan Luhan membiarkannya.

Malam adalah miliknya, dan sebuah kesempatan adalah miliknya. Sesuatu yang terasa salah dan juga sangat _benar_ tentang hal itu, cukup benar ketika Luhan menghentikan suara-suara peringatan di dalam kepalanya sesaat bibir mereka akhirnya bersentuhan.

.

.

Luhan mulai membebaskan diri atas sebuah dunia yang tak mengenal cinta dan ketidakberanggapan, setelah dia menyadari dirinya memiliki Tuhan yang nyatanya memilki rencana terbaik untuknya yang tak melibatkannya pada sebuah tangisan di malam hari atau quote-quote menyedihkan Pinterest.

Mengesampingkan semuanya; menjaga _dirinya sendiri_ dari cangkangnya.

Juga tidak ragu untuk mendorong diri _nya_ , cinta pertamanya, menuju laci paling bawah sistemnya, sebuah laci _pembuangan_. Laci yang berada disamping salah satu laci yang berdebu dimana Ia mengunci perasaannya; pikirannya.

Dia tahu perasaannya tidak akan sama lagi, tetapi dia tetap mengatakan pada dirinya dia akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi jantung bodohnya itu tidak mau berhenti _kesakitan_ dan jika Luhan bisa menanggalkan otot tak berguna itu keluar dan _menghancurkan_ nya, dia akan melakukannya.

Tetapi Minseok dengan cepat melompat masuk – untuk melumpuhkannya, untuk membius rasa sakitnya.

" _Kita mengerti bisa menjadi seberapa bahayanya sebuah topeng. Kita semua menjadi apa yang kita pura-purakan." Kata Minseok._

Ketika dia bersamanya, Luhan dapat merasakan dirinya menjadi lebih baik. Seperti halnya Minseok memunguti serpihan kehancurannya dan menyusunnya kembali bersama-sama, dan _hell,_ Luhan bahkan tidak tahu dia melakukan hal itu. Mereka tidak pernah membicarakan tentang itu. Mereka tidak pernah pergi untuk terapi. Apakah mungkin ' _cinta_ '?

" _Let our scars fall in love,"_ _kata Minseok._

Minseok jatuh cinta padanya, mulai mencintainya dan itu mungkinlah cukup.

Cinta... Cinta... Cinta berbalas. Itulah cinta; memberikan dan menerima. Itulah yang Luhan pelajari. Cinta berbalas identik dengan sebuah hubungan yang sehat. Luhan dan Minseok sama-sama nyaman.

Dan Minseok belajar mencintai hati luluh lantahnya.

Minseok belajar mencintai hati kelamnya. _Kekelamannya, hati yang hampa_ — tetapi kenapa hal itu terus menerus _kelam dan hampa dan semuanya bewarna abu-abu?_

Luhan merasa curiga terhadap cinta, dan dia merasa curiga tentang apa arti dari jatuh cinta.

Dan dia juga merasa curiga tentang apa arti dari rasa mempertahankan cinta untuk seseorang.

.

.

" _Aku tahu itulah yang orang-orang katakan— kau akan mengatasinya. Aku juga mengatakannya. Tetapi aku tahu itu tidaklah benar. Oh, kau akan menjadi senang lagi, tidak pernah ketakutan. Tetapi kau tidak ingin lupa. Setiap kali kau jatuh cinta akan seperti itu karena sesuatu di dalam pikiranmu mengingatkan dirimu akan dirinya."_ Itulah yang mama pernah katakan.

.

.

.

Dengan yakin, tetapi dengan sedikit ketakutan dan kegelisahan, Sehun melangkah di sepanjang koridor, huruf-huruf dari text yang Ia dapatkan di internet pada hari yang lainnya berkilasan di matanya.

 _Artian mendasar dari seorang pria gentle, kau harus menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah seorang laki-laki yang mereka inginkan. Kau harus menunjukkan kekuatan, kau harus menunjukkan perasaan sayang, kau harus menunjukkan pengertian, kau harus menunjukkan kerendah hatian dan kau harus menunjukkan rasa menghargai. Kau harus menunjukkan kelemahan dan kerentanan pada mereka, kau harus membiarkan mereka masuk._

Dia tidak dapat membiarkan _dirinya_ meleset kali ini. Mungkin dia masih bisa melakukannya. Mungkin Tuhan masih bersabar dengan mereka, _mungkin mereka ditakdirkan dan dimaksudkan bersama, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah pembatas sementara yang mereka miliki untuk menuju pada akhir pencapaian kebahagiaan mereka._

Sehun mulai percaya akan dirinya dan Luhan.

Dan Sehun tidak butuh ataupun menginginkan maafnya segera, dia akan merasa cukup dengan menyatakan terus terang cintanya pada lelaki rusa itu dengan menunjukkannya cinta.

Dagunya mengeras, Sehun mencari loker lelaki yang dimaksud dengan sebuah buket yang mempesona, kali ini bunga kamelia berwarna merah jambu, di tangan kanannya.

Tetapi matanya membidik pada sesuatu yang lebih penting, pada sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting.

Napas Sehun tercekat dengan menelan ludahnya kepayahan sambil dirinya mencoba untuk menggunakan kakinya yang-kini-goyah untuk bekerja.

.

Di sana lah dia. _Si rambut pirang bak malaikat yang selalu berkilauan dan_ —

Sehun mengambil sebuah langkah, dan langkah lainnya, dan langkah selanjutnya— kakinya saat ini bergerak dengan sendirinya – dengan hatinya yang tertoreh dengan tajam oleh si pirang yang lebih tua.

— _mempesona, wajah yang cantik ciptaan Tuhan—_

Jantung Sehun berdenyut pada dadanya akan kedekatan yang berkembang.

— _oh, sedikit yang dia tahu akan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya—_

.

Dan itulah ketika waktu dan tempat serta jantungnya yang semula-berdegup-cepat berhasil berhenti dalam sekejap.

Luhan tersenyum, matanya memancar cahaya redup dengan sesuatu yang tak dapat Sehun jelaskan.

Terdapat seseorang yang bersamanya, seseorang yang saat ini tengah merengkuh pinggang lelaki rusa itu dengan begitu posesif. Seseorang yang terlihat lebih tua namun memiliki wajah muda, seseorang yang jelas-jelas bukan anak sekolahan.

.

Sehun dapat merasakan pada saat malam yang lainnya Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemukan seseorang. _Oh, betapa bodohnya dia selama ini._

Sehun mengigiti bibir bergemetarnya _, inikah cerita yang telah kita bicarakan?_

Tetapi dia dan Luhan— mereka ditakdirkan bersama. Mereka. Dia tahu, Luhan akan datang kembali suatu hari— mereka hanya akan tertawa sepanjang satu hari itu, mereka hanya akan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain sepanjang malam karena mereka hanya ingin seperti itu.

 _Tetapi hal paling buruk bahkan bukanlah sebuah kesepian, melainkan dilupakan oleh seseorang yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan._

.

.

.

Pipinya merona dengan merah padam, Luhan terkikik pada seseorang lainnya sedikit malu akibat pujian.

"A-aku tidak cantik..." Dia dengan bijak menjawab. Tidak lebih cantik dari Byun Baekhyun.

"Ya, kau lebih dari itu, kita tahu." Minseok tersenyum lebar kekanakan, dan Luhan hampir berpikir, _bagaimana bisa di dunia sialan ini, lelaki yang berada di depannya ini juga merupakan seorang pemilik sebuah perusahaan besar?_

Yang lebih muda akhirnya memeluk tengkuk yang lainnya, menyatukan bibir mendamba mereka dengan cara yang begitu emosional dan dalam, tersenyum dengan tak terkendali sesaat melakukannya. Tidak mengetahui apapun tentang sepasang mata yang tengah tertegun pada pasangan itu.

.

.

.

Malam yang lainnya, rutinitas yang lainnya. Kulit mulusnya bersinar dengan berseri-seri di bawah cahaya rembulan yang memancar dari jendela besar. Luhan menggosok mata mengantuknya sesaat Ia mendapati dering ringtonenya.

Itulah saat Ia menyadari mereka dengan tenang tertidur di ranjang _king-sized_ Minseok, CEO itu melingkupinya dibelakang, benar-benar tertidur, nyenyak dan sedikit mendengkur.

 _Aku bersumpah, siapa bajingan yang membuat panggilan di tengah malam seperti ini?_ , batin Luhan seraya menggapai ponselnya di atas nakas. Dia mencoba untuk melihat ID penelepon, tetapi layarnya bersinar terlalu menyilaukan dan menusuk matanya, maka dari itu dia hanya menjawabnya.

"Halo?" Ia menggerutu, tidak terlalu senang terbangun seperti pada pukul 3 pagi.

" _Luhan?"_ Luhan seketika bangkit, melepaskan dirinya dari rengkuhan Minseok sesaat tangannya mulai bergemetar terhadapa suara familiar itu. Berhalusinasi.

Matanya terbelalak dengan kengerian, mulutnya menghalanginya dari membentuk setiap kalimat. Dia pasti berhalusinasi.

" _T-tolong, katakan sesuatu."_ Dia...terisak...? _"Ini menyakitkan... Luhan, ini menyakitkan seperti neraka."_ Sebuah napas bergemetar. _"Aku ingin itu... p-pergi."_

"Sehun," Luhan berterimakasih pada Tuhan suaranya berhasil tidak pecah. Jantung dengan keras berdebar-debar pada dadanya, mengancam untuk benar-benar hancur sesaat nama itu keluar dari bibirnya. Luhan mendidih dengan tak nyaman sesaat sebuah simpul ketat mulai terbentuk di dalam rongga perutnya.

" _Apakah sangat terlambat,_ " Sehun berhenti, menarik napas dalam-dalam, _"sangat terlambat untuk meminta maaf?"_

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Semuanya sempurna sekarang!

Dia sangat baik...

Maka dari itu kenapa dia menangis saat ini.

"tidaklah terlalu terlambat untuk meminta maaf, tetapi terkadang terlalu terlambat untuk memaafkan."

Sehun terkekeh dengan sedih, _"Ketahuilah ini, Lu; kapanpun kau berpikir untuk pergi, sebagian dari dirimu telah pergi. Tetapi tidaklah pernah terlambat untuk mendapatkannya kembali, kan?"_

Tubuh Luhan mulai bergemetar kesakitan, pipi hangatnya dibanjiri air mata.

"Aku baik, aku bahagia sekarang!" Luhan menangis, tetapi dengan suara yang tak dapat membangunkan kekasihnya, dia mencoba untuk menata kembali dirinya lagi. "K-kita berakhir... kita berakhir, jadi kenapa..." dia mencoba untuk menata kembali dirinya lagi.

" _Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu! Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, Lu-Luhan,"_ Sehun mulai menangis diluar kendali. _"Tidak ada yang lain... dan hatiku terus memanggil tidak ada selain dirimu. Tidaklah terlalu terlambat untuk memperbaiki sesuatu, kan? Jadi kumohon..."_

 _Dusta_. "Sangatlah menyenangkan untuk belajar mengenalmu, tertawa bersamamu dan membagi sebagian dari diriku denganmu. Dan, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentang keluargaku dan teman-teman. Aku mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku telah bosan dengan 'hubungan' kita" _Jadi berhentilah berbohong. Kau sudah cukup berbohong._

Luhan tidak mampu melakukannya lagi.

"Aku mendapatkan sebuah nasihat yang panjang, tapi tak apa. Kau berhak mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik, ngomong-ngomong. Seseorang yang akan membuatmu terus tertawa karena apapun, dan aku minta maaf aku bukanlah orang itu, aku minta maaf kau telah menyia-siakan waktumu denganku." _Aku hanya ingin bersamamu lagi. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, aku ingin mencintaimu lagi, aku ingin merasakanmu._ "Kuharap kau akan menemukan seseorang yang akan kau cintai sebesar mereka mencintaimu karena kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik."

" _Hentikan omong kosong itu, Luhan!"_ tangisan Sehun sedikit menular.

Luhan lagi-lagi mendapati hatinya hancur seperti gelas. Selama berminggu-minggu dia dengan bodohnya mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia baik-baik saja hanya untuk menenggelamkannya lebih jauh ke dalam penderitaan.

" _Aku mencintaimu..."_

" _Apa yang salah tentang aku yang mencintaimu, k-kita bisa mencintai lagi. Kita bisa memulai sesuatu yang baru!"_

" _Kita bisa berpura-pura bahwa kita sempurna... kita bisa berpura-pura tidak ada bekas luka yang tertinggal sebelumnya..."_

" _Aku tahu apa yang benar, kau tahu aku benar... jadi kumohon percayalah aku... kumohon, ayo pergi."_

" _Aku sangat membutuhkanmu dan kau menjadi canduku dan kau tahu bahwa aku minta maaf..."_

"Letakkan ponsel itu, baby."

Luhan merasakan tangan Minseok menyelusup disekitar pinggangnya dari belakang, yang lebih tua mencium lehernya dengan lembut sesaat tangannya mulai menjelajah di balik kaos yang lebih muda.

" _Itu, kan? Kau menyudahi kita— kau dengan laki-laki lain sekarang. Aku akhirnya menghilang jauh-jauh. Itulah yang kau inginkan,"_ Sehun mengacau, dan dia tahu dia akan menyesali semua ini.

" _Letakkan ponsel itu, maka aku tahu semua itu benar."_

.

.

Dan Luhan dengan bergemetar meletakannya, menyerahkan dirinya pada lelaki lebih tua yang berada di belakangnya setelah dia memutuskan panggilannya.

.

.

.

Minseok mungkin membius rasa sakit itu, tetapi dia tidak akan pernah berhasil menggantikannya dengan sesuatu yang lebih sepadan.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

 **(a/n:) aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf tetapi drama ini masih akan berlanjut dan lebih lama dari hanya dua part. (mungkin karena kurasa jika aku mempercepat beberapa scenenya, plotnya akan jadi lebih membingungkan dibandingkan yang sudah-sudah lmao) tetapi kuharap kalian tidak keberatan.**

* * *

 **(t/n:) jadi intinya, authornya bilang kalau drama hunhan ini akan sedikit lebih lama, dia pikir dua part udah bisa selesai, nyatanya ga bisa nanti malah buat pembacanya makin bingung kaya chap sebelumnya. Jadi mungkin masih ada beberapa part tentang drama hunhan ini. Semoga kalian bisa memahaminya, soalnya ini pun untuk kebaikan kalian juga, biar kalian ga bingung dengan alur yang terburu-buru, ok love? Buat yang gasabar sama chanbaek moment harap bersabar yaaa~**

* * *

 **.**

 **Translated by  
©becklypark  
www fanfiction net/~becklypark  
(ganti spasi dengan titik)**

 **Original Story  
I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo  
www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo  
(ganti spasi dengan titik) **

**Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved**

 **.**

p.s. Thanks for read and reviews.


	38. WE WENT SO WRONG

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
by Becklypark**

 **DISCLAIMER  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here  
www wattpad com/167017442  
(spasi diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING  
Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **.**

 **WE WENT SO WRONG**

 **.**

 **[Warning: Chapter panjang! Artinya temukan posisi yang nyaman untuk membaca keseluruhan chapter ini, INI CHAPTER PANJANG YANG KEDUA KALINYA DARI CHAPTERKU PADA UMUMNYA, NO JOKE. It's Hunhan Slight!Xiuhan 's chap. Dont like? Close the tab! Bad comments are not allowed.]**

 **.**

 _ **Note: Tulisan italic (miring) adalah flashback.**_

 **.**

 _Dan Luhan dengan bergemetar meletakannya, menyerahkan dirinya pada lelaki lebih tua yang berada di belakangnya setelah dia memutuskan panggilannya._

Dengan buru-buru menyeka air mata segar yang keluar membasahi pipinya, Luhan berharap kekasihnya tidak menemukan dirinya yang baru saja menangis karena seorang 'mantan'.

Membiarkan dirinya ditindih pada kasur lembut itu, kepala belakangnya terkulai di bantal yang besar. Dia balas menatap mata Minseok, dan bersyukur kamar itu gelap.

Minseok kelihatannya tidak menyadari air mata apapun pada Luhan. Malahan dia mulai terhenyak pada leher yang lebih muda sebelum menikmatinya terlebih dahulu. Luhan terkejut seolah-olah dengan perintah, mencoba untuk tetap tak terganggu, mencoba untuk tidak melompat kabur.

Tangan bergetarnya memegang leher dan kepala Minseok, dengan perlahan menyembunyikan tangan-tangan itu pada rambut si brunet sesaat Ia mulai terengah-engah, tetapi dia merasa dirinya menegang, dia merasa _sangat salah_.

Minseok mungkin berhasil untuk diterima sejak awal bahkan untuk menghiasi sepanjang leher pucat Luhan kemudian, menuju sebuah titik dibelakang telinga yang lebih muda yang Minseok baru saja tahu bahwa itu adalah titik lemahnya.

Luhan bergemetar hebat, dan apa yang dia lakukan selanjutnya benar-benar diluar dari keterpaksaannya: dia menangkup rahang yang lebih tua, mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan kasar bersamaan sesaat dirinya mencoba untuk membiarkan lelaki itu akhirnya keluar dari kepalanya.

Sebuah erangan rendah keluar dari dirinya sesaat tubuhnya bergerak menggesek tubuhnya dan Luhan hanya dapat menyerah terhadap hasrat Minseok, menuntut respon.

Diliputi dalam rasa panas, tangan Minseok mencuri masuk ke dalam kaos Luhan sekali lagi dan menemukan arahnya menuju puting menegang kekasihnya.

Luhan mengalihkan wajahnya, menghentikan ciumannya dengan tiba-tiba, terkesiap dan Minseok menjejaki ciuman-ciuman disepanjang rahangnya.

Dan kemudian dia tiba-tiba menjauh, berada di atas Luhan dengan tangan yang tak lupa saling menyangga disamping kepalanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah pemandangan jelas dari si rusa yang berada di bawahnya.

Karena sedikit yang Luhan tahu bahwa dia tidak pernah berhenti menangis dengan perlahan.

Sedikit yang dia tahu dia dengan terpaksa mencoba untuk mengesampingkan perasaan bersalah yang mulai Ia rasakan setelah menutup panggilan dari mantan kekasihnya.

Tetapi akhirnya tidak bisa.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Rambut yang seluruhnya benar-benar acak-acakan dan bibir bengkak yang merekah dan terkesiap, mata Luhan terbelalak lebar saat dimana perkataan kekasihnya itu menusuk tepat pada topengnya.

Dia menatap balik, penuh kehancuran, ketakutan, pipinya sudah dibanjiri air mata, mulutnya terasa sulit untuk merespon. Terlalu takut akan perkataan yang mengancam untuk keluar.

"Kau benar-benar bergemetar dan terisak ketika berbicara dengan lelaki yang berada di telepon itu," kesedihan didalam suara lembutnya tak dapat dielakkan. "Aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya. Dengan egoisnya aku mencoba untuk mengabaikan tiap rintangan dalam hubungan yang-terlihat-sempurna selama ini, Luhan."

Bahkan di dalam kegelapan mata Minseok tetap terlihat tulus dan jujur.

Dan kemudian dia membungkuk lebih dalam, menyandarkan keningnya pada kening si lelaki rentan itu, hanya membuat Luhan bahkan semakin banyak mengeluarkan air mata dari matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergemetar, tidak menginginkan dirinya dan Minseok terjebak dalam sebuah rintangan yang-mereka-sebutkan.

"Kau mencintainya."

"Aku mencintaimu—" _berhenti mengasihaniku._

"Tak apa, Luhan."

"Minseok dengar—" _bukan seperti itu._

"Tidak dengan semua kesedihan ini?"

 _Itu._

Luhan telak.

Dan pada saat moment itu dia membiarkan semuanya keluar; kelelahan dan tersiksa tertulis jelas di wajahnya.

Luhan tidak pernah baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Minggu-minggu berlalu, dan setelah ribuan petualangan cerah dengan Minseok, Luhan akhirnya berusaha untuk kembali bersekolah seperti biasanya.

Minseok putus dengannya malam itu; terlepas dengan hati yang sangat berat. Karena Minseok sesungguhnya benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Luhan pada akhirnya.

.

.

" _Kau tidak mencintaiku, kan? Kau tidak pernah melakukannya." Tukas Minseok. "Aku seharusnya tahu apa yang akan aku dapatkan di kemudian hari pada saat pertama kali aku terpesona padamu."_

 _Suara monoton akan perkataannya itu mengintimidasi dan menyakiti Luhan. Perasaannya terasa seperti hancur lagi dan lagi_ _ **dan terus lagi.**_

 _Dia tidak pernah berharga. Dia melakukan yang terbaik yang Ia bisa, dan itu masih tidak cukup._

 _Tidaklah pernah cukup._

" _Kau menyesal apa yang telah kita lalui?" Luhan dengan hati-hati menanyakan hal itu dengan suara yang pelan sebagai balasan._

" _Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mempertanyakan hal itu?" sebuah cengiran kecil menjalar di wajah Minseok. "Menanyakan itu padamu?" Luhan mengerjap bingung. Minseok kemudian terkekeh sedih, mengarahkan jemarinya pada rambut kastanyenya itu._

" _Kenyataannya adalah, aku tidak pernah sekalipun berhenti mencoba untuk menemukan pintu masuk menuju hatimu. Tetapi aku menebak kita pada akhirnya hanya akan memiliki sebuah hasil ketidakbahagiaan belaka," lanjutnya, tangan kanannya terangkat, berkeinginan mengusap pipi basah yang lainnya._

 _Sebelum dia dapat melakukannya, tangannya mulai bergemetar dan melemah sesaat matanya mendapati mata berkaca-kaca si pirang tersebut._

" _Sudah sangat putus asa selama ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu?"_

 _Mata berair Luhan tidak sanggup membendung emosi lagi._

" _Mari hentikan saja. Kau menginginkanku untuk melakukannya, kan? Aku tahu kau menginginkanku untuk berhenti."_

.

.

.

Dan Luhan berpikir, tak apa, Luhan memakluminya – tidak ada satupun yang menginginkan seseorang seperti dirinya pada akhirnya, kan? Luhan sudah tahu.

Seseorang sepertinya; seorang yang memalsukan hubungan – seseorang yang berpura-pura bahkan pada sebuah senyuman paling berharga dan perasaan paling hangat – seseorang yang tidak belajar, bahkan melupakan arti dari cinta sejati.

Seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa sekalipun _move on_ dan suka berpura-pura melakukannya – seseorang yang berbahaya.

Mengoleskan lip balm pada bibir ranumnya, Luhan memperhatikan refleksi akan dirinya sendiri di kaca. Rambut cokelat terang menyegarkannya melingkupi wajah cantiknya, nyaris tidak menutupi eyelinernya yang membingkai mata. Penampilannya yang tidak biasa, jeans robek yang menyatu dengan kulit membungkus pahanya ketat dan aroma manis yang menguar dari Pink Sugar oleh Aqualina.

Dia tentunya dapat mengingatkan dirinya pada seseorang teman terdekatnya yang sangat akrab yang Ia miliki beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Mungkin sekarang dia sempurna.

.

.

.

" _ **Guys**_ , dengar! Tetaplah tenang, _ok_? Hal selanjutnya lebih hot lagi," lelaki bernama Jongdae yang berada di atas panggung itu, yang tengah memandu acara spesial sekolah, memberitahukan.

Seperti sekolah menengah pada umumnya, acara sekolah merupakan sebuah acara tahunan – gosip umum, merebak berita yang menghebohkan, dan penghargaan dalam kategori sebagai _Hottest Babe, Vokalis Terbaik, Penggoda Ulung, Kemungkinan Besar Terlambat Menuju Pernikahan Mereka, Atau Bibir Terbaik_ sangat dinantikan. Bahkan para pasangan tidak akan meninggalkan event itu dengan tangan kosong; _Pasangan Terawet, Pasangan Terlucu,_ dan bahkan _Pasangan Teraneh_ juga dilombakan.

Beberapa murid berpikir bahwa hal itu bodoh dan bahkan berlebihan. Walau sebagian besar berpikir bahwa hal itu menghibur dan bersemangat, membuat pendapat yang lain tidak relevan.

Semuanya menjadi satu, hal itu yang biasanya merupakan tipikalmu, hal klise dari sekolah menengah.

 _Bitch face_ yang bersemayam tenang pada wajahnya seperti biasa, Sehun menyingkirkan tangan yang terus menempel pada bahunya. Lelaki penanggung jawab yang berada di sampingnya, seseorang teman yang bernama Kim Junmyeon (yang kelihatannya sedikit terbuang selama event ini) terus menggoda yang lebih muda, mendapati sebuah geraman kesal darinya.

"Berhenti menjalang... kau JALANG!" geram Junmyeon pada seorang lelaki yang kini berambut hitam legam. "Belakangan ini kau... kau bersikap seperti seorang jalang yang dingin! Menyebaaaalkaaaann!"

Seperti sudah terbiasa dengan tuduhan semacam itu, Sehun memutar matanya kesal sesaat dia ingin menyerangnya balik—

"Sekarang! Si malaikat kecil nan cantik Luhan kita akan mempersembahkan pada kalian _'Most likely To Succeed And Appear On The Cover of Vogue'_! naiklah ke panggung, hottie!"

Seluruh fokus jatuh pada lelaki rusa yang tengah berjalan sepanjang lorong, mata mereka melebar akan pemandangan menganggumkan itu, beberapa orang bahkan tidak ragu untuk bersiul padanya.

Ekspresi sengit Sehun melembut kemudian; terpesona, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, matanya terpaku pada pemandangan yang tak biasa.

Luhan, dengan murah senyum dan tebar pesona, berjalan menuju panggung layaknya seorang dewi.

Sebuah kaus putih, kelewat tipis membalut tubuhnya (yang mana hampir mengecewakan), pinggulnya dengan ringan bergoyang dalam balutan jeans ketat yang membungkus kakinya seperti sebuah kulit kedua, make up smokey eye memperbesar matanya. Rambut bewarna cokelat terang—

Orang yang berada di seberang sana bukanlah Luhan.

Jika bukan karena jantungnya yang berdetak cepat akibat mendapati sosok dari seseorang yang paling Ia inginkan, dia tidak akan mengenali lelaki itu.

"Oh hentikan itu, guys. Aku tidak mau menggoyangkan apapun untuk kalian." Luhan dengan enteng tertawa. "Kalian semua bisa memberikanku sebuah kunjungan nanti, kok~ tidak ada salahnya kan, bukan begitu?"

Walau orang ini masih tetaplah cantik.

"Hey! Ini bahkan bukan result card, ini nomer ponselmu!"

Mungkin dia hanya ditakdirkan untuk selamanya jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang tidak bisa Ia miliki.

"Tidak, tidak ada siapapun. Yeah, yeah, aku single. Sama singlenya seperti sepotong American cheese."

Satu hal yang masih teramat menyakitkan adalah ketika orang yang membuatmu merasa spesial di hari kemarin namun membuatmu merasa sangat tidak diinginkan hari ini.

Single? Kau pasti sedang bercanda sekarang.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang pemenangnya!"

Namun entah bagaimana, ngomong-ngomong, baik dengan satu atau lain cara, dia merasa sebuah perasaan lega. Dan mungkin berharap. Mungkin sedikit.

"So, _Most Likely To Succeed And Appear On The Cover Of Vogue_ adalah,"

Kembali ke dalam apa yang Ia rasakan adalah kekuatannya, kecerobohan, Luhan merasa seperti memimpin penontonnya dalam sekali memijakkan kakinya di panggung.

Bercanda dan tebar pesona dengan kerumunan itu, tidak pernah luput untuk memberikan beberapa kedipan mata untuk beberapa lelaki, tak pernah luput untuk membuat orang-orang jatuh hati hanya karena sebuah senyuman. Luhan akhirnya merasa seperti salah satu dari mereka; seorang remaja tanpa beban. Tanpa rasa sakit. Tanpa apapun.

Setelah pertanyaan-pertanyaan konstan dan ucapannya yang membuat dirinya menjadi sorotan, dia akhirnya diberikan result card yang harus diumumkan.

"So, _Most Likely To Succeed And Appear On The Cover Of Vogue_ adalah,"

Membasahi bibirnya, dia berhenti sejenak,

Mengucapkan kata-kata berikutnya seperti orang yang tak peduli pada akhirnya,

Begitu sederhana,

Begitu lembut,

"Oh Sehun!"

Seperti seseorang yang mengajarkan dirinya sendiri menjadi dirinya saat ini.

.

.

.

 _Bersenandung akan sebuah suara dari lagu favoritnya 'Like a Cat' oleh AOA, Luhan dengan yakin memilih produk make-up yang Ia rencanakan untuk dipakai selanjutnya. Dia membuka palet smokey eye shadow._

" _Biarkan aku menerapkan benda hot ini padamu dan kita selesai!" dengan semangat si pirang itu bersorak._

 _Sehun bahkan tidak tertarik dengan make-up, namun disinilah Ia menawarkan dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi objek eksperimen kekasihnya. "Aku menjanjikan padamu satu kecupan untuk setiap pengaplikasian ini pada matamu!" Luhan kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya._

 _Menyeringai pada air liur yang merembes dari sudut bibir Luhan yang mengerucut, Sehun mendekat untuk mencium bagian itu._

 _Bibir Sehun memulai eksplorasi pelan mereka pada bibir lembut yang lainnya, dan dia menciumnya dengan rakus. Yang lebih tua tertawa kecil akan ciuman tersebut, dan menghamburkan lengannya disekitar leher yang lebih muda. Menjatuhkan dirinya kebelakang menuju sebuah matras lembut yang mereka duduki, bersamaan dengan Sehun yang menarik Luhan._

" _Oh Sehun~"_

.

.

.

Sehun dapat melihat bibir Luhan membentuk sebuah kata, namanya, tetapi dia tidak dapat mendengarnya. "Apa yang kau tunggu, bodoh? Naik ke panggung!" seru Junmyeon.

Beberapa mata memandangnya, riuh tepuk tangan dan sorakan mendominasi aula itu, Sehun berpikir bahwa dirinya belum dapat mendengarnya dengan benar.

Semua yang dapat Ia dengar adalah kata maaf yang memukul-pukul hatinya yang lemah, aliran darah yang tak habis-habisnya mengalir sekalipun dapat berhenti begitu jantungnya menyuruhnya demikian. Semua yang dapat Ia dengar adalah suara dari rasa sakit yang berlarian disepanjang tubuhnya. Dan di dalam kasus ini, rasa sakit itu adalah detak jantungnya.

Mengumpulkan kesadaran dirinya, dia tahu Tuhan memutuskan sekali lagi bahwa dirinya tidak bisa terus menghindari Luhan selamanya. Dia harus bangkit, dan dia harus menghadapi ketakutannya.

Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mondar-mandir di lorong sementara matanya mengamati tujuannya, langkahnya panjang dan perlahan.

Luhan masih menyunggingkan senyuman di wajahnya, dan Sehun berpikir bahwa dia seharusnya mungkin kabur saja dan melupakan semuanya, menghapus senyuman bodoh itu dari pikirannya.

Ketika dia telah sampai di panggung,

Ketika jarak menjadi semakin dekat dan mendekat, Sehun ingin berhenti karena dia merasa bahwa jantungnya akan meledak.

Ketika Luhan menyerahkannya piala, ketika jemari mereka sedikit bersentuhan untuk beberapa mili-detik, hati Sehun memekik.

Bahkan bukannya melihat piala yang ia terima, Sehun dengan dalam menatap lelaki yang berada tepat di depannya.

Luhan tidak pernah mengenakan eyeliner, Luhan bukanlah brunet, Luhan tidak pernah mengenakan pakaian seperti itu, Luhan tidak pernah sepopuler ini dan bergaul. Dia bukanlah pengintimidasi, _for Pete's sake._

Terdapat lahirnya sebuah jeda – Luhan ini bukanlah lelaki yang sama yang dapat Sehun lukai hatinya.

" _Most Likely To Succeed And Appear On The Cover Of Vogue,_ huh?" Luhan terkekeh, dan Sehun ingin lebih baik mati dibandingkan mendapati mantannya bersikap seolah mereka bukanlah apa-apa melainkan sebuah lelucon, cerita dongeng yang bodoh.

Luhan kemudian menampik pandangannya, dan mengarahkan wajahnya menuju penonton. "Guys, tunggu aku muncul di ELLE dan Cosmopolitan!" dia tertawa dengan kerumunan itu, auranya penuh akan kehangatan.

Dan rahang Sehun mengeras, dan organ-organ dalamnya mulai tidak berfungsi dengan benar, dan sebelum dia dapat memaksa dirinya untuk pergi begitu saja, untuk melupakannya begitu saja, untuk sekali saja tidak peduli, dia tidak mampu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

.

" _ **Kembalilah padanya,"**_

" _ **Aku tidak bisa, Minseok."**_

.

Raut Luhan yang semula memunculkan senyum lebar perlahan memudar, bersamaan dengan mic yang berada ditangannya terjatuh ke bawah. Membuat para penonton saling berbisik.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menemukan pandangan mereka yang akhirnya terkunci, dan Sehun merasa dia dengan tiba-tiba terlihat sangat berbeda sekarang, dan Sehun bersumpah dia dapat merasakan hatinya menjadi berkeping-keping.

"Bukankah ini..." Luhan terkekeh dengan tidak wajar, "Yang kau sukai?" _Betapa ironinya._

Pikiran Sehun menjadi kosong sesaat rahangnya dengan perlahan jatuh terbuka, tidak dapat menghasilkan suara apapun. Tidak dapat berpikir.

Tangan Luhan bergerak menuju rambutnya, menyisir rambut cokelat terang itu dengan jemarinya, dan Sehun menyadari tangannya itu sebenarnya sedikit bergemetar.

"Apa yang kau... sukai..." dia bergumam, tanpa hambatan menekankan kata _sukai_. "Benar kan? Kau menyukainya, kan?" dia kemudian memberi isyarat tangan menuju bajunya, mengelus bahan jeans skinny robeknya itu.

Sehun berkedip, cukup tercengang kebingungan. Mata penuh penasarannya mengikuti adegan itu, namun, telinga itu belum menyadari maksud dari kata-kata tersebut.

Dan apa yang terlihat seperti sebuah puzzle tersulit yang berada di toko barang bekas dengan potongan-potongan yang perlu disatukan sebanyak dua buah box penuh, Sehun menyatukan apa yang lebih tua sebenarnya sampaikan.

Dan dia dengan mengancam mengambil langkah selanjutnya ke arah Luhan. Dan dia mendekatkan jarak itu dengan bahayanya.

Mata yang lebih pendek berkaca-kaca, menambah penampilannya yang kini terlihat lemah. Luhan menjadi kaku, dan dia tidak tahu kenapa. Dia tidak ingin tahu sebabnya.

Sehun menggapai tangan bergemetar Luhan, menggenggamnya dengan erat, sesaat para penonton kebingungan. Suara-suara itu menjadi semakin riuh ketika dia mulai menarik-tarik tangannya, ketika dia menuntun Luhan yang tengah marah keluar dari acara tersebut.

" _What the fuck_ , l-lepaskan aku!" dengan panik, histeris mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya. "Kau pikir kau siapa, _dickhea_ —"

"Diamlah Luhan, diamlah!" Sehun kemudian menarik mereka menuju sebuah ruang penyimpanan kosong detik berikutnya, dengan terburu-buru menutup pintu yang berada di belakang mereka sesaat dia memutar dengan cepat dan memojokkan si _brunet_ pada pintu itu.

Mengukungnya, dia meletakkan tangan-tangannya di sisi-sisi samping kepala yang lebih pendek; kemudian mencondongkan kedepan dengan jarak yang begitu-berbahaya. Dan peringatan-peringatan di dalam kepala Luhan bergemuruh dengan marah, dan dia ingin menamparnya pergi, dan dia ingin kabur untuk kebaikannya, hanya karena yang lebih muda merendahkan kepalanya menuju perpotongan yang lainnya. Menyeruak pada kulit Luhan, bernapas pada aroma manis yang menguar dari yang lainnya.

Bahkan Luhan tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

" _God,_ " Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya, tangannya bergemetar kesakitan, "Tolong, diamlah." Luhan merasa seperti tidak dapat bernapas. "Kau sudah benar-benar menghancurkanku."

Luhan ingin untuk menjawab, _Move on_. Tetapi dia tidak melakukannya.

"Aku bersumpah aku akan kehilangan akal. Kau telah menghilang begitu lamanya, Luhan."

Dan Luhan ingin mengatakan, _seharusnya memang begitu_. Tetapi dia tidak melakukannya.

Ketika dia selanjutnya mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menggunakan sisa-sisa kewarasan terakhirnya, untuk mendorong dadanya dengan semua kekuatan yang dapat Ia kumpulkan, dengan harapan untuk mengakhiri semua ini, lengan itu malah bergerak menuju sekitar leher yang lainnya.

Dan untuk beberapa alasan, mereka bergeming dengan keheningan membeku yang mereka ciptakan.

Untuk beberapa alasan, hati Luhan meleleh di dalam dadanya. Dia masih merasa candu bagaimanapun.

Sehun beringsut menaikan kepalanya. Wajah mereka cukup dekat sekarang, matanya mengarah pada mata yang lainnya.

"Berhenti melihatku seperti itu... berhenti melihatku seperti aku adalah seorang monster," napas panasnya menerpa wajah yang lebih tua.

"Aku...aku tidak pernah melakukannya..." Luhan menggerutu. Bibir mereka sangat dekat dan begitu pula kesempatan mendapatankan sebuah serangan jantung karena _God_ , dia begitu gugup dan berdebar-debar.

Mungkin menyerah adalah hal yang lebih mudah.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Untuk keindahanmu. Untuk ke-apa adaan-mu." Pita suara Luhan terasa menghilang. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa dia membenci kaki-kakinya yang melemah dan goyah saat ini.

Kening mereka akhirnya bertemu, menyisakan jarak antara bibir mereka hanya beberapa inchi saja, dan duka kerinduan mereka tergantikan oleh sesuatu yang mekar merekah dan sesuatu... yang mungkin terasa seperti cinta.

"Dan untuk matamu. Untuk senyumanmu. Untuk bibirmu, dan hidung, dan luka, dan tawa, dan kekurangan, dan suara." Rona merah padam pada pipinya semakin merambat keluar dan semakin nampak ketika dia terus mendengarkan _candu_ nya. Suara itu menampilkan begitu banyak emosi dalam satu waktu, ekspresi serius Sehun yang terus terlihat hampir terlalu menggemaskan.

Luhan menatapnya dengan intens, dan mengamati tiap titik pada wajahnya.

Menghentikan si tukang bicara, lelaki China itu membawa tangan halusnya menuju wajah Sehun, "A-aku... sangat takut untuk menginginkanmu. Tetapi disinilah aku sekarang,", menangkupnya dengan lembut. "Menginginkanmu bagaimanapun juga." _Bukankah aneh?_

Kebingungan, Sehun perlahan mundur. Mabuk akan harapan dan kebahagiaan, rahangnya perlahan terjatuh sesaat batinnya menyadarkan dirinya karena Tuhan melarangnya untuk bangun sekarang dan semua ini akan berubah menjadi murni delusi.

Luhan menghela napas dengan lembut sesaat dia menggapai dan menyusuri jemarinya pada rambut lembut yang lebih tinggi, berpikir betapa mudahnya semua ini dapat terjadi, dan dengan mengejutkan menariknya kebawah untuk sebuah ciuman lembut, menutup jarak diantara tubuh mereka sekali lagi.

Sehun mulai merasakan sebuah sensasi gelembung di dalam rongga perutnya, dan dirinya merasa terbakar, namun sangat terasa hidup, sangat menggebu-gebu. Dan itulah sebuah perasaan yang sama-sama mereka rasakan.

Realisasi dari semua ini, kesadaran akan hal itu merupakan bibir Luhan yang menyatu dengan miliknya, bahwa satu-satunya sumber pemikirannya sejak pagi buta pada bulan yang lalu itu tengah menyentuhnya sekarang, tengah berhimpitan dengannya – hal ini terasa sangat tidak nyata.

Sehun tersenyum dengan lembut dalam ciumannya seraya melingkupi lengannya perlahan disekitar pinggang yang lebih tua, membawa tubuh mereka bahkan semakin mendekat.

Ketika yang lebih pendek menariknya kebelakang, Sehun mendapati rona merah muda dari pipinya. Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum dengan malu menurunkan pandangannya sambil menekan keningnya pada dada yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau bisa menertawakanku sekarang, a-aku tahu semua ini bodoh, semua ini," Luhan terbata-bata dan bibir Sehun menorehkan sebuah senyuman lebar pada lelaki yang lebih pendek itu.

"Lalu aku suka menjadi bodoh denganmu," Sehun menghela napas dan Luhan mengintip ke atas melalui bulu matanya.

Dan dia menyatukan bibir mereka dengan bersemangat bersama-sama sekali lagi, menarik Luhan mendekat secara tidak manusiawi. Sebuah lenguhan lembut, kemudian diikuti oleh sebuah kekehan, keluar dari bibir Luhan sesaat membawa tubuh mereka jatuh ke lantai, membawa Sehun dengan dirinya tanpa menghentikan ciumannya.

Walau punggungnya bersentuhan dengan lantai yang dingin, Luhan tidak peduli sedikitpun sesaat Sehun mengukungnya diatasnya, bibir tebal itu masih menekan dengan kuat dengan miliknya. Mengulurkan tangan dan dengan lembut melingkupi lengannya dengan malas disekitar leher yang lebih muda, Sehun mulai meninggalkan kecupan kupu-kupu pada bibirnya.

Dan tiap ciuman itu mengirimkan sengatan, sebuah sentakan, meski Luhan akhirnya merasa hangat, dibanjiri perasaan lega di dalam dirinya.

.

 **201x/11/08 2:27 PM**

From: Kris

To: Luhan

 _BITCH_ , BAEKHYUN DAN CHANYEOL SEDANG MENUNGGU, SETAN! BERGEGASLAH, PERGI KE KLINIK HAMCHOON!

.

.

.

 _ *****[end of flashback]**_

"Aku tahu mungkin ada sebuah alam semesta diluar sana dimana aku membuat pilihan lain dan mereka menuntunku menuju tempat lain, membawaku ke orang lain. Dan hatiku hancur berkeping-keping bahwa tidak berakhir dengannya."

Pandangan Baekhyun melembut akan perkataan Sehun. Dia dengan tercengang balas menatapnya, dan terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang menyelubungi pikirannya.

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang masih menyelubungi pikirannya,

Terlalu memenuhi kepalanya bahkan lebih buruk lagi,

Ketika lelaki yang sangat familiar lainnya muncul disamping mantan kekasihnya.

Luhan.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **(a/n:) Jadi si Sehun sama si Luhan kan lagi making out gitu di lantai (wew...) pas si Luhan dapat pesan dari Kris. Nah mereka berdua mutusin untuk pergi kesana bareng-bareng (itulah kenapa si Sehun bilang "Kamu gak perlu khawatir lagi" sebelumnya sama si baek. Paham kan? Paham kan? Dia udah gak tertarik sama Baekhyun lagi. Soal Luhan yang ganti rambutnya jadi** _ **brunet**_ **dan dandan bitchy gitu paham kan? Pas dia bilang ke sehun itu yang dia suka, paham kan? Iya itu gayanya baekhyun! Si luhan masih ngira si sehun masih suka sama baek makanya begitu dah.**

 **(t/n:) Ok, ini chapter erelelelele terpanjang yang pernah di trans dari ff ifyb ini (elap keringet pakai baju kai) Maaf dan maaf sebanget bangetnya karena baru bisa kembali trans dan post ff ini, karena serius sibuk banget bolak-balik negeri orang dan masih banyak kepentingan organisasi kampus lainnya:( OH IYA, YANG NUNGGU MOMENT CHANBAEKNYA, CHAP SELANJUTNYA IYA KOK CHANBAEK KOK! Btw makasih bangettt buat yang pada pm semangatin aku (nangis di pundak sehun) makasih banget padahal aku translator abalabal dan author tak bertanggung jawab (emang lu kly). Btw ff TIME kayaknya mau diunpublish dulu soalnya mau fokus ke ff MMA, jadi ga terlihat terbengkalai banget ffnya:( nanti kalau MMA udah rampung di re-publish kok ff TIME-nya (ini buat penikmat ff time aja sih infonya, buat yang ga ngikutin /asah piso/ baca ya :) tapi nanti wakakaka) udah segitu aja sih bye- eh see you~**

 **.**

 **Translated by  
©becklypark  
www fanfiction net/~becklypark  
(ganti spasi dengan titik)**

 **Original Story  
I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo  
www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo  
(ganti spasi dengan titik) **

**Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved**

 **.**

p.s. Thanks for read and reviews.


	39. HIS OWN FLESH AND BLOOD

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
by Becklypark**

 **DISCLAIMER  
Story Belongs to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here  
www wattpad com/167017442  
(spasi diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING  
Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **.**

* * *

 **HIS OWN FLESH AND BLOOD**

* * *

 **.**

Chanyeol lebih baik memotong kakinya hingga pincang dan perlahan mati dalam kesakitan dibandingkan harus duduk termenung di dalam ruang tunggu. Dibandingkan perang dengan pikirannya bahwa satu-satunya orang terkasih di dalam hidupnya, seseorang yang mengandung anaknya sepanjang waktu ini yang bahkan berkemungkinan tidak akan berhasil pada akhirnya.

Tidak peduli akan hal itu karena dia telah yakin dan bertekad untuk memberi Chanyeol seorang anak.

Bahkan tidak peduli akan dirinya sendiri, bahkan tidak peduli akan perasaan Chanyeol.

Dan tiba-tiba, dalam waktu yang begitu singkat, Chanyeol mungkin membenci bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Jika bukan karena cinta mereka masing-masing yang tidak terkondisi, jika mereka bahkan sebelumnya tidak bertemu di sekolah, Baekhyun tidak akan mempertaruhkan hidupnya sekarang.

"Hey _dude_ , lihat." Kris sedikit mendorongnya ketika matanya terhenyak pada ponselnya. "Ada seorang anak kecil yang terlihat seperti berumur 12 dan menginginkanku untuk menjadi sugar daddy atau entahlah apa itu. Lihat kantung mata yang gelap itu, aku bersumpah mereka menyerupai bola-bolaku."

 _Oh, ya. Mereka tidak menyadari akan situasi hidup Baekhyun._

"Berhenti menggangguku, kau keparat!"

Chanyeol menghenyakkan wajahnya terlingkupi tangannya, tidak ingin repot untuk lanjut mengabaikan. Oh, masalahnya dia bahkan tidak sepenuhnya mengabaikan. Tidak semuanya; dia hanya tidak merasa memiliki kewarasan bahkan untuk melakukan sebuah percakapan.

" _Man_ , apakah kau tidak merasakan masalah serius ketika bola-bolamu terlihat hitam?" sela Jongin, lengannya melingkar disekitar sosok yang tengah tertidur pulas disampingnya yang bukan lain melainkan Kyungsoo.

 _Mereka tidak mengetahui apapun, dan Chanyeol merasa geram._

Kris terkejut dengan hal itu, perasaannya hancur dan dengan menyakitkan direndahkan. "Iya kah? Lihat siapa yang bicara? Milikmu mungkin akan terlihat seperti siput busuk—"

"Park Chanyeol?"

Jantung Chanyeol berdetak lebih kencang sesaat dirinya menegakkan punggungnya, matanya menuju seorang perawat yang muncul dihadapan mereka. Dengan cepat, dia melompat bangkit, bermaksud untuk mendekati perawat tersebut serta mengintrogasinya tentang Baekhyun.

Dan sebelum dia bisa melakukannya, sesaat ketika dia membuka mulutnya untuk meneriakkan kata-kata yang sudah berada diujung lidahnya—

"Anda harus bergegas sekarang. Byun saat ini menunggu teman-temannya."

Dan Chanyeol bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali ketika dengan tergesa-gesa berlari melewati perawat itu, sedikit menubruk pundaknya, tetapi masa bodoh dengan itu, karena dia tidak peduli sama sekali saat ini. Dia tidak berencana untuk menahan sedikit sisa-sisa terakhir kewarasannya.

Kris, Jongin, and seorang Kyungsoo, yang dengan mengerikan secara mendadak terbangun dan terlonjak ketika dia sebelumnya baru saja mendengkur tidur pada beberapa saat yang lalu, mengikuti Chanyeol dan perawat melewati pintu ganda dan menyusuri lorong. Kemudian, mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang berada di sebelah kiri dan Chanyeol ragu, dia sangat ragu untuk berjalan masuk menuju kearah pintu yang terbuka itu.

"Ini bukan semacam acara MTV jebakan, sekarang masuklah!" Luhan, yang juga terlihat tengah berada di dalam ruangan itu, mendapati dengan mudah pada lelaki yang sangat amat gugup di luar pintu tersebut. Kata-katanya itu diikuti oleh sebuah suara tawa yang sangat familiar yang Chanyeol hapal betul (dan jantungnya hampir melompat keluar dari rongganya, mengetahui dia melakukannya.)

 _(Dan dia mendapati kehadiran Luhan dan Sehun di dalam ruangan itu, tetapi tidak peduli untuk sejenak sesaat pikirannya menjerit hanya untuk Baekhyun.)_

Chanyeol bepikir lilitan pada perutnya tengah bermaksud untuk membunuhnya. Seperti dirinya jatuh dari ketinggian sepuluh kaki ke dasarnya. Tetapi dia kembali tersadar dan lututnya terasa melemah dan hampir remuk ketika melihat Baekhyun terbaring hampir tak bernyawa di atas tempat tidur; sadar namun sangat tak bernyawa.

Menggendong dua buntalan kecil di kedua lengannya, sosok-sosok itu terbungkus di dalam sebuah blanket berwarna biru.

Terdapat sebuah suara terkejut yang berantai mengisi ruangan itu sesaat semua perhatian terpaku ketika pandangan mereka mendarat pada buntalan-buntalan yang berada di lengan Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun tertawa, mata berbinarnya melekuk membentuk sebuah sabit yang sempurna, tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Fakta bahwa dia sebenarnya terlihat sangat rapuh dan menyedihkan seketika lenyap dan dilupakan. "Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak pernah percaya pada benih bodohmu itu! Lihat apa yang kita dapatkan!" si pirang melesatkan pandangannya pada bayi kembarnya, tersenyum bodoh. "Kau memberikanku dua, sialan!"

Dia merasa sangat lelah dan mengerikan, namun wajahnya penuh akan perasaan bahagia yang meletup-letup, dan dia butuh untuk mengingatkan dirinya sendiri lagi dan lagi bahwa ini bukanlah semacam cerita dongeng dimana mereka hidup di dalamnya, bayi-bayi itu tentu saja miliknya dan Chanyeol.

"Mereka milik kita, Chanyeol... Pangeran-pangeran ini punya kita, oh Tuhan, mereka sangat cantik..." tukasnya melamun. "Kemarilah, daddy. Mereka sudah merindukanmu!"

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum secara tak terkendali, perasaannya menangis bahagia, matanya sudah akan menyerupai sebuah air terjun. Dia tidak mengambil langkah lebih lanjut karena dia sangat takut dan terlalu pengecut untuk berhadapan dengan bayi-bayinya bersama Baekhyun, membuat Kris, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo mendorongnya kedepan.

Dengan perlahan, dia mendekat pada seseorang yang sangat berarti di hidupnya, matanya terhenyak pada sosok cantik itu, "Kembar...?" siapa yang tahu bahwa bahkan suara lembut nan rendah milik Chanyeol dapat pecah, dapat terdengar begitu lemah.

"Selamat! Sekaligus kau melakukan hal yang luar biasa, Baekhyun!" seorang dokter wanita berjalan masuk, tersenyum dengan hangat pada pasangan itu. "Kelihatannya kita dikejutkan oleh kelahiran bayi kembar, huh? Well, kami tidak cukup familiar dengan kasus langka seperti ini. Detak jantungnya mungkin menyatu menjadi satu detakan, dan bukan menjadi dua hal yang berbeda. Dalam kasusmu, si kembar juga sangat mungkin berada di posisi yang sedikit pararel, dengan begitu hal tersebut tidak dapat dideteksi oleh tampilan USG."

Ketika Chanyeol menatap dokter itu, yang pergi lagi beberapa saat kemudian, dan kemudian kembali menatap Baekhyun beserta si kembarnya, semua orang di dalam ruangan itu mulai bersorak dan bergembira, sebelum—

"Shhhhh! SHHHH, sialan! Diam sialan!" Baekhyun berdesis, menghentikan setiap orang. "Kalian membangunkan Taehyung dan Sanha!"

 _Taehyung dan Sanha._

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjaga untuk tetap terlihat cantik dan sangat menarik seperti ini..." Chanyeol kemudian membungkuk dan terhenyak, air mata kebahagiaan membanjiri matanya, sambil menciumi kekasihnya secara perlahan, secara sempurna, dengan sebuah perasaan yang penuh akan cinta. Dengan jarak beberapa inchi akan wajah mereka, dia berbisik, "Aku lebih baik mati dibandingkan kita harus berpisah untuk beberapa jam lagi. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Aku, sangat amat ketakutan..."

Baekhyun terkikik, menggesekan hidung mereka dengan bahagia bersamaan dengan air mata yang turun dengan deras di wajahnya. "Aku merasa sesak, jelek, dan kesakitan, apa lagi? Tapi kau membuatku merasa sangat hidup, sangat indah..." semuanya terasa sangat sempurna.

Menurunkan pandangannya, Chanyeol mulai menitihkan air mata untuk kedua kalinya dan air mata itu mendarat di atas buntalan kecil bayi baru lahir yang terhenyak pada dada Baekhyun. "Oh Tuhan," dia terisak pelan, perasaanya meletup-letup dengan keinginan untuk menyentuh mereka, namun masih terlalu takut untuk melakukannya karena kenyataan bahwa mereka terlihat sangat rentan dan mudah terluka.

"Mereka terlihat sangat berbeda, tapi sangat luar biasa mengagumkan." Ungkap Baekhyun pelan. Si kembar sedikit merengek ketika mereka menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol dan mata berbinar para bayi kecil itu terpaku pada dirinya, dan Chanyeol merasa seperti meleleh ke bawah. "Lihat? Mereka ingin daddy mereka! Kemarilah, kau bisa menggendong Sanha."

Dan Baekhyun memberikan anak yang paling muda itu pada Chanyeol, yang lebih tinggi dengan hati-hati menggendong si mungil seperti ketakutan bahwa dirinya akan mematahkan sebuah tulang. Mereka terlihat sangat kecil dan mungil, sangat rentan, tetapi mereka hadir dan mereka adalah milik keduanya dan Chanyeol merasakan tenggorakannya sesak dan matanya memanas dengan air mata yang semakin banyak keluar.

Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang tengah melihat anaknya. "Halo, Park Sanha. Aku daddymu. Kau benar-benar menyusahkan mommymu yang ada di sana," Chanyeol berbicara dengan anaknya, tersenyum dengan bodoh, "Haruskah aku memanggilmu baby mulai sekarang? Tapi Mommy mungkin akan menghantui aku di dalam setiap mimpinya dan memotong milikku karena kau tahu, mommy itu orang yang cukup pencemburu! Mommy tidak akan menyukainya. Mommy ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dipanggil baby oleh daddy!"

"Oh, teruskan, teruskan, dan aku akan benar-benar melakukannya." Baekhyun kemudian terkikik, membuat seluruh pernyataannya terdengar seperti sebuah lelucon. Dia tahu Chanyeol tidak akan dewasa sampai kapanpun, dan namun Chanyeol adalah ayah terbaik yang pernah dia inginkan.

Yang terbaik dari yang bisa dia harapkan...

Semua orang tertawa dengannya, semua orang penuh akan cinta dan kebahagiaan. Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya disekitar pinggang Luhan, dan Luhan terkikik sambil menyadar padanya, menghenyakkan dirinya pada dada bidang yang lainnya. Sehun mencium kepalanya, dan kemudian sedikit menghela napas; mencoba untuk menjauhkan imajinasi mendadak akan dirinya dan Luhan serta keluarga kecilnya, pergi, dan keluar dari kepalanya.

Sehun merasakan kebahagiaan yang menghanyutkannya, kebahagiaan sesaat dirinya melihat lelaki yang berada di sampingnya, sesaat dirinya melihat orang tua baru di depan mereka.

Dia pernah mencintai Baekhyun dengan seluruh perasaannya, dengan segala yang dia miliki, dan Tuhan, itu membutuhkan bertahun-tahun lamanya untuk melupakannya—tetapi dia melakukannya dan sekarang amat sangat bahagia. Untuk Baekhyun. Untuk dirinya. Untuk Luhan. _Untuk mereka._

Baekhyun, di sisi yang lainnya, mencoba untuk melawan tekanan mendadak akan keletihan. Sebanyak-banyaknya sosok Chanyeol yang tengah bermain dengan bayi mereka membuatnya merasa puas, membuatnya hidup, dan bahkan memberikannya keinginan untuk melompat dan dengan bersemangat untuk menghujani wajah si bayi kembar beserta Chanyeol dengan ciuman yang penuh akan cinta.

Tetapi kelelahan itu semakin intens melingkupinya,

Namun pandangannya tak pernah ingin untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol dan bayi berharganya yang berada di lengannya.

Oh betapa jatuh cinta dirinya,

Betapa berterimakasih dan bersyukur dirinya,

Betapa lengkap hidupnya terasa,

Dan sebelum dia dapat benar-benar menyimpulkannya, matanya sudah terpejam, jiwanya akhirnya beristirahat.

.

.

.

"Hey, apakah Baekhyun pingsan atau sesuatu?" Jongin bergumam, kebingungan.

Membaringkan si kembarnya di kasur mereka, Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kekasihnya. "Kau pasti cukup kelelahan, ya?" dia bernapas perlahan, berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

Dengan perlahan bersandar, dia dengan lembut mengusap pipi si pirang dengan ibu jarinya. Bulu mata yang cantik, hidung mancung yang mengagumkan, bibir yang imut, dan kulit yang luar biasa indah; dia begitu menakjubkan dan sebanyak apapun kedamaian wajah akan Baekhyun yang ingin disangkalnya, Chanyeol belum merasakan ada yang tidak beres.

"Wajahnya sedikit pucat..." tukasnya perlahan. "Siapapun sebaiknya panggilkan seorang dokter untuk memeriksanya."

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, memperhatikan sosok yang tengah tertidur itu. "Tidak kah kau berpikir kalau dia hanya tertidur atau yang lainnya? Itu cukup sebuah hal yang biasa, kau tahu."

"Aku tidak peduli, panggilkan saja dokternya—"

"Yoel, dia bahkan tidak pucat, dia terlihat baik-baik saja untukku..." Kris kemudian menyela.

" _Shut the fuck up_ dan cukup panggilkan saja seseorang!" Chanyeol menggemeretakkan giginya, gemataran.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah pergi untuk memanggilkan seseorang, dan baru saja mereka mulai bertengkar dia telah kembali dengan wanita yang sama yang biasanya merupakan orang yang menangani Baekhyun.

Suasana menjadi tegang.

Chanyeol mengikuti pergerakan sang dokter sesaat perempuan itu memeriksa ukuran pupil Baekhyun, pergerakannya dan refleksinya, dan bahkan respon terhadap rangsangan rasa sakit (yang mana membuatnya hampir menjadi gila).

 _Konsekuensi negatif terkadang terjadi pada lelaki mengandung. Karena kasus-kasus seperti milik Anda sangatlah spesial, tidak ada solusi medis yang cukup. Ketiadaan organ-organ_ _yang dimiliki_ _wanita merupakan alasan lain untuk kegagalan 80 persen_ _untuk_ _lelaki_ _yang_ _mengandung._

"Oh, apakah dia tertidur? Dia mungkin melakukannya, iya kan?" Chanyeol mengerutkan bibirnya sebentar, matanya tak teralihkan dari si cantik Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur. "Dia pasti cukup letih dan kelelahan..." dan _sangat kuat_.

"Saya akan mengobservasi pola pergerakan napasnya untuk selanjutnya."

Dan Chanyeol semakin dan semakin berubah menjadi cemas, ketika dia berpikir _kenapa seseorang harus memeriksa pupil seseorang, pergerakan, dan bahkan pola pergerakan napasnya hanya untuk mendeteksi jika orang itu tengah tertidur_.

 _Anda harus melakukan sebuah aborsi atau Anda akan mendapatkan resiko yang berbahaya_ _._

Hanya dapat merasakan jiwanya hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

"Dia berada dalam keadaan koma."

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Original Story  
I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo  
www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo  
(ganti spasi dengan titik) **

**Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved**

 **.**

p.s. Thanks for read and reviews.


	40. MY OFFSPRINGS

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
by Becklypark**

 **DISCLAIMER  
Story ****Belon** **a** **gs** **to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here  
www wattpad com/167017442  
(spasi diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING  
Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **.**

* * *

 **MY OFFSPRINGS**

* * *

 **.**

 **Note: Rekomen! bacanya sambil dengar lagu remake Chanyeol – Hug Me, yang punya lagunya ayo di puter sekarang dan dibikin mode repeat. Buat yang belum punya, download di soundcloudnya si pcy dulu judulnya** **안아줘** **.**

 **.**

" _Dia berada dalam keadaan koma."_

Jantung Chanyeol terasa lemas, pikirannya kosong seperti sebuah halaman yang berwarna hitam. Bersandar pada ambang jendela, matanya terus terbuka dan bahkan, pandangannya mengikuti pergerakan sang dokter dan akhirnya melabuhkan pandangannya pada wajah Baekhyun yang pucat.

Dia memisahkan perpotongan bibirnya, membuka mulutnya, tetapi tidak ada satu pun suara yang dapat keluar dari lidahnya.

"Baekhyun adalah sosok yang rentan. Dia juga sangat muda, dan lemah. Sesungguhnya, kami semua benar-benar terkejut ketika menyaksikan dirinya yang begitu riang dan bersemangat setelah menjalani operasi. Bagaimana pun, kami masih memastikan dirinya untuk mengonsumsi obat-obatan, berkaca dari beberapa kasus kegagalan pada lelaki yang mengandung."

Dan dia bahkan tidak ingin menangis lagi, bahkan tidak ingin meredakan rasa sakit itu, dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Tetapi sekarang pun, dia bukanlah kegagalan kasus yang lainnya. Meskipun kerentanannya, dia terlihat sangat kuat," dokter perempuan itu memberikannya sebuah senyuman menghibur, kulitnya yang sedikit keriput berkerut. "Anda Chanyeol, kan? Kekasihnya?"

Kepalanya sudah tenggelam dalam kekacauan, Chanyeol perlahan berhasil mengangguk, mengerjap. "Y-ya. Bagaimana—"

"Oh, jadi sebelum kami benar-benar membiusnya dia terus menjerit akan kehadiranmu, dan bahkan setelah menerima si kembar," dia membenarkan kacamatanya, terkekeh jenaka, "dia terus tertawa dan mengutuk seorang raksasa bodoh bernama 'Chanyeol'." Chanyeol mengerjap padanya. Dan kebisuan yang hening mendorongnya masuk. Seolah keheningan itu mengolok-olok sebuah rasa sakit, sebuah sengatan yang ada di dalam dadanya.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu seberapa besarnya usaha Chanyeol untuk terus tenang.

Seberapa besar usahanya untuk tidak meninju orang yang berada di sampingnya tepat di muka.

"Orang-orang yang koma setidaknya mengetahui akan lingkungan sekitarnya, dan berpotensi akan dirinya sendiri. Artinya dia terjaga akan segala apa pun yang terjadi di sekitarnya, Anda tahu itu, kan?"

Kemudian ketika para staff menyela masuk untuk menyiapkan segala macam peralatan seperti sebuah monitor rekam jantung, pandangan berkabut Chanyeol kosong. Pikirannya mencoba untuk mengecohnya ke dalam sebuah pikiran dimana bukan lain melainkan beberapa perilaku yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun sendiri yang mengolok-oloknya pada khalayak umum. Well, sia-sia, karena dia terlalu cemas, situasinya menjadi bukan lain selain sebuah tragedi yang sesungguhnya.

Dokter itu melangkah maju untuk meninggalkannya, "Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik. Tak apa-apa, sungguh," meyakinkan Chanyeol dan bibir yang lainnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum, dan kemudian pergi.

Keheningan memenuhi mereka lagi, dan sepasang mata kekhawatiran tercipta pada sepasangan kekasih.

Menggigiti bibirnya, Luhan melepaskan dirinya dari rengkuhan Sehun, kemarahan benar-benar meledak. "Apa-apaan yang jalang itu bicarakan..." melangkahkan kaki-kakinya, dia terus berjalan, dengan tegas berjalan menuju ranjang Baekhyun. "Baek tidak rentan! Dia bisa melakukan ini, aku tahu itu! Dia tidak ingin pergi. Setelah semua yang telah dia lakukan... Aku-aku—" mengernyit, suaranya pecah sesaat dirinya menarik sebuah napas bergetar, wajah sempurna layaknya sebuah porselen miliknya berubah menjadi kacau balau.

Memecahkan keheningannya yang begitu lama, tangannya membentuk sebuah kepalan yang erat, Chanyeol dengan kasar menjauhi papan kaca menuju lelaki yang paling dibencinya yang mana kehadirannya sudah membuatnya kesal sejak awal, Sehun. Dan sebelum semua orang dapat menyadari kejadian itu, Chanyeol dengan kasar mencengkram kerahnya, menariknya mendekat ke wajahnya.

Kepala semua orang terlonjak, perhatian menuju kepada mereka berdua. Sehun sedikit tersentak akan kejadian yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Katakan padaku apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya! Aku bertaruh kau pasti meracuninya ketika pantat kami semua terduduk di ruang tunggu menyebalkan itu, huh?!" bentak Chanyeol, suaranya keras tetapi tak stabil. "Karena kau tidak pernah menginginkannya untuk mendapatkan anak dariku selama ini, kau masih kesal akan masa lalu, bahwa dia lebih memilihku dibandingkan dirimu, iya kan, keparat?!"

Alisnya menyatu dalam kecemasan, "Kau pasti tahu bahwa tidak sedikit pun itu benar..." Sehun mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman yang kasar itu. "Aku selalu menginginkannya untuk bahagia, aku selalu menginginkan segalanya untuk dirinya! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" tetapi Chanyeol tidak membiarkannya lepas, dalam perasaan yang begitu marah. "Aku tidak pernah membencinya! Sekeras apa pun aku menginginkannya, aku tidak mampu. Aku tidak pernah bisa!"

Luhan dengan sigap bertindak akan pertengkaran itu, berlari menuju mereka dengan cepat, dan mencoba untuk melepaskan Chanyeol dari kekasihnya. "Hentikan, Chanyeol, demi Tuhan!" air mata kemarahan mengaliri wajah cantiknya. "Tidak kah kau lihat bahwa kita semua ketakutan? Bahwa kita semua kecewa dan sedih tentang ini?!" Chanyeol menatap lelaki yang begitu kacau itu. Yang lebih tinggi bernapas dalam-dalam, dadanya terangkat sesaat dia berusaha keras untuk menarik udara ke dalam paru-parunya.

Ketegangan itu terpotong dengan sendirinya ketika sebuah tangisan mendadak muncul. Para bayi itu mulai merengek dan menangis, sebuah suara ratapan yang bahkan dapat mengirimkan iblis paling kuat kembali ke neraka.

"Oh Tuhanku..." wajah Chanyeol melembut dengan segera. Dia dengan cepat melepaskan cengkramannya dari Sehun untuk bergegas mendekati anak-anaknya yang berada di dalam tempat tidur bayi, kekhawatiran dan keprihatinan menghiasi wajahnya. Kemarahan dan kekesalan seketika menghilang begitu saja.

Kyungsoo lebih cekatan untuk bergerak, dan dia telah menuju ke tempat tidur bersama sebelum Chanyeol melakukannya.

Dan saat ini, Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sesaat beberapa buku tentang cara mengasuh anak yang dia tekuni dalam beberapa bulan terakhir itu mendadak dilupakan di dalam keadaan yang begitu penting ini.

Tangan mungil itu mengepal, wajah mungil bayi-bayi itu berubah menjadi merah, mengerenyit dalam tangisan yang semakin keras. Mereka bersungutan dan mulai menendang-nendangkan kaki kecil mereka. "Mereka lapar," tukas Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Chanyeol menunduk menatap para bayi kecilnya dengan perasaan kagum dan bersenandung, seketika ingin membelikan dunia untuk para pangeran kecilnya, ingin untuk tetap menjaga mereka di bawah sayapnya untuk selamanya. Berada dalam kabut, tenggelam di dalam lamunan, kelihatannya pikirannya tidak dapat menangkap kata-kata lembut Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan memberikan mereka makan." Yang lebih pendek kemudian melanjutkannya setelah beberapa saat.

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak akan bisa menangani keduanya secara sekaligus, kan?" Luhan menyela, menjulurkan kepalanya diantaranya.

"Jadi, daripada bertingkah seperti seorang ibu dengan tiga orang anak, bisa kah kalian cukup memberitahukan beberapa perawat dan mereka akan melakukan sesuatu tentang itu..." Kris bergumam sesaat dia tengah membuka sebuah kaleng soda merek baru. Dengan sebuah balasan lancar, Kyungsoo membantahkan sebuah kata-kata " _No way in hell!_ " sementara Luhan dengan sombong menambahkan, _"Mereka membutuhkan mami mereka, dan karena Baequi tidak berada bersama kita saat ini, aku akan merawat mereka untuk itu!" (kemudian Kris merespon dengan sebuah kata-kata "Kalian semua berbicara taco bell* sekarang atau apa?)_

Di sisi yang lain, Jongin melangkah menuju Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Menggerak-gerakkan mata penasarannya ke dada mereka, dia menyipitkan matanya dengan begitu serius. Pandangan bergantian dari satu kancing baju ke kancing baju selanjutnya hingga mata itu dapat menemukan arahnya menuju wajah Kyungsoo lagi.

"Oke, aku akan mempercayaimu barbie, tapi Kyungie, kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa nipplemu bisa menghasilkan susu..." Jongin memulai, menyilakan lengannya, lagi-lagi dengan begitu serius. "Seperti, apakah kau memproduksi—" mendapati sebuah pukulan tepat di selangkangannya oleh yang lainnya adalah hal terakhir yang dia inginkan.

"Kita bahkan tidak sedang membicarakan tentang hal menyusui, idiot gila!" Kyungsoo berdesis marah sementara tubuh kekasihnya meringkuk di lantai dan meratap dan melengkung kesakitan. Juga terus-terusan mengucapkan sebuah kata-kata yang penuh akan "permintaan maaf" dan menambahkan, "tapi sunshine, kau tahu aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud begitu!"

Meskipun begitu, kedua lelaki itu memberikan perhatian mereka kepada si kembar itu, siap untuk merawat mereka, siap untuk mengajari ayah kandung mereka yang tengah memperhatikan dengan pandangan penasaran pertamanya kemudian bergabung bersama mereka.

.

.

.

"Yeol! Dia benar-benar mirip seperti—"

"— _kau_ , aku tahu, mom."

"Tapi, tapi, tapi, dapatkah kau percaya ini?!"

Ibunya Chanyeol dengan beruntungnya dapat mengunjungi cucunya sehari setelahnya. Dan ketika dia tengah menggendong salah satu dari bayi kembar itu, Sanha, dia menggeliat di kaus kakinya, jika kau bertanya pada Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

Semua kegembiraan, semua kekaguman dikarenakan oleh keindahan si kembar. Dia menimang-nimang sosok hidup yang mungil itu di lengannya, menumpahkan sebuah air mata diam-diam. "Aku merasa sangat bahagia, oh Tuhan..."

Chanyeol tersenyum, melihat ibunya bertingkah begitu lovey-dovey dengan keturunannya dengan kegirangan. "Dimana ayah?" dia kemudian meloncat menuju pertanyaan yang tak terjawab selanjutnya.

"Dia akan berkumpul dengan kita suatu saat... kurasa..." ibunya menjawab dalam sebuah nada yang mana bahkan menjelaskan dirinya sendiri seperti sedikit bersedih. "Dunia bisnis meracunimu. Dia sedang keliling dunia... tapi suatu hari dia akhirnya akan bergabung bersama kita mungkin." Dan Chanyeol seketika merasa bersalah pada ibunya, seketika memiliki dorongan untuk mengisi kesepiannya.

Bagaimana pun, hal-hal itu disingkirkan sesaat ibunya memutuskan untuk kembali bangkit dari mood yang jelek itu. "Ah, abaikan semua ketidak masuk akalan yang baru saja aku katakan! Sekarang biarkan aku juga menggendong cucu kesayanganku yang satunya, boleh kan?"

Dengan perlahan menggendong dan menyuapi si kembar yang lainnya, Taehyung, dengan sebuah botol bayi (lihat seberapa banyak dia sudah belajar?), dia kemudian terkekeh, "Sanha mungkin akan bertumbuh tinggi dan tampan sepertimu sementara Taehyung itu hampir seperti salinan yang tepat akan Baekhyun... sama seperti sepotong keindahan." Sayangnya suaranya pecah sesaat dirinya menyebutkan kekasihnya.

Baru 24 jam saja, dan dia merasa seperti lubang hitam gelap akan rasa sakit dan kegelisahan semakin dan semakin membakar dalam dirinya setiap menit yang berlalu. Sesungguhnya, dia juga merasa kosong seperti ibunya

Chanyeol terus terdiam dan tidak berkata-kata, tenggelam ke dalam kedalaman mimpi buruk terburuknya sekali lagi – sebelum ibunya dapat dengan lembut meyakinkannya, " _Percayalah padanya."_

.

.

Suatu malam, di malam yang lain – tubuh mereka bermandikan sinar rembulan yang merangsak masuk melalui jendela-jendela.

Setelah siang hari bersembunyi di dalam kegelapan, ketika mereka berdua tinggal sendiri di malam hari, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah lupa untuk merangkak menuju ranjang _king-sized_ kesayangannya, untuk membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam aroma manis Baekhyun, untuk membiarkan Baekhyun ternggelam di dalam rengkuhannya.

Terkadang dia dengan berhati-hati membiarkan bayi mereka berada diantara mereka berdua, dan di waktu yang lainnya dia merengkuh Baekhyun dengan erat di bawah lengan kirinya dan membiarkan Taehyung dan Sanha dengan nyaman tertidur pada dada mereka. Meskipun salah satu dari orang tua mereka tertidur layaknya si kembar _tidur._

Namun meskipun Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya bersama mereka, dia tetap melakukannya.

Chanyeol memastikan untuk menjaga pelukan kekasihnya kepada bayi baru lahir mereka seerat yang dia tahu si mungil inginkan. Dia memastikan untuk membiarkan si kembar diliputi oleh cinta tiada tara dari orang tua mereka. Dia memastikan untuk membiarkan orang yang paling berharga di dalam hidupnya sebahagia mungkin, sesenang dan segembira mungkin.

Bahkan jika itu berarti salah satu dari mereka bahkan tidak dapat melakukannya.

Dia tahu Taehyung dan Sanha sebenarnya sangat membutuhkan dirinya, dia juga tahu mereka mendambakan Baekhyun sebesar yang dia lakukan.

Karena dia tahu Baekhyun mencintai bayi mereka secara tak terkondisikan, tak manusiawi, dengan sebuah cinta yang sangat luar biasa besar tak ada satu pun yang bahkan berani untuk mencoba mendeskripsikannya. Sebesar-besarnya hingga dia bahkan tidak memedulikan tentang kepentingannya, darah dagingnya sendiri.

Setelah mendaratkan sebuah ciuman tulus di kepala para bayi itu, dan setelah membiarkan si kembar terbungkus di dalam selimut yang hangat di dalam ranjang tidurnya, dia menyelinap menuju tempat tidur di sebelah Baekhyun.

Dia memilih sebuah posisi dimana dia dapat dengan baik memperhatikan wajah mempesona yang lebih pendek, bahkan walaupun wajah itu ditutupi oleh sebuah masker oksigen. Bahkan walaupun wajahnya tak bernyawa, tak menampakkan emosi, tidak menampakkan apapun. Dia tetap terlihat berkilauan cantik.

Chanyeol ingin menyentuhnya, ujung jemarinya sudah memanas karena kehilangan sentuhannya, bibirnya telah mati rasa untuk mengetahui bagaimana rasa bibir yang lainnya lagi.

"Kau tahu, aku bercanda setiap kali aku memanggilmu ' _mommy_ ', kan?" kata-kata pertamanya perlahan mengudara.

Dia akhirnya mengusap rambut lembut si mungil dengan perlahan, melakukannya dengan sikap yang begitu hati-hati, seolah dirinya takut melukai kekasihnya.

"Luhan dan Kyungsoo terus bersikap seperti ibu-ibu berumur 40 tahun. Lihatlah kenapa kau harus untuk benar-benar kembali dengan cepat?" dia bergurau, dan menurunkan tangannya untuk menempatkannya pada pinggang Baekhyun, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher pucat yang lainnya, menggusakkan dan menghirupi aroma vanilla. "Para bayi membutuhkanmu. Aku juga _baby_ -mu, iya, kan? Aku juga membutuhkanmu... aku sangat membutuhkanmu."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, hanya beberapa sentimeter jarak antara wajah mereka berpisah, dan dia mengusap kulit lembut nan mulus milik lainnya dengan mendamba, dengan sayang, "Bodoh... cepatlah sadar dan kembalilah padaku, pada kita. K-kau menjanjikan hal itu. Bahwa kau tidak akan kabur begitu saja," dia menghela napas, dan kemudian menambahkannya dengan nada yang begitu menyedihkan, "...Kumohon?"

Menggengam tangan kiri Baekhyun dengan erat, dengan hangat dan posesif yang bermaksud bahwa _Kau adalah milikku, yang artinya tak ada tempat yang lain daripada lenganku yang bisa memilikimu, kau di takdirkan untuk bersama denganku_ , dia menyadari sepasang mata menatap mereka.

Chanyeol sedikit menoleh menuju sumbernya, matanya saat ini mengarah pada mata penasaran si kembar yang berkilauan. Rengkuhannya mengerat di sekitar tangan Baekhyun pada tatapan itu, "Aku merindukannya sebanyak yang kalian lakukan," dia berbicara kepada anak-anak lelakinya, "Dia telah tertidur terlalu lama sekarang, huh?", _selama 5 hari_ , "Mama butuh istirahat..." dia kemudian dengan bergurau menambahkan, walaupun, nada sedih dibalik kata-kata itu terlalu sulit untuk ditutupi.

Dan Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Tuhan tengah mengerjainya sekali lagi sesaat dia merasakan sebuah tangan bergerak.

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **Original Story  
I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo  
www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo  
(ganti spasi dengan titik) **

**Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved**

 **.**

(t/n:) *) taco bell: kalo menurut aku maksudnya kris itu artinya si Luhan bicara pakai logat latina, soalnya dia manggil baekhyun dengan sebutan 'mami' dan 'baequi'. Jadi maksud kris "Kalian semua berbicara dengan logat latina sekarang atau apa?". Tapi kalau kalian punya pendapat lain, monggo di share~

p.s. Thanks for read and reviews.


	41. OF MOONS AND GLISTENING EYES

**I F**KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)  
by Becklypark**

 **DISCLAIMER  
Story ****Belon** **a** **gs** **to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here  
www wattpad com/167017442  
(spasi diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING  
Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **.**

* * *

 **OF MOONS AND GLISTENING EYES**

* * *

 **.**

 _Dan Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Tuhan tengah mengerjainya sekali lagi sesaat dia merasakan sebuah tangan bergerak._

Merasakan sebuah sengatan listrik menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dia juga berpikir – Tuhan, dia pasti sedang berhalusinasi dan menjadi benar-benar gila sekarang – karena _fucking hell,_ situasi mereka membuatnya merasa tidak baik dan membawanya pada sebuah titik ketidakpercayaan sesaat dirinya tengah berimajinasi hal konyol saat ini.

Dengan ketidaksadarannya sendiri yang begitu banyak, Chanyeol menemukan dirinya sendiri terbaring di atas Baekhyun, menemukan tubuh mereka sedikit menekan satu sama lain, menemukan Baekhyun terperangkap di bawah kakinya, _menemukan Baekhyun terpancar oleh kehangatan._

Tangan mereka terkunci dengan sempurna dalam genggaman satu sama lain, "Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menarik napas, matanya semakin hebat berair, jantungnya berdetak dengan dentuman yang menyakitkan. "Kumohon jangan katakan bahwa aku sudah benar-benar gila sekarang..." _Kumohon katakan padaku kau ada._

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya; mengetahui dengan baik bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri dari tangisan jika dia telah memulainya.

Berbaring merapat bersamanya, Chanyeol membenamkan kepalanya pada leher Baekhyun. Dia mulai menciumi kulit lembut yang selalu terasa begitu mulus, begitu indah, dan begitu lembut. Bibirnya membanjiri sebuah ciuman lembut di sini dan di sana. Memastikan untuk melimpahi kekasihnya dengan cinta. Ingin untuk membuatnya merasa dipuja setiap harinya. Membiarkan dirinya tahu, _aku sangat amat membutuhkanmu, dan aku ingin rentetan penyiksaan dan penderitaan mendalam yang tiada akhir ini cepat berakhir._

Melayang ke suatu tempat Chanyeol berpikir ini adalah sebuah mimpi, sebuah suara tawa malaikat yang begitu merdu tiba-tiba terdengar, dan mulai melayang-layang di sekitar indera pendengaran si yang lebih tinggi. Chanyeol tidak sama sekali meninggalkan leher kekasihnya.

Sebuah tangan yang digenggamnya dapat menggenggamnya balik di dalam mimpinya, dan tangan yang lainnya dapat bergeser ke atas punggung Chanyeol menuju lehernya di dalam mimpinya, dapat mengalung dengan sendirinya di sekitar lehernya perlahan, dapat memeluknya dengan posesif, dapat merengkuhnya seolah dirinya adalah rumah,

Dapat memeluknya dan memastikannya untuk memeluk dirinya selama ratusan tahun, selama seribu tahun, dan untuk jutaan tahun lagi—

Chanyeol ingin untuk tenggelam sedikit lebih dalam ke dalam mimpi yang _samar-samar_ akan dirinya ini.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu Taehyung dan Sanha akhirnya keluar, tapi itu bukan berarti kalau kita bisa melakukannya begitu saja tepat di hari pertama, Yeol..." Suara indah itu bergumam sedikit mengantuk.

Pikiran Chanyeol pasti suka sekali mengolok-oloknya untuk membuat semua ini terasa begitu nyata menyakitkan. Suara Baekhyun, tawa Baekhyun, kehangatan Baekhyun, _Baekhyun._

" _Boy_ , kau sangat berat... dan apa-apaan yang ada di wajahku ini..."

Dan itulah yang juga Chanyeol pikirkan ketika bernapas, tiba-tiba menjadi sesuatu hal yang paling sulit di dunia ini.

Mengumpulkan segala apa yang tersisa dari dirinya sendiri; mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, seluruh kekuatannya, seluruh kemantapannya, dia dengan perlahan melepaskan dirinya dari leher yang lebih mungil, perlahan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap yang lainnya.

Perlahan, dan dengan keragu-raguan yang begitu besar.

Dia sangat ketakutan, sangat takut bahwa pada akhirnya, dia hanyalah terperangkap di dalam perangkap pikirannya yang lain. Karena itulah yang selalu terjadi, dan Chanyeol berpikir dia hanyalah seorang bodoh yang mempercayai bahwa begitu banyak kedamaian dan kebahagiaan yang dapat berkerja dalam berbagai cara.

Jantungnya seketika berhenti ketika sebuah mata setengah terbuka yang berkilauan balas menatapnya, mata yang hampir menyerupai bintang kecil yang paling terang.

 _Ini sangatlah mengerikan. Sebuah lelucon yang mengerikan._ Chanyeol berpikir bahwa dirinya telah kehilangan pikirannya. Masih terus begitu, Chanyeol membawa tangannya yang begitu gemetaran menuju masker oksigen yang masih Baekhyun kenakan, melepaskannya perlahan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang tengah dirinya lakukan, dia tidak berpikir, dia tidak bernapas, dia tidak berfungsi dengan baik demi Tuhan.

 _Jangan-jangan ini..._

Masker itu terlepas, dan apa yang tersisa setelahnya adalah potongan senyuman lebar memabukkan terpampang di wajah Baekhyun.

Yang mana terlihat cukup untuk mengembalikan Chanyeol menuju kenyataan.

Terlepas dari penampilannya yang lemah, Meskipun begitu Baekhyun tersenyum lebar padanya dengan begitu bahagia, dengan begitu ceroboh, seolah tidak ada yang pernah terjadi.

Seolah dunia adalah milik mereka,

Seolah ini hanyalah tentang mereka.

Dan di saat momen itu, Chanyeol tahu bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkannya pergi; tidak di dalam hidupnya, dan bahkan untuk kehidupan selanjutnya, dia masih jatuh cinta padanya, dirinya masih bersikeras untuk membuat Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya miliknya.

Chanyeol mengerjap pada matahari kecilnya itu, pandangannya masih samar dan kabur.

"Aku merasa seperti telah tertidur selama setahun atau sesuatu... Tuhan, aku mendapatkan sebuah mimpi yang menyeramkan! Aku berada dalam kondisi koma, dan Luhan mencari tahu tentang bagaimana cara untuk menyusui, dan—"

Dan ocehan Baekhyun terpotong tiba-tiba oleh kedua bibir lapar yang dengan putus asa menyerang bibirnya.

Semua yang Baekhyun rasakan adalah lengan Chanyeol merengkuh sekitaran lehernya dengan erat. Dan ketika Chanyeol menciumnya dengan penuh kekuatan, penuh kebahagiaan, penuh rasa terimakasih, Baekhyun membalasnya dengan pelukan leher yang erat. Dengan penuh semangat dia menariknya ke bawah, memeluk Chanyeol lebih mendekat dengan tubuhnya.

Kegigihan akan ciuman Chanyeol menunjukkan rasa kelegaan. Terlalu bersemangat, giginya mengigiti bibir bawah si pirang sebelum melepaskannya. Baekhyun terkikik dengan manis akibat aksi yang tidak terduga itu, senyumannya lebih cerah dibandingkan mentari.

" _Kau gila..."_ air mata membasahi wajah Chanyeol. Dia sangat tak bernapas, "kau yang paling gila, a-aku bersumpah," dan dia menangis bahagia, "Kau b-berjanji padaku kau akan mencintaiku selamanya, untuk selama-lamanya..."

Sebelum seorang Baekhyun yang tercengang dapat menatapnya dalam kebingungan, ciuman yang lainnya telah mengikuti. "Kau akhirnya ada..." dan ciuman yang lainnya, dan lainnya.

 _Dia ingin untuk memastikan ini benar-benar bukan ilusi bodoh yang lainnya._

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau katakan, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menangis, tetapi kurasa kau bisa menciumku lebih banyak lagi," Baekhyun kemudian menjawabnya, ekspresinya seperti dimabuk cinta. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengatakan tentangnya nanti, memutuskan untuk menikmati ini sedikit lebih lama lagi.

 _Dia merindukannya dengan begitu menyakitkan._

Tubuh mereka masih terkunci dengan erat, mata si pirang bergerak menuju kirinya, seolah sudah dapat merasakan kehadiran dari para bayi mereka.

Chanyeol mengikuti pandangan Baekhyun, dan apa yang mereka berdua dapatkan adalah dua pasang mata berkilauan yang menatap balik. "Oh Tuhanku, bayi-bayi kita..." Bisik Baekhyun pelan, merasakan dirinya dibanjiri oleh perasaan yang begitu intens sekali lagi.

Terkekeh, Chanyeol bergabung dengannya, "mereka milik kita... bisakah kau percaya itu, Baek?" Matanya yang basah berkaca-kaca dengan air mata. _"Mereka milik kita..."_

Tangan Baekhyun perlahan menggapai-gapai mereka, dan yang lebih tinggi dengan segera mendapati maksudnya. Dia bangkit dan bergerak menuju si kembar, mengambil salah satu dari mereka yang lebih tua, _Taehyung_ , mengangkatnya menuju rengkuhannya yang lembut.

Baekhyun menyaksikan dirinya dengan sebuah kebahagian yang berkilauan di matanya, "Wow, siapa yang mengajarimu untuk menggendong seorang anak dengan cara yang benar?" Godanya, terheran-heran. Chanyeol mengedipkan salah satu matanya sebelum kembali mendekati kekasihnya untuk memberikan si kecil.

"Bercanda," Baekhyun dengan lembut memegang Taehyung yang berada di dadanya, dengan bahagia menatap ke bawah menuju si kembar. "Aku menyukainya. Kau adalah ayah terbaik yang mereka pernah inginkan, sayang." Dengan lembut dia menambahkan.

"Ya, ya, ya, lihat siapa yang bicara..." Chanyeol berbaring merapat di sebelah Baekhyun dan anaknya, mengunci mereka berdua di dalam lengannya. "Kau masih ingin menggendong mereka, kau masih menginginkan mereka bahkan setelah mengetahui bahwa kau bermain-main dengan nyawamu. Kau masih menginginkan mereka kembali waktu itu setelah aku pernah meninggalkanmu... masih menginginkan mereka dan mendapati orang tuamu menelantarkanmu... masih mencintai mereka."

 _Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengekspresikan bagaimana perasaanku terhadapmu dan bagaimana kau berhak mendapatkan dunia di genggamanmu dan tidak kurang dari itu._

Terpaku dan membisu, Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk membentuk kalimat apa pun sesaat dia merasakan pipinya memanas akan jawaban mendadak itu. Melayangkan pandanganya dari Taehyung menuju Chanyeol untuk menatap matanya dengan keseriusan yang sama, dia bergerak turun mendekat pada Chanyeol, dan menekan bibirnya lembut pada bibirnya.

Tercengang akan reaksi tersebut, Chanyeol dengan sedikit ragu sebelum akhirnya bersandar lebih dalam kemudian, untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

Bibir-bibir itu bergerak bersamaan secara perlahan, ciuman yang panas.

Dia menabrakkan bibirnya begitu terburu-buru pada bibir Baekhyun – entah mengapa, ledakan tawa tiba-tiba pada bibirnya membuat sesi itu sedikit terhenti.

Chanyeol mundur beberapa inchi hanya untuk mendapati lelaki yang mirip seperti _puppy_ itu tengah terkikik secara tak terkendali. Terlepas dari kurangnya penerangan, dia masih dapat memastikan rona merah pada pipinya itu. _Huh?_

"Kurasa... T-Taehyung cukup kelaparan, hah?"

Mata Chanyeol jatuh menuju anak lelakinya yang terhenyak dengan damai pada dada Baekhyun, dan sebelum dia berniat untuk mempertanyakan tingkah si pirang, dan bertanya padanya apa sebenarnya yang dia maksudkan,

"Dia terus menghisap dan menggigiti bajuku seolah dia sedang mencari makanan, oh Tuhan, ini sangat memalukan..."

Dia mendapati bayi lelaki tanpa giginya tengah mengigiti dan membasahi baju Baekhyun, dia mendapati seorang Baekhyun yang tengah menahan tawa tersenyum dengan jelas sebagai balasan dan dengan lembut membisikan sebuah kata _'Berhenti mengacaukan bajuku, Tae, itu kotor'_ , dan Chanyeol bahkan siap menukarkan dunia untuk pemandangan yang begitu manis di hadapannya ini.

Yang lebih tinggi jatuh ke dalam tawa kecil. Dia memperhatikan mereka dengan bahagia sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun lagi, memberikan sebuah ciuman pada rahang yang lainnya. "Dia benar-benar mendapatkannya dariku," dia menyimpulkannya dengan bahagia.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

 **(a/n:) hdhjbegh chapter selanjutnya (yang mana mungkin juga ada sedikit skip timenya) MUNGKIN adalah chapter terakhir. Aku ga percaya kita sudah sampai di akhir.**

 **Anyways, aku berharap bakal kembali dengan fanfic yang lebih juicy lagi setelah menyelesaikan yang satu ini. Kurasa aku memulai cerita ini pas bulan September OH GOD waktu berlalu dengan cepat sekali karena tiba-tiba aku ngerasa kalau september itu kayak baru beberapa minggu yang lalu dan UGH**

 **\+ aku bener, bener gabisa mendeskripsikan perasaanku kepada kalian semua:( aku kayaknya... jatuh cinta sama semuanya.**

 **(aku minta maaf sekali atas sekali kesedihan yang telah aku sebabkan. Ini plasternya. I literally kept throwing evryone out of the window throughout this story)**

 **(aku juga suka membimbing para anak muda ke jalan yang penuh dosa ini)**

 **(t/n:) /cries in the corner/ sumpah ini aku ngetranslate chapter2 terakhir ini galau banget, ngena gitu gegara transletnya sambil dengerin lagu cy yang hug me. Mungkin lagu itu jadi chart teratas yang nemenin ngetrans ff ini. Btw btw, makasih banyak untuk yang selama ini setia nungguin ini trans ff ini, walau aku ngilang-ngilang karena sumpah ngumpulin niat itu butuh banget yang namanya dorongan yang kuat, itu satu, terus juga tugas perkuliahan ga bisa diganggu gugat guys girls:( sampai bertemu di chapter terakhir besok~ ciao**

* * *

 **.**

 **Original Story  
I F**ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo  
www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo  
(ganti spasi dengan titik) **

**Copyright © 2015 chanyeoboo  
All Rights Reserved**

 **.**

p.s. Thanks for read and reviews.


	42. LOVING WAS DARING - END

**I F*KED YOUR BOYFRIEND (INDONESIAN)**

 **by Becklypark**

 **•**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Story Belonags to Chanyeoboo and the original story is here**

 **www wattpad com/167017442**

 **(spasi diganti titik)**

 **•**

 **WARNING**

 **Smut, MPREG! = Male Pregnancy, Cheating, abuse/dubcon, slight noncon**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Others**

 **•**

* * *

 **LOVING WAS DARING**

* * *

•

 _3 bulan kemudian_

Orang-orang selalu mengatakan hal yang sama.

 _Orang-orang suka sekali mengulang seperti, ketika Tuhan membuat bulan Februari adalah sebuah kesalahan, seperti sebuah sendawa_. Begitulah adanya, kecil, gelap, dan berduri. Hal itu benar-benar tidak menembus kualitas, tetapi untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka suka untuk melawan segala norma.

Di dalam rumah kediaman milik Park, di suatu tepat diantara kardus-kardus pindahan dan peti pengepakan, terdapat dua makhluk hidup nan mungil yang tengah tertidur dengan damai di dalam tempat tidur bayi milik si kembar.

Dengan damai? Seseorang jelas-jelas tidak percaya itu karena, kau lihat, sebuah kamar di sebelah kiri yang berisikan oleh dua orang idiot yang saling jatuh cinta.

Dua orang idiot yang saling jatuh cinta, dan benar, siapa pun akan berpikir bahwa mereka berbohong bahwa mereka telah menjadi orang tua. Tetapi tebaklah—

Baekhyun tengah menangis dan merengek pada perpotongan leher kekasihnya ketika tengah mengendarainya ke dalam sebuah ekstasi.

"Shhh... anak-anak butuh tidur mereka, _baby_!" Chanyeol menghela napas dengan sebuah seringai, dimana Baekhyun baru mengetahui bahwa dia tengah mempermainkan dirinya, dan dia tidak akan pernah memiliki nyali yang besar untuk menghantam wajah sombong yang lebih tinggi terhadap tembok yang berada di sampingnya untuk saat ini.

Tangan Baekhyun mencengkram lengan-lengan kursi roda seolah hidupnya bergantung terhadap hal itu. Jangan menyalahkannya – sebodoh-bodoh kedengarannya, dia memiliki sebuah momen di hidupnya, dan kontrol terhadap tubuhnya sendiri akan segera luluh.

Chanyeol terus menghentakan ke dalam lubang Baekhyun yang ketat dan hangat dengan sebuah tempo yang tak ada hentinya, keluar dan masuk, mengulangi semua proses itu lagi dan lagi. Menarik penisnya dengan bersemangat di sepanjang dinding ketat itu, dan mengcengkram pantat si lelaki berambut hitam legam itu lebih kencang setiap kali dia menabrakan dirinya menuju lelaki itu.

"Kau sangat indah," dia bergumam serak pada dada berkeringat yang lainnya. Chanyeol melanjutkan untuk menghisap salah satu dari nipple membengkak yang lainnya diantara bibirnya yang lapar dengan terburu-buru.

Sebanyak apa pun Baekhyun mencoba untuk merendahkan teriakan tidak berdayanya untuk kebaikan para bayinya, pikirannya menjadi mati rasa yang mana dirinya mencoba untuk berhenti peduli akan seberapa keras dia berteriak dan mendesah. Vokalnya meloncat ke level selanjutnya, membelah keheningan seperti sebuah pisau yang tajam, sedikit pecah, dan menjadi sebuah keributan. "Kumohon, Chanyeol, k-kumohon... masukkan saja, sialan... _Just fuck me senseless_..."

Itulah kemudian ketika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengangkat pahanya yang berisi dan membantingnya di atas meja, kertas-kertas pekerjaan yang sebenarnya dia tidak pedulikan berterbangan di sekitar tempat itu. Dia menggantungkan salah satu dari paha si mungil di atas bahunya dan dengan segera menumbuknya lebih keras dan lebih tidak manusiawi ke dalam perpotongan bokong yang begitu nikmat di bandingkan sebelumnya.

Tumbukan penis Chanyeol menghantam sebuah gelenyar saraf sensitif dan Baekhyun tak dapat melakukan apapun selain berteriak dengan begitu lantang.

Lelaki berambut merah itu mengeram nikmat dan menggigit bibirnya dan dia menusuk prostat Baekhyun pada sebuah kecepatan dan ketepatan yang dapat membuat Baekhyun mencapai puncak duniawi.

Sangatlah konyol dan tak dapat dipercaya bagaimana Chanyeol selalu bertahan untuk menyiksa prostatnya dengan setiap gerakan yang dia lakukan, seprofesional yang selalu dia lakukan.

Chanyeol merunduk ke bawah menuju kekasihnya, mengunci bibir mereka dalam sebuah french kiss panas yang terburu-buru mencampur adukkan segala emosi. Dalam sebuah jeda sesaat, dia membisikkan kata-kata "Aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat sangat besar, dan semakin besar," pada bibir yang lainnya secara sensual. Tubuh mereka saling terkunci, menampilkan sebuah keringat panas yang kacau, sementara Chanyeol terus menyetubuhi Baekhyun, mencengkram erat pahanya.

Dan sebelum Chanyeol bahkan memutuskan untuk melepaskan benihnya diantara pipi pantat favoritnya di seluruh dunia ini, dia tiba-tiba mempunyai rencana lain sesaat dirinya menarik keluar miliknya (sebesar apapun dia menyukai sensasi miliknya di selimuti dalam kehangatan selama sisa hidupnya).

Baekhyun merengek protes, ekspresinya menggelap dan cemberut terhadap aksi tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh yang lebih tinggi.

Chanyeol mengabaikannya, sebagai gantinya dia membalikkan tubuh yang lainnya, dan menatap ke bawah menuju pantat berisi yang terekspos di matanya, matanya seketika menggelap akan hasil kerjanya. " _Oh shit_..."

 _He was so fucking hard_

Baekhyun terus menangis memohon dan putus asa – dengan bersemangat menunggu untuk kembali diisi oleh sebuh penis lagi – tetapi saat itu dia merasakan sebuah bibir pada lubang menganganya kemudian, dia yakin tubuhnya hampir berada pada batasnya.

 _Bernapas terasa begitu tak mungkin._

Baekhyun melepaskan sebuah desahan panjang yang sensual, tangannya dengan kasar mencengkram pinggiran meja sesaat dia mendorong pantatnya ke atas dengan bersemangat.

Dia benar-benar menyukai sensasi di makan, hal itu mungkin adalah hal terfavoritnya di dunia ini, dan Chanyeol pasti mengetahuinya.

"CHANYEOL, _OH FUCK_!" suara serak Baekhyun diliputi oleh keterkejutan dan kenikmatan, terisak sesaat Chanyeol menghisapnya lagi dan terus lagi, menciumi holenya. "H-hentikan, anak-anak, _for fucking fuck's sake_!"

Chanyeol meremas sepasang bulatan yang berisi itu dengan tiap hisapan pada dinding Baekhyun yang semakin merapat, dan kemudian mundur sedikit. " _Baby_ , kau yang memulai ini, jadi kita akan menyalahkan ini padamu dan keberisikanmu, dan cukup terimalah semua ini. Aku tahu kau menginginkanku untuk memakan pantatmu, bagaimana pun juga. Jadi, ha," dia terkekeh mengejek.

Yang lebih tinggi kembali kepada pekerjaanya, seluruh wajahnya terperangkap diantara pantat berisi dan luar biasa Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Sangat nikmat..." Chanyeol kemudian dengan lembut menggigiti kedua pipi pantatnya dan juga bagian dalamnya, membawa lidahnya menjelajahi kulit itu sebelum menyelimuti bibirnya disekitar lubang pink itu lagi.

Dengan perlahan, dia mendorong lidah hangatnya ke dalam lubang hangat itu, memaksa kerutan otot itu terbuka dan memasuki bagian terintim Baekhyun yang mana juga merupakan tempat favorit Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hampir menjerit sesaat air mata kewalahan akan kenikmatan mengalir deras pada wajah kacaunya dan saliva meleleh dari ujung mulutnya.

Dia benar-benar kehilangan akal ketika lidah peuh dosa milik Chanyeol bergerak semakin ke dalam, menusuknya. "Holy shit, Chanyeol, _tongue-fuck my pussy just like that, fuck me baby_ , aku tidak kuat lagi!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, cukup terhibur akan fakta bahwa Baekhyun baru saja menyebut _manhole_ -nya sebagai _pussy_ , dan kemudian dirinya menyetujui bahwa dia akan menggunakan kata-kata itu untuk mengejek yang lainnya kapan-kapan.

Dia menghisap dan memakannya dengan sangat kasar dan pinggiran lubang pantat milik yang lebih kecil menjadi merah terang dan terbakar, dan dia melanjutkannya seolah itu adalah camilan terakhir pada sisa hidupnya, seolah itu adalah satu-satu alasan akan keberadaannya.

Baekhyun menggerakan pinggulnya dan mulai melecehkan dirinya terhadap lidah itu dengan kekuatan terakhirnya.

Dan sebelum dia melepaskannya, Baekhyun mendesah dan menangis dengan keras sesaat dirinya klimaks akibat permainan lidah tersebut, dan penisnya menyemburkan sari-sari cumnya yang lengket.

Dengan adegan yang masih berlanjut, Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa mundur dan memposisikan penisnya terhadap lubang ketat yang basah tersebut untuk mengisi dirinya dengan sepenuhnya lagi.

Sesaat dia melakukannya, dia melukankan dengan sebuah kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi, tumbukan penisnya bergetar dan berkedut setiap kali pantat Baekhyun mengetat dan melingkupi penisnya. Baekhyun mengerangkan kata Iya dan Lebih, menunjukkan pada Chanyeol betapa Ia menyukai sensasi disetubuhi dengan gamblang.

Tumbukan konstan, suara sensual, dan pemandangan menggairahkan semuanya bersatu cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol meledakkan cum panas dan dalam ke dalam pantat yang lebih pendek.

 _Hari yang indah_ , pikir Chanyeol.

Tetapi tiba-tiba, takdir tahu lebih baik karena—

 _ ***RING – DINGGGG – DONG***_

Yang mana membuat mereka hampir kehilangan keseimbangan, yah, seperti yang telah kalian tebak, suara bel rumah mereka. Hampir, ya. Karena yang sesungguhnya menampar mereka adalah pekikan tangis bayi-bayi mereka yang berada ruangan yang lain.

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak dan dia tersadarkan oleh suara alarm yang memekakkan pikirannya.

Dengan terburu-buru mengeluarkan penis kekasihnya, yang mana masih tertanam di dalam dirinya, menjauh darinya, dia menendang tubuh yang lebih tinggi menjauh (yang membuat Chanyeol mendesiskan kekecewaan " _Hey!_ " dan " _Aku pikir kita itu seperti Kylie Jenner dan Tyga!_ " sebagai balasan.)

Sebuah mimik frustasi tercetak di wajahnya yang merona, Baekhyun mengerang stress, "Kau sudah mendapatkannya, Chanjerk!" Dia dengan cepat bangkit dan mengabaikan cumnya yang banyak mengalir menuruni pahanya.

Bagaimanapun, sebelum dia dapat bergerak cepat dan mengenakan pakaiannya rasa sakit di pantatnya senang sekali mengejeknya. Baekhyun dengan segera terhuyung dan jatuh ke lantai sesaat lututnya menyerah untuk berdiri.

Ruangan itu terisi dengan tawa ejekan Chanyeol padanya, dan Baekhyun ingin sekali segera memotong penis si raksasa jika bukan karena Taehyung dan Sanha dan bunyi bel.

•

•

•

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak sama sekali tahu bagaimana untuk keluar dari situasi ini ketika mereka berdua tengah berpakaian (Yah, Chanyeol masih tidak mengenakan atasan jika kau tidak keberatan), dan duduk di ruang tamu dengan tamu kejutan yang berada di depan mereka.

Yah, abaikan rambut berantakan mereka, yang mana jelas sekali meneriakkan sex, dan yang paling penting adalah; beberapa cairan cum lengket yang sebagian berada di panta Baekhyun dan sebagiannya lagi telah meluncur ke bawah di paha bagian dalamnya.

Tak apa, dia sudah mencatat di memorinya bahwa dia akan menguliti Chanyeol hidup-hidup sekarang atau nanti.

Sebenarnya, yang lebih penting adalah bahwa Taehyung dan Sanha terlihat tenang; saat Chanyeol tengah menggendong anak lelakinya yang lebih tua Taehyung, Baekhyun menimang yang lebih muda.

Tamu yang berada di depan mereka, bukan lain melainkan ibunya Baekhyun. Seorang asisten rumah tangga datang menyambutnya setelah dirinya mengaku bahwa Ia adalah ibu dari si lelaki berambut hitam.

Baekhyun mengerjap dua atau tiga kali, dan menelan ludahnya kasar sesaat dirinya melihat wanita itu tengah duduk termenung di salah satu sofa putih. Tak pernah terbayangkan hari ini akan datang.

Dia mungkin berharap tidak pernah bertemu pandang ayahnya lagi (lihatlah, itu membutuhkan dirinya berbulan-bulan untuk melupakan hari dimana dirinya dipanggilan dengan sebutan-sebutan mengerikan dari ayahnya sendiri), tetapi hal itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa dia tidak akan bisa melewatinya tanpa ibunya.

Fakta bahwa Baekhyun telah bermain kotor dengan mantan kekasihnya dan membuat dirinya percaya bahwa dia adalah seorang kekasih kecil nan polos seperti apa adanya – ketika secara rahasia saraf-saraf otaknya dirasuki oleh seorang playboy sekolahan – pastinya telah membuat orangtua cukup shock, Baekhyunn tahu itu.

Mereka memiliki sebuah alasan untuk berlaku kasar dengan anak lelakinya (khususnya karena anak lelakinya ketahuan berselingkuh). Tetapi ketika ibunya membantunya dan memperdulikan keberadaannya, ayahnya tidak melakukan hal yang sama.

Tetapi ayahnya selalu berkeinginan untuk mengontrol keluarganya. Itulah mengapa beliau menarik istrinya – memaksa istrinya untuk bersama dengannya. Dan Baekhyun pastinya tahu betapa takut dan rentan ibunya jika berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

Tetapi mungkin dia berusaha untuk keluar dari situasi tersebut.

"Aku telah mengajukan perceraian."

Baekhyun hampir tersedak dengan liurnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar, rengkuhannya pada Sanha mengerat. "Tapi—" Dia merasa bersalah.

"Baekhyun, tidak usah khawatir. Aku merasa bahwa ini sudah satu dekade setelah terakhir kali kita berada di situasi yang baik... Dan situasimu justru membuktikan bahwa sebaiknya aku bercerai dengan ayahmu," beliau meyakinkan dirinya dengan lembut, pikirannya mengawang sambil menatap ke lantai. "Maafkan aku, Baekkie... Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dan... Aku sangat sangat minta maaf bahwa aku tidak bersikap lebih cepat, Aku harusnya berada di sana untukmu sepanjang waktu... Maafkan aku, sayang."

Baekhyun merasakan raut kekhawatiran nampak pada Chanyeol. Bibir Baekhyun perlahan melengkung. "Tak apa, Bu. Sungguh. Sejujurnya, aku benar-benar tidak menemukan cara untuk dapat berhadapan dengannya lagi." Dia merasa... lega. Dan saat ini, dia tahu bahwa ibunya membutuhkan dirinya. " _Aku ada disini untukmu, ok?_ "

Wanita itu mengangkat pandangannya dari lantai, menatap pasangan itu sejenak. Pandangannya melembut kemudian.

Dia tersenyum dengan sepenuh hati, "Terima kasih, Baekhyun."

Kemudian dia mengarahkan pandangan ke sosok yang lainnya yang berada di ruang tamu, beliau juga melemparkan senyuman jenakanya pada yang lebih tinggi. "Dan terima kasih telah menjaga Baekhyun kecil. Sudah mencintainya, sudah berada di sana untuknya... Aku sangat bersyukur, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun merona, melirik kekasihnya. Chanyeol tersenyum balik sama jenakannya sambil memasukkan botol bayi ke Taehyung, perlahan menjawab " _Aku akan selalu melakukannya_."

Dan terdapat banyak makna di balik itu.

Dengan segera hatinya berdesir ketika matanya menangkap dua buntalan mungil yang berada di lengan mereka, yang mana merupakan cucunya. Wajahnya dilingkupi kebahagiaan. "Siapa yang kita punya disini?" Dia sangat bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan mereka suatu hari, dia selalu begitu sepanjang waktu.

Baekhyun terkikik, dan pandangannya menuju si kecil bulan sabitnya sambil memberikan tanda pada ibunya mendekat untuk melihatnya.

"Taehyung dan Sanha selalu ingin bertemu dengan neneknya sejak lama, Bu!"

•

•

•

"Baek _baby_ , kau masih minum pilnya, kan? Kau tahu, sebanyak apapun aku menyukai untuk memiliki seribu anak denganmu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berada dalam bahaya lagi."

Baekhyun menghela napas cukup keras. "Aku tahu, Chan, aku tahu." Dia menaruh botol bayi (yang mana milik Taehyung yang baru saja tidur sudah kosong) di atas meja kopi yang berada di samping ayunan bayi.

Luhan yang tengah menempati sofa di depannya, menyilangkan salah satu kakinya pada kaki yang lainnya. "Kalian masih bercinta? Wow... Oke, aku sudah menebak bahwa kalian akan masih melakukannya, tapi bukan berarti, kau tahu, tepat setelah si kecil baru saja dilahirkan."

"Oh?" Baekhyun berlagak sok bingung sambil menyadarkan punggungnya di kusen sofa. "Diam kau, Luhan. Itu bukan urusanmu," dia menyilangkan kakinya, hampir menyerupai si lelaki rusa. "Kami bahkan jauh lebih jatuh cinta daripada sebelumnya! Bahkan semenjak Taehyung dan Sanha lahir, kami bersinar lebih terang dan lebih kuat," Baekhyun dengan bangga mengatakannya.

Luhan kembali terdiam, bangkit berdiri dengan kaki-kakinya, dan hampir tidak sengaja mencekik Baekhyun sesaat dirinya melompat ke arah yang lebih pendek dengan bersemangat. "Aku hanya bercanda, kalian bisa melakukannya setiap hari, setiap malam, setiap abad! Itu cinta, kan?" Dia dengan senang memeluk temannya, dan Baekhyun berpikir bahwa sifat bipolar yang lainnya itu hampir membuatnya ketakukan.

Terduduk di samping Sehun, Chanyeol dengan lembut menggendong si bayi Sanha di lengannya. Dia tengah menggambar bulatan pada punggung belakang si bayi kembar berumur 3 bulan itu dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya dia dengan tiba-tiba meledakkan tawa dan mengangguk semangat akan perkataan Luhan.

•

•

•

"Lu, foundationmu keliatan sedikit tebal dan pucat. Kaya, coba Estée Lauder. Foundation itu _sex proof_ dan oh- _so amazing_."

"Lihat, aku sudah menonton video YouTube selama empat jam di lain hari dan Foundationnya Estée Lauder benar-benar berlebihan untuk hatiku."

"Eyeliner keluaran Gucci juga, sayang! Kau tahu, aku pernah sekali pakai ketika di sekolah dulu dan itu sangat mengerikan."

"Benar sekali. Barang sialan itu jauh lebih buruk daripada periode pertamaku, _girl_ ," Luhan mengaduk tehnya. Cemberut, Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa panggilan itu baru saja dilemparkan untuknya.

"Oh, diamlah, kau sialan, bukankah kau baru saja—"

Menyeruput tehnya, Luhan menyelanya. "Kau tahu apa yang lebih, lebih sialan, tidak? Kat Von D Lipstick!"

"Lipstick? Itu gay sekali, bukankah begitu."

Chanyeol dan Sehun keduanya memilih untuk mengabaikan diskusi biasa kekasih mereka itu dan mereka berdua telah memahami tingkah yang lainnya.

Benar, mereka tidak pernah terlihat seperti seorang teman, tetapi mereka cukup sigap untuk saling akrab dengan satu sama lain. Khususnya dalam kasus seperti ini, khususnya ketika kekasih mereka tengah berada di dalam sebuah basis pertemanan _persahabatan-teenie-weenie-gadis-berumur-16-tahun_ yang aneh.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas lelaki yang berada di sampingnya. Dia telah menangkap pandangan memuja Sehun terhadap Sanha sepanjang waktu ini.

Sebenarnya membuat Chanyeol berpikir bahwa yang lebih pendek memiliki beberapa kelemahan terhadap bayi.

Dia menyeringai sekilas pada fakta tersebut, "Kau tahu..." Chanyeol memulai, setengah menghadapkan posisi duduknya kepada Sehun. "Kau bisa mencoba untuk menggendong Sanha, jika itu yang kau inginkan?"

Sehun hampir terkejut akan pendekatan yang mendadak itu. Bertemu dengan pandangan yang lainnya, rahangnya sedikit terjatuh akibat tercengang, mimiknya melembut. _Bagaimana dia tahu?_

"Y-yah, well, sebenarnya—"

Senyuman Chanyeol yang cerah melebar dan Sehun berpikir, dia mungkin sekarang mengerti hal itulah yang membuat Baekhyun jatuh hati kepada lelaki ini dengan begitu cepat, begitu mudah.

"Baby Sanha sangat suka digendong ngomong-ngomong," Pandangan Chanyeol bergerak kembali kepada anak lelakinya yang cantik. Dia mulai mengeleminasi jarak mereka dalam rangka untuk memberikan si kembar yang lebih muda. " _Ini_."

Sehun mengerjap dalam kegelisahan, dengan perlahan menatap ke bawah menuju sang bayi yang mana setahun yang lalu Sehun inginkan mati. Dia menggigit bibirnya sekuat-kuatnya, dan Tuhan, dia mendepak kegilaan itu keluar dari dalam dirinya saat ini.

Dia ragu awalnya, namun akhirnya menyerah karena rasa sukanya terhadap bayi sangat sulit dilawan.

Dan yang terpenting karena terhadap suatu perasaan yang bergejolak diperutnya yang menginginkan untuk menjaga bayi kecil itu.

 _Mungkin dia tidak seburuk itu sepertinya_ , Chanyeol dan Sehun sama-sama berpikir demikian.

•

•

•

Setelah menggeledah beberapa peti pindahan dan terhadap beberapa kertas kerja, Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa dirinya akan menghabiskan malamnya di tempat tidur.

Mereka akan pindah dari villa milik Park kurang dari satu bulan lagi dan membesarkan buah hati mereka di apartemen baru milik mereka.

Kediaman Park adalah sesuatu namun tidaklah bagus dan menakjubkan, jangan salah paham –Baekhyun hanya saja berpikir kalau tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang siapapun pilih untuk membesarkan keluarga kecil mereka, untuk melanjutkan hidup.

Hidup penuh dengan kejutan. Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ini adalah yang akan dirinya dan Chanyeol hadapi di masa depan saat pertama kali pandangan mereka bertemu di hari pertama sekolah.

Semuanya berjalan dengan cara yang tak terduga – mereka telah memulai dengan cara yang paling tidak masuk akal, kemungkinan yang gelap.

Para orang tua biasanya akan mengatakan pada anaknya sebuah cerita cinta yang klise.

Tetapi apa yang terjadi adalah dimulai dari sebuah ketidaksetiaan dan sebuah perselingkuhan terlarang yang berubah menjadi cinta sejati. Menjadi sebuah keluarga, sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah Baekhyun pikirkan malah sesungguhnya merupakan hal terindah yang ada seluruh jagat semesta.

Dia bahkan tidak terlalu yakin ketika hal itu terjadi bahkan ketika hal itu dimulai. Semua yang dia ketahui dengan yakin pada saat itu adalah, dia telah jatuh hati dengan begitu sulitnya dan dia hanya dapat berdoa bahwa Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama.

 _Hidup tidak bisa ditebak._

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah beban yang bernaung di atas kasur lembut itu. Chanyeol bergerak mendekati Baekhyun, kemudian menguncinya ke dalam rengkuhannya sambil (cukup membuat tubuh Baekhyun terkejut) mengangkat pinggul yang lebih pendek ke atas agar merapat dengan pahanya.

Baekhyun mengerjap terhadap si raksasa, dagunya berada di atas dada Chanyeol yang bidang sesaat pahanya ditaruh disisi atas dari sisi pinggul Chanyeol yang lain.

" _Baby_ ," kata Chanyeol, mencondongkan ke atas untuk mencuri sebuah kecupan. "Kau terlihat seperti sudah berpikir selama 1 dekade sekarang... apa ada sesuatu?" dia mengerucutkan bibirnya khawatir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sungguh..." Baekhyun tersenyum meyakinkan, dengan lembut menangkup wajah Chanyeol diatara jemarinya yang halus. "Aku hanya terkadang berpikir... apa yang akan terjadi jika bukan karena aku yang menjadi egois dan bodoh waktu itu ketika aku masih berpacaran dengan Sehun. Atau jika aku memilih untuk langsung menggugurkan bayi itu... Jika aku tidak mendengarkan Kyungsoo ketika dia mengatakan padaku untuk mengatakannya padamu... Hanya apa yang akan terjadi..."

Wajah Chanyeol melemah sejak kalimat pertama, mimiknya berubah menjadi sangat serius dan keras. Dia sudah tidak memikirkannya sejak lama, hanya menatap balik mata kebingungan nan lesu yang berada tepat di depannya.

Kemudian, "Kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku akan menyerah akan dirimu dulu?"

Baekhyun tercengang.

"Bahkan jika kau tidak naif ataupun 'egois', aku... aku akan tetap mengejarmu," Chanyeol bertekad setelahnya, tersenyum kekanakan. "Bahkan setelah semua itu, setelah semuanya. Dan saat hari dimana aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak akan melepaskanmu semudah itu, aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya... Sampai kita bertemu di sebuah titik dimana kita berdua menemukan cinta karena itulah ketika aku tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

Dan terkadang, Baekhyun ingin mencium kematian Chanyeol. Dia merapat ke dalam pelukan kekasihnya, membenamkan wajahnya di dadanya.

Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang basah perlahan merembes ke bajunya. "Kau sangat m-memalukan, Yeol..." itu tidak memerlukan seorang ahli untuk mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun baru saja berubah menjadi memerah hebat, dengan emosi yang kacau.

Chanyeol kembali terpaku, mengetahui dengan baik apa yang telah dia sebabkan oleh kata-kata-cinta-romantis-yang-meluluhkan (yang tidak berarti sedikitpun fakta ketidakbenaran). Dia mencapai pucuk kepalanya untuk menanamkan sebuah ciuman di rambut Baekhyun yang halus.

"Selalu ada alasan untuk semuanya, kan?" suara Chanyeol menggema di telinga Baekhyun. "Hanya... Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Kau memberikanku segalanya, dan itu saja..." merasakan isakan keras di dadanya, dia masih melanjutkan, "A-aku sangat bahagia dan aku hanya sangat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun dengan otomatis bersemangat untuk menahan sebuah pandangan, wajahnya basah akibat air mata. Itulah ketika segalanya berubah menuju sebuah ingatan dan kilasan di matanya – takdir sejatinya, hubungan sejatinya.

Sejak hari dimana Chanyeol dengan sengaja mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya di kelas,

untuk menyelinap pergi ketika mereka seharusnya berada di kelas,

untuk percikan pertama yang mereka berdua rasakan,

untuk saat-saat ketika segalanya terasa tanpa harapan dan tak mungkin,

untuk ketika percikan tersebut akhirnya mengantarkan mereka kepada sebuah hubungan kasih,

untuk foto USG yang tertempel di kulkas,

untuk malam sempurna yang tak dapat terhitung pada tiap rengkuhan masing-masing,

untuk Taehyung dan Sanha.

"Aku mencintaimu, juga..." sebuah suara yang bergetar menginterupsi. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan menawan, tersenyum dengan begitu cantiknya.

 _Cinta mereka sangatlah berbahaya, sangat tak sempurna, tetapi sangatlah menakjubkan._

"Aku hanya— Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol, aku tidak tahu..."

Intinya adalah kita tidak pernah jatuh cinta kepada orang yang seharusnya.

Dan Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menangkup wajah mungilnya, untuk menyatukan bibir mereka lagi, mencium seseorang yang dia cintai di hidupnya dengan dalam, dengan penuh kasih sayang, _begitu sempurna._

Rekaman film itu masih terus berlanjut, tidak akan berakhir.

 _Hidup mungkin tidak bisa diterka, tetapi, Tuhan, sangatlah sempurna._

 _•_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **•**

 **(a/n:) Aku bukan cuma mau nangis sesungai, aku mau nangis sampe sebanyak lautan yang ada di seluruh dunia. Aku inget banget pas pertama kali muncul dengan plot dari buku ini, dan aku inget banget pas aku ngetik chapter pertama di ponsel sialanku waktu itu pas bulan September, dan sekarang semuanya selese, aku gak bisa percaya ini.** **Terima kasih banyak, dan aku bener-bener sangat sangat sangat memberikan kesempatan untuk cerita gay ini. Untuk mendukungku, untuk mencintaiku :( dan cerita ini.**

 **Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk tiap-tiap komennya, untuk setiap votenya, untuk setiap viewnya. Cerita ini berada di antara tag-an chanbaek/baekyeol teratas ;; dan tanpa kalian *bernapas pelan-pelan dan sok dramatis* aku gak bakal membuat hal ini sampai di titik tersebut.**

 **Aku gak pernah mikir untuk menjadi seorang penulis fanfiction.**

 **(Tapi tebak siapa yang sudah mulai mengerjakan novel kedua dgjsvgvfhfb)**

 **Aku pengen nyium orang, itu bikin aku mau nangis karena aku GAK BISA NKSfjhbf**

 **Aku nyoba memberikan kalian ending terbaik sebisa mungkin (aku gagal kayaknya tapi lihat, AKU UDAH NYOBA TAPI MALAH JADI KAYA CHEESY MESS MESS AHFHGH)**

 **•**

 **Translated by**

 **becklypark**

 **www fanfiction net/~kkkly**

 **(ganti spasi dengan titik)**

 **•**

 **Original Story**

 **I F*ked Your Boyfriend by Chanyeoboo**

 **www wattpad com/user/chanyeoboo**

 **(ganti spasi dengan titik)**

 **•**

 **Copyright 2015 chanyeoboo**

 **All Rights Reserved**

 **•**

p.s. HEHE AKHIRNYA UTANG DEDE SELESE PADAHAL INI LAGE SIBUK-SIBUKNYA SKRIPSI, SAKING STRESSNYA NYANGKUT DISINI Kayaknya emang gak tenang, biar skripsinya lancar aku kelarin aja deh! DOAIN YA SKRIPSI AKU LANCAR ;; Maaf untuk selama ini, dengan kegembelan translet yang seada adanya, yang modal nekat hehehe. See you! Ah iya, big thanks buat kak Chan yang baik banget udah ngasi kepercayaan ke aku buat di translate I love u so freakin muchie~


	43. Attention!

**ATTENTION PLEASE**

Halo, Kly di sini! Berhubung aku sudah menyelesaikan projek translate ku, yaitu FF ini, maka mulai sekarang aku bakal fokus ke ff projek remake-an ku, yaitu Veil of Night. Bahasanya memang cukup rumit karena adaptasi dari novel luar, novel luar memang suka sekali bermain kata dan diksi, tapi aku berani jamin kalo novel yang aku remake ke chanbaek vers ini bagus banget! Aku udah baca novelnya sampai akhir, dan dalam satu waktu itu juga aku langsung mutusin buat ngeremake novel tersebut dalam bentuk ff. **Linda Howard** memang terkenal dengan novel suspensi yang karakternya seorang polisi, daaaan, kalo kalian ngikutin karya karya sang novelis, ciri khas dia adalah  percintaan antar penegak hukum dan warga sipil biasa (gak melulu warga sipil sih, tapi rata- rata ya sama warga sipil).

•

Sebenarnya aku udah nyelesain sekitar 16 chapter di draf, dan rencananya ff ini bakal berakhir di chapter 20.

•

Okeee, karena gak mau terlalu banyak cuap - cuap, intinya aku mau minta perhatian kalian ke karya ku selanjutnya, karena 1 komen dan like kalian tuh udah kayak pacuan semangat buat aku untuk melanjutkan projek ini Aku gak mau sih sampe bikin kalian ngegantung, karena aku sadar, selama aku ada didunia per-ff-an dan berlaku sebagai seorang reader, hal yang paling gemes adalah nunggu update-an ;; HUHUHUHUHU paraaaahh aku udah membengkalain kalian kira kira satu tahunan ;; tapi bukan karena aku mager kok kalo yang IFYB, aku bener-bener dalam fase sibuk sama dunia kampus ;; Aku sayang kalian tapi aku juga sayang masa depanku, jadi aku mencoba menyeimbangkan kalian bedua dengan hiat sementara waktu itu huhuhuhu maafin aku yahhh ;;

•

Jadiii, jangan lupa untuk menengok karya keduaku! Keluar dari laman ini, kalian tab story baru ku ya, Veil of Night! Krisar sangat amat tamat dibutuh kan~~~~~~~

•

c u, mon ami mwah!


End file.
